Christmas in Vermont, A Christmas President
by Da Princes and Me's
Summary: Olivia Pope is a teacher in Vermont. It's the holidays and she tells her class her special Xmas wish. Since she was a young girl she always wanted to meet the President of the United States. Discover how her class & friends "gladiate" to make her Xmas Wish happen. Not only could her students make her wish a reality, but they give two people the greatest gift of all; True Love. ;-)
1. Her Grown Up Chistmas Wish

"**Christmas In Vermont…A Christmas President"**

"**Olivia Pope had always believed in Santa Claus ever since she was a little girl. As a child she wrote and told Santa every year the same Xmas wish; that one day she would like to meet the President of the United States. Everyone thought she was silly to ask for such a thing, but that is what she wished for. **

**Now she is an adult, teaching at a local elementary school in Vermont. Her students asked her about her Xmas Wish. Her class, along with some help decide to "handled it" for her. Does she get her Xmas Wish after so many years?**

**Do her students help make her Xmas Wish come true and help her meet President Fitzgerald Grant III? If her students succeed, they'll be giving her an even greater gift; love at first sight. Read on and see. Leave me Pumpkin Seeds at the end…**

**(P.S. Cover photo for this story created by Beliskner on Twitter. My #PatriotsSoulmate, and extraordinary photo editor and creator. She gets all the "Pumpkin seeds" for the picture.)**

**/**

**Chapter 1: Her "Grown Up" Xmas Wish..**

**Monday After Thanksgiving..**

Olivia groaned as the alarm went off the first day back to school after the Thanksgiving holiday break. She was a 6th to 7th grade teacher at Stark Rose Elementary School in Kings-road, Vermont. Kings-road had covered bridges, traditional New England architecture with many old churches. It was a medium sized town where everyone knew everyone else. Because of this she chose to live outside the town but close to the city, in a house that was built in the 1930's by her grandfather.

The house was a two story, raised ranch, with three bedrooms. The outside was painted deep red, with white shingles and shutters on the windows. Inside there was oak crown molding that weaved its way through the entire house, and oak hard wood floors. Her grandfather had completed upgrades to the house when he was in his eighties, and now that she lived there she tackled a new project every year.

She was extremely close to her grandfather. She was the "Jam on his Toast," as he used to tell her, and the feeling was mutual. There was nothing she would not have done for him. He passed away twenty days before Xmas a few years ago, and the holidays were hard for her ever since then. They always did things together and that had not changed when she grew up.

Looking out her living room/kitchen window, Olivia gazed across the yard, and through a path in the trees. There was a light snow covering the ground, making the view even prettier. Her eyes flowed across the landscape, through the trees, to the house, that was on the other side. The house was made of brick, much larger and grander than her own. The property was surrounded with a black metal gate. The entrance to the estate it said "Rose Point."

She inquired on who owned the property but no one seemed to remember. There lived an elderly woman who lived there many years ago. Her family came to visit her often, but no one had been at the estate in such a long time. The woman passed away years ago, but the estate was left to her daughter. She knew the estate was over 100 years old. Every few weeks, she would see lights in there of someone working in the house. She figured that someone came in and cleaned. "Maybe one day I'll discover who really owns this house," Olivia said. "It must be beautiful inside."

She then finished her coffee and began to get ready for school. Her school had been closed the day before Thanksgiving and of course the next two days; giving her five days off from work. She made sure that everything was ready before leaving that day for the following week for her class.

While enjoying her five days off from work she went to her family's house for Thanksgiving dinner. She dreaded going over year after year, because her oldest brother would do nothing but pick on her and tease her. Anytime she attempted to retaliate back, her mother would jump on her and inform her to leave her brother alone.

Then she had an older sister who was at times a "Daddy's girl." Growing up they had a contest at who got the better grades, best hair, and who got the best looking boyfriends. Olivia won at getting better grades, but her sister did try to out-do her in everything else.

Of course her mother would constantly ask her if she was seeing anyone. Her mother attempted to set her up with various illegible blind dates of gentlemen she thought were appropriate for her daughter, but Olivia was not interested. Her mom would tell her that she was not getting any younger would hope that she would settle down and give her some grand-babies soon.

Olivia always rolled her eyes and told her mom, "Momma I love you but I am not interested right now. Can we not talk about this? My love life is not open for discussion. Just because my older brother and sister have a significant other, does not mean that I need or want one right now."

Her mom would roll her eyes, and go talk to her dad. Surprisingly he was on her side in this situation. He always told her that she would find 'the one' some day and to not sell herself short. "You're a bright, beautiful woman Olivia. You're twice as good as everyone else. One day your Prince will show up and knock your socks off."

Olivia would smile and says "Thanks Dad."

At Christmas time, her two older siblings always asked for the hottest gift on the market. But Olivia always asked for the same thing every year; to meet the President of the United States. Her brother and sister thought it was stupid and crazy, but she always admired the person sitting behind that "big" desk making the big decisions and affecting change. That had not changed any since becoming an adult.

As she got older, she still believed in Santa Claus, but her parents made her she did not ask to "meet the President" anymore. So without her parents knowing, she made two lists. The one she gave to them, with the gifts she really did not care too much about. Her other Xmas list she kept hidden in her room in a special spot. She thought her dad knew about her secret hiding spot, but if he did he never let on. Her grandfather knew of their "secret list" and told her one day just maybe it would come true; she just had to keep believing.

Now as an adult, she still wished for the same thing every year to meet the President of the United States one day. Of course she knew it was impossible, but maybe one day that special Christmas wish would come true. Unknown to her, her old college professor Cyrus Beene was now the current President Fitzgerald Grant's Chief of Staff.

Cyrus got upset with her in law school when she didn't decide to pursue a law career. He knew she would have been a force to be recon with, and not to be taken lightly. The things she could have accomplished if she had stuck with it. She thought about it, but she once she met Cyrus and saw his love for teaching, she got the bug.

When Cyrus asked her about law school she told him, "Cy I am going to get my degree in Education and be a teacher."

"You're going to do what! You're my non-political best student, Liv. God the things I could teach you about working in D.C. in politics. Hell you're a pistol, and you'd be great." Cy told her.

"I know Cy, but I am sorry. I want to be a teacher, and I want your help. But I'll keep law as a second major. Pretty please," she asked him in her sweetest voice.

Cy rolled his eyes and agreed to help her. Now a teacher, she wouldn't change it for anything. She still loved politics and everything about it. But teaching, shaping her student's minds daily is what she lives for now. Maybe one day, one of them would even become the President.

Before leaving for school that morning, she wrote her wish down on a piece of Xmas note paper, placed it in an envelope and placed it under her tree. She grabbed her winter coat, scarf and hat and put them on standing in front of the tree. Olivia smiled and went and looked at all the ornaments. Many of them were given to her by her grandparents.

Each year her grandmother and grandfather gave her a special Christmas ornament for her tree. And once they found out about her special Christmas wish she always asked for, they got her an ornament from the White House. She always wondered how they were able to get her one. Turns out the White House has a special ornament made every year. She treasured those ornaments, because it reminded her of her wish to maybe one day meet the President. She stood and looked at her tree a few more seconds and rushed out the door.

/

Olivia walked into school that morning with a small smile on her face. She went into the office and saw her friends already there checking their mailboxes. She said hello to Abby, Huck, Quinn, and Harrison. Abby was her best friend, and a home-economics teacher. It was Abby's job to teach not only the girls, but the boys how to cook, sow, and other "girl" things. The school district mandated that all boys must take two home-ex classes before graduation. The girls in turn had to take either a "shop" or "wood-working" class.

She teased her constantly about her lack of a love life. "Come on Liv," she'd say "it's the holidays, don't you want a holiday sugar Daddy."

"No Abby I don't need a Holiday Sugar Daddy. I am fine truly." Olivia always told her. "I don't need a man in my life right now."

Since Abby and Olivia had been friends since childhood, she knew of her "Presidential" Christmas wish. Abby used to give her a hard time about it, but now she gets "that wish" is part of who Olivia is. She's a dreamer, and has that special something, that hopefully one man would come along and find her. She had always thought Olivia would have been great becoming a lawyer, and eventually running a campaign. But she saw her friend blossom as a teacher, and how much her students adored her year after year.

Quinn was the art teacher. She went to art schools in Europe before deciding on becoming a teacher. She gave her students a great class, and she was amazed at how she brought out the best of each child, in her own way. Quinn even tried to get Olivia to paint something once, and to Olivia's pleasant surprise, it didn't turn out half bad.

Harrison taught music. He wasn't your normal music teacher though who only taught classical music. In his class, he brought in the rhythm, the blues, jazz, hip-hop, R and B and even some country. He was even known to show off a few dance moves to his students, right before the end of class. He would let them have "jam" sessions at the end of class, if everyone worked hard.

He was a fast talker, and many of his students had to remind him to slow down. Harrison was also extremely popular with the single moms and teachers. He was good looking man, who looked great in a purple shirt and tie. Every time he wore one to school, she would hear all the single ladies, commenting on how sexy he looked.

Of course knowing this information was to her advantage because she would pick on Harrison for it, all the time. He never understood why everyone looked at him more when he wore the purple. "Harrison it puts you in touch with your feminine side. Come on you do it for the girls. You like how they fawn over you." Harrison of course would tell her no, but she knew him better.

Then of course there was her friend Huck, who taught science and computers. He came up with the coolest science lessons and could do things with computers that most people could only dream about. Her students feared Huck and loved his teaching style at the same time. The school had a dress code, but he normally came in with a collared shirt, a flannel over top, and normally jeans. The school officials said something to him once.

He told them, "My clothing does not affect my ability to teach my classes. My style is a part of who I am as a teacher. Take it or leave it, but will try to comply on occasion." The administration, understood where he was coming from and they had a compromise. He wasn't allowed to where flannel and jeans every day, but when he did, no one said a word.

Then of course, there was one other teacher that Olivia had grown to admire and share a common love of politics and law. They had become the best of friends, and she loved that she had him by her side when her family became too much. Mr. Thomas Stanton, taught the upper grades economics, law, and government. He had been at the school for the last few years, and him and Olivia hit it off immediately.

He went to law school, and almost went into the Secret Service. Tom was approached because he had the military background due to the fact he was a Marine Sniper. He pulled the best grades, and had the right attitude to be an agent. He was smart, knew the law, his way around the firing range, and was protective of his friends and family. He noticed everything around him, all the time. His students could not get anything past him, even if they tried. He started to head in that direction, but fell in love with teaching.

For a while people thought that they were a couple, which would have been great since they technically taught at separate schools but Olivia cared for him but they stayed in the friend zone. He was her "best" guy friend, besides Harrison. Of course anytime he was around her parents her mother would insist that they start dating. Tom would smile and be polite, and Olivia would roll her eyes.

He would tease her saying, "Maybe one day I'll take you out Olivia, on a real date."

"Now Tom that would ruin our friendship," she always told him. "Plus if that happened, who would I have to bounce my social studies and history lessons off of. You know you're better than me going on the internet. You always tell me if this lesson would work or not. Plus you help me weed out all the creeps that try to hit on me when we go out."

"I see how it is. You're just using me for my brain, and my body. I could have joined the Secret Service you know. They did try and recruit me, Liv. I started the training if you remember" he told her more than once.

"Yes Thomas I remember. I know you could have. But if you did, then you'd be guarding some old fart. Plus I am much prettier."

"That you are," he told her. Tom did care for her a great deal, and always hoped they could be more, but he did not want to lose her friendship. They had gone out for cups of coffee and even some sci-fi flicks. But they never took it beyond friendship. He told himself one day, but until then, he was content about them being what they are. Plus on his part it was nice to have her around to tell him what chics to stay away from. After she finished talking to her friends she walked down to her class room and began to get ready for her students.

/

Olivia's students began arriving a little before 8:00 am. She could hear them outside her door in their lockers, getting everything they needed for her class, and homeroom. One by one they filled in and greeted her. Most looked like they went to bed late, and ate too much turkey over the holiday weekend. Some were bright eyed and bushy tailed ready to go.

By the time the 8:10 bell rang, everyone was in her classroom. Her students knew their morning routine well, and began working on their morning assignment. This was also their time to come up with any problems they had with any homework, notes from home, or any other issues. She instilled in her students that could trust her about anything, and they came to her quite often. Once 8:30 hit, it was they were firing on all cylinders, off the ground running.

But this morning she went easy on them and did not push too hard. She of course was tired too, and let them ease back into their routine gradually. Also she sat on her desk and they chatted about their breaks, and if the class did anything exciting. Most spent it with their families and some even braved the crowds to going Christmas Shopping on Black Friday.

After her morning lessons the class was working well together. They finished their reading, got their spelling words for the week, and new assignments. When they started History she then informed them that before the Christmas break, they would be having a test on the US Presidents, what party they ran for, and the years they were in office. All the kids groaned, but it was a requirement in the school's social studies curriculum.

"Oh come on Miss Pope do we have to," her student Darby asked.

"Sorry Darby, but you all do. But it will be a practice test before the break. You'll be paired up with a buddy to help you study. Make sure you have note cards, to make flash cards."

"But how will this help us later on," another student named Columbus asked.

"It's good to know your history, Columbus. It makes us who we are, how we got here. But it makes us realize where we came from." Olivia told her class.

"Did you have a teacher who loved History and Politics, like you," her student Katie asked.

"Yes I did. He lived, breathed, and ate politics and history. I think was going to run a campaign for an up and coming politician in California. I haven't heard from him a long time. I wonder what happened with him now," Olivia said beginning to wonder about Cyrus Beene.

"Was he your favorite teacher in college?" Kerry asked this time.

"Yes he was. He was my mentor. Cyrus Beene was his name. He was well respected, but feared by everyone, even the other teachers. But he always told me that I was his favorite student." Olivia said smiling.

"How come you didn't join politics," Kerry asked her again.

"Because I fell in love with teaching, and just think if I didn't. I wouldn't be here with you now. No regrets, don't worry. Plus just think after this test, if you ever meet a sitting President face to face, you can quiz him or her on it. Now wouldn't that be fun." Olivia told them grinning ear to ear.

Another student, Abbie, raised her hand. "Miss Pope, have you ever meet a sitting President?"

"No Abbie I haven't. But I always hoped too since I was a little girl." She told her class, and got a little bit embarrassed.

"You wanted to meet the President?" someone else asked her. "That was what you asked "Santa" to bring you." Her class giggled somewhat.

She eyed them and said, "I did. It was actually on my Christmas list every year." She then watched all their faces. "I know it's a strange thing to ask for, but I always wanted to meet the man or woman who sat behind the Resolute desk. The Person who makes the laws that makes our country the greatest place on earth. The Individual, who is responsible for keeping this great nation safe at all costs. You see with all that power, comes with great responsibility."

Her class was speechless. "Wow," one student said not realizing how important this was to their teacher. Olivia turned around and walked to her desk, getting the materials her class needed to study for their US President's test. While her back was turned all the kids looked at each other and within seconds they got an idea.

When Olivia turned around, she saw them all smiling at her. "What?"

"Oh nothing Miss Pope," someone answered nonchalantly. "We just may have fun with this U.S. President test after all."

She looked around her class and smiled, and gave out the materials. They spent the rest of the day prepping for the test. She paired them up with a study buddy by placing their names in a hat. Once the students got their study partner they got to work. But they also got to work, on other things as well.

By the time the last bell rang, and she dismissed her students Olivia was exhausted. She reminded them of their homework and to work out study times with their study buddies for their President test. The kids nodded and agreement and went out to their lockers. On the way to the buses, the entire class congregated for a quick meeting.

"So what did you think of Miss Pope's Christmas wish?" Kerry asked.

"I think it's cool," another girl in the class said. "I think it's beyond great that she didn't always ask for toys, clothes, or something else."

Then Katie said, "Wouldn't it be great if we all tried to make it come true for her. Oh my Gosh, just think if we actually got President Grant to come here and make her life-long Christmas wish come true."

Columbus then pointed out, "And how do you think we're supposed to do that Abbie? He's the most powerful, busiest man on the planet. Why would he want to come to place like this?"

"I don't know," Kerry jumped in, "but let's meet tomorrow morning before school. We'll talk to our parents and let them know our class is meeting early tomorrow to talk about a special Christmas gift for Miss Pope. We can have our parents help out later on, once we come up with a plan."

"What kind of a plan," Tony, another boy in the class asked finally. "In order for this to work, we have a lot to work out."

Kerry turned to everyone and said, "Look Miss Pope calls us her 'gladiators in training' for a reason. We're supposed to be learning how to handle things, for when we get older and get out on our own. So let's handle this and see what we can do to make this wish come true for her."

The kids nodded in agreement. Tony then added, "Now no one says anything to anyone about this. You all understand if this were to get out before we even got started it would be difficult to pull off without Miss Pope knowing. I don't know about you all, but I don't want to copy my history book during my free period."

"Whatever you say, 'Mr. President,' the kids teased him.

"Yah whatever," Tony said looking at Abbie and nodding. "Let's do this tomorrow and see what we can do to make this happen."

Her class just then got on their buses and began to come up with a plan to make their favorite teacher's Christmas Wish come true. Olivia looked outside and noticed her class talking. "Wow, must be setting up studying times already," she voiced.

By the time she got home, grabbed and ate dinner she was tired out. Olivia normally would grade papers but decided to relax by the Christmas tree instead. She bent down, and picked up her special Christmas Wish. She smiled and told herself "Maybe one day."

Then she said out loud, "Oh come on Liv, you're never going to meet the leader of the Free World. That's just insane. Plus why would President Fitzgerald Thomas Grant want to meet me anyway. I am just a small town girl, living in Vermont."

Little did she know that her "Gladiators in Training" had other ideas. ;-)

/

**Okay my Pumpkins…how are you all feeling this new Xmas story? I am not going to give too much away but you all letting you know what you think I should continue would be great. I get that I have other stories to continue but we all need some "OLITZ" Xmas cheer. I know "The Olitz Express" is a hard act to follow but I am going to "gladiate" and "handle this."**

**Please leave me "Pumpkin Seeds" cuz you know they make smile and want to update faster. Be on the lookout for "Fitz Is Her McDreamy." It's coming up next. **

**Thanks and let me know if you want more of #ChristmasInVermont…;-)**

**Me's**


	2. Ms Pope's Little Helpers

**Happy Thanksgiving my Pumpkins! Here is chapter 2 of this story. And before I forget, my holiday was made yesterday when I sent out a tweet of a picture my friend Beliskner created on twitter. To make a long story short, my twitter feed blew up and I got a tweet back from SHONDA and a RETWEET from TONY! OMG…talk about getting Thanksgiving, Christmas, and New Year's all in one night. ;-)**

**So enjoy this chapter, and leave me some "Pumpkin Pie" at the end. Happy Turkey Day. ;-)**

**/**

**Chapter 2: "Miss Pope's Little Helpers...Gladiators in Training"**

**/**

"**Quincy the Man in her life…"**

Olivia woke up the next morning in a fairly good mood. She went into her kitchen, grabbed a cup of pumpkin tea, and looked out her patio doors. She felt something nudge against her leg and it was her Golden Retriever, Quincy. He was not your typical dark golden color. His fur was practically pure white. She had gotten him from a shelter in the area. He had belonged to a family that was moving and could not take him.

The husband's job had been transferred to another state. The transfer had happened so quickly that they had to get their house in Vermont on the market, the last minute. Due to this, they had to rent where they were going. It devastated the family to have to bring him to a shelter. Olivia had heard it through the grapevine at her school. That afternoon she went and picked up Quincy.

Immediately the dog took to her and her to him. He waited for her when he came home, and watched for her all the time. She did not know what his name previously, and decided with Tom's help to call him Quincy. Quincy loved all of her friends, but was somewhat shy around tall men. But for the "ladies," he fell all over himself attempting to get their attention.

She wrapped herself in a warm blanket and stepped out the doors. Quincy did not need to be leashed, because he knew to stay where Olivia could see him. The moment he hit yard, he took care of his morning "pit stop" and ran back up to her. He sat next to her legs, and moved his head on her to get her attention.

She ran her hand against his head and both looked at "Rose Point." Quincy nudged her again letting her know that he wanted to go for a quick walk this morning. She looked down at her watch, and knew she had about 45 minutes before she had to leave for school. She went inside, got her coat, Quincy's leash, and out they headed.

They normally walked every morning, sometimes in the afternoon after she got home from school, and maybe after dinner. She always walked him by the black iron gates of "Rose Point." As they approached the gate, she looked up at the beautiful estate. She knelt down, scratched Quincy and told him, "Wow, it is pretty up there. Maybe one day, you and I will get to see inside."

As they walked along the fence, she noticed the house's high roof with its light dusting of snow. The roof had a slight angle to help the snow slide off when it accumulated. Looking at the estate, she could see huge windows, a porch of some kind, and some kind of covering that you could stand or sit under when the weather became bad.

They continued their walk, and saw the second floor, and more of the beautiful home. The back had a huge patio, finished in what it looked like, rock from the area. Everything about it was grand, yet simple. As she continued take in the house's surrounding's from outside the fence, she stopped when she an orchard, gazebo and wooden swing. "Where have I seen that before?"

She looked down at Quincy, and nudged him back to the house. She pulled out her photo album and saw a picture of her and her grandfather, on that very swing, up in Rose Point. She was adorned in a white dress, with red apples on it. She was probably about five years old in the photo. She decided to pick up the phone quickly and call her mom.

"Livy, what do I owe this early morning phone call," her mom Mrs. Adelyn Pope asked. "Don't you have to leave for school soon?"

"Yes Mom I do but when I was walking Quincy by Rose Point this morning, and I saw something that got my attention."

"Oh dear, now what Livy. You are always fantasizing about that house. I swear you think your Prince Charming is going to show up there one day and sweep you off your feet." Her mom said to her rather sarcastically.

"Mom, come on. I just called to ask you something. Please?"

"Okay darling what is it?"

"I found this picture of me and Grandpa at Rose Point. We were sitting on a wooden swing, in the gazebo, in front the orchard. I don't even remember being up there. I must be about five in this picture. Was I up there and how?"

Her mother took a breath. She could hear her mother's thoughts through the phone. But her mom did not answer her. "Mom?"

"Livy, your Grandpa, my dad, used to be the caretaker for Rose Point. He brought you up there for visits."

"What? Grandpa worked up there? Is that why his house is right off the property?"

"Yes honey. Your grandfather's father bought that house from the original owner of Rose Point many years ago. Your great-grandfather worked up at the estate as well and my Dad loved it up there so much, he joined him. After I was born, he got a better job, but still helped out on the property on the weekends, and when he could," her mom explained.

"Oh so how am I with him then? When was this taken?"

"Well you were about five years old. It was a nice day, and your grandpa had to go into work. He took you with him for a bit. The woman that lived there, didn't mind at all, and went and grabbed her camera and took that picture of you both. I don't really know how much your grandfather took you up there Livy. But I do know that when he did, you loved it."

"Do you know about who lived up there," now she was really curious.

"Not really. All I know is that the woman passed away about ten years ago or more. I believe she died there. Her family brought her back from out west somewhere. This was her favorite place. She inherited the property from her family. I believe the family still owns it. They used to come back this way during the Christmas Holiday and I think one other time of year."

"Oh," Olivia said. "They don't come anymore."

"No Livy they don't. Not since she died. I am guessing it brings back to many painful memories." Her mom then heard Olivia breathe out on the other end. "Livy dear, you need to let this go. You always ask questions about Rose Point and I don't have the answers. No one has been there since the woman passed away over a decade ago. I believe she had one child, but I can't be sure."

"Mom, I have to get to school. I have some materials to prep," she told her mom not wanting to talk about it anymore.

"Livy I don't understand this connection you feel Rose Point. You were there only as a little girl. It doesn't make sense."

"Mom," Olivia said, "thank you for telling me about the photo. It means a lot." The truth was that Olivia did not understand the connection either. But there was something that always pulled her to Rose Point. But, she just did not understand the meaning behind it.

Olivia's mom was surprised that she thanked her. "You're welcome dear. I love you Olivia."

"Me too Momma," Olivia told her and hung up the phone. She put the picture in her jewelry box and told herself that she would buy a special frame for it in her travels. She wondered why she never noticed this picture like this before. She had looked through this box of photos so many times, and now it seems it was fate that Quincy brought her down there this morning.

She knelt down to him and told him, "You're a good boy; my best man, in my life besides Tom, Huck and Harrison. Thank's Quince for the walk this morning."

Quincy licked her face and went and got on his bed. Olivia then gathered her school materials, jacket, and out the door she went. She had always felt something familiar about "Rose Point." Now she understood why. "Rose Point" was a part of both of them.

Her grandfather had brought her there. But there was more to it. She felt it in her gut. And one thing she trusted was her gut. Every time she looked up at the property, it felt as if something or someone was drawing her there. It was silly but she didn't even know who took the picture. She had lived in her grandfather's house since his death. She understood now why he left it to her. She made it to her car, and looked up at the estate, smiled and drove her way to school.

/

**Gladiators in Training…**

Olivia's students were gathered about thirty minutes before school started. They all told their parents they had an early morning meeting for a Christmas surprise for Miss Pope. One by one the class showed up at the designated meeting spot, and waited to see how this "wish" was going to get handled.

When Kerry and Tony finally arrived, things got started. Kerry began first, "Now, does anyone have any ideas on how to make this happen."

Columbus spoke first, "Well I think we should all write President Grant personal letters detailing who Miss Pope is to us, and her Xmas Wish. It adds the personal touch, and if we have a picture of her with us, we should include it."

Katie then asked him, "You think President Grant is going to read twenty-something middle school letters about our teacher, come on Columbus. That is crazy."

Darby then shot back, "Actually no it's not. If all our letters say how much she means to us, and how much this long time "wish" would mean to her, it could help out a lot. Think about it. Letter after letter of us saying how much she loves her students and others. How much she does the school, it is bound to tug at his heart."

Then Tony spoke up, "Let's do it. It makes sense. The letters are a great idea. But we need to add something else."

Then Guillermo, Josh and Jeff had another great idea. Jeff spoke next, "Oh wait, how about Guillermo, Josh and I go talk to Mr. Huck about making a personal video with pictures on the computer of Miss Pope. I am sure he has footage of her from our class already. She's recorded her lessons in the past.

Then Josh said, "Oh that's cool. Then we can each be in the video, and in our own way. That would be fantastic. And if we need more footage, we can ask Mr. Huck on the school's website."

Tony looked at Guillermo, who didn't say much, but he knew he was a mini-genius with computers. "Guillermo, what do you think?"

"I think it's a good idea. I have some great editing software that I can bring to Mr. Huck. He can help me put it all together, into something real cool for President Grant. It has to be eye catching but not to flashy. We want it to grab his attention but not going over the top. It could work, and if we do it correctly." Guillermo said back.

Tony and Kerry then looked at each other. Kerry then said, "Now we should definitely have to ask Mrs. Rhimes and Mrs. Beers, the school principles if we can do all this. And then, we should talk to the teachers she is the closest with. We need to get them on board with our idea. It's the only way we can pull this off."

"Good idea Ker," Tony said. "Anyone else think of anything we missed?"

Bellamy and Dan, two more students in her class said. "Actually yes," she said, "Since we are going to try and get her friends involved, each one of us should go and talk to a teacher about it personally. We don't want to all ask at once, so one at time would be great. It would work better."

Dan then added, "Oh yah that is a great idea. We pick out of a hat who is going to talk to each teacher and why we think they should help us. I don't see why they wouldn't, because they all love Miss Pope as much as we do. Then when we have the teachers on board, we have them help us go to Mrs. Rhimes and Mrs. Beers. We want to have a clear plan, before we go to them."

"Great idea," Kerry said. "We'll all sit down at lunch and decide who is going to tackle which teacher. We all know who her closest friends are."

Dan then pointed out, "But we want to make sure also, that if we can, and IF President Grant does show up, that the local news does not want to find out."

Jeff then asked, "Well why not. The school's administration would love for this school to stand out in the area. It would be good and maybe more parents would get involved. The administration would not attempt to cut programs. Miss Pope fought hard with her friends to keep our specials this year. Lord, if the media knew he was coming, we would be set."

"No Jeff," Tony said to him, "we don't want ANYONE to know except Mrs. Rhimes, Beers, and her friends if President Grant shows up. The less people know the better. Plus we don't Miss Pope swarmed by the reporters. She would make us copy more than our history books for sure. Geez she would make us memorize the entire Declaration of Independence if the press were to find out."

Kerry then said, "Oh no. I'll pass on that. Okay so we have a plan. Now let's handle this, and get a plan in action. We'll meet at lunch and see what we can do. If we can't do anything by then, by the end of the day, we need to at least gone to each teacher and spoke to them. Also we want to have our letters to President Grant ready by tomorrow."

Everyone agreed and off they went to Miss Pope's class.

/

**Gladiators in Training become Gladiators in Suits…**

The students arrived in Olivia's class all ready to work. When Olivia entered she could see them gathering their materials ready for their U.S. Presidents test. Every student had their note cards out, pens, and history books. They were already sitting next to their partners, strategizing on how to help each other study.

She sat at her desk, took attendance, and checked her lessons for the day. Everything seemed to be ready to go and when 8:30 hit, they were off on their morning schedule. They completed the reading lesson for the day, spelling which happen to coincide with the U.S. Presidents names, and math.

By the time their first "special" of the day hit, then lunch, the kids were all hyped up about talking to her friends. Each student found all of Olivia's friends, and asked if they could meet them after school. They all of course wondered what it could be about, and they told them that they needed some "extra" help with a special assignment that Miss Pope had given to out.

The rest of the day went by smoothly. Olivia started her History Lesson, and at the end, she let her class have some free time, studying for their test. She was amazed how eager and excited the class seemed to be about this subject. The day before they all seemed "less than happy" about it, but now, it seemed that they all dived right in.

She walked by each pair, and gave them studying pointers and asked when they would be meeting after school to prepare for the test. The test was going to be the Friday before Christmas Vacation. The class of course grumbled and groaned but Olivia wanted this test in before the break.

"But why Miss Pope," Scott another child in her class asked.

"Well, you don't want to have to study over your Christmas Break do you? This way, the test is out of the way, and you can enjoy your vacation. But just because you are going to learn the President's now, does not mean you can just forget them after your test. I will expect you to know them and remember for later. You never know when I could pop a surprise test on you."

The class nodded, and then got their things ready to go home. All the students had asked their parents if they had to could they stay after school to help organize Olivia's gift. Everyone's parents said it was fine and to text them, and everyone would be picked up. The class filed out of her room, and went to meet in the computer class. Mr. Huck's class was on the second floor, and the perfect spot. They knew Miss Pope hardly went up there, and they knew she'd be leaving school right after dismissal today.

Once the kids gathered in Mr. Huck's class, Abby, Harrison, Quinn, and Tom arrived. The four teachers sat down extremely curious as to what was going on. Miss Whelan, was the first to ask the students what was going on.

Kerry spoke up first, "We would like your help with a very special Christmas Gift for Miss Pope?"

"Our help," Mr. Wright asked. "With what exactly?"

"We would like your help to make Miss Pope's childhood Christmas Wish come true." Katie said first.

Abby's face brightened up immediately. She of course knew what it was. She looked to the Abbie in Olivia's class who then said, "Miss Pope always wanted to meet a sitting U.S. President? It's always been her dream, and we would like to know if you would help us make it happen for her?"

Ms. Perkins then asked, "How do you suppose we do this? And what makes you so sure President Grant would even come?"

Columbus answered next. "We don't know if he would come or not Miss Perkins. But whether President Grant comes or not is not the issue. We have to try. We are ALL her Gladiators, and we would like your help. We cannot do this without you."

The teachers all looked at each other. "Okay we'll hear you out. Please explain how this is supposed to work," Tom replied.

Kerry looked to Tony who told them of their plan to get President Fitzgerald Grant to come to Vermont, and make Olivia's Christmas wish a reality. The kids told all five teachers what each part of the plan was going to entail; from the letters, the video, and getting approval from the administration. The teacher's just sat there listening to each child present their part of the plan, in awe.

"Wow," Mr. Wright said, "you guys really thought this out. You are her Gladiators." He then looked to the other teachers. He watched their faces and then they all agreed to help the kids. The class got so excited that they started jumping up and down. Huck told them to quiet down because they did not need the entire building to hear them.

"So how do we do this?" Miss Whelan asked.

The teachers then decided that once the letters were written and read over by themselves, that the video would be next to be made. Huck informed everyone that he had some videos of Olivia teaching. He also wanted each student to put in a 30 second take in the video at why Miss Pope was so special to them.

Mr. Wright then added, that he would find the perfect Christmas song, to use in the video. The class already had an idea, and he agreed. "Geez and I thought we could have had a Christmas Jam session in my room. You all just made my job easier."

Ms. Perkins, said she could have the class in art, make a background as group to shoot the video. It would have to be something Presidential and to mark this special time of year. The students brainstormed a few ideas, and one was settled on. Quinn then left the room and went off to find the needed supplies.

Miss Whelan volunteered to help the class decide on if they should all dress alike or wear something seasonal. The kids voted, and it was agreed upon since this was going to the White House, that the kids would dress like mini-politicians. Kerry then added, "if President Grant sees this, we have to look good guys. It may help bring him here."

Then Mr. Stanton said something to make everyone's day. "I am sure some of you may know but I was asked to join the Secret Service. Some of my friends completed the training and I can give them a call and see if they can help get this to President Grant. It's a long shot, but it could help. I'll make few phone calls and see what I can do."

"You really have friends that work in the Secret Service," Tony asked. "That is awesome."

"Yes it is. But that does not mean that they are guarding the President. Like I said, I'll make some phone calls and see what I can find out." Mr. Stanton told the kids.

It was then decided that this idea would not be brought to Mrs. Rhimes and Mrs. Beers until the letters were proof-read, then re-written, and the video was in completion. The teachers gave a time limit, of Thursday to have everything done. Once everything was ready, and the Principal and Assistant Principle approved, then it would be sent to the White House.

Kerry then said, sounding like Miss Pope… "Okay all cylinders people, let's go," causing the entire room to erupt in laughter.

/

**Thursday..two days later…**

Ever since the kids had told all Olivia's friends about their special gift for Olivia, the teachers have been busy attempting to keep it from her. Abby, Quinn, Huck, Harrison and Tom, had been going non-stop with her class to keep it hidden. If she asked if anything was going on, they all told her, that the kids had come to them for extra help for their test. Olivia was surprised but did not ask too many questions.

By Thursday all the letters were written, the background was just about finished for the video and the class was going to meet afterschool to start shooting. Tom had already mentioned something of a special gift to Mrs. Rhimes and Mrs. Beers and they were eager to see what it entailed. He told them, that they could see everything when it was completed.

When Thursday night came around, Tom had finally gotten a hold of his friend's that actually became members of the Secret Service.

"Tom, what can I do for you," his old buddy Mitch asked him. "Have you decided to come back to the training and join us?"

"No Mitch, I like teaching thanks." Tom told him, laughing.

"Well please tell me, I've been invited to your wedding of something. You know me and Steve have been thinking you got that teacher up there to go out with you, and you've been dating all this time. Did you finally ask her to marry you or something?" Mitch told him, in a huge tease.

"No it's not that but it has to do with her. She's a special lady."

"Alright what it is?" Mitch asked him.

Tom then told him of what her class had planned for her, and about their special request. Mitch was a tad bit shocked but thought it was one of the most heartfelt Christmas requests he had heard in a while.

"So your lady friend's Christmas wish, is to meet a sitting President?" Mitch asked Tom.

"Yes." Tom said flatly. He told him about the letters, video and everything. "Is there any way at all you can help get the letter to President Grant. Geez I don't even know if you can, Mitch. I don't even know who you are protecting."

"Well it turns out to be your lucky day." Mitch told him.

"Oh and why's that."

"Steve and I are actually part of President Grant's protection detail. We are his agents." Mitch told him, very smugly. "See what you missed out on."

"SERIOUSLY!"

"Yes, but don't spread that around. Since you almost were one of us, you cannot tell anyone. But here is what you can do. Please send the class's letters, video and everything you have for this in a regular box. Inside the box you write President Grant's name on it from the kids. Fed Ex it to me, and I'll clear it with security. Then Steve and I will bring it to him personally."

Tom was so speechless that he could barely respond. "Thank you Mitch. Tell Steve that I owe him one."

"No problem. Get it out as soon as you can. The President is extremely busy, but this just may brighten his day. I will contact you when I receive the package, and give it to the President."

"Thank you. You have no idea how much this means to the kids and myself."

"Yah sure. You're just hoping this will soften her up so you can finally admit how much you care about this teacher."

Tom didn't say anything, but smiled to himself. He knew they were right, but he did not want to scare Olivia away. He loved the relationship that they had right now, but deep down he hoped for something more.

"Well thanks Mitch. I appreciate it. When I place it in the mail, I will let you know."

Mitch and Tom then said their good-bye's and Tom was hoping that this "gift" for Olivia would work out.

**Friday…The Next Day…Two weeks before Xmas Break…**

Tom arrived at school the next morning, and informed Huck, Abby, Quinn and Harrison of his the current status of "The Wish." Everyone was shocked that some of his old buddies were actually guarding the President, and could not wait to tell the class.

The school day went by fairly quickly, and after school the class met in Mr. Huck's room and saw the finished product with their letters. Olivia's friend's and class, loved it. It came out better than any one of that could have dreamed.

Seeing that everything was completed earlier than expected, Tom went to the office to see if Mrs. Rhimes and Mrs. Beers were available to look at it. Both ladies were done for the afternoon, and walked with him to Mr. Huck's class. Both were surprised to see Olivia's entire class there, eagerly waiting for their approval.

One by one the student's came up and read their letters for President Grant. Then Kerry and Tony introduced the video. Mrs. Rhimes and Mrs. Beers watched it in awe, and could not believe that they all pulled this together in this short amount of time. But since Christmas was only two weeks away, they understood why.

When the video was over, both ladies got up and said, "You have a go."

The kids sat there in shock not believing that the Principle and Assistant Principle are going to let them do this. One by one the kids hugged everyone and filed out of the room, to their rides waiting in the parking lot. The teachers then asked that if the President does happen to show up, to not inform the students, or anyone else so they too would be surprised.

Tom, only told Abby of his friends that were on POTUS detail. That was something that could not be spread around, and he knew she would not say anything. Tom and Abby looked down and read one more time the intricate wrapping on the care package for the President of the United States before sealing the box;

_President Fitzgerald Thomas Grant III _

_c/o The White House_

_1600 Pennsylvania Avenue_

_Washington, D.C. 40512_

Abby then sealed the box, handed it to Tom, who wrote his friend's address on the outside. Tom dropped it off inside, and made the phone call to inform Mitch that "The Wish" was on its way to D.C.

Now they could only wait to see if President Fitzgerald Grant would make Olivia Pope's childhood Christmas Wish a reality. ;-)

/

**Okay there you go. I know NO FITZ this chapter but I have to lay the ground work for what's to come. Someone asked if he's married, or divorced. That will be tackled in Chapter 3. The next chapter you will see FITZ…finally.**

**I also hoped how you enjoyed how I added more of the cast and of course Shonda and Betsy. I couldn't forget them. ;-)**

**And what's the deal with "Rose Point" and should Tom ask Olivia out? Hmm..choices, choices. ;-)**

**Anyway leave me your thoughts and Pumpkin Pie…Happy Turkey Day…**

**P.S. I hope you like "Quincy." I thought he was the perfect man in her life...for now. ;-)**

**Me's**


	3. Letters to Santa Claus

**Hello my Precious Loves. Like I promised, here is your next chapter for this tale. This chapter you FINALLY see our POTUS. You also get your questions about his relationship status answered right away. Nope I didn't make you wait. It's in this first section.**

**Enjoy and leave me "Pumpkin Seeds" at the end. You know I LIVE For those. ;-)**

**P.S. For those who HAVE NOT read THE OLITZ EXPRESS, you should give it a looksie. IT was my first attempt at writing a Christmas story. It is very dear to my heart, and a joy to have written and complete. ;-)**

**/**

**Chapter 3: "Letters to Santa Claus..."**

**Holiday Season 2007 (Flashback)**

Fitz was sitting around his Christmas decorations, in his house in Santa Barabara, California. It was in the upper forties outside, which was rare for California, but he was enjoying it, none of the less. Karen and Jerry were running around with their friends Christmas shopping so it was just him, Mellie and the staff at home.

Their tree was up and decorated. The house was slowly coming together. He was not much of a decorator but Mellie of course was. The joy's of being a Governor's wife. He had something he wanted to discuss with her and since it was so close to Christmas he was not sure how to do it. He finally sat her down three weeks before so they could have a chat.

"Mel, we need to talk about something." He told her.

"Sure honey what is it?"

"I am going to tell Cyrus next week that I don't want to pull out of the race for President. Cyrus thinks my chances are good even if I come in second. And, Iowa is after the first of the year and I want to see if I can win it. If I don't then I'm done, if I do, then I want to go for the Presidency." Fitz told her.

"I already told you Fitz. I don't want to be First Lady." Mellie told him, continuing for fuss with Christmas decorations.

"What? But I thought you were only kidding." Fitz told her not believing what she was saying. Mellie was always "born" to be First Lady.

"Honey I am tired of hosting parties, people blogging about my clothes, my hair styles, and being ornamental. We discussed that after this term as Governor that you would step down, and I could continue my law career. Two terms is enough. I thought we agreed on no more public office."

"Mel, are you serious." Fitz asked her, not believing what he was hearing.

"Yes Fitz I am deadly serious. I am tired of being on public display. I had kids for you, and yes Karen and Jerry are great, and I love them, but I want my own life and career now. And if you run for President I am done."

Fitz gulped down hard and clenched his jaw. Him and Mellie had not been in happy and "in love" in a long time. He was pushed into marry her. He did to make his father happy. He was sure in time that they would separate but not until he reached the Presidency, and she became First Lady.

"What do you mean, you're done?" Fitz asked her, not sure that he really wanted to hear her answer.

"I mean Fitz, if you decide to go through with running for President, that I will leave you. I didn't marry you to be in this type of life. If you win the White House it will be on your own. I. AM. DONE."

Fitz looked at her in utter shock and bewilderment. "You mean you will leave me and take the kids. You are NOT taking my children anywhere."

Mellie looked and walked into his space. Both stood tall testing who was going to flinch first. "Oh honey, the kids will stay with you. I don't want them. I never really did anyway. I just had them because it was my duty, according to your father to produce a male heir and a spare for you."

"Is that so," Fitz told her in disgust. "And if we divorce, you won't get anything."

"That's okay honey. I have what my 'Hooch making' Daddy left me. Trust me this ranch and your precious New England family estate is fine. I am so happy you never brought me there except for one time only. I am so not an outdoors girl."

Fitz was so irate at this point, that he practically threw her across the room. Instead, he tightened his fists. "You have until the first of the year to leave. Once January 2nd comes, I want you gone. I will tell Karen and Jerry that we are no longer together, since you'll walk out on us anyway. I am not giving up the White House for you. It's my dream to be President, and I am going to do it."

"Fine," she told him. "Good luck Fitz. I am sure the American People are going to love your 'Prince Charming' story, on the campaign trail." Mellie then walked off and did not even wait till Christmas. She was gone shortly after Karen and Jerry went to bed.

Fitz asked her to say goodbye to them, and she said "why bother. I know they prefer you over me anyway. You know I don't do the whole family thing well."

"Fine," Fitz told her. He then watched his wife, walk out on him, and their children. He called Cyrus that night and told him what happened. The next day, he filed for divorce. He was not going to give her the opportunity to come back. Cyrus of course was upset, but decided to they would release the news of Mellie leaving him and the kids, after the Christmas holiday.

The next day, Karen and Jerry asked him, where their mom was. He told them the truth. Since Jerry was fourteen and Karen was twelve, he saw no point of lying to them. Jerry said he sensed something was coming. Karen said that she hoped she never saw her again. Fitz tried to tell his daughter didn't mean it, but it didn't work.

"She left us Dad. She didn't want us or you. Don't make excuses for her. If she loved us, she would not have left." Jerry said.

"We'll help you win the Presidency Daddy," Karen said. "At least now you maybe find someone that will make you happy."

Fitz just looked at his kids. "And what's that mean?"

"Dad," Jerry told him. "I know I am only fourteen, but I know what two people in love looks like. And it definitely wasn't you and Mom. You were NEVER like that even when Kar and I were little kids."

"Yah Daddy, maybe you'll find true love on the campaign trail, or in the White House." Karen told him, flashing her winning 'Grant Smile."

Fitz then sat next to his little girl, took her hands and told her, "Karen sweetie, what do you think is going to happen if I win the White House? The love of my life is just going to pop up unexpectedly and turn my world upside. That's she somehow going to wake me up to who I am really am. Love like that does not exist. Trust me, if it did, I would have found her by now."

"And how do you know Dad. How do you know that she won't walk into the Oval Office one day or you'll find her somewhere else?" Jerry told him now, trying to support is baby sister.

"Guys you watch way to much TV?" Fitz told his kids, shaking his head from side to side. "Love like this isn't real. Life isn't a fairy tale."

"You never know Daddy, she could show up at a time when you need her most." Karen told him. "I bet that this person is out there looking for you too. And she doesn't even know it."

"Kids, I know you think that could happen for me. But if I win the White House or even if I don't, I have you, and that will be enough." Fitz told them, trying to reason with them.

Karen and Jerry looked at each other, and for now let it go. Jerry then replied, "A divorced man I don't think has ever won the White House. We'll make it work Dad, without Mom." Jerry told him.

Fitz smiled at his children and realized how lucky he was to have them in his life. For the next few weeks they enjoyed getting ready for Christmas and had a great holiday with friends, family, and his campaign staff. Little did he know that in less than a year he would become the next President of the United States, as a divorced man and single father of two great children.

/

**Present Day, three years later, December 2010**

Fitz had been walking around the White House most of the morning, taking in all its Christmas decorations. Hundreds of volunteers came to decorate the trees, rooms, stair cases, and some rooms in the residence. The only tree that was un-touched by the staff was one in the family room. Fitz, Karen, who was now fifteen and Jerry who was seventeen did the tree as a family.

Everywhere he went people asked him what he thought of the decorations and the various trees. He of course loved all of them, but he still missed the touch of a special place he shared with his mom before she passed away. When he was a young boy, and until he lost his mother, his family, would leave California and go to his mother's family estate in New England.

The estate was given to his grandmother as a gift from her husband about hundred years ago. His grandfather even named the estate after his grandmother to her surprise. When Fitz's mom was born, the only girl after FOUR boys, she was named after Fitz's grandmother. To keep up with tradition, when Karen was born, she was named after her grandmother and great-grandmother.

The property was vast, set by the mountains. The land had fruit trees, vegetable gardens, a beautiful back deck, and over time the house was expanded to what is it now. As Fitz grew older, he loved spending time there with his mom more than California. In California, his Dad Big Jerry, would parade him around, and give him orders. No matter how hard he tried to fit in and earn his Dad's respect and love, nothing worked.

It wasn't until he went with his mom to her childhood home, he felt at peace, even as an adult. He loved walking along the black iron gates, through the vast orchards, and gazing at the senery in the background. As his mom's health deteriorated, she asked to spend more and more time there. It was in this place that she spent her final days, with Fitz and the rest of the family by her side.

When Fitz's mom passed away, she left the entire property to Fitz and her inheritance. His father was upset, thinking he would get it, but his mom knew he would just sell it, take the proceeds and run. Fitz loved it there as much as she did, maybe more. Big Jerry was so upset about it that he told Fitz he was not knowledgeable enough to take care of such things.

Luckily she had put Fitz into contact with Cyrus Beene before her death and make sure her will was iron tight so no one could take it away from him. It also helped that Fitz was married, with his own children on his way to be Governor. Karen and Jerry had not been there since they were so little that they only remembered it in images in their heads.

Fitz now in his late forties recalled not being there in over a decade. Yes he was the leader of the free world, lived in the White House, but during the holidays he wondered how the place had changed. He knew the property was still maintained and cleaned regularly. Most of his mother's staff still lived up there, and he kept in contact with them.

"Maybe one day, I'll go back there again. I guess I'll know when the time is right." Fitz told himself and walked to the Oval.

/

**The Christmas Wish…**

When Fitz made it to the Oval, he saw Mitch and Stephen waiting for him. He did not remember him leaving the grounds for any appointments, and it was a Sunday morning, so why were they here. He normally spent Sunday's attempting to relax, and with the kids.

"Morning Mitch, and Stephen. I didn't realize I was going somewhere this morning?" Fitz told them.

"No Mr. President, we are not here to take you anywhere. But we do have something to show you." Mitch told him.

"Oh, okay." Fitz sat down on the couch in front of a laptop. "What's up? You both look nervous. And for Secret Service agents on my detail, that worries me."

"No Sir, it's not that," Stephen told him, "We received this package for you, and we were told that after we cleared it, to bring it to you."

They placed the box down in front of him, and but Fitz noticed it had Mitch's address on it. "Mitch, this has your address."

"I know Sir." Mitch then sat down. Fitz was confused. "Mr. President a friend of mine sent this to me on behalf of a friend of his."

"Ummm, okay can you be a little more specific. Why would they send something to you for me? This friend isn't a terrorist right?"

"No Sir, nothing like that he's a teacher. Thomas Stanton."

"That name sounds familiar." Then Fitz remembered. "The Secret Service tried to get him to complete his training but he went into teaching instead, am I right. If he completed the training, he would be in charge of my detail."

"Yes Sir." Both Mitch and Stephen told him.

"Okay now you have me curious gentlemen, what is this about? I am sure if we don't make this quick you will have to deal with Cyrus pretty soon and my two teenagers."

Mitch and Stephen both laughed at that comment. "Well Sir, I want you to hear us out then you can respond okay." Fitz nodded somewhat confused but agreed. When Mitch and Stephen told him about Miss Pope's Christmas wish, he actually laughed at first. The agents told Fitz about the video and letters from her class, and everything they sent him. He could not believe what he was hearing.

After he heard them out, he told them, "Let me get this straight, a middle school teacher in Vermont, childhood's Christmas Wish is to meet a sitting President? And she's wished for this every Christmas since she was a little girl. She wrote a letter to Santa Claus every year asking for this. You've got to be kidding right."

"No Sir." Both agents replied.

"And her class made all this for me to see, to get me up there?"

"Yes Sir." Both agents said together.

"And you watched it, and looked at everything."

"Yes Sir." Stephen and Mitch answered again at the same time.

"And," Fitz asked not impressed. "I am going to assume you want me to see all this right."

Mitch and Stephen nodded. "Sit, watch and be amazed. These kids did an amazing job."

Stephen decided to show him the video first. The video started and Fitz saw some of the students of this teacher's class first. He was introduced to Kerry, Tony, Columbus, Katie, Abbie, Scott, Guillermo, Darby, and the rest of her class along with her friends. Each one of her student's stated why she was so important to them.

"I don't have time for this, guys. This has to be some kind of a joke," he said. He was about to walk to his desk, until he then saw a video of Miss Olivia Pope singing with her students. He was frozen in his place and sat back down. She appeared to be in a music class with another teacher. This male teacher apparently got her to sing with him, in a duet.

Fitz asked, with his voice shaking, 'That's her."

"Yes Sir." Mitch and Stephen watched as Fitz's _"I don't have time for this crap"_ attitude, changed into _"Holy Shit, who the hell is that?" _The agents then smiled and nodded at one another, knowing now they have his full attention.

Her voice sounded like an angel. Her voice tone was right on target, and both sang perfectly. Her hair, skin, body, and everything else he saw totally mesmerized him. He watched her move effortlessly across the room, encouraging her students to sing, not paying any attention that she was on camera.

Fitz watched as she went to her students after she finished, smiling. This smile melted Fitz's heart, right on the spot. Fitz could even see small dimples on her face. Her beautiful brown eyes glistened like freshly melted chocolate, that he found himself lost in. He could get lost in his eyes for days, months, possibly the rest of his life.

He then kept watching and heard the students tell her, "Come on tell the camera who you are?"

He watched her giggle and tell her class enough of the videotaping. "We have a U.S. President test to get ready for."

Fitz paused the recording. "A U.S. President Test?"

Mitch then answered him. "Yes Mr. President. Apparently the class has a huge test in a couple of weeks. That's what Tom told me. The class is paired up into partners and are studying the Presidents, what party they were, and other facts."

Fitz raised his eyebrows at that. He then restarted the video. He heard her students ask her, "Please, this is for the web and they need to know who we are so they can come see us."

"Fine. Olivia, Olivia Pope. I'm a 7 and 8th grade teacher at Stark Rose Elementary School in Kings-road Vermont. So who's ever seeing this, I hope you have a great holiday and come visit us sometime."

/

"**Presidential Help Video…"**

Fitz looked at the video in shock for a moment. He said, "It can't be, can it? This is not possible."

Mitch asked him, "Sir, can't be what?"

He looked at the agents and then paused the recording. He reached over to the box and looked at the return address label. The label read, _"Miss Pope's Class, Stark Rose Elementary School, 752 Orchard Avenue. Kings-Road VT. 11213."_

"Well I'll be damned," Fitz said out loud, raising his eyebrows.

Fitz placed the package down and looked at his agents. They then asked him, "Sir, are you alright?"

"Yes I'm fine. I just need a few minutes. I will fill you both in later okay. I am going to take this and watch the rest in the residence. I am going to let Cyrus know to come by later on. Please make sure I am not disturbed for a while."

"Yes Mr. President."

Tom and Stephen escorted him upstairs and Fitz went into his room, and sat on his bed. He placed the laptop in front of him and watched the rest of the video. He saw pictures of the students with Miss Pope, and various shots around the school and area.

One part of the video showed Miss Pope helping her students prepping for their President's test. He heard her ask why this was being recorded and she was told, "Because it's for teaching purposes Miss Pope. Mrs. Rhimes and Mrs. Beers want all teachers to record one lesson a month to re-watch. They want you to see if you could do any differently to improve on for the future."

Fitz then thought, "Good cover. Who's ever their 'tech' guy is good."

Fitz then watched her interact with her class;

/

"_Okay class we have been studying our U.S. Presidents all week. Let's see how well you do. I am going to place you in four groups. In the center of the room in this basketball net, and bin of stuffed toys. Each place is marked on the floor where you are to stand. If you get the name of the President right, you can shoot from the first line. _

_If you can tell me, what party they ran under correctly, you can shoot from the next line up. Then for bonus points, if you can even name their Vice President, you can shoot from the furthest line, scoring the most points."_

_Olivia then explained what each line in points to her class. She looked out at her class, and all looked excited._

"_Okay let's handle this," she told her class._

_One by one she called out "Who was the 5__th__ President, 10__th__ President," and so on. She mixed up the order, and even named President instead to see if the class could name the number. Each group got a chance to answer. If they got the answer wrong, it went to the next group over. The kids were really enjoying this because she was making history fun._

_By the time the lesson was almost over, she had one more question, "Now last question, who is the 45__th__ President?" _(Fitz smiled, watching this part even more. But to his surprise no one answered. Now he was beginning to worry.)

"_Don't tell me no one knows who this person is. Come on guys? Anyone? Any ideas?" But all the class shook their heads. "Geez I am so happy that President Fitzgerald Thomas Grant III is not seeing this. He would be embarrassed if you did not know it was him. Goodness gracious, I am so embarrassed."_

/

Fitz heard her say his name, and sighed deeply to himself. His breathing calmed, his heart slowed down, and he even placed his head on his hands, in awe. Hearing her say his name was like a prayer. The way it rolled off her mouth and off her lips. He was certain that when she said his name, he saw her blush. He was so lost in his thoughts that he didn't hear Karen and Jerry come into his room.

They sat next to him and watched the rest of the video. His kids did not ask him any questions, because they had not seen their Dad look at something so intently before. Karen and Jerry watched pictures flash onto the screen of children with a teacher they had never seen before. This teacher was very pretty. Then they turned to Fitz, then back to Olivia and realized why.

After it was over, Karen asked, "Dad, who's she?"

"Her name is Olivia Pope," Fitz said, smiling. "She's a teacher in Vermont. Her class sent me this video and all these letters."

"Okay?" They both said in unison. "Why?"

Fitz then told both his kids about her Christmas wish, and how her entire class worked on these letters, video and even contacted Mitch and Stephen to get it to him. He told them about Tom being a friend of theirs and the mutual connection.

"Really this teacher's wish is to meet you?" Karen asked him.

"Well not exactly. A sitting U.S. President; I guess she's wished for it since she was little girl. I kind of a strange thing to ask "Santa' for, but yet it's says something about the type of person she is."

Karen and Jerry just looked at him, and watched him stand up and go stand by the window in a daze. He looked so at peace, happy, and relaxed. This was something that neither one of them had ever seen before, especially since their mom left them.

"Dad, you who," Jerry said to him, waving and jumping behind him. "Are you alright?"

Fitz didn't answer. Jerry and Karen both tapped on him to get attention. "She's pretty Daddy," Karen said, causing Fitz to smile. She hadn't called him 'Daddy' in a long time.

"Yes she's beautiful," Fitz said with a sigh.

Jerry then commented, "Karen, I think Dad caught the LOVE BUG."

"Okay you two that's enough." Fitz said sternly. But he was definitely sure he felt something for this teacher, and he only saw her on video. He felt this instant connection to her, and it's not just because she's beautiful.

/

**Letters to "Santa…"**

The kids then offered their Dad to help him read the twenty-plus letters that were included with the video. The sprawled everything out and each was given a pile to read out-loud. There was no special selection to who got to read each letter. Fitz watched on a few moments as his kids, helped themselves to the letters.

As time passed, he began to realize how important this was to everyone that was involved. Miss Pope obviously was an incredible teacher and for her class to go through all this to get this to him, so quickly had to be commended.

He was lost in his thoughts when he heard Karen say, "Dad it's your turn?"

Fitz then picked up a letter, and read what it said;

"_Dear President Grant,_

_ My name is Kerry and I am a student in Miss Pope's class. The other kids and I are writing to you to in the hope's that you can help our teacher's most treasured Christmas come true. You see ever since she was a little girl, she always wanted to meet the President of the United States. She told us in class that she wanted to meet the person would had the weight of the world on their shoulders, and yet could still be so humble out about it all._

_She also told us to meet the person who sat behind the Resolute Desk in the Oval office, would be a great honor. This man or woman affects change, and makes this country the greatest place on earth. This person, has the not only has the duty of keeping the great nation of ours safe, but with great power comes great responsibility. So I guess you're kind of like a Superhero with all these special powers to her, in a lot of ways._

_So Sir, I am hoping with all your special powers that you come to Vermont and grant Miss Pope's greatest wish. She is a real special teacher, and I am not just saying that because I don't want extra homework or anything. Miss Pope's see us not only as her class, but she knows the real us deep down inside. I don't know how she does it, but that is how she is with everyone. She has the greatest heart with so much love to give. I am sure that after seeing our video, you will agree. ;-)_

_Miss Pope is so giving, and kind to everyone. If she could give up all of her free time to help the school and give more of herself, she would, President Grant. She really is a great lady, and I know that you would see that right away, if you could come here and make her wish come true. But I understand if you can't. After all, you just can't up and leave the White House, and do this._

_If you can't make it, I hope you could take the time to send her a letter. That alone would make her Christmas, and she would probably frame it too. Thank you for taking the time to not only read my letter but the other kids as well. I hope you have a great holiday wherever you are spending it._

_Merry Christmas President Grant, and we all hope to hear back from you one day. _

_Yours truly,_

_Kerry"_

_/_

Letter after letter read just like the one Fitz read out loud. He was deeply touched. When every letter was read, and placed back in its envelope, Fitz placed them back in the box they arrived in. He then closed the laptop and asked his kids, what he should do.

"I think you should do it Dad," Jerry said.

"Yah go for it. These kids put so much time into this wish for their teacher. You have the power to do it Dad. So like Kerry's says, use some of your superpowers for good and hook this lady up." Karen told him.

"Use my superpowers and hook her up Karen," Fitz told her, shaking his head from side to side.

"Yes Daddy, plus come on. Jerry and I saw the way you looked at her. And it's more than just the fact that she's really pretty. You SERIOUSLY never looked at mom that way or any other woman."

Fitz was surprised that his kids knew him so well. He of course had seen beautiful women before, but something about Miss Olivia Pope struck a chord in him. He then said, "Well if do this, what about you guys? I can make arrangements with the senior staff to make this work, but it's you I am concerned about."

Both told him that they still had school till the end of the following week. They were also old enough and between the Secret Service, the White House Staff, and tons of other people around, they would be fine. If Fitz did this, they would fly up to meet him, after school ended.

"Come on Dad, we are not babies anymore. Geez we're teenagers remember?" Jerry told him.

"Yah don't remind me." Fitz said grumbling. But to say the least was quite impressed. "You really think I should do this then?"

"God Dad yes. Come on, you're in your second year going into your third of your Presidency. The press loves this touchy feely, stuff. You'll have every single woman, swooning for you even more. This would could cause you approval rating to go sky high." Jerry told him.

"Jerry you sound like Cyrus." Fitz told him.

"Heck Uncle Cy isn't all that bad." Jerry told him back. "I think this would be good for you Dad. Both of us do. Plus when was the last time you spent Christmas somewhere cold instead of California."

"It has been a while." Fitz looked at his kids. "So, you really think this is a good idea. I don't want to propel this poor teacher into the press."

"Yes Dad it is. Plus you're the boss, I am sure you can hide this from the Press for a little while," Karen added with a smile.

Jerry then added, while dusting his shirt off, "Have your Press Secretary draft something up for you about us going away to New England to spend the holidays this year. They don't need to know where. New England is six states. Let the press guess, where we are."

"Wow. Maybe I should put you two on my staff," Fitz said in a chuckle. He then told them that he would think about a bit more.

After the kids, went to do their "own thing," he knew his mind was made up. He was going to Stark Rose Elementary School to meet the teacher, who he was sure, was about to change is life forever. Now he just had to clear it with the Secret Service and one more person; his Chief of Staff, Cyrus Rutherford Beene.

/

**Okay my Pumpkins…I hope you enjoyed this Fitz chapter. So now you know that Mellie didn't want to be First Lady, and SHE LEFT FITZ. I trust that you were not expecting that plot twist. Now if that would only happen in "Shondaland" right? **

**I hope I left you enough "Pumpkin Pie Crumbs" along the way in this chapter. I dropped some major hints. Now what things, I am not telling, you have to be the one's to tell me. Many of you have been very good at guessing my ideas. So keep reading and being intrigued. **

**Next chapter Fitz will tackle Cyrus and more and from what you read, he's already quite taken by our Miss Pope (well duh.) Now when are they FINALLY going to meet; well only my fingers know that. Stay tuned….Chap 4 should hopefully be up around the #ScandalWinterFinale. **

**Next story update is "Saving Grace." ;-)**

**Happy Olitz-days all….and leave me "Pumpkin Seeds." The more I get the FASTER I will update. **

**Me's**

**P.S. Don't forget about "The Olitz Express" and getting your "Tickets to Ride." :-)**


	4. I'll Be Home For Christmas

**Well hello Darlings…here is your new chapter all set and ready for your "Gingerbread Crumbs." (No pumpkin seeds…LOL) I hope I delivered and it's what you wanted. You get some questions answered and of course the ENDING…WHOA! **

**So happy reading and #ScandalWinterFinale. "Saving Grace" should be up sometime during the weekend, I hope.**

**Don't forget about my "crumbs." Me's.**

**/**

**Chapter 4: "I'll Be Home for Christmas…"**

**Chief of Staff VS. Commander and Chief**

Fitz finally made his way down the Oval after lunch time. He phone Cyrus to stop by when he could. He gathered all the letters from the kids, and video. He was in the midst of signing paperwork, when his Chief of Staff and old friend came into the room. Cyrus greeted him formally as always, and then looked to the coffee table to saw the laptop, and box containing all the letters.

"Sir, don't we have someone to sort your mail?" Cyrus asked him, not really looking at anything.

Fitz got up leaned on his desk. "Yes Cy. I do have mail sorters."

Cyrus scrunched his eyes at him, and Fitz motioned for him to take a seat. "Mr. President," he said looking at all the letters in their envelopes and the blank screen, "did you need help with something. You got me away from James, and you know he just LOVES having me home on Sundays."

"Yes Cy. Now I know you've been asking me what my plans for the holidays are going to be. I finally made up my mind."

"Oh good," Cy said pleased. "Are you and the kids going to come and save me from James and his family this year or are you going to go Santa Barbara? I can contact the staff out there to inform them if you like."

Fitz shook his head in disagreement. Cyrus then watched his facial expression change from a smile he was used to seeing to something different all together. Cyrus sat back, staring at him. This smile finally after all this time reached his eyes, and that could only be one thing "a woman."

"Sir, what is going on? Did you get a Christmas Love Letter from a hot babe or something," Cy said sarcastically rolling his eyes. But when Fitz let out a labored breath and didn't respond, he knew he was serious. Fitz loved pulling his chain and making him worry.

"Oh shit." Cyrus finally bellowed.

At that point, Fitz couldn't hold the laugh in anymore. "Sir, what is going on? Where are you going for Christmas?"

Fitz calmed himself down and said, "Kings-road, Vermont, Cyrus."

"What the HELL is in Kings-R….," and within an instant Cyrus stopped mid-sentence and looked at Fitz. He knew WHAT was up there. Fitz had not been there since his mother passed away over 10 years ago. He had always urged him to go back, but Fitz would never entertain the idea. Fitz would always shut the idea down, and refused to discuss it further.

"Cyrus I am going to tell you why I am going there? I am not just going there to re-connect with my mom's family, the staff, and be somewhere that reminds me of her. But I am going there for one new reason now," Fitz said with a twinkle in his eyes.

"Oh Shit, I knew it was a woman. I didn't know that you were interested in someone Sir. You know that the Secret Service has to check any potential 'date' out to make sure they are not a serial killer or something. I didn't even know you were seeing someone."

"Cyrus I am not seeing anyone." Fitz just let that hang out there.

"Okay, but this has to do with a woman right?"

"Yes Cyrus, not just any woman though. She's a teacher." Fitz then told him everything about Olivia's long time Christmas wish. How she'd wish for this every year since she was a little girl. How her entire class and friends wrote letters and created a video for him to watch, to get him up there. Cy looked at him, like he had twelve heads.

When Fitz was done explaining everything and to clear is schedule. This upcoming Friday afternoon he would be leaving for Vermont. He watched his face, and Fitz knew something was coming at him.

"Cyrus?" Fitz asked him.

"Cy," Fitz spoke to him again, and this time the only response he got was of Cyrus raising he eyes at him.

"Cyrus Beene, the great KING OF ME is not talking to me now? Oh no, I am guessing you think this is crazy? That I shouldn't be doing this."

Cyrus closed his eyes, and took in a breath. He got up and started pacing in front of him. Fitz sat back and was just waiting for him to explode. After about five minutes of Cyrus huffing, puffing and mumbling to himself, his Chief of Staff turned to him, and screamed, "OUT YOU OUT OF YOUR FUCKING MIND!"

Fitz was taken back, by his choice of words. "Cy?"

"Mr. President, you mean you're trying to tell me that you are going to go Kings-Road, Vermont, not because you hadn't stayed there since your mother's passing. But because of some nut-job's Christmas wish that you feel you need to go out of your way to honor. Pardon me Sir, but are you nuts! This teacher could be a lunatic. Who in the hell wishes for something like that?"

"Cyrus, sit back down and watch this video. Trust me the moment you see it you will change your mind." Fitz told him, attempting to diffuse the situation.

"I don't have time for this," Cyrus said, getting ready to storm of the room. Fitz by now started the video and the moment he heard Olivia's sweet voice he stopped dead in his tracks and dropped everything in his hands onto the floor. Fitz watched him walk over to the couch, and sit back down in shock.

"Livy," he heard Cyrus say. "It can't be. Not after all these years. Is that really you?"

Fitz shook his head in shock, realizing what he just said. Fitz stopped the video after she was done singing, and asked him, "YOU KNOW HER!"

Cyrus looked at him, and then the video. He didn't answer him right away. It couldn't be her, not after all these years. He knew that she went into teaching, and he kept touch with her for awhile, but after he joined Fitz to help him run for Governor then the Presidency, they lost touch. But he never forgot about her. She was still his most prized student after all these years.

Cyrus re-started the video and when he heard her say her name, he called out, "FUCK ME, it is her," shocking the hell out of Fitz. He then turned to his boss and told him that he was her teacher long ago, and he tried to get her to go into politics. That Olivia was his star pupil, and she was the best non-political student he'd ever had, to this day.

She was not only beautiful, but brilliant; a spit fire, and would have been an asset it she had chosen a different career path. Fitz asked Cy what happened. He told him, "she fell in love with teaching Sir. I supposed that's my fault. But she would have been great in this town. Hell we could have used her mind when you went through your divorce from Cru-ella Devil."

Fitz smiled at the fact that he just called her ex "Crue-ellla Devil." He then asked him, "Cyrus you've never spoken of her? Why?"

Cyrus basically told him he felt guilty losing touch with her. He just got so busy with Fitz, he lost touch her. He looked at her like a daughter. She used to bring him home with her while she was in college during the holidays because she 'knew' he needed fixing. And not only that, she became his friend after she graduated.

"Fixing," Fitz asked not sure what he meant.

Cyrus then explained it to him and he smiled. Fitz then asked, "You never knew about this Christmas Wish of hers then?"

Cyrus shook his head 'no." Him and Olivia never talked about those things but it didn't surprise him. "You know Sir, I asked her to come to California to work on your Governor's Campaign?"

Fitz swallowed hard. "You did what. But Cy you never told me."

"No need to. She said no, and then you won the election anyway. I am happy I didn't because if you got this reaction just from a video, you may not be President now."

Fitz gave him an evil look. "Cyrus. I am going up there to meet her. I HAVE TO."

"Mr. President, this is not something you can just do. You can't walk into a school in broad daylight, and expect her not to freak out. Hell this is giving me a headache just thinking about this. Do you realize the logistics; the Secret Service; school personnel. Never mind the press could crucify you for doing something like this; to honor some teacher's Christmas Wish."

"Cyrus, she is not SOME teacher. You just said that yourself. I am not naïve. I know she'll flip but her students wrote all these letters and sent this video. Think off all the positive press I'll get. Plus I'll get to go home to a place I haven't been to in way to long. I am GOING Cyrus now wrap your head around it. I am calling the staff up there after this meeting to let them know to have the house ready by Friday afternoon. This is not just some coincidence."

Cyrus had not heard this kind of determination in Fitz's voice in a long time. "Sir, you're not just going up there to make her wish come true are you?"

Fitz didn't answer him, and got up and walked to his desk. He placed his hands down, and was unsure how much more he should tell him about 'a past' he had practically forgotten about. A past that is now over twenty-five years old, and he kept hidden in his heart.

"Sir," Cy asked him, "What's going on? I noticed every year you get sad at Christmas. I thought that would change after Mellie up and left, and you won the Presidency. But you know it hadn't until now. So spill it Fitz. I have time."

/

**A Picture is Worth a 1000 Words….**

Fitz turned around and looked at his Chief of Staff a little unnerved that he just called him by his first name. He only did that to get his attention. Fitz took off his sweater and placed it on the chair by his desk. He poured Cy a drink and sat across from him, stretching out.

Fitz then told him about a little girl that he met thirty years ago when he was eighteen. She was walking the grounds, wearing a white dress with red apples on it. She was the grand-daughter of the care-taker. His mom adored her, and since his mom always wanted a girl, she loved this man's granddaughter.

Fitz smiled at the memory. Cyrus then asked him, "Sir, I am not following?"

Fitz told Cyrus this particular day, of her wearing this "apple dress." Her grandfather took her to the orchard and after they were done their walk, they stopped by the patio and swing. His grandfather had his camera and took some pictures of her, but he wanted one of them together. His mom was outside trying to take one but she was not very good.

His mother saw Fitz, and asked him to come and take the photo. The little girl sat in her grand-pa's lap, and flashed this smile, that to this day, has remained with him. Her eyes, when she did so, where like "fresh melted chocolate" that glistened and twinkled. They immediately tugged at his heart. To this day, he had not met another with eyes like that.

Fitz paused, "Cy I have not openly thought about that little girl, since my mom passed away or before that even. But she was always in the back of my mind, subconsciously. I always wondered what ever happened to her," Fitz said out loud. "The picture that I took must be up there still."

"Mr. President, what are you trying to say?"

"Cy I don't know. This is crazy but…" Fitz stopped.

"Holy Shit. You think that little girl is Olivia Pope don't you?" Cy asked him.

Fitz let out a labored breath. "I don't know. All I know is I am going up there Cyrus to find out if it is really her. God I doubt she even remembers me?"

"How many times did you see this little girl after that?" Cy was trying to remain calm right and be his friend, but this was far-fetched.

Fitz told him a few times after that. About once or twice a year, but as she got older, it was from a distance. After college he went into the Navy and pretty much, anytime he went back there, he never saw her.

"Did she go to your mom's funeral?"

"No. But I believe her grandfather did? I remember seeing him there." Fitz then started wondering if the care-taker was still alive after all this time. "Geez Cy, if he's alive he would have to be in his 90's by now."

Cyrus then took a breath and told him point blankly, "Mr. President are you trying to tell me, that you going to up there on a whim, thinking and praying that Olivia is that little girl. And that whatever you're feeling now, is not just some coincidence. That THIS Christmas Wish was meant for you, and you alone. And that you sense just by looking at that video, and seeing her there briefly, that you believe it's her."

"I don't know Cy. But I have this feeling. Why do you think my marriage to Mellie didn't work? Why do you think I never fought for my marriage? I never loved Mellie, Cyrus. You know that. It's just, my mom left me that estate, and I think it was to bring me back to her. I know it doesn't make any sense but I have to do this. I am trusting my gut, and my gut is never wrong."

"And if she's not her."

"Then that's it."

"And going up there will accomplish what exactly?"

"That I went home for the first time since my mom's death. That after all this time I'll finally be going home for Christmas. That place is more of a home to me, then Santa Barbara. And if Miss Pope is not her, then I can move on, and hope I find her one day."

"Fitz, do you actually think that when she sees you that cupid will shoot heart shaped bullets in her ass, and she'll fall hopelessly in love with you and vice versa. That the world will turn on it's axis, and she'll somehow realize, that she's been waiting for you, her Prince Charming to show up and sweep her off her feet."

"CYRUS!"

"You're the freaking President of the United States of America for Christ sakes. You shouldn't be having these sorts of dreams. You're the Leader of the Free world, not Prince Charming chasing after Cinderella, or Snow White."

"Cyrus," Fitz tried to say, but his Chief of staff had other ideas. Now Cyrus was getting worked up.

"No seriously is that what you think? Love at first sight, true love, and all that fairy tale, pixie dust shit, exists in the real world? Life changing, gut wrenching, heart breaking, extraordinary love like that is only in fairy tales. If you are that lonely, you should start dating, and…." Cyrus said but Fitz stopped him.

"Cyrus I have never been one to sleep around and have one night stands. And if you think I am going up there for that I am not." Now Fitz was getting upset. Cyrus was his friend first but now he was beginning to take this too far.

Fitz then got up into Cy's space and told him, "Cyrus you work for me and I might be a hopeless romantic, but I am YOUR boss. I am going to Vermont, whether you like it or not. Plus Karen and Jerry have not been there since they were little. It will be a trip for all of us."

"So I see I can't change your mind then?" Fitz shook his head. "Well, you best not hurt Olivia. She is far too good for you. Plus she'll rip you a new one if you were try."

Fitz rolled his eyes. "Geez thanks for the vote of confidence Dad. What you don't think I know how to sweep a woman off her feet."

"No it's not that. Olivia is not just any woman Mr. President. She is a special person, and I still love her dearly."

Now that surprised Fitz because Cyrus Beene didn't love anyone. Fitz then asked, "So are you in?"

Cyrus shook his head and agreed. "I just hope you know what you're doing Sir. This could end in disaster for you both."

"Well thank god I have you by my side." Fitz told him and both gentlemen worked on the statement for the press. Later that afternoon Fitz contacted the staff at his mom's estate, to let them know that he would arrive by Friday, and that Jerry and Karen would arrive the following week.

/

**Back in Vermont, Olivia's House…3 days later.**

Over the last three days, between school, Christmas shopping, and spending time with her "family," Olivia had not been home too much. But when she was home, since late Sunday, and now it's Wednesday, she noticed a lot of activity up at Rose Point.

She mentioned something at school and Abby just shrugged it off as maybe they are just doing more cleaning. But as the week when on, she noticed more cars going into the black iron gates. More people coming and going. Now that is was Wednesday, she saw more lights on, and cleaning crews.

"Abby I am telling you something is going on up there?"

"Okay Liv, I'll give you that. Hey maybe your Prince Charming is coming to finally knock you off your rocker and you can get some."

"ABIGAIL!" Olivia screamed at her and flung something at her, causing both girls to erupt in laughter.

That night on TV she saw a press conference about the President's holiday travel plans. "Oh god, who cares. He's probably going somewhere warm anyway."

She was about to go check on dinner when she heard;

"_President Grant and the first children are off to New England this year for the Holiday Season. The White House will not disclose which one of the six New England states the first family will be travelling too. But it has been said that President Grant is hoping for some snow, to relax, and spend some quality time with his children. He also asked that the press respect his privacy and that all enjoy their holidays. The first family will return to Washington after the First of the Year."_

"Geez I wonder what poor town will be stuck with him. All that security will make it a nightmare to get around wherever he is going?"

Olivia then switched off the TV and had some dinner. She took Quincy for his walk and both passed out on the couch by the Christmas tree.

The next morning on her way to school she saw an older gentleman walking up her driveway. She didn't recognize the man, and went to say hello.

"Can I help you?" Olivia asked him.

"Oh yes, do you live her Ma'am?"

"Um yes. Are you lost?" She asked the man.

"Oh no. I work and live up at Rose Point. My name is Nigel. It's a pleasure to meet you."

"Likewise," but Olivia did not give him her name. "Can I help you with something? Are you okay?"

"Oh no, I just wanted to let you know that after ten years, Rose Point will have residents this holiday season. So if you see extra security, and lots more activity don't be alarmed."

"Sure, no problem." Olivia responded. Nigel started to walk away but she stopped him. "I have some homemade jam that I made from the apples in your orchard, applesauce, and other baked goodies. The previous owner used to let the former residents of this house raid the orchard to make goodies every season. Is it okay if I leave the holiday resident a goody basket welcoming them here. Well I mean if they wouldn't mind."

Nigel was quite surprised. "Sure," he told her. "That would be very kind. I'll make sure I tell the family that they are from you." He was aware that the caretaker's wife, before she passed made the best jams, breads, and jellies from their orchards, and gardens. He was beginning to wonder who Olivia was now. But he did not ask her any questions.

Olivia then told him that she would leave the basket by the black gates on Friday morning before she went to work. Nigel told her to call first and he would meet her down at the gate and come and pick it up. Olivia nodded and they said their good-bye's.

She drove to school that morning, wondering who was coming to Rose Point after all this time. She mentioned something to Harrison, and he told her not to worry about it. Everyone basically told her the same thing, but she couldn't help but wonder.

She mentioned something Tom, and he told her, "Liv we are so busy right now with school, Xmas Vacation coming up and plus you promised we'd go shopping Friday after school. You know I am terrible Xmas shopping alone."

"I know Tom, I didn't forget. It's just weird that all a sudden Rose Point is so busy. Abby keeps telling me that maybe my 'Prince Charming' is showing up."

Tom rolled his eyes at that. "Well if he does I'll fight him for your hand. I saw you first."

Olivia just rolled her eyes and said, "men," causing Tom to laugh even more. But he also wondered to about all the activity up there. He heard the President's Press Conference, and Mitch told him that the package was delivered.

Tom thought back to their conversation;

"_Really you gave it to him," Tom asked Sunday night on the phone._

"_Yup." Mitch replied._

"_And," Tom asked anxiously._

"_Sorry can't say anything. National security you know. I can't give you any details if the President is going to grant your pretty teacher friend's wish." Mitch told Tom._

"_It's okay but I'll let the kids know that President Grant did indeed get the package, and that you saw him watch it." Tom said._

Mitch and Tom then said their goodbye's. On Monday Tom told the kids that the President did get the package and he was extremely impressed. Kerry and Tony asked if he was coming, but Tom told them he did not know.

"We'll just have to wait and see kids," was all Tom could say. "But if he does, I am sure the White House won't say anything because of security risks and such."

Since that day, someone from Olivia's class asked everyday if they heard any news, but Tom didn't have any answers. He even went to see Mrs. Rhimes and Mrs. Beers. Unfortunately they had not heard anything from the White House either. But they were not expecting any feedback right away.

For the rest of Thursday the kids were extremely anxious. Olivia assumed it was over their test, but of course everyone knew why. By the time class ended, she was exhausted and went home and relaxed, graded papers, and prepared things for the next day. She also looked out a Rose Point and hoped she would meet the visitor that would be her neighbor for the next few weeks.

Before bed that night, she grabbed her picture of both her and her grandfather up at Rose Point. Olivia climbed into bed with Quincy by her side. She touched his face in the photo and rubbed Quincy's belly. She told him, "Well maybe I'll finally meet the person who took this picture? I know it wasn't the woman, but who was it. I know there was someone else there, Quincy. I also remember the color blue."

Quincy barked, whimpered at her, and licked her hand. She then placed the picture down and went to bed. That night in her dreams, she dreamt of a young man, with eyes, the color of blue just after a storm. They were the strangest mixture of grey, green, that would turn to blue. She could just about here his voice telling her to "make Jam" for the camera.

Olivia smiled in her sleep, wondering and hoping that she would meet him one day and thank him for taking a picture, she treasured more than anything in the world.

/

"**Home For The Holidays"**

Olivia woke up the next morning, and gathered everything she needed, including Quincy to head to the gate at Rose Point. She placed the muffins, jams, and breads, she baked, compliments of her Nana's secret recipe, in the basket. The basket was red, adorned in red and green Christmas ribbons.

She placed an apple, Christmas cloths inside and laid everything inside the basket perfectly. She then enclosed a note that said;

"**Welcome Home for Holidays. Rose Point has not been the same without you. Hope you have a Merry Christmas. Your Neighbor on the other side of the iron gate.**

**P.S. I hope you enjoy the goodies, it's a family recipe. ;-)"**

Olivia called Nigel and he met her at the gate. Nigel took the basket and a huge smile crept across his face. He nodded and before he could go away, Olivia handed him, another basket for the staff. He was so touched that he almost couldn't take it from her. She insisted saying that she bakes so much, that it was her pleasure.

"Tell the family I said 'Merry Christmas," she said and walked back to her house with Quincy. Nigel smiled, and walked back up to Rose Point and placed both baskets on the dining room table.

The rest the day went by quickly. The kids completed their work, and were progressing well for the U.S. President test next week. Olivia did not give them any homework over the weekend because she knew they had to study. She would be giving them a pre-test on Monday afternoon, so they would know which Presidents they need to work on.

On her way home, she saw Tom and he reminded her about Christmas shopping. "I know. Come by about 5:00 and we can go. I have to walk Quincy first. He loves his walks after I get home from school."

"Out done by the dog I see," Tom teased her.

"Sorry Tom, he is cuter, and he's never left my side." Olivia told him back as she got in her car. Tom smiled and told her that he would pick her up at 5:00 or before. She said okay and left to go home. On her way home, she noticed all the Christmas decorations and places she'd like to take him shopping.

Once she made it in the door, Quincy was all over her. "Hello big man. Let me change and we'll get going." She changed her cloths into a dark pair of jeans, white sweater and her snow boots. Olivia then put on her white winter coat, with fur around the hood. She leashed Quincy and down the drive way they went.

/

Fitz was arriving into to a town he had not visited in over ten years. He advised the secret service that he wanted a regular bullet proof limo, nothing Presidential to alarm the locals. He did not want them to be aware of his presence at least not right away. The police of course knew, and it was kept under wraps. He also had one low key car in front of him and behind him for extra security.

As he gazed out the window, everything looked the same but yet different. The trees had gotten bigger, the houses looked aged, and the covered bridges looked as if some where rebuilt. The road they were on was re-paved, and as he guessed everyone in the local area had decorated.

He noticed an ice cream place, his mom took him took when he was little. A diner that was still there, probably under the same owner, who always had the best jam's and breakfasts in town. The local "Mom and Pop" restaurant that everyone said was the best value. He recalled in his mind, as a teenager, he ate their quite often. Their meals were huge, and he could never finish a plate.

Mitch turned around and told him, "Mr. President we're almost there."

"Thank you Mitch. I remember. The estate is just down this road. You can almost see the black gates in the distance." Fitz told him smiling. "Mitch does any of the residents on this street know I am coming?"

"I don't know Sir. But I heard from one of the staff at the estate and they informed your only neighbor, and there didn't seem to be a problem. The neighbor was told that the family was coming home for Christmas after a long absence."

"Okay," Fitz said as he stared out the window. As Fitz approached the black gates, he felt the cars slow down. He noticed a woman walking her dog. The dog looked like a Golden Retriever but it's fur was so off white that he could be wrong. She had on a white jacket, with the hood up. There was fur, on the hood and he really couldn't see her face.

"Mitch," Fitz asked. "That must be my neighbor, right?"

"Yes Sir. I am assuming so." Mitch told him, watching her also. "Mr. President a member of the staff, is waiting for you at the gates. He is getting ready to open them now."

As the car stopped, Fitz noticed the woman in the white jacket bend down and un-leash her dog. His driveway was just a little bit off from hers, and he could tell that she was casually looking over to catch a glimpse her newest neighbor for the holiday season.

"Mitch, can you let Stephen know that I am going to get out so I can see who is meeting me. I am sure this woman and her dog are no threat."

"Yes Sir." Mitch said and smiled, but he knew his boss had other motives. He was curious about the woman.

Just as Fitz got out on his side of the car, facing the estate, he heard the woman say, "Come on Quincy, you ready to race Momma home." He almost thought he recognized the voice, but he pushed it out of his mind.

Just as he fully made it to the back of the limo, to where if she turned around, she would have seen WHO he was, he saw them take off, not caring who was watching them. He watched her, egg the dog on to try to catch her. He leaned against the car, with the agents watching their race.

"Do they do this all the time?" Fitz asked not paying attention to anything else but the joyful sight before him.

"I don't know Fitzgerald," said a very familiar British voice. "Or should I say, Mr. President."

"Nigel, Bloody Hell" Fitz turned around saying in a British accent, causing him to smile. He then engulfed him in his arms. "It's been way to long. And don't you dare call me Mr. President."

Nigel responded, "Your mother would be proud, and it's been way to long."

Fitz nodded, and said, "Thank you Nigel and indeed it has."

Fitz then turned, and saw the woman lean down and the dog leap in her arms, knocking her down in the snow. He heard her bellow out a laugh, and watched the dog lick her to death. He could not hear her anymore, but it was enjoyable to watch. He saw them chase each other around the front yard.

When the woman stopped, she saw the security, and Nigel talking to her new neighbor. She smiled and felt like the whole time, she was playing with Quincy, she knew this person. She stood up and walked to her front door, feeling HIS eyes on her. Just as she turned she saw HIM turned around. All she could see was HIS curls, and that he was fairly tall.

She got this gitty feeling and told herself, _"God, you don't even know who that is. All you know is that he has a great head of hair?"_

Just as she opened her door and went inside, Fitz turned and saw his neighbor, take her hood down. He could not see her face, and he watched her close her door, not really looking back.

He turned to Nigel and said, "I think, I should introduced myself eventually."

Nigel then said, "Yes you should. She's quite lovely. Maybe after the weekend, so you can relax. It would be nice for you to have met a friendly face."

Fitz agreed and could tell how pretty she looked from a distance. But his mind was on the teacher, who captured his heart already. There was NO WAY these were two in the same. It couldn't be. But as he watched her close her door, he also got this "familiar" feeling too. He shrugged it off, and told Nigel, "It's good to be finally home for the holidays."

Nigel then told him, as they both got into the car, looking out at the estate, "Welcome back, Fitzgerald. Welcome home to Rose Point."

/

**OMG! OMG! OM- F'N GOD! How did you all like those "gingerbread cookie crumbs?" Where you all screaming at the screen saying, "TURN AROUND, he's/she's right there?" I know I am a one cruel woman. Fitz and Olivia were so close to seeing each other finally, and yet so far. Come on now loves, you KNOW I do this SLOW BURN thing well.**

**As many of you have guessed already, Fitz is the owner of "Rose Point." He also took the picture of Olivia with her Grandfather long ago. So yes they have met before. He remembers her, and she is starting to remember "someone" in her dreams. Will she realize it's him? Well you'll have to keep reading. And of course Cyrus was a blast to write in this chapter. **

**Also I wanted to let you all know that if this story hits over 100 reviews by the end of the weekend, I will GIVE you the ultimate treat. I will post the new chapter VERY early. I can't say when, but I will honor my promise. I told you I would have this up by today and I delivered.**

**Trust me the next chapter is THE ONE you've all been waiting for. ;-)**

**Thanks for reading and Happy Olitz-a-days. ;-)**

**P.S. In this case, leave me "Gingerbread Crumbs" cuz they make me smile. Remember over 100 crumbs and you get the chapter. (I just have to start typing it.) ;-)**


	5. A President For Christmas

**OMG! GLADIATORS REJOICE! Here is your next chapter. I whipped this out in two days, and I am BLOWN AWAY by your reviews. I was not expecting this story to take off like that after my "Gladiator" challenge. By Friday morning, I had over 31 reviews, making this hit the 101 review mark. Now today, I have 124. HOLY COW!**

**By the end of this chapter I could barely breathe and trust me you will do the same. And to all that helped this story reach new heights, thank you. And to the reviewer who told me they would send me "gingerbread cookies," well shucks…thanks ;-)**

**Leave me LOTS of "crumbs" because they make me smile. ;-)**

**/**

**Chapter 5: "A President For Christmas"**

Nigel sat with Fitz as the car drove up the driveway to Rose Point. The two had not seen each other in such a long time but they did talk every few weeks. They talked about Jerry and Karen and when they would be arriving. Nigel was pleased and had the staff already prepare their rooms on the second floor.

The car stopped and the agents got out and opened the doors. He stepped out and walked to the edge of the driveway that was facing his neighbor's house. He placed his hands in his suit coat, looking down at the house. It had changed, upgrades had been made, and there was a small fence it looked like the back yard.

Nigel came up to him and asked, "Fitzgerald, are you all right Son?"

Fitz turned his head and smiled at him. "Yes I am fine. It's just sad being here without my mother. I miss her and think of her every day."

"I know you do. Lilly would be very proud of you now." Nigel told him touching his arm. "Very proud indeed; you are nothing like your father."

Those words meant more than anything to Fitz. Nigel was hired by his mother when he was just a boy. He came over from England, on a Visa and has worked for the Grant family for about 40 years. Every time he visited Rose Point with his mother, Nigel always made time for him. In a sense he became a "father" to him.

Nigel then told him, "Fitzgerald, you are good man, strong leader, and you take time to show your children love and compassion every day. Those are things your dad never did for you. You are NOTHING like him and everything like your mother."

"You know," Fitz said looking around, "this place was named after my grandmother."

"I know. Your grandmother's name was Rose, and when your mother was born, they named her Lillian Rose. You named your daughter after her, right?"

Fitz smiled. "Yes. Karen Rose Grant. I wanted to keep the tradition up." He started to turn to walk into the house finally when he saw a car go into his neighbor's driveway. A gentleman got out, and as soon as he excited the car, he saw the white dog, run outside and jump all over him.

His neighbor, then came out afterwards. She walked up to him, and gave him a huge hug. Fitz looked on, not sure if she knew he was there watching still. Just before they went inside, the woman glanced in his direction. She said something to her friend, and they both waved.

Fitz was shocked to say the least, and it seemed she didn't recognize that she was waving at the President of the United States. He looked to Nigel, Stephen and Mitch and told them, "it seems she has no idea that her neighbor is the Leader of the Free World."

"It would appear so Sir." Stephen told him.

"She's very pretty Sir." Mitch then said. "Even from this distance, you can tell."

"Yes she is." From this distance, it looked like his neighbor was short, and had a nice figure. This time she had no jacket on, but a white sweater, and a pair of jeans. Her hair looked to be in loose curls, adorned in a white head piece to keep it out of her face.

"He's a lucky man to have her." Fitz said not realizing WHO was down there yet. His neighbor and her friend were now walking to her house, with the dog jumping and running around them. Fitz, Mitch, Stephen and Nigel then started to walk inside.

Fitz asked Nigel if his neighbor was married, or single. Nigel told him, that to his knowledge she lived alone, and did not appear to be in relationship with anyone. She kept mostly to herself, but her friends came over quite often. Nigel and the agents smiled at him, knowing Fitz was asking for a certain reason.

Fitz could feel a pull in that direction, but he couldn't place why. Nigel sensed this and told him, "Fitzgerald, you remember the old care-taker right?"

"Yes, why? Bloody Hell is he still alive." Fitz asked in amazement. "He's got to be in his nineties by now."

"No Son, he passed away about five years ago. He made it 95 if you believe that. He still came up here to work right until he reached his late eighties."

"Really," Fitz said surprised. "So who lives down there now?"

As they began to walk inside, Nigel replied, "Don't know. The house was vacant for about two years, and this lady has lived there for about three. I've only seen her in passing until just the other day. I do know that she walks her lovely dog around the property every day."

They now made it inside Rose Point's front entrance room. "Nigel, do you think that is the caretaker's grand-daughter?" His voice was full of hope, but if she was it would be too good to be true. Fitz was not even sure if Nigel knew about the "apple dress" picture he took all those years ago.

Nigel told Fitz that he did not know. Nigel thought that she looked like the care-taker's daughter when she was that age. And he did see some resemblance in her eyes, high cheek bones, and smile. He sensed something in Fitz, and side eyed him, tabling the discussion for later.

Fitz and Nigel began to walk around the house. They started foyer, taking in some the stone flooring, that still shined after all these years. Then there was the grand master staircase that lead upstairs to all the bedrooms with his shiny black iron work, like the one that surrounded the property.

Fitz remembered all the paintings, vases, and other things his mom loved. From there, Nigel brought him into the living room. The floor was stone, but in the center of the room, he could see a gorgeous mink rug. The furniture was updated, and Nigel had to remind him that he purchased it a few years back to update the room. It was plush, and looked comfortable.

In the corner he saw his mom's rocking chair that she rocked him in as child and his children, by the fireplace. On the chair he saw her favorite blanket. It was a quilt that she made, her last. It was full of every shade of purple, and pink. Fitz ran his and across it picking it up. He smelled it and was shocked that it still had a hint of her scent on the fabric.

"We packed it away, in a zipper bag, after the funeral. It was in her cedar chest in her room until today. The house keepers took it out earlier for you."

"Thank you Nigel," was all Fitz could respond, deeply touched.

The gentleman then walked into the kitchen that was next to the family room. It had a smaller electric fireplace, and attached to it was the kitchen. The furniture was the same as it was when his mother was alive. He smiled and remembered Jerry and Karen playing on the floor here. It seemed like ages ago, but looking down, he could still picture them with the staff, and his mom.

He went into the kitchen, and ran his hands across local Vermont stone countertops, the sink, and cabinets that were made from trees in the area. The staff kitchen was in a different area of the house, but his mom always used this one. The staff cooked meals for them quite often, but his mom insisted that she would cook on Friday nights to Sundays to give the staff time off to be with their families.

Fitz went to the corner by the window and saw his mom's marble rolling pin. He chuckled that it was still here. Nigel then told him, "I remember your mom chasing you around a few times with that as a child."

"Yes she did," Fitz replied laughing at the memory. He also remembered the care-takers wife using this to make her famous cookies. They had stricken up a friendship over time. He remembered both woman baking up a storm, during the holidays, and when the fruit got ripe in the orchard. To this day those cookies were some of the best he's ever had, and that is including the White House bakers.

Nigel then took him to the dining room where he immediately saw the basket from "his neighbor" on the table. Fitz waltzed over to it and took the pretty tag, off its holder. Fitz opened the card, and immediately smelled a sweet cinnamon scent. He let its scent fill his nose and smiled even more.

He then read the card, and looked at Nigel, who grinned at him. "Who sent this?"

"Our neighbor, Fitzgerald. She asked if she could bring this to me this morning. I got it from her right before she went to work. She even made a basket for the staff. Why?"

"It's just the card, reminds of me of the care-taker's wife. And she says these goodies are a family recipe. Nigel did you catch her name?"

"No Sir, I didn't. But come to mention it, the woman told me that she uses the fruit from our orchard to make her breads, jams, and baked goods. The care-takers wife did that all the time. Your mom let them come on the property. Anytime she baked, the woman always sent stuff up here for us. It was better than anything our bakers made." Nigel replied.

Nigel then asked him, "Do you you think it's their grand-daughter? Did you ever meet her?"

"I did long ago." Fitz said looking at the window, towards her house. "I knew her when she was just a child."

"I don't know Sir, but she does remind of the care-taker and his wife. Joseph and Josephine Para, I believe."

"Yes I remember, Joe and Josie Para. Wow, I haven't said these names in over a decade." Fitz said sitting down finally.

Fitz was so tempted to steal a taste of the goodies, but he refrained. He knew dinner was going to be soon. Out his eye, he could see the neighbor's house, and her leaving with a tall gentleman. She again had on her white coat, but this time the hood was down. He could still not see her face, and make out who she was. But he knew by the end of his visit he would meet her.

The rest of the night, he relaxed, caught up with the staff, and caught himself wandering around the residence after so long. It hadn't changed but it did. He walked by his mom's room, still not able to open her door. Another staff member saw him, and mentioned that his mom's room is how she left it.

The only changes that were made were things were dusted, cleaned, and normal maintaining. The staff prepared the room for Fitz to go into, but everyone knew he would go in ONLY when he was ready. He thanked them, and went to his room, and got comfortable for the rest of the evening.

/

**A Lasting First Impression…(Saturday)**

Olivia woke up Saturday morning in a good mood. Her and Tom got some Christmas shopping done and had a really nice time. It was not a date. It was just two friends, going shopping together having a good time. Through the evening though, her mind kept wandering, to her new neighbor up at Rose Point.

When Tom arrived, she was surprised get a glimpse of him, from her house. She could not make out who he was, but he was tall, did have a lot of hair, and obviously had not been to Rose Point in many years. As she hugged Tom, she looked up there and caught him glancing back at her.

She did not know why, but she got this butterfly feeling in her stomach as their eyes met. Yes it was a great distance, but still his eyes affected her, from so far away. It was strange because she could see who he was, but yet it was as if she knew him. She of course chastised herself, telling herself it was crazy.

"_God girl you can't even see his face, how do you know he's not some axe murder or worse. He could be terrible looking covered in moles all over his face too," _she told herself.

But before she went inside with Tom, Olivia surprised herself and waved. Her neighbor had two other man with him, who she assumed where bodyguards. She could see the dark suits, sunglasses, and after he went up there, she saw men patrolling the black gates. She figured who was ever up there, must be important.

This morning though before she left her room, she got dressed and got everything ready for Quincy's walk. She suited up after her morning coffee and out they went. She walked down the driveway, and saw the security looking at her. Olivia stopped and said "Good Morning," not daring, for the moment at least to say anything else.

She looked at Quincy and said, "Wow, these people need to smile more," as she walked on her side of the street. On the way back, they decided to cross the street to the "Rose Point" side. She made it up to the gate, and a security guard tried to tell her, that she did not have authority to be there.

Now that just made her mad. "Excuse me."

"Ma'am I am afraid you need to walk on the other side of the road."

"And why is that?" She asked him, staring him down. Olivia noticed that he was not your average security guard, and had an ear-piece, and something in his hand.

"Because Ma'am you are not cleared to be this close to the property. For safety reasons, I have to ask you to go to the other side of the road."

Mitch was up at the house with Fitz, and could hear something going on down there. The agent wired the information up to him as Fitz was finally coming down the stairs and asked what was going on. "Apparently Sir, your neighbor is telling off the Agent at the front gate."

"Really, let me hear and let's get a look from out the balcony." Both ran up the stairs and opened the doors so they could see the front gate. Even from the house Fitz could hear his neighbor telling off the Agent.

"Now you listen to me," he heard her say, "I am doing nothing wrong. I walk Quincy by here every morning. I am NOT going to hurt your precious meal ticket up there."

Fitz eyes widened. "I've never been called someone's meal ticket before," he told Mitch.

"Ma'am," Fitz heard the agent say. "You need to move to the other side."

"I WILL MOVE when I am damn ready to. And if you're boss, has a problem with me walking my dog here then he can get off his rich pampered ass and tell me himself. He's probably sitting in his room up there getting his hair and nails done or something."

Fitz was stunned. "Mitch I don't think I am the 'getting my hair done type' and my nails look fine." Mitch let out a small laugh and they listened more.

"Ma'am," the agent said, "I meant no disrespect, but you should go before someone comes down here." The agent was trying to diffuse the situation because he was actually a little scared of Olivia.

"I don't care if HE comes down here or not. I don't care if you have the KING of England or the President of the United States up there," she said to him, moving closer. Fitz heard that and broke out laughing. He was turned on now just by the sound of her voice.

Olivia then said, after a breath, "I will walk my dog where I please. Now have a nice day and tell your boss I said hello."

"Mitch when she finds out that the President of the United States is up here, boy is she in for a shock," Fitz told Mitch.

"Yes Sir she is."

"I can't wait to meet her." Fitz told Mitch bumping his arm.

"Well when you do Sir, make sure you are ready for another verbal beat down. I may get boxing gloves for you first."

Fitz chuckled and watched her walk off with her dog. He smiled and was excited to meet his Christmas neighbor. Her voice sounded familiar but he didn't understand why. He thought it was just because he had Miss Pope's voice running through his brain since the video. He watched her walk home thinking, "well that was one first impression I'll never forget."

About an hour later, the agent went up to the house, and saw Fitz. Fitz asked him how he was doing and if his neighbor scared him. "Mr. President I am not afraid of flying bullets, or anything else. But," the agent said, turning his head looking in the neighbor's direction, "that woman, scares the living crap out of me. Next time I see her coming, if you don't mind, I am going to go the other way."

Fitz laughed at him. "Yes that's fine. I don't think she's a threat to me. She has no idea who is really up here does she."

"No Sir. I just about died what she said that POTUS comment."

"Me too," Fitz said back. The agents than went on his way. Fitz spent some time relaxing, checking on Jerry and Karen, and talking to Cyrus. Nothing was urgent in D.C. but still being the man in charge he had to make sure. The rest of the day, Fitz went for a walk hoping to see his neighbor in person, but she did not emerge again. He went to bed that night, thinking hopefully soon he would meet her in person.

/

**Stringing up the Lights….**

Olivia woke up the Sunday morning and instead of taking Quincy for a walk, she decided to let him out back and play for a bit. She watched him through her window, run, jump and make his laps around her fenced in back yard. When he wanted to come back in, he barked at the back door.

After she dried him off, she drank her pumpkin spice latte and read the newspaper. It was a relaxing morning. As she read the newspaper she looked across the front yard and out to Rose Point. From where she was sitting she could see its Christmas Visitor, and his Security walking around the grounds.

She could still not make out WHO he was, but he seemed quite tall. This man had a swag in his walk. He had on a heavy down winter jacket, scarf, and a hat that was covering that nice head of hair she saw on Friday. Everyone he was walking with, seemed in a good mood. As she looked on, she felt that he was out there _waiting and watching_ for her.

That would not make any sense for him to, but still it gave her butterflies. Then she thought to herself, _"I bet that security guard told him about the verbal beat down I gave him yesterday. He probably wants to make sure I know he doesn't sleep all day or something. The wealthy are something else, aren't they Quincy."_

By the time she was done the newspaper, her neighbor was back inside Rose Point. After everything was prepped for school next day, she called Abby, Quinn, Harrison, Tom and Huck to see if they were still coming over to help her put up Christmas lights. They all said yes and she went into the basement, and brought all the lights upstairs.

"It's time to detangle these and get them up outside, before it gets any colder," she said out loud. She worked till the early afternoon and about 2:00pm she went outside and started to get ready to hang the lights. Olivia opened her garage, and got her ladder outside and placed it against the house. She also turned the radio on, so you could hear the music outside.

By the time Tom, Harrison and Huck arrived, Olivia had started to climb the ladder to reach her roof. As she climb all the way up, she heard, "What the hell are you doing up there girl," out of Harrison.

"I figured I'd do a striptease on my roof to impress my new neighbor…_Here's your sign_." She told Harrison, having a Bill Engvall moment. "What do you think I am doing?"

"Liv, you should not be up there," Huck then told her.

"Oh hell no. This is my house. If I want to get on my flipping roof and hang light, then I am going too." She shouted back at Huck.

Tom then said to her, "Livy you could fall. It's man's…" he started to say but she grabbed some snow and threw it at him.

"I am not going to fall and this is not man's work to hang lights. Now Thomas, get your ass up here and help. Abby and Quinn are here now to put lights on the trees." She bellowed at him, causing all three men to shake their heads at her and agree.

As Quinn and Abby got out of their cars, they saw Olivia on the roof and said that she was nuts. She gave them the same speech about it being HER house if she wanted to be on the roof then it was her choice. Abby and Quinn then looked over and saw some people looking over from Rose Point.

They asked Olivia who "the suits" were. She said "Oh that's must be my Christmas Neighbor's security. Oh their harmless, I told one guy off yesterday morning. I think he's afraid to come down to the Rose Point gate now."

"Only you could scare a bunch of big men away Liv," Abby said. "Hey I wonder if any of them are single. I could use a handsome man on my arm for the school Christmas Party next weekend."

"Abby!" Quinn said to her. "You are terrible. Do you always think about the pepperoni?"

"Um yah. I am the home-ex teacher you know. Cooking and playing with meat is in my blood," Abby said teasing her back. Quinn shook her head, and they started to lay the lights across Olivia's trees. As they hung the lights all over her property, they would glance up to Rose Point and catch the guards and it would seem her "neighbor" casually looking on.

He too must have thought Olivia was nuts being on her roof because it brought him outside. Abby told Olivia and she looked up and he waved to her this time. Quinn asked him if she could see his face, and she told her that he was too far away.

"Whomever that is Liv, he seems to like you?" Quinn told her.

"Yah whatever. I don't have time for some rich guy's romantic fantasies. He's probably just looking for some Christmas booty or something."

"Oh come on Liv, you don't know that?" Harrison teased her, as she started to climb down the ladder. "You never know you're Christmas President could be up there waiting for you and you don't even know it. It was said on the news that he is taking his vacation in New England somewhere."

Olivia just looked at him, and everyone else. Olivia then told him, "You are crazy. There is NO WAY that the President of the United States is up there Harrison. No way. That is just crazy. There are six states in New England you know. Or did you forget all your U.S. Geography?"

Abby then asked her, "Why? That's what you always wish for, for Christmas. What makes you think it can't finally come true?"

"Because Abigail I live I in real world. I don't have lollipop dreams like that anymore. I am not a little girl. I am grown woman. And that wish has a slim to none chance of EVER coming true, no matter how much I wish it to be different. That is a dream that will stay that way." Olivia said to all of them.

Tom could tell she was getting upset. He knew deep down how much this "wish" really meant to her. She only spoke that way, when she was truly passionate about something. He walked over to her, and whispered vjihg is was going to be okay. She smiled at him, and gave him a hug.

Over his shoulder he looked up to Rose Point. He almost went into the Secret Service and could tell there was something odd about the security surrounding the property. He watched the guards walk around and could see a few German Shepards. He then noticed what it appeared to be the occupant, the guards with him, and began to wonder if it was The President.

After speaking to Mitch, Tom understood why he couldn't tell him if President Grant would be making the trip to surprise Olivia, but he had this feeling. He wrapped his arm around Olivia and told her, "Let's go plug in these lights and give your snooty neighbor a show. That way if he has a helicopter, it will know where to land."

Olivia agreed and Huck went into the garage and flipped the switch. He came back out and the house looked fantastic. By now, the Rose Point occupants had gone back inside, but something told Olivia that she would be seeing a lot more of them over the next few weeks.

/

Fitz was getting ready to go for a walk. He placed on his jacket, scarf, and gathered everything he needed. He needed to get some fresh air. He had just gotten off the phone with Cyrus, and he would be arriving around noon time. It was already giving him a headache and he told the agents he wanted some fresh air.

Mitch and Stephen looked at each other and said, "Does he know that she's outside right now?"

"I don't think so," Stephen said. "It looks like she's about to climb her roof."

"Gentleman what's going on? Am I missing something?" Fitz asked as he walked outside and they started down the path, he could hear Christmas music.

"Yes Sir, look," Stephen told him. Stephen then pointed and showed him his neighbor on her roof hanging lights.

"Holy Hell," Fitz said, "What the heck is she doing up there? She could get hurt." Fitz didn't even know who she was, but all of a sudden, he felt this wave of concern shoot through him. "Gentleman we should go down and help her."

The agents looked at him. Fitz started to walk that way, when he saw some cars pull into her driveway. The agents stopped him, and saw three men climb out of their cars. Fitz recognized one car from Friday, but the others he did not. Then Fitz, Stephen and Mitch could hear her lecturing the 'men' that showed up about her hanging lights.

Fitz, Mitch, and Stephen chuckled. "She's isn't afraid of anything is she," Mitch said.

"No. She seems quite formidable." Fitz then said, smiling. "Now I know why that agent is scared of her now."

Fitz noticed her stop working and glance in his direction. He also could not make out her face from the distance, but something about her, kept bringing to her. He then waved to her, and she waved back at him. Fitz then watched her climb down safely and let out a labored breath. The agents smiled, and watched her friends light the house up. The house was decked out in all white lights. She had lights everywhere, and must have been working on it gradually.

Fitz then continued his walk, around the property. He kept looking back in her direction, wanting to meet her more and more. He wondered if she felt the same, but as his mind wandered, he was began to get more excited because in less than twenty four hours, he would be meeting Miss Olivia Pope.

He then went inside, and relaxed the rest of the night.

**/**

"**Anyone…Any Ideas…" (Monday, 8 days before Xmas)**

When Olivia arrived at school the next day, she found a note in her mailbox, to stop by to see Mrs. Rhimes and Mrs. Beers. She knocked on their office door, and was told that she could come inside. She took her coat off and placed her things on the chair next to her and sat down.

"Am I in trouble," she asked them.

"No, Olivia. We wanted to ask you how your U.S. President test prep is coming," Mrs. Beers asked her.

"It's going well. The class has their Pre-test today. I want them to see which Presidents they need to work on, so they can better prepare for the actual test on Friday." Olivia stated. "Why? Have I done something wrong?"

"Oh no Olivia you are doing great." Mrs. Beers said. She then looked to Mrs. Rhimes who then continued.

"Well, we had an idea over the weekend to send you some extra help to get your class ready. This test is a big deal, and some of the other teachers wanted to come in and work with your class to help them prepare."

"Okay," Olivia said.

"Good, Abigail, Harrison, Quinn, Huck and Tom, will be in to help you this afternoon after lunch break. That is when you do history correct."

"Yes Ma'am it is. But if you don't mind me asking, why are they coming?"

"We wanted to do this to show the rests of the district how different teachers, of different subject matters, can come together, and work as a team. This will show the other schools how well we all work as a team. We are all "Gladiators" Miss Pope."

"Yes we are. Thank you. I'll let my class know," she told them and left the office somewhat confused. She saw Huck in hallway, and asked him about it. He told her the same thing. I guess Mrs. Rhimes called in some substitutes to take their classes so they could all help her class prepare.

As she walked to her room, she saw extra janitors and school personnel walking around the school. She spotted Quinn, and asked her about all this extra cleaning. Quinn said she heard they were getting an early start before school ended on Friday for the Christmas break. That way the janitorial staff could have time off with their families, instead of coming in to work. Olivia told Quinn she would see her later for the test prep and went on her way to class.

By the time her U.S. History lesson hit, she had not realized how fast time had flown by. All of the other teachers were in the room, and had the teacher's pick names out of hats, of students they would be working with. Since there were five teachers, and she had twenty students, each teacher worked with five kids.

The kids loved the "review" time, and after about twenty minutes stopped the group work and began to review the President's with them real quickly before passing the Pre-test out. She started shooting the number's of Presidents in rapidly out to her class. She then named the President's and had the class do the opposite.

Olivia then asked, "Okay the last time I asked this question, NO ONE could tell me the answer. Let's see who gets it right this time, and will earn an extra ten point bonus on their test for Friday."

The kids all said , "Yes!"

She began walking back and forth, in front of her class. She stopped moving when she was a few desks away from her classroom door. Olivia then asked, "Now for an extra ten points on their test, who can name me the forty-fifth President of the United States?"

They all looked at her like she had a twelve heads. She watched their facial expressions change from not sure, and then their eyes widened. Next she saw all their mouths drop open.

"Come one guys. This is not a trick question. Who can give me the name of the forty fifth President? This one is the easiest." But no one answered her.

"Anyone? Any ideas," she asked but no one answered. They were still looking at her in shock that she even asked this question.

"Okay fine." She told them in a huff. "it's…" she began to say…

"THAT WOULD BE ME," she heard this deep baritone voice behind her.

Olivia turned around and saw President Fitzgerald Thomas Grant III standing in her classroom, looking at her, with the biggest grin. Their eyes locked and she dropped every piece of paper in her hand, staring at him. She had no words and got lost in his eyes. Her pulse quickened and she could barely breathe.

"Oh my…" she tried to say, but felt herself getting weak and then in an instant, everything went from purple to black. She thought for sure she saw the President move in her direction before everything went dark but she was unsure.

She then began to hear voices of her students, and teachers calling to her. As she started to regain consciousness, she smelled this musky cologne. It wasn't like anything she'd ever smelt before. It was spicy, woodsy, with a hint of cinnamon. She started to move her face, and take in more of its scent.

She inhaled deeply and then placed her hand on someone's chest. The chest was firm, and she could feel how chiseled it was behind the clothing. The breathing was labored but the more she pressed her hand into him, the breathing relaxed. She then felt a tie, and was sure that Tom must have caught her. She stretched her fingers out, and then felt a hand, pulling her into their chest.

Olivia could hear voices saying that she was waking up. She opened her eyes, and looked up and saw that is was not Tom that had caught her. It was the President of the United States. He was REAL. It was not a dream. She was in President Grant's arms, on the floor in her classroom. But in this moment, nothing else existed except them. Everything was blocked out, and it was just them.

Olivia tried to say something to him but couldn't. All the things she wanted to say and right now her mind was mush. Her heart was beating so fast, and her hand was still on his chest, and it was doing the same. Then as if it was by magic, both their hearts began to beat at the same time. He must have felt it, because his smile changed, and he got even more lost in her eyes.

She saw him reach and run the outside of his fingers across her cheek. Immediately her breath hitched, and she got lost in his eyes. Those eyes she said to herself; his perfect blue eyes. With a trembling hand, she reached forward to touch his face. She retracted it at first and saw the President gave her nod that is was okay.

She finally touched his face and saw a different smile emerge. It was not one she had ever seen on TV and it calmed her. He then took his hand that he used to touch her cheek and placed it over hers. She watched his chest rise and fall with hers as he did so. Both continued to breathe like this, blocking everyone out in the room. You could hear a pin drop it was so quite.

"HI," he said to her finally.

"Hi," she squeaked back. She wasn't sure if he heard her, but the smile he gave her after told her that he did.

She heard Kerry and Tony say, "Looks like Miss Pope got _A President for Christmas_ after all."

President Fitzgerald Grant smiled at them, took another breath and told the beautiful teacher in his arms, "Merry Christmas Miss Pope."

/

**Well there you go my little "Ginger-bread Gladiators." I know I teased you this ENTIRE chapter until the end. I dragged this out FIVE chapters, and you finally got their first meeting. I hope it was well worth the wait and then some. I know I am the "Slow Burn Queen."**

**They kept seeing each other ALL weekend, but not realizing who it was. But I hope I delivered. Let me just say that my heart was pounding my chest when she finally saw Fitz. And to Miss "**_**SpinningMoreDreams,**_**" yes she passed out and Fitz caught her. I had that planned but I wanted to give you a shout out.**

**To "**_**Around Here Somewhere**_**," breathe girl…just wait…it's only going to get better.**

**To my buddy who's "**_**FiveDoorsDown**_**"….I have a hunch I'll be seeing you a lot more. ;-)**

**To EVERYONE else who left me "Crumbs" to help this reach over 120 reviews I am speechless. So if you want more…before next weekend…leave me Whole Cookies this time. Yes I am throwing down the challenge again because from here trust me it only gets better. I will update early if it reaches over 160. ;-)**

**Will they realize they are neighbors? Will they remember each other? Will they kiss soon? What else will happen? URGH…..Questions?**

**Thanks for reading and Happy Olitz-a-days…;-)**

**Me's**

**P.S. Look for "Saving Grace." It's up next.**


	6. Footprints in the Snow

**Hello my little "Gingerbreads." Here is your next chapter. When I posted this chapter I was up to 190 reviews. I am so blown away that right now #IHaveNo Words. But Thank you and Gladiators Rule…;-)**

**To all the "Guests" who wants to send me cookies, TY. ;-) Enjoy and of course leave me A LOT of "crumbs" at the end. The more I get, the sooner you'll get chapter 7. Me's**

**/**

**Chapter 6: Footprints In The Snow…**

"_First time when you looked at me  
You tried to hide but I could see  
A special beauty in your eyes  
Passion flying like a spark  
Like an arrow to the mark"_

_(By: Emerson, Lake and Palmer…)_

/

"**Having No Words.."**

"Hi," The President said to Olivia again. He found himself totally lost in her eyes. Her eyes; they sparkled; the twinkling he sees in them from the classroom lights above. The President does not hear anything going on around him. He is lost in her eyes, the eyes had had seen on the video, are now staring back at him. Her beyond gorgeous, "freshly melted chocolate" eyes.

He looks to the side and sees her hand still placed on his cheek. The President sees her reaction, and knows she's thinking, "_Oh my god, I'm touching HIS cheek."_ He just knows she wants to pull it away. He feels her hand begin to shake again. He nods a "no" at her, hoping to calm her fear of him.

"So do I get an extra ten points on my test too," he asks her. She sees the glimmer in his eyes and whether she means to our not, she gives him a crooked smile.

The President then begins to rub his hand on top of hers. He lets out a breath, and then finally she does in his arms. He shows her a grin in which she can see his crooked jaw, his dimples in cheeks, and finally how it reaches his own eyes. Her body is still fairly weak in his arms, and something tells her that he won't let her go.

She finally lets out a breath and says, "Hi," back. It was barely audible, but he heard it none the less. How can two single letters, forming the word "hi" sound so perfect? He could not count how many times in his life time, he has said "hi' to someone. But now, it was everything. It told him, everything he needed to know about her, in two letters, forming the most perfect world in the word.

The President then asks her, "Are you okay?"

She nods her head up and down, and gives him a faint smile. He finally let's her hand go down from his face and places it on her own body. He covers her small hand with his own.

"You passed out, and I caught you." He tells her. "I've never had a woman faint over me before," he was trying to calm her fears.

Olivia then hears in the background from Abby, "President McDreamy,' is right?" Olivia hears Harrison tell her to "filter" and the kids giggle. She side eyes Abby, only slightly because her eyes are still connected to the President's.

She crinkles her eyes at him, and then bites her lip, signaling to him that she is nervous. "W…W..Wh…," she was trying to ask him why he was there but couldn't find the words.

"Why am I here?" The President asks her.

"Mm…hm…" he hears her in a higher tone.

She then sees him look out into her class, and then it hits her. The President sees the realization in her face and eyes. She looks to her students, then finally back up to him. Olivia finally utters, "My wish?"

"Yes Miss Pope, your wish," is all he tells her, giving her another perfect grin. A grin to whether she meant to or not, caused her to let out a sigh. He squeezes her hand, signaling to her that she is okay.

Her mind was still in a tail spin. She was about to say something but then hears, a voice she has not heard in many years, "Hey there kiddo you okay?"

She turns her head away from The President, and sees her old professor Cyrus Rutherford Beene beginning to kneel down. She tries to say something to him, but she can't. Cyrus then tells her, "Yes Liv it's me. Cyrus. I am here. And if you are going to ask why or how, it's because I am President's Grants Chief of Staff."

"Cyrus…" she finally says, in a whimper. She is so weak and in a daze still. She feels The President's weight shift. He's on his feet, perched almost in a kneel position.

"Yes Kiddo it's me. And yes this is the President of the United States, my boss, and he just made your ultimate Christmas Wish come true." Cyrus tells her.

"How," she manages to ask. She can feel the President's eyes on her, causing her cheeks to flush.

"We'll explain that to you in a bit okay." Cyrus then looks to his boss and says, "Mr. President, how about we help you two get up off the floor."

The President looks down at Miss Pope, and gauges her response. He then tells her, with her entire class and friends looking on in shock still, "We're going to get up okay. I'm not going to let you go. I want to make sure you're safe."

He watches her eyes squint trying to process what he said to her. He meant it in every possible way, and somehow she felt it. A small smile, formed on her face, and she nodded in agreement to him. Out of the corner of her eye, she sees Cyrus rolls his eyes, and does her best not to giggle.

Cyrus motioned for Mitch and Stephen to come over and help them up. Cyrus stood in front of Olivia, just in case. Olivia watched the agents come to help them. When one walked in front of her to get to her other side, she couldn't believe who she then saw. Out of her mouth, without even thinking she blurted, "Bloody Hell," shocking everyone in the room.

"Hello Liv," Stephen told her, now shocking the crap out of his boss.

"Stephen," she squeaked out again, with her voice cracking. It couldn't be; not her old college buddy Stephen Finch after all this time. The President stared at him, not believing that his agent knows her. And most importantly didn't tell him. Stephen got down and with Mitch's help, they all got up off the floor.

She hears The President whisper to him, "Stephen you've been holding out on me."

"Yes Sir," is all he responds. He knows he's in hot water, but he didn't want to tell his boss because he was not sure it was her, until now.

Olivia looks at Cyrus, The President, and then Stephen. Her legs are still a tad bit wobbly. She keeps looking at the three of them, not believing that they are all there. Not only that, but she is the link between them all. That freaked her out even more. Everyone in the room is also quite shocked that she knows them also.

She looked back to Stephen who then said, "Yes Liv, it's me. No you are not seeing things," holding onto her elbow.

She could feel the President behind her, still impossibly close, not letting her go. She felt him grasp her body, just by chance she collapsed again. As if by instinct, she then felt him snake his arm around her waist, resting on her stomach. His other hand, then took hers in his own. He entwined their fingers, and pulled their hands so he could hold onto her better.

Her breath hitched, and felt Stephen and Mitch step away. "I got her guys," she heard the President say. "Consider this handled," he then said, causing her to turn and look at him. Her class and friends backed up.

"Can you walk," she heard The President ask her.

"I…" but she was till overwhelmed that she couldn't answer him. She looked to Tom, and he could see that she needed him. She mouthed "Help me," to him. Olivia knew she had nothing to be afraid of, but right now she was still in a state of shock. Her body was reacting to The President in way, she did not expect. She felt tingles all the way down to her toes, and butterflies in her stomach.

Tom looked to Mitch, and Mitch told his boss, "Sir, maybe we should let one of her friends take over for you. Maybe it would help settle her. I think she's just a tad bit overwhelmed to say the least."

She felt his body tense up, and somehow knew he wasn't going to let her go to just anyone. Then she is not sure what came over her, but she turns to him, and causing him to look back in her direction. Olivia gives him a faint smile, and nods her head. Immediately she feels him let out a breath, and squeeze her briefly.

The President looked out and saw who Mitch and Olivia were referring to. Olivia heard Abby say, "Go Tom. She needs you."

Tom looked to Abby and walked slowly up to his best friend, in the President's of the United States arms. Before he got up there, he saw Mitch lean over and whisper something in his boss's ear. His saw the President turn back, and motion for him to come closer.

Tom stood in front of him, and the President said to him, "Tom Stanton I believe," surprising Olivia.

"Yes Sir." Tom said back.

Olivia made a funny face, at Tom. Tom looked at her and said, "Liv, if I would have went through with my training, I would have been in charge of his detail."

Olivia's eye grew bigger, but she still couldn't say anything. Tom watched her swallow, close her eyes, and try to process more information. He knew her mind was in over-drive. He walked closer to them.

Tom reached for her, and the President reluctantly placed her in his embrace. Tom and the President, it seemed were staring each other down, during the entire exchange. Maybe she was imagining it, but it seemed both were jealous of the other. It made no sense, but it looked that way.

Tom then told her, as the President stepped back, "I've got you Liv. It's okay."

She placed her hand on Tom's chest, and looked back at the President. His eyes no longer contained that spark, or twinkle in them. She told herself, _"Girl your imagining this. There is no way the Leader of the Free World LIKES you like that. It's not possible. You just met."_ But if that was the case, how come she sensed otherwise.

/

"**The Wish Makers…"**

As Tom set her down in a chair, Olivia looked out to her class. The kids seemed in a state of shock, because most of them were staring at her and then the President. Abbie, her student brought her over a bottle of water, and Olivia gave her a smile to thank her. Then a few of her other students, grabbed some extra chairs for the President, Cyrus, and the agents if they wanted to sit. Mitch and Stephen chose to stand, by the door, guarding her class room.

Olivia then looked down and saw the tests scattered on the floor. Quinn and Huck went and picked them up. She put out her hand, and they gave them back to her. With everyone watching in the room, especially the Leader of the Free world, she began to rise out of the chair.

She could feel The President watching her every move. He had gotten out of his chair, and moved to the front of her desk. She listened to his shoes, walk on the tile of her classroom. Those foot-steps, were like "footprints in the snow." When each foot hit the ground, she heard his shoes make noise. She saw the "swag" in his walk. It was a very distinct sound, one that she should have heard coming into her room.

She then watched him, lean against her desk, with his hands positioned on the sides of his hips. Cyrus and Stephen were about to ask if she was okay, and she put her hand up, and shook her head "no."

Olivia took one more look at The President, making himself comfortable, and shook her head. She raised her eyes at him and said, "Seriously," and watched him shrug his shoulders up and down. Something told her that he did this ALL THE TIME in the Oval Office.

Everyone's eyes got big at her comment. She stood another minute looking at him and finally said, "Okay, in your seats. All cylinders people. I'm fine. Let's do this."

The kids looked at her and said, "Yes Miss Pope," and went back to their seats. She looked to Cyrus and handed him her student's tests. Cyrus began to hand them out and told her, "you haven't changed."

"I learned from the best Professor," she said back to him.

"Oh, by the way" walking right by The President, "President Grant gets the extra ten points for answering the question correctly."

She looked to him quickly and saw him smile at her. The twinkle that was missing earlier was now back. Olivia turned to the President and mouthed "Thank You."

The President said to her, "What do I get for catching you, Miss Pope?" Olivia was positive for a split second that he was flirting with her. It was not only what he said, but how he said it.

She turned back and leaned right next to him to reach for something behind him. Their entire time, she felt him watching her every move. She thought that it would make her nervous. But this was HER classroom, HER rules, and President or not, she was in charge. Olivia then stood in front of him and placed a flag sticker on his lapel, causing him to chuckle.

Before she walked away, she told him, "this is for being a good citizen in my class today Mr. President. Thanks for lending a helping hand." Olivia said it to him, in the tone, causing Abby to smile at her. She walked away, and saw of the corner of his eye, him touch the sticker with his fingers. His raised his eyebrows at her, then shook his head, and watched her waltz away.

Once every student had their tests, she told them that they could begin. They had till the bell rang, and then they could have some down time, talking to their "Special Guest." The President watched her walk up and down the aisles, mesmerized. The pant suit She had on, just covered her bottom.

When she walked her hips swayed. As she got by Harrison, he whispered to her, "he's checking you out."

"Sh," she told him. "You're imagining things Mr. Wright."

Harrison just looked at her. But Harrison was a man and he knew when a man was interested in a woman. Abby and Quinn also noticed how the Leader of the Free World eyes stayed focused on Olivia. She heard them whisper to each other, "he's watching her," causing Olivia to glare at them too.

When she stopped by Huck, he smiled at her. "You okay?"

"Yes I'm fine," she whispered. "This is my class. Leader of the Free world or not, my students have a test to take. Then you ALL have explaining to do." Huck nodded back at her.

At the end of the period, the bell rang and the students passed their tests to the front and gave them to Olivia. She turned walked to The President and said, "Here make yourself useful."

His eyes got big, and told her "Yes Ma'am," loving the fact that she was telling him what to do. She was about to ask what how President Grant arrived at their school, but Mrs. Rhimes and Mrs. Beers arrived. Of course they saw President Grant already, and shook his hand once again.

"Miss Pope," Mrs. Rhimes said, "I see you met your special guest."

"Yes Ma'am I have. But why is the President of the United States here?" Olivia asked.

"I'll let the President explain it to you," Mrs. Rhimes to her.

The President then motioned for Cyrus to grab his laptop out of his bag. Cyrus brought it over to him, along with the letters from the kids. He handed Olivia the letters, and she saw that they were from her students. Olivia gave him a strange look.

"Your students wrote these to me Miss Pope. They told me about your Christmas Wish to meet a sitting President and here I am. And they sent me this video." He told her. The President started the laptop, and immediately she saw everything the students made on there for him to see. She placed her hand on her heart, and couldn't believe it.

The President sat next to her, and watched her face. She was in awe that everyone she loved dearly, did this for her, to get him here. Without realizing it, a tear escaped her eye, and it rolled down her cheek. She saw President Grant, reach over with his tissue, and hand it to her.

"Holy mother of God," she squeaked out. "You all did this to bring President Grant here."

"Yes," her class said.

"Why? I mean I am just your teacher." Olivia told her class, looking out at them.

Kerry came over to her. "Because Miss Pope you are more than JUST our teacher. You are a PARENT to us when we need to talk. You are our Teacher, when it's time to learn. But most of all you LOVE us, like we are one of your own. No one else does that they way you do. So we wanted to do something for you. We're your gladiators remember; Over a cliff."

The President smiled at Kerry's speech.

Tony then came up, "You said in class, that with great power comes great responsibility. That being a leader means you have to have the heart, mind and will do it. You have to give a lot of yourself every day, and make sure the needs of the many, outweight the needs of the one. You wished for this every since you were a little girl. You always put our needs and other's first. It was time that someone did something nice for you."

Abbie one of her other student's came up. "Miss Pope you are everything to us. Why wouldn't we want to help you get your most treasured wish?"

The President shook all their hands. Olivia got up and didn't know what to say. She went by Mrs. Rhimes and Mrs. Beers and thanked them for allowing this to happen. Olivia then went and hugged all of her friends that helped. She walked to the center of her class and turned, looked at all her students.

She put her arms out and motioned for all her "gladiators" to come up for a group hug. By the time the kids reached her, she finally let the tears fall out of her eyes. President Grant, Mitch, Stephen and Cyrus looked on. Olivia hugged and kissed every single of them, making sure she did not miss a single child in her class.

Olivia then looked at President Grant, and told him "Thank you."

"You're very welcome," he told her back. Before she looked down, she saw him wink at her, causing her to feel her cheeks become warm. She had just met him, and how could he have this effect on her already. In her mind, she scolded herself, for thinking more of their encounters. He was just being polite, or was he.

She saw him mouth to Cyrus, "and you thought I lost my romantic side." Cyrus let out a breath, and just out a groan.

/

"**Another Cake Maker…."**

By the time the hugging was over, the kids got to ask President Grant one question. As the bell rang for the end of the day, Olivia reminded them, not tell ANYONE that he was here. The kids said "Yes Ma'am" because they did not want extra homework. The kids each said goodbye. He told them he would see them tomorrow, causing Olivia to look at him in shock.

After the class left, Mrs. Rhimes told Olivia that she wanted to see her in the teacher's room, next door to her class. She walked in there and was told that President Grant was going to be her "helper" for the week. Olivia stood there in shock not sure what to say.

"He's going to be my what?" She asked in shock. "But why? Doesn't he have anything better to do," not realizing her voice was getting higher.

"No Olivia, he came to myself and Mrs. Beers and asked this of us."

"Make him leave," she blurted out. She then turned around and saw President Grant standing there staring at her. She was so freaked out that she did not hear his foot-steps come into the room.

"I am so sorry Sir," Mrs. Beers said, "Olivia was out of character in that remark."

President Grant walked in the room. His steps were slow, and reminded Olivia of deep snow one tracks in. She could hear all the force he was placing on his feet, telling her he was upset. He shook their hands, thanked them for allowing him to come to their school, and honor Olivia's wish. He turned, said goodbye to Olivia and was out the door.

Olivia just put her head down, ready to cry. Mrs. Rhimes told her, "I am a cake maker."

"What?"

"A cake maker Olivia; which makes you one of my ingredients to a recipe. Educating the future brilliant minds of this country is my heroine, hallelujah, and reason for breathing. You don't have the stomach for the administration part. And President Grant is the key ingredient to make my recipe work right now." Mrs. Rhimes then walked up to her.

"Ma'am?"

"You are going to go after President Grant and apologize. Then you are going to make nice with him and get him to stay, or you can find yourself another cake maker."

Mrs. Rhimes motioned for her to go after him. He was half way down the hallway, when he heard her running. Her shoes sounded like fancy boots that lightly tracked in new fallen snow. He, Mitch, Stephen and Cyrus all slowed down when they heard, "Mr. President, wait."

He stopped and turned around the looked at her. He asked Mitch and Stephen to give them some privacy. Olivia took them to an empty classroom. She didn't know what to say to him, except "I apologize."

"You're apologizing for asking me to leave," President Grant said back to her. She could tell by his voice and the coldest in his eyes that he was beyond ticked off.

"Yes. I mean no. I mean I don't know." Olivia told him.

"Miss Pope, I have a job. I am the most Powerful Man in the World and I took time out of my busy schedule to be here with you this week. I am here as a favor to your student's, friends, and colleges. I am here because of your Christmas wish." He finished walking into her space.

The President then said, "I am brilliant. I would live, and eat this test prep with you every day to see that your class succeeded. I am the best person to help you. You just don't like the fact I may be smarter than you in this subject area. Your class would be lucky to have me."

"You're right," she cut him off, looking right into his eyes.

"Excuse me?" President Grant said back to her, squinting his eye-brows.

"I agree with everything you just said. And," she stepped right into his personal space. His cologne was making her brain short circuit. His eyes were seeing right through her, and he knew it. Olivia's heart was pounding so hard against her chest. She took a couple of deep breathes and got lost in his eyes.

Olivia then let out more breath and told him, "You're right. My class and _I," _stopping herself, letting her last words hang like an icicle off a house, "would be lucky to have you."

The realization on President Grant's face, matched hers exactly. His breathing increased, letting them both know that each were sharing the feeling. The air was filled with an electricity, she had never experienced before. She bit her lip and wasn't sure what he was going to do or say. She knew she just shocked the hell out of him, and herself at the same time. She had never told anyone that before.

She shook her head, and backed up. "I should go. I'll see you tomorrow," trying to get away from him.

Olivia tried to book it out of the room, when she felt him, reach for her hand, and pull her back to him. She accidently said "Shit" to loud, causing him to chuckle behind her. She was facing the way out, and felt him step closer. She could feel his breath on her neck, causing her legs to go weak. Never before has a man had this kind of effect on her, and it was causing every part of her body to react.

He leaned down and told her, "So you did feel it to?"

"Feel what, Mr. President." She tried to say, forcibly. But her voice was shaky. The President picked up on it, and smiled.

She closed her eyes, and felt him turned her around. He took her other hand, and was holding them both now. Her breath began to shorten at how close they were standing. She could feel his breath on her face. The smell of his cologne was drifting up her nose. She swallowed hard, showing him, how he was affecting her.

"You felt IT when we looked at each other." He told her dropping his voice, with a devilish smirk.

"You're imagining things Sir. I was just agreeing with you. That's all." She told him, but it was more for her benefit. Olivia squeezed her eyes tighter not to look at him.

"Look at me," he told her.

"No," she uttered in a trembling voice.

"Miss Pope, look at me." When he said her name, it stunned her. She felt him, release her hand, and place his fingers underneath her chin to lift her face to meet his. Her heart melted, and she finally opened her eyes.

The President then said to her, "You felt the same thing I did, when our eyes met didn't you." She couldn't say anything. He watched her eye widen, giving him confirmation that he was right.

He then told her, "The moment you turned around Miss Pope, I got lost in your eyes. And when they connected with mine, I was speechless for the first time in my life. Never in my life have I been drawn to anyone or anything until that moment. And when you opened them after I caught you, we both felt the instant connection. You felt the same pull, that I did. That is why you want me to leave."

She tried to pull away but he wouldn't let her. "I need to get going."

"No you don't. I won't let you run from whatever this is, Miss Pope."

"You didn't just come here to honor my wish did you?" She asked him.

"No. I came here because there was something I saw on that video and now with you standing before me, made me want to come here."

"Is that so," she said to him.

"Yes, and something tells me, you feel it too. You see it in my eyes."

"I did. But it's crazy. This," she said moving her hands back and forth between them, "is crazy. You don't know me. We just flipping met."

"That is true. But I am not walking away until I figure it out. And I won't let you either. So we are going to great things together this week, you and I. We are going to get to know each other. Do you think we can do that?" He let her go finally and watched her sit on a desk.

"But, don't you have other things to do? Don't you have to go rule the world or something?"

"No I don't. Cyrus is doing that for me. I am at YOUR beck and call," he told her sitting in front of her on a desk. "Plus I know he and Stephen want to catch up with you too."

"Really, now" she told him, giving him a curious look. "The Commander and Chief wants to help little ole me in my class all week. You have to EARN it, to get anything in my class. It's my classroom; my rules. Are you sure you can handle that Sir? The moment you step through those doors, you are not in charge."

"Definitely." He told her back, winking at her. "Bring it on Miss Pope. I'm ready for whatever you throw my way. I didn't win the Presidency on my looks you know."

Olivia thought about responding to him, but stopped herself. She got up off the desk and started for the door. He still sat behind her, looking at her walk away. She turned to him and uttered, "Ready for anything, well let's get back in there and work. We have to work out your schedule."

President Grant then got up and followed her to room. She saw Stephen outside and gave him a hug. The President also gave him the look that they still needed to talk also. Everyone then followed Olivia to her class so they could work out a schedule for the President to come and help her.

After the lessons for the week were agreed upon, the President sat back and listened to Cyrus and Stephen talk with Olivia. She visibly relaxed, and we letting him see who she was, besides a teacher. The more he listened to her, the more he was beginning to realize there was something about her that made him want to know everything. The next four days were going to be interesting indeed.

/

When Fitz arrived home to "Rose Point" after his long first day at school, he looked tired but felt good about how it went. Olivia was nothing short of breathtaking, and he could not wait to see her again. And after their "talk" afterwards, he hoped something more would transpire between them after school broke for winter break.

He was still thinking of his day with her, when he saw Cyrus walk out of the dining room with a cookie in his hand. "Sir, these cookies are delicious. Where did they come from?"

"My neighbor made them Cy. Geez I haven't even tried one yet." He went into the dining room himself and took a bite of one. His eyes widened as he remembered these from long ago. The texture, flavor, every spice, engulfed his senses, as the memory of this person's baking flooded is mind.

"It can't be," he said.

"Sir," Cyrus asked him.

"Cyrus, you see that house down there. That is the care-takers house. The woman that lives there now, made these."

"Sir I don't follow."

"Cyrus," Fitz said, as he went to look out the window for her. She was not home, yet. "This recipe is the same that the care-takers wife used to make for us. She HAS to be their grand-daughter."

"Sir, this is crazy. How can you be sure? You told me before we got here, you thought Olivia was that person. Now you think it's your neighbor, who you haven't met by the way. Maybe the care-takers wife shared the recipe with friends before she died. They could have more than one grand-child too, Sir."

Fitz told him "no" and that he would never forget something that tasted that good. "Cy you have a point. They could have given the recipe away and have more than one grand-child. But I am trusting my gut on this Cyrus. I have to."

"Then what did I witness with you and Olivia today?" Cy asked him.

"I don't know what you are talking about," Fitz told him, trying not to get into another lecture with him.

Cyrus just looked at him. "Sir you can't be interested in two women at the same time. That could tank your career as President. Just do me a favor. Don't get involved with two women. I don't want Rose Point, turning into the Play Boy Mansion."

"But Cy I have a lot of silk pajamas." Fitz said to him.

"God I should have took that teaching job at Harvard," Cy said stealing one more cookie and going off to call James.

Fitz then finished his own cookie, and made it a point to meet his neighbor within the next few days. But with Cyrus around, it would to be increasingly difficult. "I'll think of something he said," and went on with the rest of his night.

**/**

**Presidential Lesson Plans (3 days in time)**

The last three days were like a world wind for Olivia and her class. By the time The President arrived in the afternoons, the kids were beyond excited. She did notice that each day he arrived earlier and earlier. But on his "First" day on the job, he asked the students to call him, "Mr. Grant." Olivia then instructed the students would be quizzing him, on his knowledge of the past Presidents.

She gave her students all the ammunition they would need to stump him. To the class's delight they did get him to mess up on more than one occasion. The class did "high fives," and enjoyed testing his knowledge. Olivia noticed that every time he got one wrong, he would pout, and crinkle his forehead.

On Wednesday, with Olivia's approval, The President, decided to the kids back. Both devised a game for her class to play against one another, and the winners would get to play her and President Grant. They taped names of Presidents to one half of the class on their backs, while the other got their years of their Presidencies. The catch was none of them matched.

After a few minutes of looking for their "partner," the kids caught on and figured it out. Tony said to both of them, "Hey you two rigged it. We were designed to lose."

Olivia and "Mr. Grant," shrugged their shoulders, and gave each other a high five. He leaned in and told her, "See I told you we would make a great team. Have I _earned_ anything yet?"

"Not sure. I'll have to grade your work later." She told him.

"I used to be a straight A student." Mr. Grant told her. She looked at him, and both let the winning team of students play against them. Mitch and Stephen also got in on the game, making it fun for everyone.

Seeing an improvement in her mood, Huck, Tom, Abby, and Quinn had asked her how things were going. She told them well, and that they were getting along well. Abby had heard a rumor going around the school that a VIP was in the school all week, but no one knew who it was. The other teacher's kept asking questions, but no one had any idea. All her friends, smiled at Olivia, knowing who was in the school.

What also made Olivia happy is that the press had not found out about "Mr. Grant." She did not want to be thrown into the press. She dreaded everyday coming to school because she was scared if the media found out they would hound her tirelessly. But so far, no one knew, and she was relieved.

She noticed as each day passed, "Mr. Grant" would stay with her later and later. He would ask her if there was anything she needed him to do. They talked about Education, and her students. Sometimes they talked about the White House, and life in DC. "Mr. Grant" loved hearing her ideas, and they even went head to head on a few of them.

But as Thursday approached, she started to feel sad, that her time with him was coming to an end. Not only did they make a great team, she got to see why the American People liked him so much. She figured he was staying in the area, but because of security reasons she did not ask where.

Abby finally asked her one day, when "Mr. Grant" was out of the room, "Invite him over for dinner and the school's Christmas party?"

"Abby are you crazy? The entire school will be there, and I never go. Tom has asked me every year, and how would he feel if I just showed up with someone else."

"Liv are you crazy. I have seen you all this week, especially when he's here, and you like him." Abby told her.

"Of course I like him. He's the Leader of the Free World Abby. What is not to like?"

"Liv for Christ's sake that is not what I meant." Abby sneered at her. "You seriously need to ask him."

"Ask me what," the President came back into the room. He saw Abby nudge her in his direction, and Olivia glare back at her.

Abby finally stepped forward and said, "Mr. President…" she just got out when she Olivia blurted out…

"Do you have dinner plans tonight?" President Grant looked at her in a haze because he was going to ask her to go to dinner with tomorrow night. Olivia looked at Abby, who then excused herself out of her classroom. He watched her get fidgety, nervous, and playing with her fingers standing there looking at him. She began to bite her lip, fearing that he was going to say 'no.'

She then told him, "Look I get that I have probably been the biggest pain in your ass this whole week. And I know I am probably more demanding than you thought. And I get that you can't because you have some big fancy dinner to go to, or you're probably seeing someone else…" she was rambling.

He watched her begin to pace in circles. He had only seen her walk back and forth, and now she was doing laps around her desk. She was still talking, and finally The President walked right up to her, and said, "Yes."

She stopped dead in her tracks, staring at him. "Yes? Wait yes to…"

"Yes I would love to have dinner with you Olivia," he told her, walking into her space. His heart was pounding in his chest. "But I am a little upset at you though."

"Why?"

"Because I was going to ask you first; you didn't wait for me." He told her. He motioned for her to come closer.

"Mr. Grant," she told him blushing.

"Nope it's just me and you. If I am going to have dinner with you tonight you are not calling me 'Mr. Grant."

"Mr. President," she said in a seductive tone. She saw his eyes go up, obviously liking how it sounded.

"No. Even though I liked how you said it." He got closer to her. "Say my name."

"That would be inappropriate."

"Well let's be inappropriate. Say my name Olivia," he finally said her first name. She about went weak in the knees when it rolled of his lips. He made it sound so sexy.

"Give me your phone," she asked him. He handed it to her, and she wrote in her address, phone number and gave it back to him. "See you tonight, 5:00 pm. Don't be late, or you'll be in detention tomorrow."

The President looked at her in shock. "Should I bring anything," he blurted out.

"Desert and you would be nice; unless their one in the same. See you at 5:00." She saw his mouth drop, not believing she said that to him. Olivia grabbed her things, winked at him, and walked out the door. She got the outside of her door, and just about had a heart attack when she saw Stephen smiling at her.

"You said yes," Stephen asked her. "You do LIKE him."

"Actually I asked him instead. He has my address in his phone, but just in case Stevie hand me yours." Stephen handed her his phone and she plugged in her address. "Keep in touch, but something tells me I'll be seeing more of you, mate. Next day off we are hanging out."

"Yes Ma'am," Stephen told her. "I've missed you Liv. I will work something out with The President so I can see you before we head back to D.C."

"Me too Stevie and let me know," she told him and began to walk down the hall.

The President walked out of her classroom, with the biggest smile on his face. He saw Olivia walking down the hallway, and turn around to see him standing there. She mouthed "5:00 pm" to him, turned and walked away.

Stephen saw him and told him, "Bloody Hell Sir, she asked you out instead."

"Yes she did," he told him. "I was shocked because I was going in there to do the same thing."

"Wow," Stephen told him. The President then motioned for the Secret Service to follow him and out the door they went.

"Sir," Stephen asked him. Fitz turned and looked at him. "Don't mess this up. Liv is a great person, and she deserves some happiness. Just take your time with her okay."

Fitz stopped for a moment and looked at him. "I have no plans on that Stephen. Olivia is worth it. I'll take all the time she needs. I'll wait forever if I have to."

Stephen nodded and him and Mitch got him to his car and on the way home.

/

"**Footprints in the Snow"…..**

Olivia had gotten home a little later than she had planned. She tidied up quickly not believing that she was having dinner with the Leader of the Free World. Luckily she had placed dinner in the slow cooker before school, so she did not have to prepare too much.

She looked at the time and realized that he would be arriving soon, and Quincy was egger to go for a walk. She placed his leash on him, and opened the door. She realized she forgot her phone and dropped the leash, without closing the door all the way. Quincy went out the door without her. Olivia looked and saw that her door was open but no Quincy. "Oh Hell," she said and ran after him.

Fitz's car was pulling into his driveway, later than usual. He told the driver to stop the car, and saw his neighbor's dog running down her driveway. He saw the leash, and knew he got out without her.

Fitz got out the car, and crossed the street, and met Quincy at the bottom of her driveway. Mitch and Stephen were standing with him, and the dog was jumping all over them. Fitz knelt down and told the agents he would be fine and to go back by the car. Mitch and Stephen tried to argue with him but he told them, "Guys no one knows I am here, so go. I'll be fine. Plus I can hear footprints in the snow, coming down the driveway. She won't hurt me."

"Sir," they both said and walked back to the car.

Fitz knelt down and started to pet Quincy. "Well Quincy it looks like I finally get to meet your owner." His back was to her, so she could not see who his neighbor was yet. "I've only been trying to get over to meet her all week."

Quincy was licking his face, as he heard her voice saying "Quincy! Quincy!" Her footsteps were getting closer.

She finally reached her neighbor and said, "Oh my gosh, thank you so much for stopping Quincy, Mr…." she froze in her words when he turned around and saw none other than the President of the United States staring wide-eyed at her too.

She said to him, "Mr. President."

"Olivia," he said to her, not believing she was here.

Then both at the same time said, "What are you doing here?"

"You're early," still not catching on.

"No I am not. I was going home first." He told her, looking up his driveway.

"Home, wait what do you mean you were going home…," letting her voice trail off, she looked behind him, seeing his car, and now Stephen and Mitch at the gates to Rose Point. She saw _footprints in the snow_, that lead up to the grand house. She gathered her breath, not believing what she was seeing.

"Holy Mother of God," and watched him glance behind her. He saw her _footprints in the snow_ leading up to the neighbor's house.

"Wait, Quincy is YOUR dog," he just about screamed, watched her nod in agreement. He was now realizing the same thing.

Finally at the same time, in sync, they both uttered, "You're my neighbor!"

_(Booms goes the Dynamite…)_

/

**GINGERBREAD COOKIES, Crumbs, and more! Let me tell you, I was fanning myself a few times in this chapter. And SHE asked HIM OUT! #HolyFitz! Did you expect that? Ha…not like her at all. (I hope you're all okay with that.)**

**He ate her cookies finally. But will he put two and two together, realizing that Olivia is the care-takers grand-daughter. I know it eventually will happen, but I am not saying when.**

**And did any of you catch that the Secret Service Agent "Stephen" is OUR Stephen Finch. Well Bloody Hell. I don't think anyone caught that. And no he could not tell it was Liv in the chapter before because like Fitz he was too far away.**

**So I left you hanging, but be on the lookout. Chap 7 should be up shortly. Not saying when, but leave me those "crumbs" darlings, because LORD knows I need them to survive. **

**Next chap is their Date, and maybe more….;-) **

**Take care and "Xmas in Vermont is for Lovers, too." Me's**


	7. Christmas Wishes and Finding Your Fate

**Well hello loves. All I gotta say is WOW, up to 239 reviews. Thank you all for the offer to send cookies to get me to type faster. I posted a sneak peek on twitter and WHOA was that fun. I may do that more often.**

**To MY **_**Miss ScandalMania..**_**there's a neighborly section on in for you. I hope you like because you were the inspiration for it. ;-)**

**To the "Guest" that called me "Queen Tease," well shucks. I LOVE IT! It definitely suits me. (That does not change in this chapter..not sorry.) **

**Enjoy and be on the lookout for Chap 8. Merry Fitz-mas. Me's**

**/**

**Chapter 7: Christmas Wishes and Finding Your Fate…**

"**Walk with Me…"**

"You're my Neighbor," Fitz and Olivia said to each other in sync, looking behind them at the footprints in the snow, that head up to their houses.

"Mr. President," Olivia asked him, "You're the owner of Rose Point."

"Yes," he said to her, holding onto to Quincy still, "and you live there; in THAT house."

"Yes," she said back to him. "Why? Am I not allowed to live there or something? It's a free country you know. I can live anywhere I want."

"Yes Olivia, I know that." Fitz told her.

Then a realization hit her. Her mouthed dropped open, as she glanced over and saw the very same guard she told off the other day. Then she looked over at her roof, and voiced, "Oh My God."

Fitz smiled at her, knowing she remembered. "So Olivia do you really think spend a lot of time doing my hair and nails? Oh and you doing a strip-tease on your roof wouldn't be a good idea, but it would be interesting to see."

She gasped, picked up a snow ball and threw it him, hitting him directly in the chest. "Ow, what did you do that for?"

"Because you're being a pest, that's why. And no I don't think you do your hair and nails a lot." She then walked right into his space. "Furthermore it's MY roof I can go up there if I feel like it, Mr. President. Are you going to try to stop me from going up the ladder?"

Fitz looked down in her challenging eyes, and was so turned on, that he wanted to kiss her. She watched his eyes dart back and forth, and then looking her up and down. She then saw him lick his lips, causing her to back up.

He took a step towards her, "You can go to jail for that."

"Go to jail for what," she asked him, curious as to what he was referring to. He wiped the snow off his jacket, and looked back at her with a devilish smirk. He snapped back at him, "Don't bet on it. I guarantee you _neighbor,_ your agents are more afraid of me than they are of you. Now can I have my dog back?"

"NO," he told her.

"Excuse me."

"I said no. You want him back, say my name first." Fitz told her. He held the leash in his hand, and waited for her to make her next move.

"Fine. President Grant can I have my dog back please?" She knew what he was trying to do, and it wasn't going to happen. She was not crossing that line.

Fitz stood there holding the leash tighter. Quincy laid down at his feet. "Nope. Say MY name Olivia; my first name."

Olivia first folded her arms across her chest, and stared at him. She started to say "Mr. President" and he told her no. She finally waltzed over to him, staring him down. Fitz was incredibly turned on by this and was having a hard time, not dropping leash. She leaned up on her tip toes and whispered, "Can I have Quincy back please, Mr. President."

Olivia inadvertently brushed her lips against his skin, causing him to drop the leash to the ground. She smiled but had no idea what just came over her. She watched him jump. "Good boy," she told him and began to walk away.

"Hey, that was cheating" he bellowed at her. No woman has ever had that kind of effect on him before. Not even when he was a teenager. He re-focused himself and asked "where are you going?"

She turned with Quincy and looked at him, "I am taking my dog for a walk. Are you going to band me from walking on the street or something?"

"Only if you don't let me go with you," he voiced with hopeful eyes. He gave her this smile, and began walking in her direction. Mitch and Stephen were coming with him, beginning to walk with her, and Quincy.

"You do realize if I say yes, someone could see you right. Plus this area isn't secure," she said looking at Mitch and Stephen, who nodded at her.

Fitz realized how 'smart' this woman was even more. "So if I can walk with you here how about we walk Quincy somewhere else?" He stopped looked up to Rose Point, and back to her. Olivia's heart began to beat in her chest, not believing what he is suggesting.

"I can't," she told him. "I can't go up there. I don't belong up there."

"You belong _anywhere_ I am Olivia." He said right back to her, surprising her with his statement. "Come on, walk with me. It will help me work up an appetite before dinner." He placed his hand out for her to take. He waited breathlessly, keeping his eyes locked onto hers. She had walked in those gates before, but no one was there. Now her neighbor, the President of the United States, was asking her to walk up there with him.

"You don't understand. I can't." She told him, barely in a whisper. Olivia placed her head down, unable to meet his eyes. Her mother always made her felt unworthy to be up there. Most of the time it did not matter, but right now, here with HIM, it mattered. He could have any woman in the world, but he wanted to spend time with her. That just amazed her.

Sensing her fear, and not understanding why, he lifted her chin to meet his face, startling her at first. She finally looked up and met his eyes. He finally told her, "Yes you can. Now walk with me Liv, and let's spend some time alone together. Walk with me and let me get to know you; the real you."

He noticed her eyes where moving back and forth. He finally placed his hands in hers began to pull her towards the house. Quincy began to pull her in that direction with him. "Olivia," he lowered his voice to her, "It is okay. We won't go inside, but I'd like to show you around."

"Okay," and she relaxed. She tried to pull her hand away from him, but he wouldn't release it. As they crossed the street, she told him, "You know I can cross the street without you holding my hand you know."

"I know that, but I WANT to hold your hand. And something tells me that you want me to. And this is a date, right," he lowered his voice to her, and finally stopping on the other side by his car.

"I never said this was a date," she turned to him.

"No you didn't. But you did ask me out, first." He told her right back. Mitch and Stephen were smiling behind them, trying not to laugh.

"I invited you over for dinner, Mr. President. I didn't ask you out. BIG DIFFERENCE MISTER," she said, now looking towards Rose Point. "Don't tell me you don't know the difference between JUST dinner and a date."

"I DO know the difference. And THIS IS a date," he told her, grinning from ear to ear.

She faced him head on. "This. Is. Not. A. Date," challenging him. He saw this fire in her eyes. One he had not seen before. He never met a woman before that was so vocal in her beliefs, and most importantly to tell him what she thought. He's the Leader of the Free World, and she was gearing up for a battle with him about it.

"Is too," he told her back.

/

"**The Date Race…."**

She finally was able to break free of his hand. Olivia walked over to Mitch and Stephen told them something. Fitz watched on, wondering what she was doing. Both lifted their eye-brows at her and said, "this should be good."

"Gentlemen are we clear," she asked them.

To her surprise they both said "yes." She then waltzed over to Fitz, and said to him, "Are you coming or not?"

Fitz looked at her, and followed her right to the gates. He saw the car go up ahead of them, and go and park in its spot. Mitch and Stephen stood behind them, knowing what was coming next. Olivia bent down and unleashed Quincy. She asked Quincy to sit, and waited for Olivia's command.

She turned to Fitz, "Okay Mr. President here are the rules, if you race me up there and win, then THIS is a date. If I win, it's me cooking a meal for someone who's put up with my B.S. all week without any complaining. You've done everything I've asked of you, and then some. I know I can be a hand full."

"You ain't kidding," he told her, waiting for her to yell at him again. "I've never had to work so hard for a woman, ever."

She glared at him. Then both bent down, next to Quincy. He then told her, "Hold on I want to up the bet."

"Is that so?".

"If I win, and this is a date, and I get to kiss you when it's over. And I get a second date." Fitz said to her. She licked her lips, and watched him stare at her. He leaned forward, and into her ear said, "Is that a deal?"

"But I get decide where you get kiss me."

"Fine," he grumbled. "I am so winning this because THIS IS a date and I want that kiss."

Mitch then came up and told them on the count of three, they could take off up the driveway. He looked at his boss, and Olivia to make sure that they were ready. Stephen looked on in the background, saying, "Sir you have no idea what you started."

Fitz looked him and chuckled. "Yes I have and intend to win. Count it off. I want this to be a date."

Olivia looked at Mitch, and he told her, "Ma'am, The President does not like to lose."

"Good, I don't either," she told him. "Now start counting. I want to see if THIS old man can beat me."

Fitz just turned and looked at her. "I'll show you who's old, Olivia Pope."

"Whatever, Fly Boy." Fitz was so dumbfounded by her demeanor, he wasn't sure if he wanted to kiss her, argue with her, or strangle her. He shook his head at her again, and looked at Mitch to count.

Mitch then counted to three and Olivia and Fitz took off up the driveway. Quincy was in the lead. Fitz was ahead of her, until she put on a major sprint and went passed him, winning just barely. Both were breathing heavily, just staring at each other. Olivia didn't say anything to him, except look at him.

His hair was messed up and she could see one stray curl out of place now. She walked up to him, after he stood up, and didn't do anything at first, except get lost in his eyes. She finally reached up, and attempted to push it back in place. When she tried to pull her hand away, he grabbed onto her.

He brought it to his face, and placed his hand over hers and made her keep it there. He then took her other hand and placed it over his heart. He reached behind her, and pulled her into his body. He sees the resistance in her eyes, and gave her a faint smile, not wanting her to move, to break their connection.

"I won," she told him.

"You won." He told her back. Both let out a breath and he asked her, "Olivia please go out with me on a REAL date? If this is not it, then tomorrow night I want a real one. Please?"

"I'll think about it," she told him.

"Good now let's do our walk, so we can have dinner." He finally released her body, and took her hand in his own. He could see some resistance in her eyes still, and said, "How about we walk down to your house with Quincy, and we can do this tomorrow? I am sure dinner is almost ready by now."

She nodded at him. They crossed the street with Quincy and as they approached her house, began to walk up her driveway, hand in hand. Mitch and Stephen went ahead, and made sure her house was clear for him.

As Olivia and Fitz closed in, they both noticed a few lights out on the roof. Olivia almost said something about it and immediately he told her, "Don't even think about it?"

"But," she tried to say.

"No. You could get hurt. I don't want anything to happen to you." She saw a flash of fear come across his face and eyes.

"I go up there all the time. I won't fall. Just cuz I am a girl that doesn't mean I can hang my own lights."

"As long as I am around, you are not going up there," he told her, touching her face. "I want you safe." She stepped back from him, and studied his expression. His eyes darkened, and she saw glimpses of sadness, along with fear. From the moment she heard him worried about her safety after she collapsed she thought he was just being nice. But now, she knew it was more than that.

"I won't go up there without anyone here okay." She started to walk them to the door and when they got under her light, he wrapped himself around her. She was not expecting him to do this and when his arms were fully around her, she felt him let out a breath. She smiled and turned and looked at him, lovingly this time.

"Promise me you won't go up there Livy," he whimpered in her ear. No one had called her Livy since her grandfather died. Fitz immediately felt her reaction to it, and to his surprise she turned her head, and just studied his eyes.

"No one has called me Livy, in a long time. I promise. I won't go up there," she told him, and he let her go. As she walked inside with Quincy she saw Fitz ask Stephen and Mitch not to wait for him outside. They began to argue with him, but he ordered them to go back to Rose Point. Fitz had to promise to stay with Olivia until he called the house to come back. The agents would come back to get him, when he was ready to go.

/

"**Finding Your Fate…"**

When Fitz closed the door, Olivia was already in the kitchen getting things out for dinner. He took his jacket off, placed it on a chair, and Olivia told him to make himself comfortable. She told him it's not as fancy as probably what he's used to, and he smiled thinking the opposite. Out of all the places he's been to, and stayed at, THIS PLACE felt like home. This place felt different. Even with Rose Point up the hill, this place with her, he felt the most at home.

She saw him walk around, taking in her house. He was taking in its age, the upgrades she had done, and it's feeling of warmth. That is what he felt here was "warmth" and "belonging." He finally walked over to her tree and saw the "White House" ornaments on it.

Olivia saw him smile and told him, "I almost have all of them you know." Fitz asked her why she didn't. It was either because they were rare, outdated, or she didn't start collecting them until the ornament was retired. She smiled as she watched him look at her tree, with its white twinkling lights.

She would have thought having him here in her home, would feel strange, but it didn't at all. It felt like he belonged and that was meant to be there with her. It didn't make sense to her, and was like everything in her life has lead up to the moment their eyes connected at school that day, and everything that happened since. She didn't understand why, though

She began to get things ready for them to eat in the kitchen, and he asked if he could help. She eyed the top shelf, and of course he smiled at her, and pulled the things down that she needed. Fitz then helped her, place their dinner on their plates. Eventually they went and sat at her table by the window, looking out a Rose Point.

"Nice view, don't you think?" She said to him, before they started to eat.

He looked and saw his mother's estate and smiled. "Yes it's fine. But you are so much prettier to look at."

She shook her head, blushed, and asked him to try her dinner. Fitz immediately made this face, like this was the best thing he ever tasted. "You like it?"

"Yes what is it?"

"Pepsi Pot Roast," she told him with a straight face. He looked down at it and let his eyes get big looking back at her. Before he could say anything else, she told him, "And yes it is made with Pepsi."

"Wow, this is really good."

Before she could stop her next comment, she said to him, "You're just saying that because you want to kiss the cook."

Fitz finished chewing his bite and told her, "I want to do more than JUST kiss the cook, Livy."

The comment surprised her so much, that she practically chocked on a piece food. Fitz laughed knowing that she was not expecting that type of remark. For the rest of dinner they talked about Karen and Jerry showing up the next day, the US. President Test and how much she couldn't believe how her students managed to get him to come.

"It was worth it. I needed to get out of DC." He told her. "Plus I have not been here in over ten years." Olivia realized that was probably when he mom passed away.

"Where you close to your mom?"

"Yes, very much so, in fact, this place is named after her." He told her. He gave her Rose Point's history, and where the name "Rose" came from. Olivia's eye widened at this knowledge, never knowing that all this time, she lived right next door to a "President's" history.

"How did she die," Olivia said, and when she saw the sadness then in his eyes, she uttered, "Oh my God. I am so sorry. I should not have asked."

Olivia then got up and rushed to put plates in the kitchen. Fitz was right on her heels, and came up right behind her, while she was at the sink. She almost couldn't look at him, because she brought up a painful memory. He placed his hands on both sides of her so she couldn't move. She put her head down, sensing him, moving closer to her.

He let out a breath behind her, and moved her hair away from her neck. "She died of brain cancer," Fitz finally said. She tried to turn around and face him but he would not let her. "The doctor's thought they found it in time, but it was too late. She went through chemo, and radiation, but it wasn't enough. My father and I brought her back here to die. That was the last time I was here."

"I'm sorry I didn't mean to upset you."

"It's okay. I just don't talk about it. She was all I had, well except for Jerry and Karen. But in a sense I've been all alone."

She turned to face him, and jumped up on her counter. Olivia reached for him and brought her arms around his torso, and snuggled her head against. Fitz let out a breath he did not know he was holding. Her wrapping herself around his body, felt like heaven and he was not sure how he could let her go after this.

Fitz placed his arms around her, and onto her lower back. He rubbed her back up and down, loving how she felt in his arms. For the first time, since the day they met, she truly let him hold her, since her fainting spell. "God you feel good," he told her, laying his head on top of her head.

In his chest, she told him, "You not alone. You'll never be alone. You have me," she stopped and looked at him, "I mean if you want that." Olivia started to pull away, coming to the realization what she said to him, but Fitz pulled her right back to him. It was crazy, he's the Leader of the Free World, why would he want her. Yes he asked her out, but he could have anyone.

Fitz let out a labored breath, hearing her thoughts running through her mind. His entire life had been laid before him by his father. But it was his mother, and THIS place he only felt at home. And now here, he never felt so sure of anything. He not only felt sure of himself, but of what they could have together, if they let it happen. He graced his fingers across her face, and told her "Yes."

She pulled back and got lost for a moment in his eyes. The more she looked in them, the more she began to think she "knew" them. It made no sense to her, but it was like she had been waiting to see "his" eyes all since she was a little girl. Olivia also began to think that he was the person that was in her dreams. That HE was the person that took the picture, she loved so much. That made no sense to her, because how could it be him. But yet, as she looked in those blue eyes, they seemed familiar.

Fitz watched her studying him. "What?"

"It just I have this feeling," she tried to tell him.

He let her go, and they went and sat down on her couch. He was not sure where this was going, but was she feeling the same thing. But how did she know that? Did she sense the same thing as he felt the moment he saw the video, meeting her, and now. It was only growing stronger. "Olivia," he said to her.

"Do you believe in fate?" Olivia then asked him.

He scooted closer to her on her couch. The room was only lit with the Christmas tree lights, and a fire in her fireplace. You could hear the crackling as the logs burned.

"Fate," he said. "I don't know I am the President after all. But I think it has a place in everyone's life. What do you mean?"

"It's just, I always felt this strange pull towards Rose Point. Like I am supposed to be here, waiting for whomever to show up; I didn't understand it. I don't even know why I am telling you this. This is crazy. God this is stupid," she blurted out, and tried to get up. Fitz reached for her, and pulled her back down onto the couch.

Fitz inched his way closer to her, and ran his fingers through her hair. Immediately she saw her face relax. "No it's not stupid Olivia. A part of me wanted to sell Rose Point you know."

"What? Why?"

"I don't know. It was always too painful for me to come back here. But now, in this place with you, I know it will be different. I think I was supposed to keep it, so I could find my way back here, to one of the only home's I've ever known. Fate brought me back here….," he stopped, got even closer to her, and brought her face to meet his.

He leaned forward, placed his lips on her forehead, causing her to take a sharp intake of breath. "Fate brought me home to you, Livy" he told her. He looked down and was mesmerized by her face. She had like child-like smile, where her eyes twinkled, and he could see her small dimples on her cheeks. He reached forward, to touch her cheek and she let him.

He was aching to kiss her, but he was too afraid that he would scare her off if he did. Once his lips connected with hers, he did not think, he'd be able to be away from her. Now that he knew they were neighbors, he intended to spend as much time as possible with her. Leaving her in two weeks was going to be torture, and he couldn't even fathom how he was going to manage without her.

/

"**The Christmas Wish…"**

Fitz pulled away, and asked her, "So why did you write Santa every year asking to meet a sitting President?"

She giggled, "I was waiting for you to ask me that. It took you long enough."

Fitz laughed at her now. "Well are you going to tell me?"

"My grandfather instilled that in me, I guess." Fitz's eyes got huge. "He met Eisenhower once on a campaign stop. The stopped wasn't planned. I guess they had travelling issues. Well my grandfather helped fix his car. He was a 'Jack of all Trades' and master of them all too. He loved how personal he was. How he talked to the people. Eisenhower took the time to listen to him, and the others. The way he GOT America, at the time was different. He wanted me to have that same experience."

"Your grandfather met Eisenhower," he questioned, "really?" Can this woman in front of him, seriously get any better?

She nodded at him. "He did. It changed him after that. It made him a better man for my grand-mother, my mom, her siblings, and now us. He wanted that for me. So that is why I wrote Santa every year, and asked him to meet a US President." She turned and looked at him, with amazement. "I just thought it would never come true."

"Well I am happy to help," Fitz told her in a flashy smile.

"Very funny. I forgot to ask, where's Cyrus? I thought he would be down here by now, yelling at you to come home, because it's past your bedtime."

Fitz broke out laughing. "He went back to the White House this morning. He's not the outdoors type. Plus James needed him to come home."

"Who's James?"

"Cyrus' husband," Fitz told her after a sip of his drink. Olivia practically spit out her drink all over him. She started to cough, causing Fitz to have to tap her back.

"His what," she asked in between hacking up a lunge. "Cyrus has a husband, since flipping when?"

"Since I got elected. Worse kept secret in Washington" he told her. "Are you okay?" She was still coughing somewhat.

"Um yah, just the last I knew, he was married to Janet." This time Fitz just about spit out his drink, all over her couch. Olivia saw him struggling, and told him, "Best kept secret in Vermont. Yes he was married to Janet for a long time. I am guessing you didn't know that."

"Um no," he told her. They both took one look at each other and broke out laughing. Olivia was laughing so hard, that she practically fell off her couch. Fitz grabbed on to her, and pulled her back up. They leaned into each other, and once they stopped the laughing, they realized how close they were.

She was up on his chest, with her head just under the crook in his neck. Olivia then placed her hand over his heart, and felt its beat under his sweater. The longer she looked in his eyes, the stronger it began to beat. He let out a labored breath, and stared into her eyes. She could feel the tension building, wasn't sure what to do.

Olivia gave him a faint smile, and looked over at the clock. It was nearly 11:00pm and she needed to get some rest for school tomorrow. Fitz sensed this and told her, "I should go. You have a busy day at school tomorrow."

"You should go," she told him now standing up. They started to walk to his jacket, and after she helped him get it on, she said, "Can I walk you home?"

"Isn't that a guy's job?" Olivia shrugged her shoulders and Fitz said 'okay." He called Mitch and Stephen to come down, so they could meet him at the gates to Rose Point. He helped her with her jacket, and Quincy came running over, and she leashed him up. She handed him his leash, and out they went.

They walked down the path in comfortable silence. As they crossed the street she could see Mitch and Stephen opening the gates for him, keeping an eye on everything around him. As Fitz and Olivia got closer, Fitz motioned for them to back up, to give them some privacy.

"Thank for dinner." He told her.

"Thanks for coming, Neighbor." She nudged his arm.

"I had a really good time Olivia." Fitz told her, not sure what else to say to her at the moment.

"Me too," she said struggling for her own words.

"I, um," Fitz said, "Karen and Jerry are arriving tomorrow on Marine One. Will you…I mean….Could you…" Fitz tried to say. All of a sudden he was so nervous about her meeting his kids. If they didn't like her, what would he do?

"Do you need me to write it down for you Sir?" She told him with a smile. Olivia then heard Mitch and Stephen further up the drive way, stifling back their chuckles. Fitz let out a grumbled groan and sigh, and eyed both his agents. They straighten up and once Fitz turned back around to face Olivia, she heard a muffled laugh out of them.

"I would love to meet them. What time?"

Fitz told her it would be after school ended and she said 'okay." School was getting out early because of the Christmas break. She then told him, "I'll see you at school tomorrow. I am giving the test about 10:00 in the morning. Then we are going to relax till lunch." She gave him the rest of her plans for the school day, and he said he would be there.

Fitz then asked her, "Will you come Christmas Tree shopping with Karen, Jerry and myself tomorrow? Then we could have dinner here."

"Yes." She told him, with a big smile. "I'd like that."

"Olivia, see you tomorrow." He told her, not wanting see her leave.

She nodded and began to walk away. Olivia turned around and saw him standing there still where she left him, watching her. She strolled back over, and lightly kissed him on both cheeks. He stumbled backwards, each time her lips touched his face. As she pulled away the final time she said to him;

"Yes." Fitz eyes squinted at her not processing what she was talking about. "I would LOVE to go out with you…on a REAL date,… Fitz."

His eyes got huge, and he would have gone after her, but he was literally frozen in his spot. She suspected what his reaction was going to be, and smiled even more. Never before has her saying a man's name, had such an effect on them. She saw him sigh, and they way she said it told him that she felt the same things he was feeling.

By the time he fully realized that he called him by his name, she was already across the street, and running up her driveway with Quincy. Mitch and Stephen came down, and Fitz walked inside Rose Point. The entire time, he couldn't take his eyes off of her. She was skipping with Quincy, and he knew she was smiling even in the dark.

He saw her stop and look up at the roof of her house. He yelled to her, "Don't even think about it," causing her to wave her hand at him, dismissing what he just said. "Goodnight Olivia."

"Goodnight, Mr. President." She told him back and went inside.

Fitz finally turned to Mitch and Stephen, looking at them both. "What?"

"Did you have a good evening," Mitch asked his boss.

"Yes. Why?"

"We both had bets that you would be sleeping over Sir," Stephen then told him.

Fitz shook his head 'no' at them. "Gentleman she just agreed to go out with me on a real date. I do not want to blow this," he said as they began to walk back to the house.

"You really like her don't you?" Mitch asked him. Fitz didn't know how respond though. Stephen saw his boss sigh and knew his feelings were stronger than that.

"Bloody Hell, you're falling in love with her. Aren't you Sir?" Stephen asked him.

Fitz stopped walking and looked down to Olivia's house. He leaning against the outside off Rose Point, thinking about what Stephen just said to him. He saw her kitchen light on, and her walking around. She must have known he was looking, because he saw her glance quickly, shake her head, and then turn the light off.

"Stephen, I…." Fitz tried to say.

"It's okay if you are Mr. President. You don't have to answer if you are not sure. Mitch and I are on your side no matter what. We'll do whatever you need to ensure she is safe after you leave, and help both of you figure this out. Especially when it comes to Cyrus and the Press."

"Thank you," Fitz told them both. After they went inside Mitch asked him if she was the care-takers grand-daughter. Fitz said he was not one-hundred percent sure, but something was making him think she was more and more. She talked about her grandfather tonight, but did not mention if he was the care-taker.

Fitz then saw Nigel, and he asked about his "date." They talked a little while more, and Fitz eventually went up to bed, and falling asleep quickly. He dreamed that night of the little girl in the apple dress, hoping more and more that it was Olivia.

/

**Snow Delay…**

Olivia woke up the next day, to her phone ringing. It was the school district, saying that school had been delayed a couple of hours due to inclement weather. She looked out her window and sure enough she saw 6-8 inches of fresh snow. Grumbling, she got out of bed, let Quincy out the back door, and made herself breakfast.

A bit later, Quincy came inside, she showered, and got dressed. Since it was the last day before break, Mrs. Rhimes informed the teachers that they could dress down. Olivia opted for nice pair of jeans, black boots, and a white furry sweater with snowflakes on it.

She walked out to her kitchen and heard her cell phone rang. It was Tom asking her if she needed help digging out. He insisted on helping her out when it snowed, thinking that she could not shovel by herself. She kept telling him that she was fine, and could work a snow blower, shovel, and drive in it, but he came anyway to make sure he was there if she needed him.

Olivia was getting ready to go outside when there was a knock on her door. She unlocked it, walking away, thinking it was Tom. "Come on Tom, I'll be right out."

"Do you have any sugar?"

She turned around seeing Fitz standing there smiling at her. "What are you doing here?"

Fitz told her, standing with one hand in his pocket and a coffee mug in the other. "I needed sugar for MY coffee."

She stood there with her hands on her hips, "Is that so. You mean you're trying to tell me that big fancy kitchen up there has NO sugar."

"Nope."

"Liar."

"Isn't it the neighborly thing to do…ask for sugar?" Fitz told her walking to her now. He watched her bite her lip, anticipating his neck move.

"Yes, but I know you came down here for more than JUST sugar," by now he was to her, towering over her.

"What's wrong with me asking my NEIGHBOR to borrow something sweet? Even though she's sweeter than anything I've ever seen and probably tasted."

Olivia looked at him in total shock that he said that to her. Once she re-gathered herself she said to him, "Okay President Flirt," she told him. "I'll bite. What. Do. You. Want?"

"You." He told her. The heat and desire she saw in his eyes, was making her sweat in her sweater. He was about to lean down and kiss her for real when there was a knock on her door. Mitch and Stephen let him come down alone so he had no idea who it was. Olivia motioned for him to get some sugar and went to answer the door.

"Hey, Liv you ready…" Tom stopped when he saw The President standing in Olivia's kitchen.

He straightened up. "Mr. President." Tom then began to look from Olivia to him.

Olivia walked up to him, and Fitz felt a twinge of jealousy. "Tom he's my neighbor. He's the owner of Rose Point."

"Excuse me?" Tom said. "For real?" Olivia shook her head 'yes' at the same time. Tom only could say 'wow' as a response.

Olivia watched the two men stare each other down, not liking the situation she was finding herself in. Both were sweet. She had always known Tom had feelings for her. But she never let him act on them because she didn't feel the same way. After meeting Fitz, she knew what she felt for him was different, which scared her.

Olivia could feel Fitz's eyes on Tom, and her. She closed her eyes and told him, "Since I am not ALLOWED to shovel, or work a snow blower on my own." Then she turned to Fitz, and said "And go on my roof without male supervision. Thomas. Fitzgerald, let's go."

Tom looked at her in disbelief that she just called him by his first name. They both watched her suit up, and head outside. Mitch and Stephen then came up the driveway and helped her. They were done in no time. The entire time, she could feel Tom and Fitz eyeing each other and watching her.

As she shoveled, Tom and Fitz both didn't wander too far away from her. Each tried to take a bigger amount of snow in their shovels. When she finally got her snow blower out, she looked to Stephen for help. He came over, seeing the "jealousy" eye fight between his Boss and Tom, the entire time.

She called Abby quickly when she went on her garage, and she couldn't believe it on the phone. All Abby could say was, "Girl you are so screwed. Please tell me who's better."

"ABBY!"

"Seriously Liv come on. Why go across the hall, when you can go across the street!" Abby teased her again. "I can't wait to tell Harrison, Quinn and Huck. DA-POTUS is your Prince Charming."

Olivia yelled at her again, causing Tom to come in and check on her. He knew she was talking to Abby and laughed at her. Tom told her that they were done and that the President wanted to see her before they left for school.

She met Fitz outside and they just stood there. Tom went inside to grab her things. Olivia told him that she would see him a little later because of the delay. She saw him pout and told him to "Rule the World or something," causing him to laugh. Fitz watched Tom pulled out her driveway, and finally Olivia.

/

**Test Day…**

As Olivia's class arrived that day, all of them were pretty nervous and excited about their test. The snow threw their day off but sine the test now was going to be the first item on their agenda, the kids were ready. Between Olivia and The President helping them all week, the kids felt that they had it handled.

When Fitz finally snuck into her room, the kids had already started their test. The kids saw him, and were of course thrilled he was there. Olivia and him walked around the room, making sure no one was cheating. When time was over, they kids handed the tests in, and a huge sigh of relief came over them.

Her class then asked Olivia and The President if they give them each something. Kerry then stood up, "First we all wanted to thank President Grant for coming here and spending this entire week with us. This has been a chance of a lifetime for all of us, and thanks to you President Grant, this lesson would not have been as fun."

Tony then spoke. "President Grant and Miss Pope, the class and myself decided to do something special for the both of you. We wanted to make you two would always remember not only the day you met, but this week you taught us together. So in honor of that, we made something for each of you."

Fitz and Olivia looked each other.

Her student Abbie came up and handed each one of them a photo album. Olivia and Fitz opened them up and found pictures, of each of them with all the students individually. The student in the picture wrote something underneath. They enjoyed The President's visit, and why it was so important to them and Miss Pope that he came. But most importantly what they learned from him. Fitz was so touched that he didn't know what to say.

There were also pictures of Olivia in Fitz's arms the day they met, and when she collapsed. Olivia and Fitz could see how enraptured they were with each other that day. There was another picture of when she placed the sticker on his jacket, and many other candied moments; some posed, some of just Olivia and Fitz being them. Each looked at the album, not believing the kids made all this for them.

"How do you all do this?" Olivia asked her class.

Darby said, "Mr. Huck helped us. We took all these pictures this week, and wanted them all in one spot for you both."

Guillermo then told them, "Mr. Huck has all our old memory cards from our camera's, and phones. He took all our photos, and downloaded them onto a hard drive for you both. You both are the only ones who can release any pictures to the Press if you want to."

Columbus piped in, "Yes, Mr. Huck wiped our memory cards clean with a special program he made. You both are only ones that have these pictures."

"Wow," The President said. "Thank you. I will treasure this and all of you always. We will keep in touch." He looked at Olivia, "We'll definitely stay in touch." Olivia smiled at him. For the rest of the time Fitz was there, the class decided to watch a movie. She put in "Willie Wonka and the Chocolate Factory," and as her class watched, they got pizza and enjoyed the rest of their time with Fitz.

When it was time for Fitz to go, they set up Olivia's camera and they took one final group shot of him with the class. He said goodbye to the kids, and off he went out the door. He was surprised at how much he would miss them, but he knows he made a lasting impression.

Olivia spent the rest of the day with her class. She missed him already, but was excited to be seeing him after school. When he arrived home, she freshened up and Stephen was already waiting for her at the gates to Rose Point. She smiled at him, and he let her inside.

Stephen gave her a huge hug, and they talked on the way up to the house. She could not believe that he was in the secret service and on his detail. What also surprised her was that, he was getting married.

"You are not," she screamed at him.

"Am to, OLIVA! Her name is Georgia and she teaches third grade." Stephen told her with a grin, and putting his arm around her to walk up the drive way.

"Wow. Someone finally tamed your libido. I am impressed." She told him.

"I know who would have thought that was possible." Stephen said to her, in his famous Scottish grin.

As they reached the house, Mitch joined them and said that Fitz was in the back waiting Marine One approach. Both agents took her back there. Olivia walked around the back of the house, and saw Fitz standing there pacing in circles on the back deck. He didn't see her there watching him, and by his body movements he looked worried that no one was going to get along.

"Mitch is he okay," she asked him.

"Ma'am he's just worried you and the kids." Mitch told her.

"He's the President of the United States, and he's worried about that." Olivia asked.

"Yes Liv, he is." Stephen told her. As they looked on, and Marine One got closer, she noticed his pacing was getting worse. "Liv, got to him. He needs you."

Olivia was a little surprised by his statement, and took off into the yard to him. Fitz saw her, and stopped pacing. She ran up the deck and right to him. Olivia stopped in front of him and threw her arms around his neck and hugged him. She felt him hug her tightly and finally let out a breath, that let him relax.

She pulled away and whispered, "We're in THIS together, okay."

Fitz looked at Marine One and it was just about on the ground. He was sure that Karen and Jerry could see him, wrapped up with Olivia but he did not care. He told her back, "We in this together."

They both held hands, and watched Marine One land perfectly on the ground. The Marine Guards came out first and out stepped Karen and Jerry. Fitz looked over at Olivia, kissed her hand, and said, "Here we go…"

/

**Okay my little "Gingerbreads" that's it. This story is reaching new heights with each new chapter, and I love you all for it SO MUCH. You've got #ThisHandled and then some. ;-)**

**Next chapter you'll see how Olivia does with Karen and Jerry. Their REAL 1****st**** date, and more. (Sorry not saying it's a surprise.)**

**This story has now taken over my life, so my others are hold till after January 1st. If I get one of them done, I will post it. But to everyone's delight, THIS story is my priority. **

**Thanks you all for your "Crumbs" and wanting to send me cookies. You rock my world (or trying to get me fat.) ;-)**

**Take care and be on the lookout for Chapter 8. Trust me, that is a GAME CHANGER chapter.**

**So ALL CYCLINDERS people and leave me those CRUMBS! The more my e-mail dings, the faster Chapter 8 will appear. **

**Merry Fitz-mas…Me's**


	8. First Kids, First Dates, & First XMas's

**Well hello Loves. I hope you are pleasantly surprised you are getting this chapter so soon. This sets up the rest of the story. Yes it is game changer so beware. No, no one is going to die…don't worry. ;-)**

**Hold onto your warm blankets and hot chocolate… because by the end, you'll be screaming at the screen. Enjoy and leave me plenty of "Gingerbread Crumbs." The MORE I get, the sooner Chap 9 is under your tree. Trust me, you WANT the next chapter.**

**Toodles…Me's**

**/**

**Chapter 8: "First Kids, First Dates, and First Christmas's…"**

Olivia looked at Karen and Jerry has they began their walk on the lawn to Rose Point. It was mid-afternoon. She could see the Mountains, and the new fallen snow from last night, on its hills and valleys. The evergreens behind them had lost all their new snow from Marine One, and was still blowing around.

The moment and her and Fitz went down the steps, she stopped. Fitz tried to walk forward with her but she wasn't moving. She backed up one step, froze and nothing could pry them off. Now it was her turn to freak out apparently. Seconds ago, she was telling him that they "we're in this together."

Her "normal" side of her brain, was saying, _"Cool you are going to meet his two teen-agers. You are a teacher. You know what kids are like their age. This should be fine."_

Then the "normal is over-rated" side of her brain, screamed at her, _"Holy shit, that is MARINE ONE landing. In case you forgot GIRL, he's the President. Those are not just any kids. Karen and Jerry are the FIRST CHILDREN! You best be sure before you go over this cliff, because there is no going back, if you are not."_

Fitz turned to her, and as if he could hear her mind, screaming at her. "Liv, it's okay. I know you see Marine One, and I know I am the President, but right now, in this place it's just me and you. Right now I am just YOUR Fitz."

"Huh?"

Nigel came out onto the deck and saw Olivia there frozen. "Fitzgerald. You go. I'll stay with Miss Olivia."

"Nigel I want her with me." Fitz told him. As if some "Christmas magic" came out of nowhere, Fitz's voice, hearing his need for her to be by his side, snapped her out of her "frozen" daze.

She looked at Nigel, "Hello Nigel. I'm good really. I just need a minute." Nigel then told Fitz and Olivia that he would go down and see Karen and Jerry.

She was a step above him, on the deck and could see his eyes clearly. His eyes were the prettiest shade of blue, and across the snow in the background, she noticed speckles of white and silver in them. Olivia let out a huge icy breath.

"Livy," he said to her.

"I am School Teacher, and you're the President."

"I know and I don't care." Fitz told her, trying to tell her, that it didn't matter.

"I know and I want to. I want to meet them." Olivia told him.

"Liv," he questioned her. To him they were just his kids. He was introducing the two most important people in his life, to the woman who has turned his world on its axis, in less than a week. "Don't walk away, not now please. I know you think it's too soon to meet them, but they asked for this to happen. My kids didn't want to wait."

She raised her eyes at him. "I'm not. I am not walking away. But can we just stand here a minute, and not think and talk. I know that it's freezing outside, and your kids are here, standing there watching us. But I just need a minute. A minute where you are not the President, and I am not the School Teacher, whom you swept off her feet," causing Fitz to smile.

She looked over at Nigel, Karen and Jerry talking and saw them smile. "Right now can we just pretend it just us. That you're just a single dad raising two teenagers, and I'm JUST a teacher, you met volunteering at her school. For one minute can just make believe it's just us. Can you just stand here it with me," she pleaded with him.

"You are MORE than that," Fitz told her cupping her face. "One minute."

She smiled at him. He inched closer to her and kept his hands on her face. The propellers on Marine One finally stopped. Fitz leaned down and touched his forehead to hers, gazing right into her beautiful eyes. He nuzzled it to hers, loving the contact of their skin finally making this first type of contact.

Jerry and Karen looked on, a little surprised. "Did you ever see him with Mom like that?" Karen said to her brother.

"No not once. Look at how they are looking at each other. Even though we are right here, it's like it's just them. We don't exist right now." Jerry said to his sister.

"Nigel, didn't they just meet on Monday. This is pretty intense." Karen asked him.

"Yes Miss Karen. But yesterday they found out they were indeed neighbors. It was pretty funny. It if wasn't for her dog, they may not be like this right now." Nigel told the kids in a laugh.

"Her dog," both answered at the same time.

At that moment, Fitz was walking over with Olivia who heard them. "Yes her dog Quincy." Fitz said.

"He's very Presidential," Olivia then commented, nudging Fitz. "Hi I am Olivia Pope." Fitz was a little surprised how she just took charge and introduced herself.

"Hi Miss Pope. I'm Karen and this putz in my big brother Jerry." Karen said to her.

"Hi Miss Pope," Jerry said in a smile back. "I am not a putz Karen. She's just trying to get me into trouble."

Fitz looked at both of them, and basically told them to behave. They started to walk towards the house, and Olivia started to slow down. The three Grants and Nigel noticed and wondered what was going on. She looked at the time, "Oh fudge," she said.

"Liv?"

"I forgot Quincy needs to go out, and I left dessert down there." Olivia told them. "I'll run and go grab it and be right back."

Fitz looked terrified that she wasn't coming back. He wanted this time so they ALL could bond and get to know each other. She smiled at Fitz and told him, "I'll be back," causing Jerry and Karen to start giggling.

"What's so funny?" Fitz asked them.

"Dad, she sounds like Arnold Schwarzenegger, from the Terminator movies," Jerry said, causing Olivia to start laughing.

She started to walk off but stopped when she heard, "Miss Pope, can I go with you," out of Karen. "My brother and Dad are talking guy crap, and I can't stand it. So can I come with you? I mean I know you don't know me, and we just met…." Karen started to ramble.

Olivia took her hand and with Fitz looking on. "Sure. It would be nice to have a female in my house for a change. I have lots of 'boys' around me too. Come on. Quincy will love you." Fitz signaled her agents to follow them down to her house, to make sure they were safe.

Fitz then watched them walk off, and let out a sigh. Jerry and Fitz walked into the house and Jerry told him, "Geez Dad, she's hot. How did you manage that?"

"You'd be surprised at the mad skills I still have son. I can show you a thing or two on how to romance a woman. I am not that old."

"Yah whatever Dad," he said teasing him. "Just remember you turn 49 next year."

"Don't remind me. So what do you think?" Fitz asked him.

"She's beautiful Dad. That video does not do her justice."

"No it does not. I am taking her out on our FIRST date after Christmas Tree shopping, so you both better behave. Do you understand?"

"Yes Sir," Jerry answered, and Fitz then showed him to his room, and let him get settled.

/

"**Girl Time…"**

Once Olivia and Karen made it to the house, Quincy was at her door barking up a storm. She opened her door, and Quincy jumped all over them licking both her and Karen. Karen said that she liked her house, and Olivia let her look around in the kitchen and living room while she let Quincy out back.

While Quincy was out there, Karen saw all the White House ornaments. She didn't realize there were so many. Olivia smiled and told her about some of them, and where she got them from. Karen then walked around and saw pictures of Abby, Huck, Harrison, Quinn and Tom.

Olivia saw her face when she saw Tom and her snuggled up in a photo. "Karen, that's my BEST friend Tom. He is not my boyfriend or anything."

"Oh I didn't mean to assume," she tried to say.

"I know you didn't but I saw your face. You are worried that I could hurt your Dad aren't you?"

"Yah I guess. My mom did a number on him, and Jerry and I just want him to find the perfect woman, fall in love, get married, and be happy. Truly happy, like in a fairy tale, you know." Karen told her. "Do you think love like this is real Miss Pope?"

"First, it's Olivia, Liv, or Livy. Second I don't know. Whether there is a perfect someone out there waiting for you, I really don't know. But after just meeting your Dad, I am not even sure on that anymore."

"You REALLY like him don't you. I mean Jerry and I watched how you hugged him, calmed him down, and they way you were looking at each other. You really care for him."

Olivia walked up to her, "Yes I do. We have our first date after dinner. I am kind of nervous. I mean had him over for dinner last night, but I told him it wasn't a date. I didn't want there to be any pressure on him or me, even. Your Dad, is a great guy."

Karen, then asked where the bathroom was. Olivia showed her, and she heard Karen call for her. Karen told her that she forgot to bring a "female" item. Olivia told them where they were in the bathroom. She heard Karen say how embarrassed she was but Olivia told her happens to everyone.

On the way out, she saw a picture of a little girl wearing an apple dress, sitting on a man. Karen picked up the picture and smiled.

"I know he is Libby. Can't I call you that…Libby? Hey is this you?" Karen asked her.

"Sure, I don't think anyone's called me that in forever. Yes that's me and my grandfather. It was taken up at Rose Point in the back by the orchards. I was five years old." Olivia walked away and got the dessert out of the refrigerator. She saw Karen come over to her and they got everything they needed to take back to Rose Point. She let in Quincy.

"Do you know who took it?" Karen asked her, after she put the picture back down.

"Nope. I remember someone though, but I am not sure who they were. I remember hearing their voice, and their eyes."

"Do you think you'll meet the person who took it?" Karen said.

"I hope to sweetie. Maybe one day. Whoever it was, gave me one of my best memories of my 'Papa.' I hope one day to thank them."

"I do too. Wouldn't it be cool, if you feel in love with that person who took this?" Olivia shook her head, thinking that was silly.

Karen then said, as they began to walk back, "Daddy is REALLY nervous about tonight. He was pacing all day up there, and was even worse before we showed up. He just wants to impress you. He's does not date, LIKE at all, well because he can't because well…"

"He's the President of the United States," Olivia finished for her.

"Well yah of course that, but he was just not interested. Uncle Cyrus has been pressuring him for a while to date, but Dad refused. I am happy he found you. It was like he was meant to come up here and find you; like fate. Well if you believe in that stuff." Olivia looked at her quite surprised, because that is what her and Fitz discussed last night.

The ladies then packed up and could already see, Mitch and Stephen walking up her driveway to meet them. Olivia told her how she knew Stephen from college and how Cyrus was her old law professor.

Karen squealed out "Cool Freaking Beans," causing everyone to laugh. For the rest of the way up the house they talked about music, school, boys, and the latest things out on the market. By the time they reached the house, Fitz and Jerry were getting ready.

/

"**Oh Christmas Tree…"**

Karen took Olivia inside Rose Point by the kitchen double doors. Fitz and Jerry were getting ready to go out, not paying attention to which way they were coming in the house. Nigel saw them come in, and took Olivia's dessert from her. He placed it on the counter, and she watched Fitz struggle with his zipper on his jacket.

She finally made her presence known and asked him if he needed any help. Immediately his eyes locked with hers. Fitz sat down on a stool to make it easier for her, to fix his zipper. He placed his hands on her hips, and felt him pull her closer to him. By the time she fixed it and zipped it up, his face was inches away from hers.

Karen and Jerry were whispering in the background. "We SO need to get some mistletoe. Dad hasn't kissed her yet." Jerry told his sister.

"I know there first date is tonight," Karen said back, whispering at her brother. Nigel heard them, and shook his head in agreement.

Fitz looked up and saw his kids, smiling at them. "What you two?" Olivia then turned around and looked at both Grant kids. Jerry was about an inch shorter than Fitz, with dark brown hair, that had a few curls. He looked a lot like Fitz, but instead of blue eyes, he had green eyes.

Karen took more from Fitz in the hair department, light brown and curly, and of course had the blue-grey eyes. She was just as tall as Olivia. Both kids had the same dimples as their Dad, noses, and luckily for Fitz, his personality.

"Oh nothing Daddy," Karen said, nonchalantly. "Jerry and I were just talking."

Olivia tried to pull away, but Fitz wrapped his arms around her. "I think we should be worried," he told Olivia in her ear.

"Yup. They are up to no good."

"We are not Liv," Jerry said. "Karen said I could call you that," causing Olivia to smile.

Olivia walked up to him, after Fitz let her go, "Remember Jerry I am a teacher and if you both act up, Christmas Break or not, I'll give you homework. Both of you."

Both kids' eyes got huge and nodded at her. Fitz laughed at the antics, knowing that his kids are probably more scared of her, than of him right now. Mitch finally came inside and told them that the ride was parked out front.

Everyone walked outside and Olivia gasped for air, along with the kids. "Oh my god," she said turning and looking at Fitz. "How did you?"

"I'm the President, you'd be amazed at what power I have," Fitz told her bringing her over to touch their ride.

"Dad this is wicked cool," Jerry said, throwing on the New England accent.

"Daddy this is cool beans," Karen said, using the 'Daddy' word because she was excited.

Fitz walked Olivia over, so she could rub her hand across their ride. It was two huge horses, attached with sleigh bells, to a red Christmas Sleigh. She stroked both their manes. The driver gave them pieces of fruit to give to the horses. The Secret Service was going to be riding beside them on four wheelers, down to the Christmas Tree Farm.

She turned to Fitz after she feed and pet the horses. "Thank you. I always wanted to go on a sleigh ride. This is perfect."

"You're Welcome," he told, winking at his kids. The "Driver" an agent, helped Olivia inside first. Karen and Jerry got in next, sitting next to each other. Fitz smiled, because he got to sit next to Olivia. Two blankets were given out, and everyone was covered up for the ride. Fitz then wrapped his arm around Olivia in the sleigh, pulling her into his body. He kissed her forehead, causing an "AW" from his kids.

The "Driver" and agents on the sides, began the sleigh ride through the back of Rose Point. There was a light snow falling, and even though it was barely above freezing, the blankets were keeping everyone warm. Everyone was looking around, and Olivia could not believe how beautiful it was.

The Sleigh went around the back of Rose Point, and down a path through the orchards. Olivia smiled when she saw the bench she sat on long ago, in her "apple dress" with her grandfather. Karen and Jerry noticed her eyes light up, when they passed that section, and decided to ask her about it later. Then they noticed their Dad, smiling about it too.

The trees in the orchard glistened with the new snow, making Olivia feel like the "Queen" in "Narnia." She giggled to herself. Fitz whispered to her, "I love your smile."

"I love yours too," she told him, still looking all over the place. The snow was in her hair that was out of hat, and Fitz found himself wanting to dust it off. She saw him eyeing her curls. She took his hand, and placed it in her hair. He almost was afraid to touch it.

"Touch it," she told him.

"No, I am not going to touch it." Fitz told her.

"Fitz," causing him to let out the sweetest breath. "I've only let six people touch my hair, so be the seventh. You won't mess anything up."

She pulled his glove off, and placed his hand in her hair. It was soft, like silk, and shiny. The snow he noticed was causing it to curl, making him laugh. Olivia told him, that when her hair gets wet, it gets curly, so she will have to fix it later. He shook his head 'no' because he liked it, snow covered and all.

"Whatever you say, Mr. President," she murmured at him. He gave her a dimpled grin, causing both kids to laugh.

Olivia noticed as they made it down a path in the back of Rose Point, that she had never been this way before. As they came out of the line of trees, she saw the back of the Christmas Tree Farm. The owner was already there waiting for them, nodded at Fitz, like they were old friends. The moment the sleigh stopped, Fitz got out and shook the man's hand.

When Olivia made her presence known, they were shocked to hear her say "Hi Uncle Bernard."

At the same time, all three Grants said, "Uncle?"

Olivia turned, with her arm, wrapped through Bernard's. "Oh this is my Uncle Bernard Pope. My father's brother," she explained to Fitz and the kids. "Don't tell Dad and Mom about this okay. They are my neighbors."

Her Uncle looked at her, and said, "I remember The President when he was a young man Livy. He used to come here all the time with his Mom to get a tree. They are the only family to use the back entrance. But Olivia, my heavens, it took the President of the United States to bring you here finally to get a tree."

"No, Uncle Bernard, it did not. I still have Nana and Papa's tree, remember." She told him.

Fitz then introduced him to Karen and Jerry. They began to walk through the Christmas Tree farm, in the search of a tree. Bernard closed the farm down, for an hour, so Fitz could walk around, and not worry about security. The Agents were all over the place, but standing back to give them privacy.

Bernard then told Olivia, "Are you dating the Leader of the Free World?"

"No, but this is kind of our first date, with the kids. We are going out alone after this. Please don't tell Mumma and Daddy."

"I won't. But you'll have to introduce him sooner or later, if this gets serious." Bernard looked at Fitz, "You take care of my god-child you hear me. You treat my baby Livy right."

"UNCLE BERNARD," Olivia squeaked, totally embarrassed. Karen and Jerry then came up to her, and gave her a hug, and dragged her off to find a tree. They left their Dad and her Uncle to walk and talk.

Once they were out of shot, Fitz told him, "I will take care of her, forever, if she lets me."

Bernard looked at him. "It would seem she's letting you closer than anyone ever has. Don't rush her Fitzgerald. Take care of my girl."

"I plan on it Sir."

"You best prepare yourself for my brother and sister in law. That will be one lasting first impression," Bernard told him.

/

"**Snowballs, and Finding the Perfect Tree"**

Fitz then shook his hand. By the time he found Karen and Jerry, Olivia and the kids were running around, throwing snowballs at each other from behind the trees. Fitz stood back, by the agents not to get hit. It was Olivia and Karen, against Jerry and Mitch.

Fitz then jumped in and took Mitch's spot. Olivia threw one at Fitz, when he wasn't looking, hitting right on the head. Fitz turned and saw her and Karen pointing at each other, blaming the other, but he knew it was her. He said something to Jerry and the next thing, the girls knew, the boys were coming after them.

Olivia and Karen screamed for the Agents, but they stood back laughing, at the family's antics. Mitch, Stephen, and the others, had been with them for a while, but had never seen Fitz and the kids play this way. "She is bringing out the best in them," Stephen said to the other agents.

Olivia and Karen hide behind some trees, hoping Fitz wouldn't find them. Jerry found Karen, and told her not to say anything. Olivia didn't hear anything and looked around the huge tree, but didn't see anyone. "Hey, where did…" she voiced, but felt two strong arms, pulled her back.

"I see you found me, Mr. President," she said in a husky voice.

"I did," he told her, nuzzling his face in her neck.

"So what are you going to do now that you caught the girl?"

Fitz looked back and saw a regular tree behind him. He started walking backwards, taking her with him. She went with him willingly, still unsure what he was going to do. Once his back hit the tree, he turned them around, and then her. Herback was now on the tree, looking up at him.

"I am going to kiss the girl," he told her, lowering his head to her. "Well if she wants me to."

"Maybe," she said, "But only if you let me borrow sugar tomorrow morning for my coffee, Neighbor."

"I'll give you more than sugar, if you want," he said back, bending his knees, and inching his face lower to hers. "You can have anything you want, Livy. Because trust me, I. Want. You."

His scent, was so intoxicating, that she was having a hard time breathing. His lips looked so soft, and she could only imagine, what their first kiss was going to feel like. How his mouth would move on hers. How it would feel, to have his tongue in her mouth, and all over her body. She started to feel warm, and saw his pupils dilate, knowing he felt the same thing.

"Livy," he barely breathed out.

"Fi…" she was about to say, but a huge mound of snow, fell on top of them. Both screamed out, and saw Karen and Jerry standing there with huge grins on their faces.

"Jerry we want them to kiss, you idiot." Karen said to him, throwing snow at him.

"Yes but not now, Little Sis. Do you really want to see them making out, right now." Jerry scolded her.

"Ew…no." She said back.

Fitz and Olivia gave each other one look and took off after the kids. Fitz ran Jerry over, knocking him right off his feet, into a huge pile of soft snow. Olivia caught Karen from behind, and threw them both into another pile of snow. The kids were yelling for the Agents, and they stood back, laughing.

Finally the kids, gave in, and stood up with Fitz and Olivia. They finally went and found a tree and Olivia watched Fitz, with an ax chop it down on his own. She was impressed at his swinging technique. Fitz saw her watching him, biting her lip. Fitz smirked, took off his jacket, and handed it to Jerry.

Olivia could see his biceps on his upper arms, flex when he brought the ax up and down. From his broad shoulders, and to his neck muscles, Olivia watched his every move. Karen and Jerry saw her watching him, knowing that their Dad was doing this for her benefit. She swallowed hard, not realizing how sexy chopping wood could be.

Fitz had made a couple of swings, when he asked her if she wanted to help. She walked over to him, and he stood behind her with the ax. She placed her hands around the handle, and Fitz placed his hands on top of hers. The kids cheered her on with Fitz's help. She looked into his eyes, one time, before he helped her lift the ax in the air, and let it fall.

She missed the first time, because she felt him behind her, excited to say the least. Olivia smiled, knowing full well, why he was doing this. They swung the ax up another time, and it cut the tree enough to let it fall to the ground. She dropped the ax, turned around and gave Fitz a huge hug saying that she did it.

"Best first date ever," she told him.

Fitz squeezed her tightly, nuzzling his face into her neck. "Oh this is a Pre-date. Our real date is after dinner."

She pulled away and said "Okay." Olivia asked him where they were going but he refused to tell her.

The agents brought the tree into the back of a truck, that arrived, and Fitz went and paid her Uncle. They all got into the sleigh. Karen this time road next to Fitz, and Olivia sat next to Jerry. She saw Fitz pout, and Jerry told him, "Dad you'll have Liv, all to yourself after dinner, don't worry."

Fitz rolled his eyes, and the rest of the ride, everyone talked about anything and everything. By the time they made it back, dinner was ready. They ate in the dining room. Fitz had the staff, prepare an all out for dinner, attempting to spoil Olivia. She looked over in the corner and saw her empty basket, she gave to Nigel a week ago. Olivia glanced over at Fitz, eyeing him, wondering if he shared any of the cookies that she had made.

Fitz saw her, and said, "Those cookies were delicious. Cyrus stole one first though."

"Tell Cyrus I won't send any back with you, if he steals anymore." Olivia told him.

"Wait Liv, you can bake?" Jerry asked her.

"Yes Jerry I can bake quite well. My grand-mother taught me. I have ALL her old recipes. She didn't share them with my older brother, or sister. Even my mom doesn't have the recipes. I was my grand-parents favorite."

"Cool beans. Our grand-mother used to bake in that kitchen all the time. She was a good cook, but not as good as the lady she baked with." Karen commented. Olivia smiled, knowing they were talking about her grand-mother. Her grandmother did not give her recipes out to anyone else.

She wondered if Fitz knew her when she was younger, but she was not sure. She did not remember seeing him here but she was so little. She looked on and saw the way he was looking at her. His smile was different like he was beginning to realize something.

Olivia started to wonder, maybe it was him that took the picture. That he was the reason, she felt so connected to this place. It didn't make any sense, but why did she feel this way. She moved her head from side to side, thinking that was not possible, but why was her heart telling her otherwise.

Olivia got up and said, "Nah, that's crazy," as she walked to the kitchen.

/

"**First Dates…"**

Fitz then came in and placed his plate in the kitchen. With Karen and Jerry's help they loaded the dishwasher, and cleaned up their mess. They then got ready for their date, telling the kids to behave and went out to his car. She climbed in with him, and Fitz pulled her into his arms.

They talked about the kids in the car, and she asked them where they were going but he still would not tell. By the time she reached their destination, Fitz asked her to closer her eyes. He then blinded folded her, and lead her out. They walked inside a building and down a hall.

It was a few minute walk. When she finally opened her eyes, she said, "Oh my god, you took me ice skating!"

"I did," he told her. He bent down and took off both her shoes and laced her skates up. "The owner closed the rink for us tonight. It's amazing what you can accomplish when you are the President."

"I see that. How did you know?" She asked him.

"I asked Abby and Quinn at school and they told me you loved to skate. That you used to do it all the time, but hadn't gone in a long time; I hope you'll skate with me now." Fitz told her with his voice full of hope.

"Of course," she told him. Fitz sat down next to her, and put his skates on. He then stood up first, and reached out his hands for her to take. Fitz pulled her up and they walked to the ring. He went in first, and was a bit wobbly. Olivia then came in after him, gliding across the ice.

Fitz was holding onto the side, and eventually let go. Olivia laughed at him, teasing him about his technique. "Don't bend your ankles and you'll be fine."

"I know. It's just been a while for me too." Fitz told her. "Can you do better?"

They got to the center of the ring and she left him standing there. She then took off, and started to glide all over the ice, just like a figure skater. Her arms were out, and Fitz had no doubt she used to skate. He watched her build up speed, and throw herself forward into the air.

She rotated two and a half times, landing the jump right in front of him. Olivia stopped and placed her hands on her hips. "And you were saying?"

"Shit, I didn't know you could skate. Wow."

She skated over to him and took both his hands. "I skated a lot when I was younger. I probably could have went into competition but all those outfits, were not for me. Come on, I won't leave you alone again. This is a date remember."

They skated around together for a while, enjoying each other's company. After an hour, they got off the ice, and suited up to go back home. They cuddled in the car, and she placed her head over his heart. His arms wrapped around her, and both took in deep breaths, enjoying the feeling of having their bodies close together.

Fitz then asked her after they got back to her house, sitting on her couch. "In the kitchen, I heard you say that something was crazy. What's crazy?"

"It's just you just reminded me of someone I met long ago. I barely remember this person, but they are always there in my mind. I haven't really thought about them until recently." Olivia told him.

"Really should I be jealous," Fitz asked her leaning in closer.

"No, this person probably doesn't even remember me. It was SO long ago." She told him. Fitz gave her a surprised look, starting to put more and more pieces together in his mind.

"Well you remind me of someone I met too. That is why I came home. I wanted to see if I could find them," Fitz edged his way to her.

"And old girlfriend," she teased him.

"No nothing like that. But it was a SHE. I never forgot about her, even after all this time. There was something about her that tugged at my heart." Fitz told her. Olivia had to be her, he felt it.

"She must have been pretty special to capture the future Leader's of the Free World's heart back then. How long ago was this?"

"Over twenty years ago. She was pretty special. I think I have been looking for her ever since." Fitz told her, getting closer to Olivia.

"Twenty years, wow. I hope you find her."

"I do too," he told her, staring into his eyes. Her eyes widened and she had this gut feeling it was her. It didn't make sense, but how did she know that. She had been waiting and watching for someone too. Could it be him? Was he the person that took the picture?

"Livy, I think he remembers you more than you think. You are not someone, anyone could forget or let go of. I know I wouldn't be able to." Fitz told her.

"Fitz," she finally said, falling into his arms.

"Liv, I want to spend every day with you and the kids till we have to leave. This is NOT some fling. How you make me feel is like nothing I thought could exist."

"How is this going to work after you leave?" Olivia asked him. She had tears in her eyes, knowing it two weeks he would have to go back to D.C. "I am going to miss you."

"I am going to miss you to. But we WILL make US work. This, what we have right here is everything. You are everything." Fitz told her, kissing her face. "Be with me, Livy. Wait for me. I'll always come HOME to you."

She took both her hands and placed them on his face. "I'll be here waiting and watching for you then."

"I guess I am off the market then," Fitz told her.

"I'm still thinking. You may find someone better when you get back."

"There is NO ONE better. I am officially seeing someone, well if you want to date the President of the United States." Fitz told her, rubbing his thumb across her lips.

"First Girlfriend has a nice ring to it." Olivia told him, kissing his face.

"So we are going to spend our First Christmas together," Fitz told her.

Both let out a breath, and were millimeters away from their first kiss. They wanted it to happen, but Fitz pressed his lips to her forehead and cheeks. She stared at him surprised that he did not kiss her. "Seriously you are NOT going to kiss me?"

"No. I want our first kiss to be really special Livy. I can wait. I'll see you tomorrow," he told her.

She told him that she couldn't because he had to go to her parents, and to the school's Christmas party. She wanted to take Fitz, but because of security reasons she couldn't. She thought about going with Tom, but now she was dating Fitz, it would not be a good idea.

"Someone could see you. Then the press will find out, and we'll never get any peace. I am not ready for that, and neither are you."

"Liv," he told her.

"Fitz," she said back. As they reached the gates, Stephen let them in, and said, "Hey can Stephen take me?"

Fitz grumbled at her, but reluctantly agreed. Stephen came over. "Stephen I am giving you tomorrow night off so you can take MY girlfriend, to her school's Christmas party. Do you think you can do that?"

"Bloody Hell," Stephen said. "Yes Sir. Liv and I will have fun. I just have to check with Georgia to make sure it's fine. But I am sure she'll be cool with it. She knows about Liv and I's friendship from college."

"Great," Fitz said, "You take care of her Stephen, and remember that she's mine."

"Yes Sir." Stephen said, and told Olivia he would be down to see her in the morning to see up a pick up time.

"So possessive Mr. President," Olivia told him.

"You haven't seen anything yet Miss Pope. You just wait." Fitz told her, pulling her into his arms.

"I'll see you before the party then. I have to see MY girlfriend all dressed up. Please."

"Fine," she told him. "You're terrible and incorrigible. I'll see you tomorrow."

Fitz nodded and kissed her on the cheek again. She kissed him back on his cheeks and walked away. Fitz watched her and saw her glance up at her roof again. "Don't even…"

"I know," she yelled back at him. He waited till she got inside, and went to see how Jerry and Karen were doing. He found Jerry in the family room waiting for him. The kids didn't decorate the tree because they wanted to wait for him and Olivia. Fitz told him that the skating date when went well, and that she was officially his girlfriend.

Jerry then told him, "See I told you Dad that you would find someone that would knock your socks off. She's really nice and both of us approve. Plus it seems as if she's a really good cook."

"Always thinking with your stomach Jer," Fitz told him.

A few minutes later, Karen came down the stairs. "Hey Dad," she said.

"Hey sweetheart, what do you have there," Fitz said, seeing something in her hands.

Karen then sat between her father and brother. "I went into Grammy's room. I asked Nigel if I could go into her room, and he told me it was okay. It was okay, right?"

"Oh yes Kar, it was fine. Why?" Fitz asked her.

"Well when I was in there, I saw this picture. But I don't understand why Grammy would have it?" Karen said to him.

"Let's see." Fitz said. Karen handed the picture over to him, and Fitz smiled knowing that his mother kept this picture he took of the "Little Apple Dress Girl" all these years. He touched her face, thinking more and more that it was Olivia.

"Dad what is it?" Jerry asked him, looking at his father's smile, and how he touched the photo.

"I remember this. This was the care-taker and her grand-father. This was taken when he brought her up here to see your Grandmother. Your grandmother adored her. She always wanted a little girl, but couldn't have any more children after me. I think they visited your grand-mother when she visited. Why?"

Karen looked at him in shock, "Daddy, Olivia has this same picture! I saw it in her house."

Fitz about dropped it onto the floor. "What?"

Then he felt the back of the very old frame give away. He turned the frame over, and looked inside. Inside he found something that shocked him even more. He found another picture of the "Little Apple Dress Girl." But it was not her grand-father that was with her.

"It can't be…" Fitz said looking at the photo and then his kids.

Jerry looked over and said, "Dad, that's you."

Fitz looked at his kids. Karen handed him something that feel onto the floor. Karen was about to tell him that Olivia was in the picture with him, when he opened the piece of paper.

"Holy Mother of God!"

It read; _"My Dearest Fitzgerald…."_

/

**#HolyFitz-Mas. OH COME ON! Not ONE picture, but TWO! WTF! Yes I just SERIOUSLY left you hanging right there. **

**The kids met Olivia, and loved her. You got TG chopping wood, and on ICE SKATES! They are OFFICIALLY the FIRST COUPLE. I am sure you are dancing around the Xmas Tree for that. And it didn't take me forever to do it. (I hope I get extra cookies for that.) But no first kiss yet...sorry not really. LOL**

**Then THREE BIG OMG moments…Karen found the picture at Liv's. And Fitz found another picture HIM with the "Little Apple Dress Girl." Did you scream at the computer? Did you see that coming? I let you freak about what is going to happen now. **

**Next chapter, trust me, things won't be the same. IT is THE CHAPTER….So if you want it…make my email "ding" like crazy with "crumbs."**

**Let's get this handled….(Not sure if you'll get another chap till after Xmas, but I'll try.)**

**I'll be listening. I want tons of DINGS!**

**Merry Fitz-mas….Me's A.K.A…Queen Tease. ;-)**


	9. A Christmas Letter

**Hello my loves. #HolyFitz you all blew me away with your reviews. Over 100 of them to be exact; Whoa. I have no words…well I do, but there in this chapter.**

**Sorry it took me a bit to post this but I wore myself out with the last two updates. I realize I said chap 9 was a game changer, and IT IS but, THOSE things will come next. If I included them in here this chapter would have humongous. My fingers couldn't take it. I wanted to give you an update, and trust me…you'll be screaming in here too.**

**So YOUR game changing chapter is next. I am sorry, but ALL THIS is pertinent, and I hope it knocks your socks off. You find out A LOT and there is more than meets the eye about "the letter." Read on and see…**

**Enjoy and beware, you'll be screaming for more by the end. I hope to hear a lot of DINGS! Me's **

**P.S. Please no "burnt" crumbs. I promise NEXT chap…will rock your socks off. ;-)**

**/**

**Chapter 9: "The Christmas Letter…"**

**/**

"**The Story…"**

"Dad, are you okay?" Jerry and Karen asked him, looking down at the letter in his hand. His hands were shaking not believing who it was from. Fitz looked at his kids unable to answer.

"Daddy," this time Karen said, in the hopes of getting his attention. But, he still did not respond.

"Fitzgerald," Nigel said coming into the room, "Are you alright?"

Fitz finally met his eyes with tears in them. No one had ever seen him this way before. Not since he lost his mother. He gathered his thoughts. "I need the room."

Nigel, Karen and Jerry just looked at each other, not willingly to leave him alone in this state. Fitz then cleared his throat again and said, "Please, I'm fine. I just need the room. I'll explain in a bit okay. Just give me some time. If you don't see me the rest of the night, I promise to explain everything in the morning."

"But Daddy, that picture, the little girl in the apple dress….," Karen tried to say.

"I know sweetheart, it's Olivia." Fitz told her. "Your hopeless romantic dear ole dad has been looking for her for a long time."

Karen and Jerry's eyes both widened at his confession. "But Dad, these pictures," Jerry asked him.

"I'll explain later. Look instead of you both, and Mr. Nigel leaving, I am going to go up to Grammy's room. Make me some hot chocolate okay. I'll be back down."

"Fitzgerald," Nigel then said, "You sure you're okay?"

"I will be. I just need to read this in private." Fitz then said and walked up the stairs to his mom's room. He entered her room, for the first time since being in the house. Everything was just how she left it. Her brush, the bedding, curtains, everything; he knew the staff had the room cleaned, but they put it back just the way, she had it before she passed away.

He sat in her chair by the window; opened the letter, and began to read…

"_My Dearest Fitzgerald,_

_ If you are reading this letter I know that you have finally come home to Rose Point. I am sure that much time has passed since I wrote this, but there are THINGS you must know. I had this letter tucked behind two pictures of a little girl, in a red apple dress: "The Little Apple Dress" girl. This beautiful child is the granddaughter of Joseph and Josephine Para and the daughter of Louis and Alice Pope. Her name is Olivia Carolyn Pope. _

_I remember this day very clearly. Joseph had been walking Olivia around Rose Point. I called him up to the property to help with an unexpected project. She had been walking around the orchards with him and they stopped by this bench. He had his camera with him, and since I had just walked outside, he asked me to take a picture. I am a terrible picture taker, and as if right on cue, you walked outside._

_I saw how she immediately caught you eyes. You just looked at her and Joe for the longest time before talking this picture you see now. When Olivia first saw you, she told her Grand-pa "Papa he's staring at me," causing you to laugh. Even at that young age, I knew she would be a force in this world, not to be taken lightly. Joe was attempting to calm her, but Olivia would not listen._

_You told her to please sit still and the moment you looked into your eyes and her into your's, it was as if time stood still for both of you. Yes she was only five, and you SO much older, but Joe and I knew something happened with the two of you that day. After the first picture was taken, Joe came over to me, and we started to talk. You went by Olivia and sat with her. She climbed into your lap, and you began to tell her all about Rose Point, the orchards, and how her grandmother, made the best goodies from our orchards and gardens._

_Joe had the camera in his hand, and when Olivia was looking at you and you her, he took the second photo. Both of you were so focus on the other, neither one of you knew this photo was taken. That is why you don't remember it. The look in both your eyes, was uncanny. It surprised both of us. You connected with each other that day. Olivia at that young age told you that were a "nice man." Joe told me that she very rarely warmed up to strangers, but something about you pulled her in._

_You didn't warm up to many people either. You rarely let anyone see who you truly were, until that day. You changed after meeting Olivia, and Joe told me that Olivia did the same. She asked about the "nice man with blue eyes" after that, but she did not come back to often. However strange it may seem Fitz, you both watched, and waited for each other after these pictures were taken._

_As time passed, both of you grew up in so many ways. I doubt that Olivia ever forgot about you, and I know you did not forget about her. I know that you looked for her every time you came back here. You did not dare ask for her, but I knew you were inadvertently searching for her. Joe of course, kept in contact with me, and told me the same. As she grew up, Joe sent me pictures of her, in the hopes that you one day would seek her out, and her you. The pictures are in my cedar chest, for you to find._

_You see Fitz, even thought you are named after your father. You are NOT him. Your father is a weak and petty man. All he cares about is his own selfish needs, and how things look politically. He's pushy, mean, and refuses to see the good in anyone, unless they are doing some to help him. He uses people in every which way, and when he is done with them, he throws them out like trash. The only good thing, I have from him, is you, Fitz._

_By blood, you're his son. But that is not where it matters. In your heart, and mind, YOU ARE MY SON. Don't ever doubt that for a second. You care for people. You see people, and most of all you live by your heart. That is what Olivia saw in you that day. Children tend to know if someone is a good person, and back then, she knew that you were. I know you had to follow your father's plans for you, but I would hope that in time, you would deviate away from them, and become your own man. The man I know you are destined to be. _

_You, my only son, can reach to the stars and back, with the one woman not behind you Fitz, but BY YOUR SIDE. Joe and I felt your connection that day, and after all the years of separation, and growing both of you had to do, a connection like that does not JUST go away. I know your father MADE you marry Mellie. I thought that you cared for her, but I know you did not love her. A mother KNOWS her child. And I know you, Fitz. _

_I hoped that after you became Governor, which I am so grateful that I got to see, and after my grand-children were born, that you and Mellie would split. But in time I did not think that was going to happen. I knew that if you crossed paths with Olivia, that she would turn your world on its axis, wake you up, and make you realize the man you could become with her by your side._

_You see Fitz, Olivia is YOUR destiny. She will help you find your faith in love at first sight, miracles, and soul mates because SHE IS all those things to you and more. But above all us, she saw something in you, back then you didn't even know that you were missing, your true self. That day she brought it out of you for the first time. You were forever trying to impress your father, and it hurt not only you, but me, seeing you fail._

_But Olivia, saw YOU! She saw the man you were destined to become, and I am sure you are now. I have no doubt in my mind, that you became President. How do I know…well because I am your mother Fitz, that's why. I know you. I hoped that you divorced Mellie, and are now free to find Olivia, and make her yours. All of this I am sure is overwhelming, but as I lay here dying, I had to make sure, you knew she existed. After all this time, I know she is still waiting and watching for you. _

_I love you Fitz, please remember that. You are your own man. I know you are a great man, but with Olivia, I know you can reach beyond the stars, pass the moon, and become the greatest leader this country has ever seen. Show the world who, Fitzgerald Thomas Grant III is. You are NOT just Big Jerry's son. In name you are, but you are your own man, and do not let anyone tell you otherwise. You are not a disappointment Fitz. You could never be. _

_I realize that much time has passed, but SHE IS your story. She was made for you, and vice versa. And when you do find her, CATCH HER, and do not let her walk away. Show her this letter, so she can believe not only in you, but in the love both of you could have. The team you will become, and the woman with your love, I know she is destined to be._

_I close this letter in the hopes that you find her. Joe informed me, and only me, that when him and Josie pass away, that their house next door, will be left to Olivia. They have done this, not only because they love her like their own child, but because she is destined to be there, waiting for you to come home to Rose Point one day. She is searching for you Fitz , whether she realizes it or not, just like you have been searching for her._

_I love you Fitz. Don't ever doubt that for a second. You are a great man; great father; and I know YOU ARE a GREAT President. Remember to follow your heart, and find her. You'll know when the time is right to seek her out. _

_Goodbye my child. I will LOVE YOU forever,_

_Mom"_

Fitz felt the tears forming in his eyes. He took the letter, folded it, and brought it to his chest. His heart was pounding so hard, and he could not stop himself from crying. He wanted to run over to Olivia, show her this, but he did not. Doing this now could ruin them, and he could not afford for that to happen. He NOW knows she IS "the Little Apple Dress" girl, and now that they are together, nothing will tear them apart.

Fitz looked out the windows towards Olivia's house. After all this time, his mother knew that she was the one for him. He felt it the moment he saw the video, and he assumed a part of him back then, knew it too. She was so little, but the connection was there. It was always there. The bond they created all the years ago, did not waiver, it just got stronger.

He walked up to the window, and placed his hand on it. He could see a light on in her house, and her Christmas lights were still on. He smiled and still saw a few lights out on her roof, knowing she had not attempted to go up there yet. He placed his hand on the cold glass and said, "You are my destiny Livy. I have loved you my whole life. Now that I have found you, I am never going to let you go. You are my story."

He walked over to his mother's cedar chest. He opened the lid, and underneath some blankets, he found, older pictures of Olivia. He knew that Joe gave them to her. He pulled them out, and all were dated. In this bag of pictures, he found ANOTHER LETTER written by his mother. Not sure what else she could tell him, he opened it.

He read it's contents, and in it, he could feel anger beginning. He was shocked and horrified at what he was reading. He became so enraged that he began to pace. "Well that is not going to happen," he said.

Nigel heard him, and came into the room. "Fitzgerald, are you all right?"

"Yes Nigel I am fine. Come here." Nigel came into the room, and Fitz told him everything, and showed him both letters. The first one, brought Nigel to tears. The second one caused him to say, "Bloody freaking Hell, Fitzgerald. I had no idea.

"So you did not know any of this?" Fitz said to him, pointing to the second letter mostly.

"No I did not. I was close to your mother. But I did not know any of this existed." Nigel told him. "What are you going to do?"

"I am going to show Olivia all this Nigel, both of these letters, and pictures. I have to. She has to know the truth, especially what is in this second letter. My mom must have found this out, right before she died. The first letter is dated shortly after her brain cancer became terminal. This second one, is dated a few weeks before she died. My mother, found out, and did not have time to tell me. This was her way, of making sure, Olivia and I got to be together." Fitz told him.

"Fitzgerald, she is going to go bonkers," Nigel told him, using his British lingo.

"Yes I am sure. But my mother, knew her destiny, and mine, was for us to be together. I just wish I found her sooner. I've been searching for something my whole life Nigel, and now she's right next door. We just became a couple tonight. She is mine, and I am hers. But we became one, a long time ago."

"Fitzgerald, what about your Presidency?"

"It doesn't matter, not without her. I'd give it up, if I couldn't have her. And you sound like Cyrus," and then another realization flashed in his eyes. "Her Christmas wish…" Fitz said letting his voice trail off.

"Sir," Nigel asked him, all confused.

"Nigel, ever since Olivia was a little girl, she always wanted to meet a sitting U.S. President. I think that wish was meant for me, to grant. Does that make sense?" Fitz stood there with his hands on his pockets. He looked outside, and saw that all of Olivia's lights were off, including the ones outside.

"I supposed so. Your mother wanted you two together. So did her grandfather. Even though you got married, I've never seen you as happy as you are now. Ever since you got here, and met Olivia on Monday, you've been the happiest I've ever seen you. How are you going to tell her?"

"That Nigel I don't know. But now that I know the truth, especially about this second letter; not anyone is going to keep Olivia and I apart. I won't let anyone keep her from me, or vice versa. As a team, her and I will make this work." Fitz said this was so much certainty in his voice, it even surprised himself.

"You really care for Miss Olivia don't you?"

"More than you could imagine." Fitz said.

Fitz then said goodnight to Nigel, and went downstairs to see Jerry and Karen who still waited up for him. He gave them some of the details, but both is children knew that Olivia was the one in the pictures with him. Karen's eyes got huge. "Oh My God, Dad she's been waiting all this time for you, hasn't she?"

"It would seem that way," Fitz told her. Fitz asked her what they talked about, concerning HIS photo with her, but Karen only told him, what he already knew.

Jerry teased her, "Come on Sis, we both know you know more."

"I am NOT telling you two, anything. That is between US girls. I really like her and so do you Jerry. And Dad well he's a goner." Karen said smiling at her dad. "Dad you HAVE to tell her the truth, now that you know."

"I will Kar, just not yet. I have a plan for that moment, but right now, I need to know that you have my back and that you WILL NOT tell her." Both kids nodded. He then bid them good-night and told them not to stay up to much later.

Fitz went into his room, and dreamed of Olivia with even more certainty. Like his mother said, she is his story, and nothing was going to keep them apart. He whispered something to himself, looking over at their pictures together, and went to sleep.

/

"**The President's Girl…"**

As Olivia woke up the next morning and got dressed, and felt different. She looked up to Rose Point, and smiled because she is now dating The President of the United States. Wow, that was so weird to say. She was pouring her coffee in a travel mug when she heard knock at her door. She waltzed over it and said, "Borrowing more sugar, Mr. Pres…STEPHEN!"

"I don't think your boy-friend, the President, will like that Love! Stephen came inside, giving her a huge hug. "Second thought, he may not like me hugging you either."

"Oh Stevie. I've known him for a week, and we've only been a couple since last night. He can get over himself," Olivia told him. "He is going to try me or us nuts tonight about this Christmas party isn't he?"

"Bloody Hell yes," Stephen said, "The President is very protective of those who have is heart. And you above all other Liv, have that. By the way, how did you manage capturing the most eligible man in the world's heart?"

"Don't know. But he has mine too Stephen. I just don't want him to know that yet. And IF you tell him, I won't sneak you any baked goodies." Olivia chastised him.

"I'll be good." Stephen told her.

"Where is he?"

"He was still asleep when I left. He gave me some time off to see you. Plus we hadn't really seen each other." Stephen told her.

Olivia smiled and she leashed up Quincy and they went for a walk. She smiled when she looked up to Rose Point, knowing that her man was up there. That was a strange thought. They talked about the Christmas party, how happy Fitz was, the kids, and how their lives have been since college.

She asked about Georgia and Stephen called her, so they could chat. Georgia was happy to hear from him and was cool with Stephen taking her to the party. Stephen told her the reason, and she was thrilled. She invited Olivia to come and visit them in D.C. and maybe the next school break. Olivia then gave the phone back to Stephen, and they finished their walk.

Stephen walked her back to her house, and noticed how she looked up at THOSE lights. "Liv, don't even think about it."

"What? I was not…" she tried to say, but heard.

"Livy you promised, remember," out of Fitz standing behind her, walking up to her, with his arms out, ready for a hug.

She stood there looking at him. "What are you doing here?"

"I came to see MY GIRL. You are MY girlfriend, you know," he said looking at Stephen, who was backing up, giving them some privacy.

"Sir, I'll see you up at the house. I don't think you you'll need my services, unless you want me to stay for an extra pair of hands to make sure she doesn't go up there." Stephen told both of them.

"URGH," she said, throwing snow at both of them. "I swear when you all leave I am going up there to fix that dang light. Don't you have to go rule the world or something or pass some law," she said staring at Fitz, who was walking to her.

"Nope," he motioned to Stephen, who nodded and began to walk away. He knew his boss wanted some alone time with her. "Thank you Stephen."

Olivia turned around and walked into her house, with Quincy and Fitz. She unleashed him and Quincy ran to his bed and got comfortable. Fitz took his jacket off, and stared at her. She had no seen him look at her like this before, and she got this fire in her stomach. She took her jacket off and started walking backwards away from him.

"Mr. President," she told him, with him coming to her.

"Not like that Livy. Say it again." Fitz told her rolling up his sleeves. "You're making me sound like a gym teacher."

"Mr. President," she said twirling her hair. It was in those lose curls. The curls he loved. "Why are you here?"

"I came to get some sugar," Fitz told her getting closer. She made it behind her kitchen island, and she was still out of his reach. She reached into a cabinet, watching him get closer, and tossed him a small bag of sugar, causing him to laugh uncontrollably at her.

"You said you wanted sugar. That should last you a while. I bought it just for you, Mr. President." She dropped her voice, and watched him sigh at her.

"That is NOT the sugar I want Olivia. I want what YOU can provide, and only you," he told her. She saw him, bolt for her, and she took off. He caught her from behind and picked her up. She squeaked, and he brought her over to the couch. He laid them down, with her back pressed against the back of the couch.

He pulled away and looked into her eyes. He finally found her, and he knew who she was. Olivia was THE ONE. She is THE ONE that was in the picture; the little girl that touched his soul, over all those years ago, and changed him. He touched her face, with his hands. A tear just about escaped, and she saw it. "Fitz, are you okay."

"Yes Livy, never better actually. I have everything I've ever wanted." He told her.

"What do you want," she asked him.

"You, ALL to myself," he told her, kissing her face. "I don't like to share MY GIRL," he said in her ear, "with anyone. I have to share you tonight, but I wanted some time alone with you now."

"Is that so," she told him, wrapping her arms around his body, finally reaching his back. "Now that you have me ALL to yourself, what are you going to do," she said, running her fingers all over his face and through his curls.

"Mmmmm," he told her. He was leaning in, to finally get that soul searching kiss, when they heard Quincy barking.

"Fitz," she tried to stop him, but his lips where on her neck. She reached behind him, and pulled him closer to her. "Quincy is barking."

"And that means what exactly," he asked her, kissing a sensitive area right under her ear. He felt her exhale, and moan in pleasure.

"Fitz," she tried to say, but it came out in a high pitch moan, egging him on, to her other side. "Someone could come in. Quincy is still barking." She placed her hands on his face, stopping him this time.

He let out a disgruntled noise, and starred at her. "Liv, I am not going to see you this rest of the day, and I would really like to get my first kiss now." He was leaning in, when they heard…

"Liv, where are you? We have to go shopping for the party tonight. We have to get you a sexy dress to make you HOT has hell for tonight." Abby said waltzing in, pass them on the couch.

Abby turned around, just in time to see them sitting up, "Holy Shit were you two just making out! Oh please tell me he's a good kisser."

"I don't know ABBY, if you didn't show up, maybe my BOYFRIEND could have kissed me finally," she said, trying to get up. Fitz pulled her back down, and wrapped his arms possessively around her.

"Well excuse me, if you couldn't kiss your boy…" Abby's eyes got huge. "Oh my god! You two are a flipping couple! You are dating the freaking President of the United Flipping States. Oh my god," she said screaming.

Olivia and Fitz just looked at each other. "Liv, she's freaking out."

"Yup," as they watched Abby.

"So that makes you the First Girlfriend, and wait does that make me First BESTIE! OH Pretty please…" Abby said in a whine, coming over to sit next to her.

Fitz rolled his eyes, "Yes Miss Whelan if you don't anyone. I don't want the press to swarm Liv, once I leave."

"Deal." Abby said, hugging them both.

"So what's this I hear about a hot sexy dress?" Fitz asked not liking the idea because he wasn't the one going with her.

Abby then told him, that they were going dress shopping and then over Liv's parents. Everyone got up, and Fitz went into the kitchen to grab his bag of sugar. Abby saw it, and heard that he came down and asked for sugar, yesterday. Both giggled, and Fitz watched her go down the hallway.

Abby saw him staring her, "Go get her. I'll be at my car. Take your time Sir."

Fitz smiled at her, and went down the hall. She was in her room, which he had not been in yet. Olivia heard him coming and told him to come in. Once inside he saw by her bed, the "Little Apple Dress Girl" picture, Karen was referring to. Olivia was in the bathroom, he saw when he walked by, fixing her curls, that he was finding he loved.

He sat on the bed, and picked up the photo. He graced her face, and she came out of the room, smiling at him. "I have dreams about the person who took that you know."

Fitz eyes shot up. "Do you now?"

She walked over to him, and she grabbed his arm, and placed it around her. She leaned on his chest, and he gave the picture to her to hold. "Do you remember anything about this person?"

"Well I remember he was older than me. A lot taller, since I was only five. I think he was either visiting up at Rose Point, or something, not sure," Olivia said to him, touching her PaPa's face."

"It was a he?" Fitz asked, hopeful she would put the pieces together that it was him.

"Yes that much I know. I remember a deep voice. I hear it my dreams." Olivia said to him, leaning into his embrace even more. Fitz smelled her shampoo.

"What does he say?" Fitz was doing his best to keep calm, but he was getting nervous.

"Make Jam," she told him.

Fitz almost said it back, thinking it would help her, realize it was him. That they were finally together, after searching for each other for so long, but he held back.

Olivia watched him, and looked in his eyes. "I remember his eyes too. They were like nothing I had…" and Fitz turned and faced her. She stopped and stared at him. Fitz watched her begin to put things together, and shake it off.

"Liv?"

"It's just…" she stopped, took his face in her hands. "You eyes remind me of his, that's all. God this is crazy. I don't even know why I am telling you this." She got up, and he stood behind her, pulling her back into his body.

"What?" She asked him, feeling his arms, tighten around her. "Fitz you okay?"

"Yah." He told her, hoping she figured it out, for a moment. "Olivia what would you do if this person was trying to find you? Let's say he has been searching for you all his life, like you him. That this day, changed him forever, like it changed you."

She was not sure where all these questions were coming from. "Fitz you okay. You are not afraid he'll come along, and sweep me off my feet and take me away from you are you? You are kind of hard to top."

"Is that so," he told her. He placed the picture back on her night stand, and leaned her down back on the bed.

She saw the desire in his eyes, and felt him pressed against her. "Oh no, I have to go with Abby. If you want your kiss MISTER, it is going to have to wait till later."

"Livy," he whined at her.

"Nope," she said. "I have to get something sexy for tonight. I have to make sure my MAN misses me, and can't keep his hands off me, when I get back."

"That's not why I am worried Livy." He told her leaning down over her. She knew by his face that he meant Tom. She told him, that he had nothing to worry about. She planned on telling Tom tonight about them dating. He deserved to know. She explained to Fitz that Tom has LIKED her forever, and has always wanted to take their relationship to the next level but, she didn't want to lose his friendship.

"He's my best friend," she told him, now sitting up taking him with her.

"Who happens to have the HOTS for you." HE told her, wrapping his arms around her from behind. "I want to be there. He needs to know that you are unavailable."

"He will. Tom has always been a gentleman. He will not try anything. Plus you already have my heart. You will always have my heart Fitz," she told him turning around, wrapping her arms around his neck. She began to run her fingers through his hair, causing him to sigh.

"God I love it, when you play in my hair Livy."

"I know. Come one, I have to go and I will see you later." They walked out of her room, hand in hand. Abby came back into the house, and saw them, coming out of her room.

"Did you guys have a quickie?" Abby asked. Olivia blushed ten shades of red, and Fitz broke out laughing. "That's an obvious no."

Fitz walked them outside and to Abby's car. Olivia looked up at the lights, and Fitz shook his head at her. "Yadda Yadda," she told him. "I know."

"You better," he told her back.

"Yes Mr. President," she said.

"Don't say it like that when you have to leave me," he pouted.

Abby giggled, and he helped Olivia get in, as Mitch and Stephen came up the drive way. Abby started her car, and Fitz pressed his hand against Olivia's window. Abby looked at Mitch, and both rolled their eyes together. Both gave each other a sly smile, and Olivia said, "You like Mitch."

"Do not." Abby said, as the car backed up.

"Do to," Olivia told her.

"You should ask him out," Olivia told her, looking at Mitch, who was still smiling at Abby.

"I will not.." Abby scolded her. She looked at Fitz, and told Olivia, "Your boyfriend looks like I am taking you away from him, for good."

Olivia glared at her. "Yes but it is cute Seriously ask him out. He likes you. You never know he could have that special something you've been looking for."

Abby looked at Mitch, and saw his gaze changed. Then she looked at Fitz and her. "Lord girl, you have it bad. Both of you do." Abby teased her more.

They were finally pulling out of her driveway and she waved to Fitz one final time before leaving. Olivia didn't comment, but she really did care for him, maybe even more than that. About 20 minutes later, they arrived at the mall and found the perfect dress to knock Fitz's socks off, and make everyone jealous.

/

**The Christmas Dress…**

By the time Olivia arrived home with Abby after visiting her parents she was wiped out. Her mother grilled her non-stop about not wanting to come to Christmas dinner at her house. With Abby's help, they told her mom, that Olivia was having all of her closest friends over for Christmas. No mention of Fitz was made, but both had a hunch him and the kids would be there too.

Her Dad, knew something was different about his daughter. He suspected that she finally agreed to go out with Tom, which made him happy.

"Liv, I know you. You are different." He told her.

"I am happy Daddy. Let's just leave it as that." She told him, kissing his cheek. "I'll see you maybe Christmas Eve, for a bit but then later I have plans already."

Her father looked at her suspiciously. "Plans?"

"Yes Dad, plans. I am doing something special this year. Something I have not done since Papa died. It's time."

Her father smiled and knew what they were. "Have fun and we'll see you beforehand. Give Tom our love."

"Yes Dad," and her and Abby left. Now that she was home, she looked up to Rose Point and smiled because she saw Fitz and the kids playing in the yard. As if he knew she'd be watching, he stopped, smiled and kept right on going with his kids. They were riding snowmobiles, throwing snow, and sledding down the hills to fence.

She looked at the clock and got ready for the party. She showered, pressed her hair, got dressed and did her makeup. The dress she picked out was all white. It had a zipper in the back, and a halter top, that showed off her arms. It was slim fitting down to her waist, and then it flared out. When she walked she looked like a white rose. For jewelry she chose to wear her grandmother's diamond necklace and earrings.

After she checked the mirror, one more time, she heard the doorbell. She opened the door, and Stephen just about dropped his cell phone. "Wow. I am going to end up in jail after this tonight. I am in serious trouble with Georgia and the President."

She shook her head at him, and he drove the car up to the gates of Rose Point. Stephen helped her about and was surprised when they entered, Fitz was not around. Nigel then appeared. "He's on the phone upstairs Ma'am talking Cyrus off a cliff."

"Oh God," was all she said, when she could hear him upstairs. Nigel told her to go up and see him because he sounded upset. She heard him raising his voice, and by the time she reached the door, and knocked he put the phone down.

"Nigel I am coming. I know Liv should be…" he said as he turned around and saw her standing there before him.

"Wow," was all could say at first. "Are you seriously trying to kill me?"

Olivia turned around, and twirled in his direction. She stopped and sauntered up to him. He swallowed hard, and placed his hands in his pockets, so he wouldn't mess her up. She backed herself into him, and took his hands, and wrapped them around her body.

"Mmmm, much better," she told him.

"Yes," he whispered. She felt him breath in her ear, and him behind her. "I am a lucky man. Gosh dangit you are so beautiful." He ran his hands down her dress over her curves. "Do you have any idea, how much I want you right now?"

"Yes," she said turning around. "But I have a party to go to and YOU said you wanted to see me before I left. So now you see me. I can go now."

She pulled out of his arms, and was almost out the door, when he grabbed her back, and pressed her against the wall. "When you get back, YOU ARE MINE."

She leaned to his ear, "Yes Mr. President," and kissed him down his neck. "Come on, walk me downstairs, or do you need a cold shower," she asked him looking down, grinning from ear to ear.

"No, but both of us might when you get back. God I want to go with you."

"I know but you can't. You know that. Come on, Stephen is waiting for me."

She took his hand and lead him out of the room. They went down the stairs, and the kids ran and hugged her right away.

"Liv, tomorrow morning Dad's making pancakes. Do you want to come up?" Karen asked her.

She said she couldn't but they could come to her. She had to start some baking for Christmas and needed the help. The kids jumped for joy, and agreed. Fitz smiled and walked up to Stephen She heard him say, "Agent Finch, keep your hands to yourself. She is mine."

"Yes Sir." Stephen said.

"And if anyone else puts the moves on her, I'll throw them in jail." Fitz said winking at Olivia.

"Fitzgerald, be nice." They all suited up and went outside to see her go. Stephen was given one of the town cars.

Fitz warned Stephen one more time, to behave and to keep his hands to himself. He also whispered to keep an eye on Tom. Olivia popped him the chest, and he grinned back at her. "Sorry I don't like to share."

"I see that." She told him back. Olivia kissed him on both cheeks and then the kids. Fitz watched her go, and was a little moody the rest of the night. Karen and Jerry kept him occupied. He told them that he had not said anything to her about what he had found out, and was waiting for the perfect time.

/

**School Christmas Party**

At the Christmas Party, she walked in with Stephen and everyone that "knew" him, guessed why he was there. Olivia confided in her closest friends and told about her and Fitz becoming an item. Harrison and Huck gave her a huge hug. Quinn jumped for joy, and Abby said she found her earlier when she walked in on them almost smooching.

She saw Tom, who kept watching her. She finally walked over to him, and he recognized Stephen as being an agent. They went for a walk, and even though it was hard for her to tell him the truth, she owed it to him.

"Tom, I…" she said.

"You can't go out with me can you. I was going to ask you tonight Liv, but as soon as I saw Stephen, I figured something happened. Plus after seeing how you look at him, I knew I would lose you to him." Tom said, feeling broken hearted.

"Tom, I'm sorry." She told him, leaning on him. "I know you have cared for me for such a long time, but I never lead you on. I hope you know that. I've been waiting for him to show up for so long. I can't explain it, but when I look at him, everything just shifts into focus."

"I know it's just hurts Liv. I've been hoping you and I could have…." Tom told her, trying to be a man about it, but it hurt. "I feel like I am losing you."

"Hey you haven't lost me. You are MY BEST FRIEND. President or not, he won't ever change that between us. Even after he leaves, I still need you in my life okay. Well I mean if you want to be."

Tom looked at her, "Yes Liv, I still want that. Even though you're his girl now, just remind him that IF HE EVER HURTS you, Secret Service or not, I'll go for the jugular."

She wrapped her arm around his. "I will. Come on let's go and have some fun. You owe me a dance. Then I have to get back and take care of some things for Christmas Eve. Actually can you help me maybe?"

"Sure," he said. Olivia then told him what the plan was, and Tom agreed to help her pull off a very special Xmas Eve for Fitz and the kids. They went back into the party, and enjoyed the rest of the party together.

By the time, it was time to go, Olivia was almost sad. She had broken Tom's heart tonight but it felt good that he now knew that she was seeing Fitz. It was still new to her, but she knew that he supported her. When Fitz left, she would be devastated. As she arrived home, she was kind of surprised that she didn't see Fitz there waiting for her.

"Stephen where is he? I thought he would be here." Olivia said.

"Don't know. I called Mitch to tell him that he was on the way back. He said the President was dealing with more Cyrus issues."

"Oh Lord. Do you think he told him?"

"Don't know. Come on. Let me walk you inside and make sure you're settled before bed. That way I can tell my boss, I saw you go into your house, and not on your roof." Stephen told her.

Olivia rolled her eyes. "Him and MY ROOF. I am not going to fall."

"Uh Huh. You are not going up there, especially in this dress. Come on." Stephen then got her inside and bid her goodnight.

Her phone rang, and saw that it was Fitz. They said "Hi," and talked for a few minutes on the phone. She asked him what was up with Cyrus, and Fitz told her that James was bugging Cy for a baby, and that he was tired of Christmas already, causing both to laugh.

She asked him why he didn't come down and see her. "I just, it just hurt more than I expected seeing you leave with another man; knowing that it should be me, holding your hand, dancing with you, and taking you out. I missed you that's all."

"I know. I wish it could have been you too. But someone from the school would have told the press, and then we would no longer have any time without cameras. I am not ready for that Fitz. Neither are you." Olivia told him.

"I get it Liv. I just, need you, so much." Fitz told her.

"Fitz you okay?" She asked, beginning to yawn.

"Yes I am fine. Just a long day without my girl, that's all. I will see you tomorrow morning for breakfast that I AM cooking for you."

"Okay. Goodnight Fitz."

"Goodnight Livy."

Olivia then crawled into bed, and Quincy climbed into next to her and both went to sleep.

/

**Breakfast at Liv's…**

Olivia crawled out of bed the next morning and was a little tired. She heard her door, after she poured her coffee, and saw Karen and Jerry there, smiling at her in their pajamas with back packs.

"What are you doing here this early?"

"Dad sent us down, to makes sure you didn't cook anything. He wants to spoil you and make breakfast." Jerry told her.

"Well come on," she told both kids. "At least he could have let you get dressed. Geez I am not dressed. My hair is still up."

Karen looked her, "Well I like it. Dad is on his way. I can see him, with Mitch and Stephen."

"Lord what I have agreed to," she said.

A few minutes later, she heard Fitz knock at her door, and opened it. There he stood in his flannel sleep pants, hair just combed, and she hoped a sweatshirt, underneath his jacket. "What?"

"You didn't get dressed either," she scolded him.

"Nope. You ARE going to see me this way sooner or later," he told her walking by. "I figured I might as well freak you out now, before we get to serious."

She rolled her eyes at him, and helped him out of his coat. Mitch and Stephen came inside too, sat, watched TV. It was like they were one big happy family. Olivia couldn't be happier. Fitz made the best pancakes, which she devoured, and it was time for her to start baking. The kids went and changed, and Fitz did also.

Olivia came out of her room, in her HARVARD sweatshirt, and pants, and stopped and looked at Fitz. He was almost in the same thing. Both laughed and the only major difference between them was hers was pink.

She then asked Fitz to run down into the basement and get her Kitchen Aid. She told him where it was, and down the basement he went. Karen, and Jerry were helping her in the kitchen, she sent them to help him. She was getting her ingredients when she heard a knock on her door.

She looked out and saw that it was her Dad. Mitch and Stephen, knew protocol, but hoped he would be gone but the time Fitz came back upstairs. She told them to go hide in the back, until he left. "My Dad is not going to hurt Fitz," she scolded them both. "Now go."

Olivia opened her door, and let him inside. Right away he smelled breakfast. "Livy dear, your mother wanted you to come over for breakfast, but I see you already ate. You made pancakes?"

"Sort of," she said.

"Olivia, you know you Momma's pancakes are the best." He was going to ask her what she was doing, but saw her baking ingredients. "Hey I'll go get the mixer for you."

"No Dad it's fine. I'll get it when I am ready for it." Olivia told him, not wanting him to see Fitz and the kids.

Her Dad was about to question her when Karen and Jerry came up the stairs. "Liv he says he can't find it," Jerry said, stopping when he saw her father.

"Oh this must be your dad. Hi, I'm Jerry this is my sister Karen."

Olivia's father shook their hands, wondering who they were. "Nice to meet you. I'm Olivia's father. Have we met? You two look really familiar."

Both kids giggled, but didn't respond. "Dad look I ate already, so you can tell Mom I am fine," she said trying to get him to leave.

"Liv, who are they?" Her father asked.

"Our Dad, Libby is his girlfriend. She is seeing our date." Karen said in excitement.

is his girlfriend," Karen said, all excited.

Olivia closed her eyes, hoping her dad wouldn't freak out. "I didn't know Tom had children Liv."

"Oh we're not his kids. We are staying up at Rose Point. Our Dad owns the property." Jerry told him before going down to help Fitz.

"You're dating your neighbor," her Dad asked.

"Yes," she answered raising her voice.

"Dad, I really think you should…" Olivia tried to say, turning him to leave.

"Liv, I found the mixer. Where do you want it?" Fitz said as he reached the top of the stairs. Her father turned and saw him.

"Mr. President?" Her father said, now looking at his daughter. "Why are you here?"

Fitz's eyes got huge, realizing this was her father. "You must be Olivia's father. Nice to meet you Sir; Fitzgerald Grant at your service."

Her father looked at her and then him. He watched him, go by his daughter, kiss her forehead, and place her mixer on the counter. There was no way, the President of the United States was in his daughter's house, helping her bake.

"Daddy come on, let's get started," Karen squealed. "Liv's makes the best cookies Mr. Pope."

Her father then said, "Mr. President these are your kids?"

"Yes."

"You are the owner of Rose Point?"

"Yes," Fitz said, getting closer to Olivia. He saw Mitch and Stephen emerge. Mr. Pope looked around the room, letting everything sink in. He saw the President come and wrap his arm around his daughter and kiss her lightly on the cheek.

"OLIVIA YOU ARE DATING THE PRESIDENT! How the HELL did that happen?"

/

**Oh Fitz! I hope that ending wasn't as bad as the last one. Yes I left you hanging, so get ready for Fitz and Daddy Pope, to have a heart to heart. Will he meet Mumma Pope, you'll see (evil grin.)**

**Also there is a SECOND LETTER! WHAATTT! How about that for a shocker? So you have TWO pictures, and TWO letters from Mumma Grant. Plus she left him everything he would need to find Olivia. Smart woman. ;-)**

**How do you think he should tell her? When do you think he should tell her? What are Liv's special Xmas Eve Plans for Fitz and the kids? Did you like her conversation with Tom? (That was hard.) So many questions, not any answers. **

**Too ALL of you who commented and made my email DING like crazy. Thank you so much. To those who offered baked goodies, hot chocolate, gummy bears and more…Geez I won't be able to fit in my jeans, if you were to send them to me. **

**So I am hoping for LOTS OF DINGS and that you don't hate me for this update! The more DINGS and DONGS, the sooner you'll get the XMAS EVE chapter. I will try to have it up in the next couple of days. **

**So #GiveMeTheDingsSweetBabies! Lots of them…;-)**

**Take care and Happy Olitz-a-days….Me's **

**P.S. Anyone who's reading "Fixer," part of the new chap is written, but Vermont took over. I will try and post soon. I promise. ;-)**


	10. The OLITZ Express

**Chapter 10: The OLITZ Express..**

"**ALL ABOARD…" "ALL ABOARD…"**

**The gladiators read to the next line, wondering what was going to happen next.**

"**Well are you coming?" The conductor (Me's) asked.**

"**To Where"…The "gladiators" asked still on pins and needles from the previous chapters.**

"**To Fitz and Olivia of course…This is THE OLITZ Express…" said Me's**

"**To Fitz and Olivia…" the faithful gladiators asked puzzled, still unable to breathe, hoping and praying this is THE CHAPTER.**

**The Conductor then said, "If you want more Fitz and Olivia, trust me you want to get on board…" The gladiators then presented the conductor with their "tickets to ride" and climbed on board The Olitz Express. **

_**(This chapter is dedicated to my first Christmas story I wrote last year. Yes this is HUGE. Enjoy and leave me TONS of Crumbs. The more I get, the quicker Chap 11 appears. Me's)**_

/

"**Show Him Who You Are…" (Two Days before Xmas)**

Olivia's father looked at Fitz then his daughter. He was in a state of shock. After screaming, "Olivia you are dating The President" at the top of his lungs, he found himself utter speechless. He could think of nothing else to say to his daughter, and the Most Powerful Man in the World, who was his daughter's "boyfriend."

He always wanted what was best for his child. Olivia is his youngest, and girl, which made her even more special. She always did things her own way, in her time, and pace. If she was to go for something, she was going to go BIG of go home. He never told her she had to be twice as good then everyone else, because she ten time that already.

Her other brother and sister envied her in that respect. Her ability to leap into things with two feet, and her hair on fire, made her the perfect opponent. Olivia was wise beyond her years. She portrayed an inner beauty that matched her outer beauty. If she tried could captivate any man she chose. She had many suitors but none of which she introduced to him, until now.

"Daddy, are you alright," Olivia said, letting go of Fitz's hand walking over. Fitz leaned against the counter. Karen and Jerry came and stood beside him, reaching for both his hands. As they held onto their father's hand, they smiled and noticed they were clammy, and shaking.

"Jer, Dad looks petrified." Karen told her brother.

"Yes, Kar I can see that." Jerry told them.

Fitz and Olivia's Dad eyes were still locked onto the other. Jerry nudged him one way, and Karen the other side. Fitz still barely moved.

"Libby?" Karen said.

Olivia turned around, and saw Fitz's terrified facial expression. She could see his eyes twitching in their sockets, his forehead was wrinkled, and his breathing was labored. His chest was rising and falling extremely fast. Something told her that she was the only one that could calm him down.

She looked to her father first and said, "Daddy we'll talk in a minute. I know you have questions, but Fitz needs me." Her father finally looked at her, and gave her a faint smile. This calmed her down but as she turned back to Fitz it did nothing for him.

She began to walk in his direction, and Karen and Jerry let go of his hands. She went behind him for moment and grabbed a stool for her to stand on, so she could look directly into his eyes. Olivia placed it in front of him, and stepped on it.

When she was finally eye level with Fitz, she placed both her hands on his face. It got his attention, only for a few seconds. He looked directly back at her Dad, who she was sure was giving him the "_If you hurt my Baby"_ death stare.

"Fitz." He was still looking in her Dad's direction.

"Fitz." She said again, finally leaning into his body more. He still wouldn't look to her.

She finally realized that he needed more of her. She took his arms and placed them around her body. The moment his hands touched her back, he finally looked to her, and into her beautiful eyes. Olivia then wrapped her arms around his neck, and pulled him into her body.

"Close your eyes, and only focus on us." She told him in a whisper. "It's just me and you, and you are meeting my Dad, just like any normal guy would have to."

She felt him let out a breath, and nuzzle his face into her neck. "Livy."

"I'm right here." She then pulled away, and took his face into her hands. Fitz did the same, cupping her face in return. She gazed into his blue eyes and told him, "Show him who you are."

Olivia's father watched not believing the sight before him. He finally said, "You really ARE dating my daughter."

Fitz turned to face him, "Yes Sir."

Olivia fell into his embrace, and let him wrap his arms around her small body fully. He let his head fall on top of hers, and rocked them back and forth. She gave Fitz a final squeeze, and she walked over to her Dad.

"Daddy?" She only called him that when she either wanted to calm him down, or wanted something really bad. Her father finally looked at his little girl, and gave her a smile.

"You're dating the President," he asked her.

"Yes."

"Of the United States," moving his head to the side, so he could look at her and Fitz.

"Yes Daddy."

"I need to hear you say it," her father told her.

Olivia looked at her father, and said, "I am dating President Fitzgerald Grant," she tried to say but her father stopped her.

"My Precious Pumpkin," he told called her when he was in overprotective Dad-mode, "Are you sure?

"Yes Dad I am sure." Olivia replied, with utmost certainty.

"Pumpkin," her father said in a softer tone, caressing her cheek. "This man is just not someone you can just 'date'; you can't be normal. You can't go to the movies, the mall, and dinner to your favorite restaurant on a whim with him. You have to be sure Pumpkin, this is what you want."

She kissed her Dad on the cheek and walked over to Fitz. She took his hand, and reached for Jerry who was by her. Karen then grabbed Fitz's hand. "I don't see the first family Daddy, or even The President of the United States when I look at Fitz. I see a loving single father, trying to raise two teenagers on his own. I see a man, who has a heart made of gold; a man that captured my heart, when he walked into my class last week, and made my Christmas wish come true."

"But Pumpkin," causing Fitz to crack a smile.

Fitz just was in awe of her at the moment. She only saw him as the man, and a father, not the title he held. This was more confirmed by her next words.

"Dad, being President is his job. It does not define who Fitz truly is. You and everyone else see the First Family. You see the President of the United States, and the First Children. That is what they are, but that is not WHO they are to me Dad." She stopped and looked Fitz right in the eyes and told him, "To me, they are everything."

Karen let go of Fitz's and walked into her arms. Jerry wrapped his arm around her, causing Fitz to smile even more because his son pulled Olivia in his direction. Fitz then stepped over, and placed his arm, over Jerry's protecting Olivia.

Olivia's father, walked up to Fitz and eyed him. "You're dating my daughter?"

"Yes Sir."

"You planning on sleeping with her?" Her father asked him, in a no nonsense tone.

"DAD! You did not just ask him that?"

Fitz blushed ten shades of red. Jerry and Karen practically fell on the floor laughing. Jerry whispered to him, "Dad, tell him you'll use protection."

"Fitzgerald Thomas Grant IV!' Fitz boomed at him. "We are not going there right now."

Then Karen whispered, "Libby, tell him you're on the pill."

Now Olivia broke out laughing. She walked away from Fitz and walked up to her Dad. She took both his hands, answering with, "Dad, he's not even kissed me yet. We're FAR, FAR away from that step. Fitz has been nothing but a gentleman."

"Good I don't want any unplanned Presidential DNA baking in your womb, if you ain't his wife," her father declared, looking at Fitz. "Remember Mr. President, no DING, without the BLING on my daughter's left hand, ring finger." Her father lifted up his hand, and showed Fitz what he meant.

"Dad, okay enough. Speaking of baking, can we start cookies now?" Olivia said walking off, taking Karen and Jerry with her into the kitchen.

Fitz stood there, not sure what he could say to assure this man, that he had the best intentions for his daughter. Olivia was not some holiday fling that he was going to forget all about when he returned to D.C. in two weeks. That was not possible. He was positive that he wanted forever with her. But saying that to her Father right now, when they just started dating, could scare her away from him.

/

"**Walking and Talking, Man to Man…"**

"Mr. Pope, I think Quincy needs to go for a quick walk. Would you like to join me?" Fitz walked over to Olivia and squeezed her hand, signaling her that it was okay. That he could not only handle Quincy but her Dad.

Olivia whispered, "You sure, you want to do this."

"Yes Livy I am sure."

Fitz grabbed his coat, along with Stephen and Mitch. He went by the couch and saw her father's coat, looked down at it, and then back up to him. He raised his eyebrows, hoping he would take him up on the offer.

"Please Sir. Come with me for a walk," Fitz asked with pleading eyes. Olivia's father looked at him, and in this moment he did not see the Most Powerful Man in the World. He saw the man, it would seem, that was dating his daughter.

"Okay," her father replied.

"Dad you be nice. I don't want the Secret Service to throw you in jail for threatening him." Olivia told him, looking to Stephen and Mitch who agreed. Olivia's Dad smiled at his daughter and went and hugged her. He promised he would be on his best behavior. They then went outside with Quincy.

They excited Olivia's house, and Fitz and her father, didn't say anything at first. The two strong men just walked side by side, letting the cold winter air fill their lungs, and the snow underneath their feet being the only sounds. Every few moments, they would glance at each other, and Quincy would jump at Fitz, causing him and then her Dad to smile.

Fitz then stopped when they were about half way down the drive way. He turned to look at the house, and saw the roof. Fitz let out a labored breath.

"Mr. President, are you okay?" Her father asked him.

"Yes, but please call me Fitz. This is not the Oval Office, and I am dating your daughter. Do you think you could do that," Fitz asked hopefully.

"Okay Fitzgerald," her father said, with a mischievous grin.

"You sound like my father," Fitz said to him, almost shuddering at the memory of the man.

Her Dad saw Fitz standing there still looking up at Olivia's roof. "You're afraid she'll fall of there, when you're not around, aren't you?"

"Yes, but it's more than that. I'm afraid, that I could lose her, at any moment to anything." Fitz admitted, surprising him.

"My daughter is quite formidable Fitzgerald. You don't have to worry about that. You captured her heart, and no man has ever done that, let alone this quickly."

Fitz turned to face him and smiled. "And she has mine. She has ALL of me Mr. Pope. However, I am afraid once the press finds out about us, and they begin to hound her, that I could lose her. She'll realize this public life, under the microscope, especially my life, is not worth it. That my 'bubble' in not enough for her. That me, the man is not enough for her. Once I leave, she'll come to her senses, and go out with Tom, or someone else."

Olivia's father could hear the sadness in this man's voice. He had seen him on TV countless times, but right, in this moment, he was not the President of the United States. He was the Man who more than cared about his little girl. Fitz placed his head down, and they began to walk again.

Her father than asked him, "You love her, don't you?"

Fitz had never told a woman he loved them before. Fitz was almost 50 years old, and he had never been in love. But things happen in mysterious ways. From getting the video of Olivia, to arriving in Vermont; to meeting her in school, and realizing that SHE IS the little girl in the photo. Olivia is everything to him, but voicing it to her father, would make it real.

Olivia's dad did not need an answer because he knew. He could see it in his eyes. "You don't have to say it to me, Fitz," surprising Fitz, gaining a smile. "I can see it in your eyes. I can hear it in your voice; the way you lose yourself in her eyes, and her in yours. I witnessed how you touched her face in the house, and the connection you both have one another. The first time those words are said, it should be to my daughter, not to me, Son."

Fitz nodded in agreement. "I can't lose her," Fitz said as they began to walk back. Her father could hear his voice breaking.

Her father said to him, "My daughter has always jumped over cliffs with two feet, her hair on fire, and screaming her head off in delight. She got into this relationship with you, knowing those things. She saw you as President Grant first, but now she just sees you as Fitz. Olivia told you that in front of me no less. She sees the best of you, in you. Trust in her feelings, whatever they may be. She won't walk away, not without a fight."

"It's just it's already killing me having to leave her behind," Fitz voiced. He looked inside and could see Karen, Jerry and Olivia giggling and laughing, like all this was meant to be. "I know my children don't want to go either. Their mother has been ignoring them all their lives. Your daughter Mr. Pope, has given them more love in the last few days than any other person has in a long time."

"For starters, it's Louis." Fitz turned to smile at him. "Secondly, you earned my approval. I support you all, in this endeavor. She needs you as much as you need her. Just make me a few promises man to man."

Fitz nodded his head, as they reached her steps to go inside, "Sure anything."

"That you'll protect her with everything you have and fight tooth and nail for her. Her Grand-Pa Joe was the only one that did that for Livy. He saw best in her, even when she couldn't see it in herself." Louis said to him.

"I can do that." Fitz told her.

"But most importantly, you'll love her the way she deserves to be loved. She's always felt un-worthy of love, because of family issues," her father said, thinking of Olivia's mom. "That when you finally say those words to my Little Girl, you'll mean them and you'll do everything in your power to make her happy."

"Yes Sir. If she'll have me, I plan on doing that till the end of my days. Livy's is IT for me. But can you do one thing for me?" Fitz asked.

"Sure what is it."

"Can you PLEASE keep her off the roof," Fitz voiced in a loud whine, causing her father to laugh and the agents behind him to laugh too.

"I can try. But if you being the most Powerful Man in the World can't stop her, what makes you think I can?"

"Because you're her father, and she's Daddy's little girl. Every time we come out here, she eyes the broken lights. I know she is going to wait to take them down, till after I leave. The thought of her falling, scares me to death. I watched her put them up, not knowing it was her." Fitz told her Dad.

"What do you mean you didn't know it was her?" Louis asked him.

Fitz then told him, the day he arrived and the first time he saw Olivia. They spent the entire first weekend around each other, not knowing who the other really was. Then how they met at school, and her catching her in his arms, was the best feeling in the world. How well they worked together all week at school, and by the end of week, they finally discovered they were neighbors.

"Wow," Louis said to him.

"I know." Fitz told him about her Pepsi Pot Roast, the Christmas Tree Shopping and their first date. He told him everything.

Louis looked inside and saw Olivia at the mixer with the kids. Her father then told him, they should go back inside, so Olivia didn't worry. Fitz took off his jacket, and saw Olivia on a stool getting into a high counter. Jerry was about to help her, but saw Fitz and backed off.

Fitz waltzed up behind her, and wrapped his arms around her waist. She immediately stopped what she was doing, and fell backwards into his arms. He took in a breath, leaned up and kissed her neck.

"You're alive."

"I am. You smell like cinnamon," he told her.

She giggled at him. "I know."

"You're Dad came in to say goodbye. We're okay. I have his blessing to be with you."

Olivia turned to face him. She pulled him into her chest, and squeezed. She looked over to her father and mouthed a "Thank you." She then asked Fitz to get some ingredients off the top shelf. Her father smiled knowing they were making her grand-mother Josie's famous cookies.

"Fitzgerald, Karen and Jerry, don't you dare tell anyone what you see her doing. It's a 'Para-Pope' secret around these parts. You keep this to yourselves, you hear?"

"Yes Sir," they all said in unison. Olivia then walked over to him and hugged him goodbye. He promised not to tell her mother, knowing she would have to deal with that later. She told Louis that she loved him, and off he went, winking at Fitz and the kids. For the rest of the day, they baked and decorated cookies.

/

"**Tickets to Ride"…Xmas Eve…**

Fitz woke up to Nigel saying that a package arrived for him and the kids that morning. It was Christmas Eve, and he could not wait to spend it with Olivia and the kids. Nigel was staying part of the day, and after lunch he would be going home to be with his family. The rest of the staff he told them to do the same, and he did not want them to return till the day after Christmas.

Fitz went down the stairs and saw "Santa Claus" standing there looking at him. "Can I help you Santa? You are not supposed to show up until tonight."

"Mr. President I was asked to deliver this you and your children." Santa then handed him a red envelope. "Your ride will be waiting for you 6:00 pm sharp. See you soon."

Santa then left, leaving Fitz confused. He went and sat on the sofa. He started to open the envelope when Karen and Jerry came into the room.

"Dad what's that?" Jerry asked.

His eyes widened, as three 'genuine tickets' to ride on the Polar Express tonight. He showed them to his teenagers, and they screamed, "No Flipping Way."

Nigel came into the room, "Sir I am assuming you got your tickets for this evening?"

"Yes Nigel but I am supposed to spend it with Livy. Who sent these? Do you know?"

"No Sir. But the staff and agents have some also. We all do. The agents said, that everything will be reading for your arrival, and not to worry."

"But Liv, we're supposed to spend our First Christmas Eve together."

"I don't know. But we'll figure something out." Nigel told him.

He looked down at her house, and saw her garage opening. He made a strange face, wondering where she was going. As if she knew he was watching her, she stepped out of her car, and blew a kiss up to Rose Point. She couldn't see him, but she knew he was there.

Fitz then picked up his cell and dialed her number. She answered right away, "What?"

"And where are you going Miss Pope," Fitz said stepping outside, so they could see each other.

"I have some last minute things to do for Christmas Eve and tomorrow Mr. President. Is there something that you need," she said back, placing her hands on her hips.

"I thought we were spending tonight together." She could see him pouting all the way to her house.

"You're cute," she told him. Now he smiled. "I know but something last minute came up. I'll be with you and the kids as soon as I can. I promise okay."

"Livy," he moaned. "I need to be with you."

"You'll see me as soon as I can figure this situation out."

"Liv, we all got tickets to ride on the Polar Express tonight." Fitz told her, trying to see if she got one too.

"Cool Beans. Well I can just make sure I am to you after the ride. I think it's ninety minutes."

"Liv, I want to be with you," Fitz told her, wanting to go to her.

"You will BE with me Fitz. I'll see you later. I seriously have to go." They both said their goodbye's and he watched her pull out of her driveway. She waved and he already felt her absence. The rest of the day, he spent with Karen and Jerry. They ate her delicious cookies, made plans for the next nine days, and decided what to do after the train ride this evening.

/

"**ALL ABOARD!"**

As 6:00pm approached, everyone at Rose Point was getting anxious. Fitz kept looking for Olivia and could not see her. Her house was lit up, but she was not there. He figured she must have came home, turned her Christmas lights on, and rushed out again.

The staff, which included Nigel, his wife, the cook, her husband, one housekeeper, and her family all filed outside with Fitz and the kids. They looked on in shock, as carriages of horses pulled up the driveway to Rose Point. The drivers each got out, and helped everyone board the coaches. The Secret Service road with Fitz and the kids, and kept an eye on everyone.

About 6:30 they approached the train station. In the distance they could see a steam train slowing down. Fitz noticed a Christmas Wreath on the front, as it went by. As the locomotive came to a stop, he saw "elves" emerge, and nod their head to Mitch and Stephen, letting them know their carriage was secure. They were in the last car, on the train.

Fitz, the Rose Point staff, his agents, Karen and Jerry began to walk back to their car. The kids then saw the conductor, come down the platform. The person lifted their head and Fitz eyes widened at WHO it was….

"All Aboard," Olivia said. She was dressed in a conductor dress, with a hat and lantern. Fitz, the kids, and the staff were amazed that it was her. Mitch and Stephen smiled but she told them to make sure the Secret Service could plan for Fitz.

"Livy," Fitz said breathless.

She then asked "Well are you coming?"

Karen then asked her, "Where?"

Olivia outstretched her hand, and replied. "Why to the North Pole of course. This is the Polar Express."

Jerry said, "The North Pole," getting a side eye from Fitz. "Dad it's in the book and movie."

Olivia let out a giggle. She walked over to Fitz and handed him the lantern. She turned to everyone and said, "Is this ALL of you," getting nods from everyone. "Well it says here that you didn't visit with Santa this year. That you made someone else leave out the milk and cookies. No letters to Santa either. Sounds to me that this all your crucial year. If I were all of you, I would think about climbing on board," looking right at Fitz.

Fitz was still so breathless, he could not answer her.

She walked up to Fitz, and he gave the lantern back. Each person stuck out their ticket and stepped aboard the train car. When it came to Fitz, she stood in front of him. She was on up on the steps and could look directly into his eyes.

"Ticket?" She said to him. "That is NOT the ticket I want Mr. President." She leaned down and kissed him lightly on his cheek. He finally wrapped his arms around her, and just looked in her eyes.

"Don't you need to punch this, Ms. Conductor?"

"Trust me, I will, in more ways than one." She then helped him climb on board, and lead him into their train car.

Once on board, Fitz noticed the seats were coaches, in red velvet. The train car was green, adorned in white lights, all the way through the car. He saw a small five foot tree in the corner, that had some presents underneath. Olivia lead him to a place that he could sit down, and the agents said that it was fine.

"How did you?" Fitz finally asked her as he felt the train move.

"A family friend runs this Train Ride every year. I spoke to Stephen and Mitch, who spoke to their boss in D.C., who called the manager of the train and set all this up. We are the last car, and no one knows that you are here."

"So this is what you've been doing all day?" Fitz asked her inching closer to her.

"Yes. I wanted tonight to be perfect for you, and the kids. I also wanted to include the staff. I didn't want to leave anyone behind."

"God you're perfect. You made Karen and Jerry's Christmas and mine. They always wanted to do this." he told her, pressing his forehead to her. "I missed you today."

"I know." Olivia was then told it was time for the hot chocolate. Olivia sat next to Fitz, and his arm was placed lazily behind her on the couch. The "elves" handed out hot chocolate to everyone in the car. Karen and Jerry watched their Dad and Olivia, both agreeing that this was one of the best Christmas's they had in a long time.

/

"**When Christmas Comes to Town…"**

About twenty minutes into the ride, an "elf" came over to Olivia and told her that she was needed. Olivia said she would be back, and off she disappeared. Ten minutes later, a keyboard was placed in the room. Then Harrison came in and sat down and began to play, "When Christmas Comes To Town."

"Dad they sing that in the movie," Karen told him. "But where's Libby?"

"I don't know," Fitz almost began to look for her, until he saw her walk out in a red velvet dress, with white fur on the neckline, cuffs, and bottom hem. The dress was knee length, and was form fitted over her chest and stomach, fanning out on the bottom. He was so mesmerized by her, that he felt like he was in a trance.

He then heard her sing;

"_The best time of the year  
When everyone comes home  
With all this Christmas cheer  
It's hard to be alone  
Putting up the Christmas tree  
With friends who come around  
It's so much fun  
When Christmas comes to town…"_

The entire portion of her section of the song, Olivia would look into Fitz and his kid's eyes. She even walked over to him, and sang the last verse to all of them. When Harrison finished playing, Karen and Jerry, hugged Olivia and told her that she had a beautiful voice. They each asked to meet Harrison, and walked over to him.

Olivia was watching the kids with Harrison. Jerry and Karen, sat with him on the piano. Both kids could play, but Karen was much better. Jerry put out his best version of "Grandma Got Run Over By A Reindeer." It caused Olivia to break out laughing, along with the entire train car.

Fitz got up and walked over to the Christmas tree in the room. He might have made her long time wish come true, but in her, he found something so much better. His mother was right, Olivia was his story, and he was not going to ever let her go.

Olivia was busy mingling in the room and could feel Fitz's eyes on her. She finally walked over to him and the moment she got close enough, he reached for her.

"Easy Mr. President, you could ruin my dress," she said, moving her hand down her body.

He leaned down and told her, "If do ruin this dress, it will be taking it off your body."

She looked at him, blushed and said, "No Ding without the Bling, remember?"

Fitz broke out laughing and turned her around so he could wrap his arms around her. They stood like that a few moments, and as time passed, they could feel the train beginning to slow down. She felt Fitz's face next to hers, and as if he knew she was going to take off again, he wrapped himself around her tighter.

"I'll be back," she told him.

"You're going to leave me alone again," he whined.

"Only for a few minutes," she said touching his face. "You won't even miss me."

"I highly doubt that. What are you going to do now?" Fitz asked her curious.

"I have to go help Santa." Olivia told him.

Fitz gave her that "Are you Serious" look and she smiled back at him, nodding. He grumbled and groaned as she pulled away. But that mood was gone in seconds, as he was suddenly mesmerized by her backside, swaying more than usual walking away. She looked over her shoulder, gave him a wink, and disappeared once again.

"That woman is going to be the death of me," Fitz said to himself, waiting eagerly to see what she was up to next.

/

"**The First Gift of Christmas…"**

Once the train came to a complete stop, everyone looked over to the door and saw "Santa" emerge with "Mrs. Claus" by his side. Fitz grinned, seeing Olivia carrying a velvet bag of presents, standing by his side. Santa looked to him, and when he nodded, Fitz realized behind the beard it was Tom.

Santa then guided them both to the center of the room where a chair was placed for him to sit and one other to sit. Olivia then asked, "Santa would like to choose who gets the first gift of Christmas."

Immediately his eyes went to Fitz, who nodded 'no." He was too old for this. There was no way, Fitz was going to sit in "Santa's" lap. Mrs. Claus he was all for it but not Santa. Santa then stood up and said, "How about this man right here," looking right at Fitz.

Olivia walked over to Fitz, with the biggest grin on her face. He stood up, locking eyes with her. He whispered in her ear, "I am not sitting in that man's lap. But you Mrs. Claus I want in my lap." Fitz then ran his fingers up and down her dress, causing her to shiver with need.

"You will have to wait for that. I am not the first gift of Christmas Fitzgerald," causing the agents who heard her, Karen and Jerry to laugh.

"But to me you are," Fitz told her in front of everyone, lifting her face so he could gaze into her eyes. She tried to take his hand, and he hesitantly placed his hand in hers, walking him over to sit next to Santa.

"What would you like for Christmas?" Santa asked him.

"Me?" Fitz asked

"Yes you, President Grant." Santa asked him.

He looked at everyone in the room with him. His kids, Nigel, Stephen, Mitch, and when his eyes finally made it to Olivia's, he was lost for a minute. "God she's perfect," Fitz told himself. He then whispered his wish to Santa, causing Santa to stare wide eyed at him, and eventually laugh.

Olivia saw Santa lean over and tell him "I don't know if I can help you there Sir, but I'm sure you'll figure something out." Olivia looked on not sure what he asked. But something told her, it had everything to do with her.

Santa then said, 'The first gift of Christmas" placing a small gold box, with a red ribbon on top, in Fitz's hand. He saw the inscription on the tag. It said "Believe," and knew it was Olivia. Fitz then got up and sat down. He was about to open the box, when Olivia sat next to him, and told him to wait till they got back to Rose Point.

"It's a very special Christmas Present." She told him, touching his face.

"Okay," he told her, placing his hand on top of hers. Fitz then pulled her into his arms, and kissed her temple. He left his lips linger there, not willing to break contact, too quickly. Once he pulled his lips away, Olivia felt his nose touching her there, and shivered at their closeness.

Fitz rubbed his face to hers, whispered things in her ear. He then heard, "Hey Santa got any mistletoe," out of Jerry causing everyone on the train to laugh.

Karen then told her brother, "Jerry we don't want their first kiss to happen here geez. Don't you know anything? Dad, are you sure he's my brother."

Fitz shook his head, causing both kids, and small snickers in the room to start. The kids went and sat by Olivia and their Dad. Olivia handed Harrison her camera and he took pictures of them together and a few of Fitz and Olivia alone. They were perfect. Fitz looked at the photos, smiled seeing that she had others, not just from this night.

"I want ALL of those," Fitz told her.

"I live to serve The President," she told him, kissing his cheek for good measure.

The rest of the ride back to the station, was great. Everyone finished their hot chocolate.  
Nigel read The Polar Express. Harrison and Tom, out of his Santa Suit, mingled with everyone on board.

While Olivia was busy with the kids taking more pictures, Fitz decided to go and speak to Tom. Fitz let her know, and she told him to behave himself. Fitz gave her a side-eye wink, and walk over to Tom. "Mr. President."

"Tom." Fitz said. "I wanted to know if we could talk."

"Yes Sir," Tom said, giving Olivia a nod that things were fine.

"Thank you for doing all this for me, my staff, Karen and Jerry. It means a lot." Fitz told him shaking his hand.

"LIv asked me at the school Christmas Party, Saturday. I helped her arranged everything. I helped her all day today."

"Thank you." Fitz told him, not even sure where to begin. "Look I know…"

Tom held up his hand to stop him. "Sir, it's okay. I see how happy you have made her. I wish I could have been that guy, but she never looked at me, the way she looks at you. I will always care for her. I have loved her for a long time. But she's my best friend. And I am not going to let anything change that."

"I know." Fitz told him. He was standing looking at Tom, and both men glanced at Olivia. She was sitting with Jerry and Karen.

"She's going to make a great First Lady," Tom told him, with a tear threatening to escape his eye.

Olivia looked over right after Tom said the words. She did not hear him, but knew whatever he said, affected Fitz profoundly. Fitz gazed softened, and his smiled changed. He had not looked at her quite that way before. She mouthed to him, "You okay?"

Fitz mouthed back "Perfect," then faced Tom. "Yes she will. Take care of her after I leave. You know her best of all, and if you think anything is wrong, if she needs me, please call. I will be here as fast as Marine One can carry me."

"Sir you are the President. You can't just up and leave D.C. because something is wrong with Liv. Your Chief of Staff will end you." Tom said to him.

"I am the President Tom, and she means more to me than THIS job. She's made all this worth wild now. Just look out for her okay." Fitz said, lowering his voice. "I don't want anything to happen to her once I leave. When the press finds out, I want…." Fitz tried to say but Tom stopped him.

"I remember my training. I will see to it that she is safe. All of us will. Just don't break her heart. Because if you do, Secret Service or not, you won't be breathing very long." Tom told him, shaking his hand.

Fitz couldn't respond. He just shook his head up once to let Tom know, he knew he was deadly serious. Tom then excused himself, and went and talked to Olivia and the kids a little while longer. Olivia introduced him to Karen and Jerry, as Fitz walked around talking to everyone in the car.

He heard Karen asking him tons of questions about him and Olivia being best friends, and do they hang out a lot. Both said they do, and even though it made Fitz jealous, he knew that Tom would keep her safe. When Tom saw Fitz coming back over, he told Olivia that he would see her tomorrow for dinner.

"Merry Christmas Tom, and thank you." She told him.

"Anytime bestie." Tom told her. He then got up, nodded at Fitz, and mingled with everyone else in the car till the train stopped at the station.

As the train stopped, all the other passengers from the other cars, were allowed to leave their cars first. Due to security, and Fitz being there, they had to wait till the station cleared before he could leave. About 30 minutes later, the coast was clear and it was time to go.

Fitz helped Olivia with her white coat. He buttoned her up, and wrapped her black scarf around her neck. Everyone got off the train, and finally Fitz stepped down, and reached his hand up to take Olivia and lift her down. Before he eased her down, he wrapped himself around her waist, and looked into her eyes.

"Thank you," he told her.

"No thank you Fitz. _The thing about trains... it doesn't matter where they're going. What matters is deciding to get on." _Olivia told him, in a smile.

Fitz remembered instantly why she said it, and lifted her off the carriage. She wrapped her arms around his neck and he held her there, gliding them away from the train car. Olivia leaned in and hugged him, and he gave her a quick twirl.

He placed her down on the ground, and was about to lean in to kiss her for real. He then heard a whistle from Jerry, "Go for it Dad," causing Olivia to break out laughing, burying her head into his chest. Fitz then took her hand, and they walked back to the carriages. The other people that came, found their cars in the parking lot, and were able to drive home. Fitz looked at Olivia and she winked at him.

The kids climbed in the carriage, Fitz helped Olivia up, and sat next to her. She snuggled into his body for warmth, and they all talked about tomorrow. Karen and Jerry couldn't wait to spend Christmas Day with her, and have her friends up to Rose Point for dinner. Olivia smiled and when the made it back to the estate, the kids did their own thing, to leave the two love birds alone.

/

"**I Believe…I Believe"**

Olivia was walking around the formal living room, and finally got a chance to marvel at it's beauty. She had been over to visit a few times now, but never really took everything in. She noticed the stone floors, to the fire place she was sure was made by hand. The mantel over the fireplace, with its huge wreath lit up with lights above.

The windows were draped in beautiful, heavy drapes. The fabric had intricate embroidery, laced with gold, silver, and copper. The drapes themselves were red; a deep dark rich red; a red probably used by royalty.

She then walked over to the tree. She smiled seeing Fitz's name on one in particular. It's said "Baby's First Christmas" with his birth year, and name. She took if off the tree, and brought it to her chest. Fitz was watching her, knowing which ornament she was holding.

"I'm pretty old huh," he said to her, startling her.

"How long have you been there?" She asked him placing it back on the tree.

"Long enough to watch you take in the entire room. I didn't want to disturb you. Plus I love watching you," Fitz told her with a wink.

"You're incorrigible, Mr. President." She lowered her voice and walked towards him.

"Am I?" Fitz asked now walking to her. "So, we are FINALLY all alone. I have all to myself. Karen and Jerry are not going to bother us, and the staff has left. That leaves just you and me."

Fitz was walking to her. Each step she could feel her heat beat increase, and breathing. She could feel the heat, coming from his body, and he was not even next to her yet. Her cheeks began to feel warm, not knowing what to do. She then remembered the bell from the train.

"You're present I gave you on the train. Where is it?"

"Under the tree Olivia," he told her, still walking closer.

"Open it please," she said raising her eyes, and biting her lip.

Fitz smiled and bent down to grab it. He was about to stand up, and she knelt down next to him on the floor. Once she was on the floor she took both her shoes off and placed them to the side. Fitz pulled the ribbon off the box, and took the bell out.

"It's a bell." Fitz told her.

"Yes, but the bell will only ring for those who truly believe. So do you believe?" She asked him, taking his hand in hers. She opened it.

"I believe," Fitz told her and rang the bell. He heard it ring and looked down and felt something drop in his palm.

"Liv?"

"Look?"

Fitz looked down and saw a flag pin. He squinted and counted the stars. His mouth fell open, not truly believing what he was holding in his hand.

"It has 48 stars on it. It's very rare." Olivia told him.

"You didn't have to," Fitz told her, realizing where this pin came from.

"President Eisenhower gave it to my grand-father, after he helped him get back on the campaign trail. I know he wore one like it when he was inaugurated."

"Livy," Fitz barely got out. He could barely speak to her right now. She took the pin and placed it on his sweater.

"I wanted you to have something special to remember me after you left. Something that you could wear, keep with you always, and no one would know it was me. You can wear this and know that wherever you go Fitz, I am with you." Olivia told him, beginning to tear up.

"You are my something special," Fitz told her cupping her face. "Livy I can't accept this. This is too much."

"Oh yes you can. My Grandfather kept this pin for me. My mom, brother and sister all wanted it because of how rare it is. They would probably sell it. He gave it to me before he died. Papa told me that one day, I would meet a man that would be worthy of this pin; worthy of its significance; its importance in history."

"But Olivia," Fitz tried to say.

"No Fitz. Here's the thing. My grandfather also told me the man I give this pin too would have my heart. That he would come into my life in the most unexpected way. That he would become everything to me." She couldn't say anymore, because she did not have to.

"Livy," he was about to lean in to tell her that he felt the same and finally kiss her but he saw his gift for her. He reached for it and placed the box in her hand. She grinned like a little girl, and watched Fitz edge closer. She took the bow off, and ripped open the paper.

"Did you wrap this yourself?"

"Yes I did." Fitz told her, rubbing her cheek. "Do I get ten extra points?"

Olivia smiled recalling the memory of the day the met. She opened the box and the tissue paper inside. Once the tissue paper was off, she realized that he had given her a two part frame. She opened the frame and gasped at what she saw.

Fitz began to shake, not sure, if he did the right thing. She ran her hands over both pictures, and without saying a word, she looked at him. He then told her "Make Jam."

"It was you. You took THIS PICTURE," as her tears began to fall down her face.

"Yes it was me. I took this," pointing to the photo of her and her grandfather. Fitz was now failing in stopping his own tears. She looked down and placed her hand over it. Fitz covered it, and squeezed. His other hand reached behind her, pulling her close.

"How did you know it was me?" Olivia asked.

Fitz then told her when he first saw her video, how her eyes reminded him of the "Little Apple Dress Girl's" eyes from long ago. Later it was her goody basket she gave to Nigel; once he tried one of her cookies, it brought him back to her Grand-mothers baking. It was a taste he never forgot. He then told her how Karen saw the picture in her house. When he came home that night, she found the same photo in his mother's room. He knew instantly it was her after that.

"Why did you tell me who you really were? Why did you tell me once you figured it was me?"

"I was afraid you'd run." Fitz told her.

"I wasn't going to run Fitz." Fitz looked at her. "Okay maybe it would have freaked me out, if you would have just came out and told me, but I would have stayed. I got into this with you, with no blinders over my eyes. I am not afraid."

"I didn't want to lose you. You touched my soul over 25 years ago Olivia. You brought out the real me that day; out of a darkness; into a light. I have not been the same since." Fitz said to her, touching her face.

"But this one," she asked, rubbing her hand over the photo of both of them. Fitz explained to her about what his mom told him, leaving out the letters he found. He did not want to overwhelm her especially on Christmas Eve.

"All these things lead me home to you." Fitz told her. "I never forgot about you Livy. I never stopped wondering, waiting and watching for you. I hoped that I would see you again, but I only did from a distance. I have been hoping against all odds that we would finally find each other."

"You found me," she looked back up to him. Her voice sounded weak, and if she blinked he could disappear before her eyes.

"I will always find you. And nothing will keep us apart now." Fitz told her with much certainty in his voice.

"Is this all just a dream? Is this really you? Did you take this?" She asked him. "I have been waiting for you for so long. All my life, it seems."

"I know." He said to her. "I have been waiting for you."

"So my wish….."

"Was meant for me," Fitz said winking at her, causing her to giggle at him.

He took the frame out of her hands, and placed it on the floor. They were still in front of the tree, and he took her hands. "Now that you know who I really am, and I know that you are the "Little Apple Dress Girl" causing her to laugh, "I need you to close your eyes."

She gave him the strangest look. Fitz asked her again and she finally shut them. "Now I need you to say _I believe."_

Olivia shook her head, and finally said,___"I believe."_

"Say it again," Fitz told her, edging closer.

"I believe," she uttered this time, when she felt his hands on her face. Her voice cracked, feeling his body closing in on hers. This caused a shot of electricity to shoot through her body.

"Again," Fitz whispered. She could feel his breath on her face. Her heart was beating practically out of her chest.

"Fitz," Olivia whimpered, just as the clock struck midnight. "I be…," she finally felt his soft lips on hers. She whimpered, and the longing she felt for this moment, was consuming her body and soul. Everything faded away; the lights from the tree, to the crackling of the fire. Everything in the room disappeared. Olivia could only feel Fitz's lips on hers, warming her body from within.

Olivia placed her hands on his face, and could feel his stubble. She then traveled her hands behind his neck and her fingers found his hair. She heard him moan, and he gradually opened his mouth. She began to run her fingers through his soft curls, like she had done it a million times before. His hair was so smooth, and her fingers couldn't get enough of it.

"Livy," he whimpered causing her to open hers mouth. Fitz found himself, lost in its warmth. The softness of her tongue, and the dominance it was waging against his. She tasted like the sweetest hone on earth and he didn't want to come up for air. Her lips were smooth, like silk, igniting a fire within Fitz's soul to pull her closer. Fitz moved her body, so that she was across his chest, cradling her like a baby.

He took one of his hands, and laced in her curls. Her hair was smooth, silky, and couldn't stop moving his fingers through it. He took his other hand, placing on her face, not once letting his mouth leave hers. As their tongues began to duel, he began to lay them down on the floor, with him on top. He was drinking from her well of passion. In this moment he knew, that no other woman would be able to quench his thirst ever again.

She squeaked and giggled slightly, as he placed his body on hers. She felt his hands go behind her back, pulling her flush against his body. His breathing was labored, and hers matched. His hand began to move up and down her velvet dress, not wanting stop caressing her body. Olivia moved her hands from his hair, and moved them up and down his chest. Even with his sweater on, she could feel his well defined chest muscles.

Fitz claimed her mouth seeking more. He required more. He wanted to devour her; to never be able to come up for air. He couldn't breathe without her, and knowing what kissing her finally felt like, he was not letting her go.

The heat of their breaths and bodies were causing tingles all the way pass their toes, into the fire place. Fitz could taste the hot chocolate, and a touch of cinnamon. She felt her smile, against his lips, knowing that she tasted the same thing.

Fitz finally pulled away, leaving them both breathless. Olivia was so blown away that her min was complete mush. With her with her eyes closed, she heard "Open your eyes.".

She was still so lost in the moment, that she didn't hear him. Her mind was going up and down on a roller coaster. All she could think about was going back for more. She felt him caress her face, and brush his lips against hers once again. She let out a labored breath, causing Fitz to smile.

"Look. At. Me." Fitz said this time, causing Olivia to open her eyes, and see him perched above her.

"Merry Christmas Livy."

"Merry Christmas Fitz."

"Wow." She said, causing him to chuckle at her. When she was able to focus more, she looked above him and saw something hanging from the ceiling. "Fitz is that mistletoe?"

"What," Fitz turned his head, and saw that it indeed was mistletoe, hanging above them.

"Did you know it was there?"

"Nope. The only thing I was focused on was kissing you finally." Fitz was leaning in for more, and began kissing her forehead, cheeks, ears, then moving down to her neck. Her entire body was on fire.

"Stay the night with me Livy."

"Fitz," she breathed out.

"I want to wake up Christmas morning with you in my arms, in my bed upstairs."

He saw the "_I so need to go home and sleep look_" on her face and told her "We are not going to make love tonight Olivia. I want to, which I am sure you figured out, but neither one of us is ready. When we finally make love, Olivia, you will be in my arms every night after that no matter what."

"Fitz," he could see her worrying.

"Stay with me. I want to wake up tomorrow morning with you in my arms, and every day from this moment on till I have to leave for the White House. Please stay," he voiced barely. The thought of sleeping without her, now that she knew who he was, was unbearable.

"Okay. But I have to get some clothes for tomorrow and," she tried to say.

"And Quincy can come up too." Fitz told her. "But he's not sleeping in bed with us."

"Whatever you say Mr. President," causing a moan out of Fitz.

"Say it again."

"Mr. President," she said, running her hands, at the base of his sweater.

"Mhmmm, I love it when you say it like that. So sexy," Fitz told her, coming back for a second kiss. She told him no and he eventually helped her up, so they could go down to her house and get Quincy. He kissed her lightly on the lips this time, helping her with her jacket. She helped him put on his, and wrapped her arms around his waist.

They looked up and saw mistletoe by the door to go outside. Both realized Karen and Jerry must have hung these in the hope to finally get to kiss. Fitz raised his eyes at her, and leaned down for another one. He tried to deepen it but she pulled away, seeing him frown.

"When we get back, you can kiss me as much as you want."

And with that, Fitz pulled her out of the house, causing a fit of laughter to come of out. They walked down the driveway, and up her house. Mitch and Stephen saw Fitz leave and knew he'd be back. Once in Olivia's house, she pulled out an overnight bag, and packed pajamas, and everything else she would need.

Fitz came into the room, just as she was finishing. He kissed her lightly on the lips this time, knowing once they got started, he wouldn't be able to stop. He held onto Quincy's leash, and walked them back to Rose Point.

Once inside, Fitz lead her up to his room, and let her change in the bathroom. When she came out, he loved her Christmas Pajamas. Fitz had changed into flannel sleep pants and his Navy shirt. Olivia walked up to him, and told him, "I love a man in uniform."

"Is that so," Fitz told her. She nodded her head at him, walking to a side of the huge bed. She pulled the covers down and climbed in.

"Are you coming or not?"

Fitz crawled in and immediately placed himself next to her. He lowered his head and when his lips finally met hers once again, they made out like teenagers. They kissed and touched each other it seemed forever. She finally looked at the clock, and rolled over. Fitz snuggled into her from behind, rubbing her back.

Her heard her sigh, and then in an instant, her breathing changed and she was out. Quincy sniffed the bed, and laid down on the floor by Olivia. Fitz smiled and whispered "Can I keep you?"

He heard her say "yes," in her sleep. He said something in her ear, and drifted off to sleep. He could not wait for Christmas Day.

/

**Happy New Year my precious Loves. Here was the chapter I told you about. I hope you enjoyed it. I dedicate this chapter to ALL that have read, left me crumbs, and PM's. You truly made this story a reality. I know the holidays are over but there is more Xmas In Vt. I promise.**

**So, Fitz finally told her the truth of who is he and of course you finally GOT YOUR KISS! She didn't run. It only took ten chapters right! Be prepared for Xmas Day in the next and more of their time. There will be some bumps in the road though, just beware. You haven't seen nothing yet and Fitz still needs to show her the letters. #HolyFitz!**

**Take care and leave me tons of "crumbs." The more I get, the quicker you will get Chapter 11.**

**Me's.**

**P.S. Use of **_**The Polar Express**_** in this chapter was only used for entertainment purposes. No copywriting intended. ;-)**


	11. Our First Christmas

**Happy 2014 Pumpkins. Here is your new chapter. Leaving those sneak peeks on twitter is so much fun. Follow me ScandalMistress if you want to see them. Please leave me plenty of DINGS and BLING at the end. I live for those special "crumbs." They are everything, as are all of you. **

**Also going to try and get "Fixer" out this week. So you should see that first before this gets updated. I need to leave Vermont for a bit, too dang cold…BURRR. Don't worry it won't be for long. But I hope any of you who are freezing, this HEATS you up nicely. Enjoy and happy reading. Me's**

**/**

**Chapter 11: "Our First Christmas"**

As morning approached, Fitz was sure that everything the night before was a wonderful dream. From the ride on the Polar Express, to Olivia giving him the Eisenhower pin; he thought he dreamt it all. He dreamt he gave her the photos like he planned and she didn't run. She stayed with him; in his arms all night long.

Then in his sleep, his lips curved into a crooked smile when he felt her lips pressed against his own. The kiss didn't linger, but felt so real. He could feel her touching him, caressing his body, molding herself to him. She fit so perfectly next to his strong, tone body. He could feel her lips on his cheeks, ears, neck; all over his face. Her hands were in his hair, running through his unruly morning curls.

He was positive that when he opened his eyes his Livy would not be there. "Livy," he breathed, burying his head into her hair. His arms were wrapping around her body, pulling, tugging, her closer. He remembered being on his back but now it would seem, he rolled to his side. Fitz could then feel her hands rubbing on his back, over his shirt.

He longed to feel her dainty fingers caress his entire body on his bare skin. Every part of his body was aching for her touch. Through his shirt he could feel Olivia's head pressed against his chest, on his breast bone. He could feel her burying her face in his chest, breathing him in. If this was dream, he did not want to wake up.

He moaned, "Livy, I need you," thinking she was at home in her bed. He felt her move her head off his chest, take her hands, and cup his cheeks. She started to caress his face. Then in his sleepy state he felt her press her cheek against his face.

"Fitz," he heard, "I'm right here. Open your eyes."

"It's s dream," he whimpered. "I am going to open them, and you'll disappear. I won't be able to touch you, once I open them."

Olivia smiled at his confession. As she slept she experienced the same thing. She felt his arms around her all night, keeping her impossibly close. Anytime she attempted to move out of his grasp, he reached for her, and slid her right back. Olivia felt him kissing her in the night, and even a soft kiss on her lips. She finally looked at Fitz a few moments more, and told him to open his eyes.

"No." He said. "Everything last night was a dream. I told you who I was. You ran. You didn't want me, want us. This isn't real." She then saw a tear, run down his face. "I lost you."

A tear escaped her eye. "Open. Your. Eyes." She finally leaned into him and pressed her lips to his. She felt Fitz respond opening his eyes. She watched him come to the slow realization she was really there with him. Their noses were touching, and each could feel the other's breath on their faces.

"Hi," she whispered. He touched her face to make sure she was real. Her hands were still on his face, using her thumbs, caressing his cheeks. "I'm real Fitz. I didn't run. I'm right here by your side. I will always be by your side."

"Livy," he whimpered. "I thought I dreamt yesterday; that it didn't happen. I lost you."

She leaned in and kissed him again, letting her lips linger on his. She didn't open her mouth to him. "Now, does that feel fake or real?"

"Oh God," he moaned in her mouth. "I don't know. But I think you need to do it again, just to make sure." Fitz uttered lowering his voice.

She shook her head, and kissed him again. Olivia left her lips pressed against his even longer, but still not granting him access to her mouth or tongue. "Better?"

"Nope. I think you're a figment of my imagination."

"Is that so, Mr. President," she breathed huskily. She ran her hands down his chest, and found the hem of his shirt. Fitz's eyed widened, ready for whatever she had planned. She swallowed hard, and began to touch his bare skin. Gradually her fingers began to make light touches on his chest, causing a fire in his stomach.

She began to run her fingers up and down his bare chest underneath his shirt. Olivia bit her lip while feeling his well tone six-pack, and his sculpted stomach. She "walked" her fingers higher feeling some amounts of chest hair directly over his heart. She began to run her fingers up and down through them, causing Fitz to place his hands onto her bare back.

His eyes were darkening with desire, and she could now feel his "want" for her, as he moved his hips closer. He began to lower his head to kiss her.

"So am I real, or fake?"

Fitz didn't answer her. He flipped them over, so she was on her back. He perched himself above her, but he did not make her open her legs. She wanted to take his shirt off, but was frightened to do so. Instead she ran her fingers up and down his bare back.

He finally assaulted her in a powerful passionate kiss. His tongue found his way into her mouth, and were fighting for who was in control. The longer the kiss went on, the more he wanted her. All of him was aching for skin to skin contact. Even if he tried, he couldn't pull his lips away. Olivia' hands began to have a mind of their own, bunching his shirt up by his neck.

Fitz broke the kiss momentarily, and pulled it off his body. He went back for more, and saw her eyes traveling up and down his chest, examining his physique. His wrapped his arms around her further, pulling her impossibly close. She looked at his biceps and traced her hands up both his arms. Then once again she ran her fingers up and down his bare chest.

"Lord Have Mercy, Fitz."

"Excuse me?"

"All the female reporters were right?"

"Oh, and why's that," he asked, as he began to kiss her neck.

"You have no idea, how the female population fawns over you?"

He pulled up and stared at her. "Umm, no. I don't pay attention. Wait what do you me fawns over me?"

"Seriously, I have seen clips of you walking away on the TV, and the ladies in the room or behind the barricades, fanning themselves. I'm surprised they don't throw their panties at you. They even call you FA-POTUS and DA-POTUS."

Fitz rolled his eyes. He was never interested in any woman till her. "So, what the HELL does that mean?"

"For a man with a PH.D and a Road Scholarship you're not too bright are you," she told him, teasing him.

"Oh yah," and he started to tickle her. She was trying her best not to giggle to loud. "Stop it Fitz. That tickles. You are going to make your teenagers come in here and wonder what the heck where doing."

Fitz stopped, only for a moment. "Liv my teenagers know better to come and bother me. I know it's Christmas morning, but they will not come in without knocking. Now tell me what it means?"

He saw her fan herself, raising his eyes at her. "Fine-Ass or Delicious-Ass President of the United States" biting her lip, trying not to look at him. Her cheeks were becoming hot, and now she was embarrassed.

Fitz let out the biggest belly laugh, burying his face into her neck. "And what does my girlfriend think?"

"Well as long as no one else sees you shirtless it's fine. You are MINE and they best keep their eyes and hands to themselves." She wrapped herself around him and squeezed. She buried her face in his chest. He rolled them onto their sides. He felt his chest, become a little wet and Olivia trying to hold back her tears.

"Livy, what's wrong?" She shook her head no. "Look at me."

"I can't."

"Come on Liv, look at me." He lifted her chin off his chest so he could see her eyes. He whispered to her to open her eyes and she did. He saw the tears coming down her face, and knew what was wrong.

"Fitz," she tried to say.

"Quiet," and he began to kiss her. He deepened the kiss only a little. "I. Only. Want. You."

"You'll go back to the White House, and women will start fawning over you. They'll be sweet, and try to get on your good side. They'll be of the right family background to help you stay in office. You need the right woman with the perfect background on your arm. I just don't know if that is me. I know I told you I am not running, but I am just worried."

"Liv, for starters I am the President. Women can't just come on to me. I have too many security guards. Next I am not interested in ANY of them, because I have you. If you want me to announce to the nation when I get back, that I am dating someone, then I will. I am not going to keep you in the shadows. I want to be with you openly for all to see. If the American People do not like that I am in an interracial relationship with an incredible woman, then I won't run for re-election."

"Fitz," she squeaked. "You can just leave this job for me."

"Oh yes I can. If the American People cannot accept you, then they can't have me either. You are everything, and without you I am nothing. You promised me that you were not afraid; that we were in this together. So be with me. Do you think I want to get on Marine One and leave you? Don't you get that I would give anything to stay here with you!" Olivia could hear the desperation on his voice.

"I know you don't want to go." She looked away because she felt like she should be with him. She was fine, and so sure, but waking up his arms, his bed, in this house, was freaking her out.

"Then you and I are going to figure this out together, but not today. Today I want to spend with you, and the kids. There will be no more talking of women flirting with me, and me leaving you next weekend. Till I leave it's just going to be us and the kids. Okay."

"But you DO have to leave, Fitz. It's a reality."

"I know. But until then, I don't want to think about it. The thought of leaving you, kills me. Up here I am just Fitz. Your Fitz. And right now that is all I want to be."

"And I am the 'Little Apple Dress Girl', you finally found. You are the boy with the 'nice blue eyes,' causing Fitz to smile.

"Definitely," Fitz said, leaning his head over to start kissing her again. He started to move his body again, so he could perch over her. He was discovering that him perched above her in bed, was becoming his favorite pose. He could look down at her beauty. Run his fingers in her hair. Kiss her everywhere. But most of all, if Olivia wanted to, she could wrap herself around him pulling him as close as possible.

He began to kiss her more, when she said, "Wait, there's something I need to tell you first."

"Liv, what is it?"

"I didn't even think about this last night when I got into bed with you, but it's something you need to know."

"Olivia you're not trying to tell me you have cooties are you?" Fitz said with a devilish grin.

"Oh God you're a dork," she pinched him.

"Ouch! I am not a dork." Fitz told her, ready to tickle her. Then he saw her pull the blanket up and hide her face from him, from her nose down.

"Okay now you have me worried. What is it?"

"We slept in the same bed last night," she said trailing off.

"Yes," Fitz said not sure where this conversation was going. "I told you I want you in my arms every night till I leave. I want to wake up to you every day. You didn't want to stay?"

"No of course I did. I do. But I never…I mean….Shit….Oh God…forget it," she tried to say, moving away from him. Olivia tried to roll over, but he stopped her.

"You are not going anywhere. Tell me."

"But you can't tell anyone. Are you in?" Olivia asked him.

"Of course. Now tell me Livy."

"I never shared a bed with a man before," she blurted out. She put her hands over her mouth, and pulled the blankets over her head, hiding her face from him. He heard her mumble, _"Great now he thinks I'm a freak."_

Fitz chuckled, and for a minute couldn't figure out what she meant until it hit him like ton of bricks. He smiled and if he didn't think he could want or love her more, than he already did, she just proved him wrong.

"Liv?'

"What?"

He pulled the sheet down and saw the cutest facial expression. "I'm your first."

"Yes."

"And when it happens I will be your first?" Fitz asked.

She bit her lip. "Yes," she squeaked out. "That why my Dad…"

"Told me no _ding without the bling_," Fitz said with a smile.

"God I am so embarrassed. All my friends think otherwise. I'm not saying I didn't have the opportunity to,….or a man didn't want me…it's just…." Now she was rambling. She looked at Fitz, seeing the realization in his eyes what she was trying to say to him. "I was waiting."

"You were waiting," Fitz said leaning down, kissing her forehead. He kept his lips on her skin for as long as possible. He pulled away and was lost. His eyes got lost in hers, and realized that she had a "waited" for him.

"So if we didn't find each other?" Fitz didn't even want to think of another man touching her, kissing her, or being with her.

"I don't know. But you found me Fitz. That is what matters. So we….," letting her voice linger.

"So we wait, till I can make and call you mine in every way possible. Even though you already are," he told her, pulling her into his chest. "I will not pressure you."

"But you are a man, don't you, well you know, have needs?" The way she said it, caused Fitz to break out laughing.

"Yes Livy I do. But you are worth it. You and me, is worth it. Plus I can always go and take a cold shower, if need be. Don't worry I'll be fine." Fitz said to her. "But right now, I want to heavily make out this Christmas Morning with my girlfriend. If she'll allow me too?"

"Oh I don't know. You haven't wished her a Merry Christmas yet. That may be a deal breaker."

"Merry Christmas Livy."

"Merry Christmas Fitz," as he lowered his head and slowly kissed her. Their tongues lazily moved against each other, not fighting for control. They were so lost in each other that they didn't feel Quincy at the foot of the bed, edging his way into the covers. When he put his cold nose on both their feet they jumped.

"Quincy!" Olivia yelped, lifting the covers, seeing him coming in between them. He laid against Olivia stretching his paws out, pushing Fitz away.

"Out done by the dog I see," Fitz grumbled.

"Only for now, Mr. President. Trust me you're a much better kisser."

Fitz laughed and tried to lean over Quincy, to kiss her again. The moment his head got close, Quincy licked both their faces, causing both of them to start laughing. Fitz climbed over the dog, and positioned himself behind Olivia. He ran his arm underneath Olivia and placed his other one, around her chest, pulling into his body

He nuzzled his face into her hair, and began to kiss her again. "I told you were mine."

Olivia shook her head, and then heard the patter of teenage feet coming up the stairs. Fitz grabbed his shirt placing it back on. Karen and Jerry knocked on the door and Fitz told them to come in, shoving Olivia and Quincy under the covers.

Karen and Jerry told him Merry Christmas and wanted to go get Olivia to unwrap presents. Fitz told them "no" and both kids started to whine like little kids.

"Why can't we go and get her? We can't unwrap presents without her Dad?" Karen said to him.

They Fitz moved the blankets back, and the kids bombarded her and Quincy. The dog was barking and licking all of them. Quincy wiggled out and Karen pulled Olivia up.

"You slept over! Oh my God you slept over!" Karen said.

"Yes I did. I HAD to be here when you woke up." Olivia said to both the kids.

"Great." Jerry said. "So can you two come downstairs. I want to help Liv make something yummy for breakfast and get into those Presents. There is a lot down there."

"Oh really," Olivia said giving Fitz the evil eye.

"What Santa did come down the chimney last night?" Fitz said shrugging it off.

"Sure he did." Olivia said. Karen and Jerry pulled them out of the bed, and everyone went downstairs to let Quincy out, make breakfast, and open presents.

/

**Presents from Santa…**

By the time everyone had breakfast, and let was Quincy out, Karen and Jerry were more than anxious to open presents. Fitz showed them the pin Olivia had given him last night. Both kids understood it's meaning, and loved it. Olivia showed the pictures she was given from Fitz.

Karen squealed, "Dad you told her finally?"

"Yes sweetheart, I did," smiling even more at Olivia. She blushed and told both of the kids that she hoped it was their dad, but to finally know the truth, was the best Christmas present she could have.

Jerry and Karen, began to give out presents. One by one they opened things from their dad. They reached in back of the tree, and found gifts from Olivia. "How did you," all three of them asked.

"Mrs. Claus doesn't reveal her secrets," she told them.

The kids opened their gifts and couldn't believe what she had given them. For Jerry, she found a "Lego" model of "Smaug" the Dragon from the Hobbit. "Oh my god Liv this is so cool."

"Please tell me you know where that Dragon is from?" Olivia asked him.

"Yes Liv I know. It's from The Hobbit. I had to read it in school, and plus we've seen all the movies accept for the new one. This is awesome. Can you help me build it with Dad?"

Olivia nodded her head and looked to Karen. She watched Karen open her present. Her eyes widened and noticed the box. It was a smaller mixer just like her own. Olivia told her to take it out of the box, and when she did, she saw a small recipe book inside. She freaked out, when she realized what she had given her.

"Liv, these are some of your cookie recipes. I can't take these." Karen told her in a fit of tears.

"Oh yes you can. Now I didn't give you all of them, or any of my Grandma-Josie's. I can't do that," she looked to Fitz, "yet. But I want you to have these first to practice. Her recipes are more involved, and you need me there to practice. And when I come to visit you at the White House, or you come back and see me, we can make these. Plus I know your Dad is going to miss my baking, so this was you each have a part of me…."

Fitz noticed how her voice began to crack. "Livy?" Fitz murmured to her, edging her way.

"So you and Daddy are not going to break up when we leave?" Karen asked.

"No. I'm all in with all of you. I told your Dad that we'll ALL figure out how to make this work." Olivia told her, touching her hand, and reaching for Jerry's. "You two teenagers have me, no matter what. I'll always be there for you, whether I am here in Vermont or closer."

Fitz smiled feeling himself falling in love with her more and more. He watched as Karen and Jerry put their gifts down and both flew into her arms. Karen hugged her first and then Jerry hugged them both. Fitz was having a hard time, watching his two teenagers become emotional. They were teenagers and normally did not get this way. But Olivia was bringing out the best in them all.

He then saw the tears, come out of her eyes. "This way you each have something to remember me by. Don't forget me okay?"

Fitz about lost it. "We won't forget you Libby," Karen said, burying her head in Olivia's chest.

"Liv, you are seriously the best girlfriend Dad's ever had."

She then looked to Fitz. "Jerry she's my first girlfriend, in a LONG time." Fitz said making Olivia crack a smile. "She's my first for a lot of things," letting Olivia think about what he was saying to her. Olivia eyes flickered, catching on to what he just told her.

Jerry then got behind Olivia and his sister, and hugged them both. He told his sister, that if she was going to bake cookies, to try the recipes out on the agents first. That way if one of the agents got sick, it would not be his fault.

"Jerry," Karen smacked him.

"What I'm serious. Kar you can't cook well at all. You burn water." Jerry told her.

Next thing the kids were play fighting, having a blast. Fitz watched the kids bicker at one another longer and snuck under the tree and grabbed another gift for Olivia. It was small, and neatly wrapped. She was so busy watching Karen and Jerry that she didn't pay him to much attention.

When he sat next to her, she turned and saw him looking at her. "Fitz?" He then placed the gift in her lap. "What's this?"

"A very special Christmas present," he told her. Karen and Jerry heard him and came over. They sat on the floor in front of her and watched her unwrap it. She opened the square velvet box, and could barely breathe.

"Oh My…." She said. She ran her fingers over the most beautiful set of pearl earrings and necklace she had ever seen. They were in a light pink.

"Dad those are," Jerry said recognizing the gift.

"Yes Jerry these are your Grandmother ROSE 's colored pearls. She was given to them by her mom, the first "Rose" of Rose Point, your great-grandmother. My mom told me to one day give these to the woman that would own me; control me, that I would belong to. The woman that became my story. Olivia that woman is you."

"Fitz, you don't have to do this." She said trying to move away.

Fitz pulled her back, and nudged her face up to look at him. "Livy, I will were the Eisenhower pin every day on the left lapel on my jacket, closest to my heart. I am asking you to accept these pearls. I know you probably can't wear them every day. But when you do, know that I am with you where ever you go. You belong to Rose Point, just like we do. You are our family."

She looked down at Karen, who told her, "Yes Libby you are our family." The tears escaped her eyes, and Karen took the pearls out of her lap. She flung herself into Fitz's arms, wrapping herself around his neck, hugging him with all that she had. She flew into his arms so fast, that it knocked him over on the couch, causing the kids to laugh.

Olivia pulled away and stared into his eyes. Before either one of the kids could say anything, she leaned down and kissed him. The kids cackled at them, causing Fitz to wave his hand, telling them to go away. Olivia blushed and finally broke away, flustered even more. Fitz wouldn't let her go, and held on.

Finally once all the mess from the gifts was cleaned, and everyone showered, it was time to prepare the house for dinner. Huck, Quinn, Harrison, Abby and Tom were all coming up. Olivia was happy because they normally spent Christmas Day together. When Olivia asked Fitz where Mitch and Stephen were he told her that they flew home late last night. He has other agents till the weekend, so they could spend time in D.C.

/

"**An Apple For Christmas…"**

Karen and Jerry were up in their rooms, while Olivia was looking for things in the kitchen. Fitz asked her if she wanted any help with dinner, and she kicked him out. He kept distracting her from cooking. She told him, "Get out of MY kitchen. This is MY OVAL. Out Mr. President," pushing him away.

Fitz raised his eyebrows, and immediately found himself turned on. His hands went behind her, when she walked away, pulling her backwards. "IF you keep being that bossy, and moving your hips like that, it could cause me to do more than want to kiss the cook." He leaned on the counter, taking her with him.

"Really," she began to move back and forth. "So what happens if I ask for sugar," remembering their last two sugar encounters.

He turned her around and walked her backwards to a cabinet above the stove. Once her back hit the stove, Fitz bent down and picked her up. His arms wrapped around her waist. He lifted her high enough to reach the cabinet.

"Open it," he told her, with a wide-eyed grin. Olivia did as he asked, and she broke out laughing when she saw the small bag of sugar she gave him the other day. Fitz lowered her, and she fell into his arms. He gave her a quick twirl, kissing her in the process. He pulled back and was ready to kiss her again. Fitz found himself, wanting to kiss her all the time now.

"Livy," he murmured as he leaned in. His lips made contact and it deepened quickly. He started to walk back to a counter to put her on. He just sat her down, not breaking contact. He placed a hand on her face, and on her back. Immediately everything disappeared, and it was just the two of them.

Forgetting the kids were there, they heard, "Hey break it up. No necking in the kitchen Dad," out of Jerry.

"But at least he's finally kissing her. 'Bout time," Karen said. "We thought it was never going to happen."

Olivia and Fitz pulled away, with red faces. Jerry then asked, "So Liv is he any good?"

Olivia was even more embarrassed, and hoped off the counter. "Jerry just remember when you get a girlfriend, and bring her around your Dad, he has naked baby pictures he can show her of you. Remember he saw what you had, before you knew what to do with it."

Jerry stood their shocked, and Fitz broke out laughing. She then turned to Karen. "And you little Miss. Every guy you bring home not only has to deal with your dad, but they have to deal with the Secret Service. I'd be nice to him if I were you."

She went back to Fitz and gave him a quick hug. "That should take care of that," she voiced touching his chest. Fitz raised his eyebrows and she walked away. After she got everyone out of the kitchen, she began doing her thing. About 3:00pm her cell phone rang. "Shit," she bellowed. Fitz turned to look at her, and saw her reach for her phone.

"Hi Momma," she said, making a cringe face.

"Well hello Olivia, Merry Christmas dear. I thought you were coming by today. It is Christmas day after all," her mother.

"Merry Christmas Momma, I'm sorry I lost track of the time," looking at Fitz and the kids.

"Well how about we come by and see you really quick. You brother and sister are here and want to see you."

"Mom, I am not at home. I am over at Abby's," she said. "We are getting some last minute things for dinner. You know how she loves to cook. Then we are going to back to the house to meet everyone. I can come by maybe after dinner," looking at Fitz, who gave her a smile.

"You sure you don't need any help Olivia," her mother asked.

"No Momma, I am fine. Where's Dad? Is he there?" Olivia asked her.

"Yes Dear, I'll get him." Olivia's mother went to go and find him. She found Louis, and was about to hand the phone over before she told her, "Tell Tom if he's there that I said hello. I am SURE you are spending some time together today right."

"Yes Mom, I'll tell Tom, that you said hello. He's meeting me at home, in a bit." Olivia told her, looking at Fitz, who then got up at the mention of Tom's name.

"Okay here's your Dad. I love you Olivia."

"Me too," she said back.

"Hello Pumpkin," her father said to her. Immediately Fitz knew it was her dad, because her smile changed.

"Hi Daddy. Merry Christmas!" Olivia said.

Her father walked into the other room. Her mother scooted him out of the kitchen because she was getting ready to get dinner started. "So was Santa good to you?"

"Yes Dad," walking up to Fitz, touching his face, "Santa spoiled me actually."

Her father knew of course she meant Fitz. "Well thank him for me. It's good that he's taking such good care of my little girl."

"Yes Dad, he's taking care of your little girl," Olivia said, as Fitz wrapped his arms around her. He kissed her on the cheek, and went back to sit with the kids.

They talked a few more minutes. He knew of course where she really was, without her having to tell him. She told her Dad that she would stop by maybe after dinner or tomorrow. She didn't think Fitz had anything planned but wasn't sure.

"Okay sweetheart. Give everyone my best. I love you Olivia."

"I know Daddy. Me too," and hung up the phone. She placed her phone on the counter and walked over to Fitz, and just stood there in front of him.

"Livy," he said to her.

She crawled into his lap. He wrapped his arms around her, feeling her pulling herself into his chest. Olivia listened to his heart and it calmed her down. Fitz didn't say anything, and just held her for a while. He knew it had something to do with her mother. She looked up at him and he lifted her chin. He gazed into her eyes.

"In this together," he reminded her.

"In this together," she told him and touched his face. He leaned down and kissed her lightly and slowly.

She sat up and kissed him on his forehead before getting up and into the kitchen. Shortly after she got everything she needed, Fitz got word from the agents at the gate that her friends were waiting to be let in. Fitz said it was fine, and saw the look on Olivia's face when he told her.

She bolted like a little girl out of the kitchen, and went to the door. She saw their cars park and booked it out the door, before Fitz, Karen and Jerry even had a chance to go with her. They all laughed at how ran and hugged everyone. Huck gave her a short hug. Harrison picked her up and gave her a twirl. Abby and Quinn squeezed her together, telling her that they couldn't wait to see inside.

Finally it was Tom, and she walked up to him. "Merry Christmas Liv," he told her.

"Merry Christmas Tom." Before anyone could object she gave him the biggest hug. She hoped Fitz wouldn't be upset, and when she released Tom, Fitz was walking in her direction with the kids. He introduced them to everyone and brought them inside. Fitz gave everyone a quick tour and to make themselves at home.

Olivia, Abby and Quinn got busy in the kitchen. Fitz, Tom, Huck and Harrison talked "guy stuff" in the living room. By the time dinner was ready, everyone moved to the dining room. Olivia, Abby and Quinn cooked an excellent meal. Everyone talked, and it didn't matter to anyone in the room that Fitz was the President. At that moment he was Olivia's boyfriend, and he never felt better.

After dinner was over and cleaned, Olivia quickly called her mom. She told her that she would be over in the morning sometime. Her mom said it was fine, and could hear everyone in the background laughing and having a good time. Olivia talked with her older brother and sister a few minutes and made sure they saw each other soon. She didn't make any tentative plans because of Fitz and the kids.

Once everyone was relaxing Abby finally asked, "So when are you going to introduce your POTUS boyfriend to your parents?"

"I met Olivia's Dad the other day," Fitz said, stretching his arm out for her.

"Oh Dang, already man," Harrison exclaimed.

"Yup."

"And he was scared Shitless," Jerry said casually.

"Well you were Dad. You looked as about as nervous as a cat in a room full of rocking chairs," Karen said throwing in a southern accent.

Fitz looked at his kids, and almost scolded them but found it hard to because Olivia was going her best not to break out laughing. She was biting her lip in the attempt to keep it in, but she took one look at him, and lost it.

"This is so not funny," Fitz told her.

"Yes it is. Fitz you're the President of the United States. You meet World Leaders, kings, and queens. And you are terrified of my Dad."

"Liv, he's your Dad. I want him to like me," Fitz said sounding like a teenager. "It matters." She took one look at him, and knew he was serious. Fitz began to pull her closer, but she gave him that 'look,' of not in front of her friends. He edged her closer, and he placed a quick kiss on her lips.

"About time you kissed her," Abby said.

"Oh geez not you too," Olivia said. "Before anyone says if that was our first kiss it wasn't. That happened last night, under the mistletoe, by the tree. It was right after Fitz and I exchanged gifts, and I found he took the picture of me in that apple dress."

All of her friend's eyes got huge. "That was you, that took that," Quinn asked.

"Yes," Fitz reached over and caressed her face. Fitz then told them the story of how the picture came about from his perspective. Olivia didn't remember much, so it was nice to hear it.

"So you two were supposed to meet then," Tom then asked. "This was supposed to happen."

"Yes. Her wish was meant for me," Fitz said, looking at Olivia. "She is meant for me." The honesty in his voice, love, and adoration, made Olivia blush, and hide her face under a blanket. Fitz took her face in front of everyone and told her, "Now that I found her, I'm not letting her go either."

He leaned his forehead to hers, and pressed it against her skin. She was not one for open displays of affection. Having her friends support her and Fitz meant everything. Olivia didn't have to hide her feelings for him, and vice versa, which was nice.

"Take care of her Sir," Huck said.

"Huck, you don't have to call me Sir, you know." Fitz told him.

"I know," was all Huck answered. Olivia gave Fitz a look that basically told him, that it took time for Huck to trust people. Eventually he would call him by his first name. Fitz gave her a quick kiss on the cheek, and left it alone.

Before it got too late outside, Fitz asked Huck if he would be willing to do him a favor. Fitz didn't have to explain it, because Huck caught on fairly quickly what Fitz needed. Fitz asked Olivia to grab her jacket. He grabbed his, and wrapped it around his body. From a box in the room, he went and grabbed out a red hat, gloves and scarf for Olivia to wear.

She gave him the strangest look, not sure what he was doing. He then grabbed a basket of apples from the kitchen. "Fitz, what are you doing?"

"Oh my god, he wants to take a new picture. He wants a new apple picture of the two of you together, now that you know who you each are. That is the sweetest thing Liv." Abby said.

Olivia turned to Fitz and saw him walking to the door, and pointing at the bench out back. Everything had been cleared of the snow, and he placed his hand out for her to come with him.

"Fitz?" She watched him walk outside, with the apples. He sat down and beckoned for her to come closer.

"Go, Liv," Tom told her, edging her closer. "This is how it's supposed to be."

Fitz tapped the empty spot next to him. "Sit with me Liv. Sit with me and let's do this over. Sit with me, and let this be our beginning. I think we've waited long enough."

Karen and Jerry had their coats on and pulled her over to their Dad in a haze. She was so touched. Fitz took her hand in his, and lifted his eyes up, giving her the cutest grin. Karen and Jerry helped her sit down, and backed up. She looked to them, and didn't want them to be left out.

"Just you and Dad first," Jerry said. "This is about you guys. We'll be in the next ones. We promise."

Olivia looked at Fitz, as he placed the basket of apples in her lap. "I don't think that apple dress will work right now. But I hope these will suffice," he whispered in her ear. He kissed it lightly and at the moment, Huck took the picture. No one had ever seen her smile like that before. When her friends looked at the shot, it was perfect.

They took another few pictures when Fitz and Olivia were not paying attention. The couple was wrapped up in each other, soaking in the other's presence and moment. Olivia reached up and touched Fitz's face. "Thank you," she told him.

"You're welcome," he said back and kissed her lightly on the lips. Another picture was taken at that moment. Huck then asked them both to turn so they could face everyone. They took a few pictures of them smiling at the camera. Jerry and Karen went in for family shots. Olivia was starting to get cold, and they all went inside.

They set the camera up in front of the tree and took a few more of Fitz with Olivia, then of the kids with them. The kids made funny faces, causing Fitz to crack up. Quincy came running in and they got a shot of him with them all. Finally everyone gathered, including Huck, and a group shot was taken.

They checked them out, and since the camera belonged to Fitz, he knew nothing would be released to the press without his permission. By this time it was late and her friends told them goodnight and would see her soon. Abby told Olivia that she would go with her to see her family tomorrow if Tom couldn't go. Tom said he would go to spare the grilling from her mother.

/

"**Last Gift of Christmas…"**

When Olivia was saying goodbye, Fitz gave one final gift to Karen and Jerry. "Oh my God Dad, are we really going?" Karen asked.

"Yes but don't tell Liv. It's a surprise." Fitz said.

"Oh my god this weekend is going to be a blast." Jerry said. The kids ran and hugged him.

They looked at Olivia when she came inside, and hard a time keeping quiet. They wanted to tell her, but they knew Fitz would have gotten upset. They finally looked up at the time and asked to go upstairs. They wanted to have some "Face time" with their friends. Fitz said it was fine. It left him and Olivia alone. He pulled her up the stairs and both changed and snuggled under the covers. He wanted to show her, the first letter he read but decided he would do that in the morning.

"Livy," he breathed out, on her face. Those "three words" were on the tip of his tongue, and he wanted nothing more than to say them. He was in love with her. Fitz knew it.

"Mhmmm," she said to him. From underneath his pillow he pulled out an envelope.

"What's this?"

"Open it," he told her. She opened it and looked at him with wide-eyes.

"These are….."

"Yes…"

She counted the number of things she saw. "We're going skiing. You're taking me skiing."

"No. I am taking my family skiing."

Olivia started to panic. "Fitz I can't ski. I've never been on them. What happens if I break a leg?"

He chuckled at her. "If you do, then I guess I have to stay longer and nurse you back to health," giving her a wink.

"Fitzgerald, that is so not funny."

"Ouch, pulling out my full name. I am in trouble now. You'll be fine. I'll be by your side the whole time."

She scrunched her entire face at him, not liking the idea. "Fine."

"What you don't want to be trapped in a ski-lodge, by a fire place all weekend with me?" He nuzzled his face to hers, and began placing soft kisses all over her.

"Well that sounds much better. So what happens, if I hot ski-instructor hits on me, or asks me out."

Fitz gave her the serious look. "Your mine," he told her, caressing her face with his fingers. He brushed her cheek up and down, getting a sleepy smile from her. "I need to hear you say it." She felt him, rub his fingers under her shirt, on her skin.

Immediately her body responded to his touch. "Yours Mr. President," she uttered in a husky voice. His entire body came alive, when she said it. She titled her head so she could kiss him again. He placed his head on down and their lips met again. He opened her mouth, looking for her tongue. He tasted Abby's delicious dessert, and was aching for more.

"I want you," he voiced to her. "God do I ever," Fitz said in a haze.

"I know. But," she told him. "No Ding…."

"Without the Bling. I know," he said in a groan. "But why does that sound so darn sexy when you say it like that."

"Don't know. You okay, you've been acting a little strange since we got up here. Were you worried about the ski trip surprise?"

"No I'm fine. I'm just the happiest I've ever been." Fitz told her.

She leaned her head and looked at him. "Me too."

Fitz then decided to put in a movie. Olivia snuggled herself into him, and before the movie was half way through, she was out. "Liv?"

He tried to wake her, but anytime he tried, she whimpered at him. Fitz stopped the movie, scooted down in the bed, taking her with him. He lifted her face up to meet his, and placed a kiss on her beautiful lips. She smiled, felt the kiss, and said his name in her sleep. He watched her a while longer breathing her sweet scent from her hair.

Fitz ran his fingers through her curls. He sighed as he did so, with her right along with him. "Always in sync," he told himself. He finally felt his eyes become heavy and drifted off to sleep.

/

**December 26****th****…**

As Fitz awoke the next morning, he saw Quincy in the bed, on the other side with Olivia. He got up and Quincy followed him downstairs, and he let him out. He watched him run in the fenced in area, and came back in quickly. He bolted back up the stairs, and he was sure, stealing his spot in the bed next to Olivia.

Fitz then went in this mom's room and got the 1st letter. He walked back into his room, and noticed that Quincy claimed his original spot on the bed. He climbed back under the comforter, and felt Olivia shift.

"You left me all alone," she whined.

"I'm sorry," he said into her neck, pulling her into him.

"I hate you," she told him, turning around to face him.

"I hate you too," Fitz said back, lowering his head for a morning kiss. The moment their lips touched, he felt his body come alive. Her hands were running up and down his arms, and through his hair. He pulled away, after a few moments, getting lost in the warmth of her mouth. Olivia made a horrible face at him.

"Tease."

"I learned from the best," causing her to roll her eyes.

Fitz then asked to show her something. She sat up and he positioned himself behind her. He wrapped his arms around her waist, and rested his head on her shoulder. He placed the envelope in her lap. She told him that he gave her the ski trip tickets last night, but he stated that is not what was in here.

She opened the envelope, and read _"My Dearest Fitzgerald."_ She skimmed down quickly and saw that it was from his mother.

"Fitz?"

"Just listen," he voiced, as he read the letter. By the time he finished, she was a complete mess. He felt her body begin to shake, and saw tears on the letter.

"Oh sweetheart, I didn't mean to make you cry."

"No it's just. My Papa and your Mom knew we belonged together. I don't understand. Why did I meet you sooner? I feel like coward, not asking for more answers. Why now?"

Fitz was shocked by her statement. "I don't know Livy. All I know is that nothing is going to keep us apart now, except distance," he hesitated to tell her more. She saw it in his eyes.

"Fitz what aren't you telling me. We promised not to keep anything from each other."

"Liv," he was pleading with her. IF she saw the second letter now, she would be pissed. "I do have more to show you, but after our ski trip. I don't anything to ruin our family trip this weekend."

"But…"

"No buts. I am pulling out the Presidential veto card. I promise you here and now, then we get back on Sunday, I will tell you everything. I just wanted you to know this letter from my mom existed. And if you had any doubts about us, this should help you realize that you are my destiny, and I am yours."

"Fitz," she protested.

"Please," he told her rubbing is nose on her face. She could feel his whiskers, and breath on her face. He started to kiss her all over, lingering his mouth on her more, and more. "Sunday. Wait till then. Just know that we are real; this is real."

Olivia looked into his eyes and saw fear. "You have me, you know that right? So whatever you're hiding, I am not afraid. I'm a gladiator in a suit."

Fitz chuckled, remembering that is what she called her students. "Okay, but Sunday when we get back. I will tell you everything."

"Fine," she told him.

"So what are you wearing underneath these pajamas?"

Olivia broke out in a fit of giggles. "I am not telling you anything."

Fitz crept his hand down, to lift the bottom of shirt up. Olivia watched him, and once he saw her stomach, he kissed her there. "Fitz," she moaned.

"Now let's see what's under these pajama bottoms," he told her lifting it up. "Victoria's Secret. I love Vickie's. Now are you going to tell me what kind they are?"

"No," she told him in a haze.

"Well let's see how good of a politician I am," he said lowering his voice. It caused her whole body to vibrate. She could feel his hand moving around under her shirt, teasing her stomach. Fitz then began to kiss her chest on top of her clothing.

Each kiss lasted longer than the previous, causing her body to ache for him. "Fitz, Lord have mercy."

He smiled against her body. When he reached her lips, she pulled him down and kissed him feverishly. He heard a knock on the door, and told whomever it was to go away. "I'm in an intense negotiation of important matters of state," causing Olivia to laugh.

The person knocked again, "Jerry, Karen, go away."

"It's not Jerry or Karen Sir," the voice said.

Fitz and Olivia stopped what they were doing and stared at each other. _No it can't be_, Fitz thought. This person is not supposed to be here till Monday.

"Sir," Fitz didn't answer. "Mr. President, may I come in."

"CYRUS!" Fitz bellowed. "What are you doing here?" Olivia had her hand over her mouth, reading to scream.

"Shit," she said in a pillow.

Before Fitz could respond, "Cy hold on," he opened the door. He hid Olivia under the blankets in the hope Cy wouldn't notice her. Fitz was still perched above her. Olivia slid down lower, attempting to hide from Cy, underneath Fitz's chest.

"Sir I am sorry but James wanted to get out of D.C. He's down stairs with the kids. Plus I thought we could talk about putting a dating poll out there for you. The country thinks it's time for you to jump on that wagon. No sitting President has dated while in office. Heck there's never been a divorce one either."

"Cy," Fitz said. He heard her giggle. He could feel Olivia's hands on his chest. She was running her fingers up and down his sides, because she was nervous. The problem was, it was tickling him.

"Stop," he said.

"Stop what Sir." Then Cy saw Quincy, come from the other side of the bed. "Sir who's dog is that?"

"Umm…" Fitz tried to say.

"Shit," Cy heard a little voice that wasn't Fitz's.

"Sir, is there someone else in here?" Cy asked him and then he saw two feet sticking out from the bottom of the comforter. "Wait. That's the neighbor dog? That's her dog!"

"Cy it's not what you think?" Fitz said.

"Frack," Cy heard the voice again.

"Mr. President," Cy said walking forward, "unless you started painting your toe nails pink, you best tell me what the hell is going on. Who the hell are you hiding? As your Chief of Staff I have the right to know. I am going to need to do damage control."

Fitz moved the comforter and Olivia slid up so her face was just under Fitz's face. They both turned and she said, "Hi Cyrus."

"Olivia?" He said. Then it registered. "OLIVIA." Fitz could see the vein on Cy's forehead being to pop out.

"Fitz," she asked with her voice creeping up. Fitz pulled her closer, bracing her for what was coming.

Then Cyrus screamed, "YOU'RE SLEEPING WITH OLIVIA POPE! Are you out of your BLOODY MIND!"

/

**ISH JUST GOT REAL, don't you think ? Our lovebirds have been dating a week, and now Cyrus knows. There goes that dating poll out the window. So get prepared for a great "KING OF ME" rant in the opening of the next chapter. It's going to be EPIC!**

**Fitz showed her the first letter. I know you want to know the second letter, but you have to wait. I know I am so mean. **

**I hope I surprised you all by letting you in on the fact that Olivia in deed "waited" for Fitz. So she is a virgin. She's in her 30's but I haven't narrowed it down to an exact number yet. A reviewer suggested this and I thought it was perfect. So if any of you are thinking for a hot "XmasGate" scene...sorry. No Ding without the Bling! But how will Fitz cope…COLD SHOWERS! **

**Anyway I hope I delivered and the more DINGS I get…the sooner you'll find out the contents of letter #2. So make my email go nuts! I want DINGS and BLING darlings! Let's handle this! **

**Happy OLITZ days are here again…Me's**


	12. All I Want For Christmas Is You

**Hello my Precious Pumpkins. I am sorry it took me a week to get this out, but things got a little crazy in "Pumpkin Land." Between the bitter cold weather, school delays, time got away from me. Plus the computer this is on, started to act up and I wasn't sure if I could finish it. Thank god the #FanFicFairy kept it safe for me. ;-)**

**Anyway enjoy and leave me "Crumbs." I want to hear the DING with the BLINGS darlings! The more I get…the sooner you'll get Chap 13. ;-)**

**/**

**Chapter 12: "All I Want For Christmas Is You…"**

"You're Sleeping With Olivia Pope," Cyrus screamed. He could feel his blood pressure going dangerously high. He was two steps away from having a heart attack. His eyes adjusted to the sight in front of him. Here was his boss, the Leader of the Free World, engaging in extra-curricular activities, with his prize pupil.

Now mind you, Olivia was not just any student, she was brilliant. Hell he mentored her. But he never would have thought, this would have happened; he would never have dreamed when he saw in the classroom that day, would turn into this. Olivia to his knowledge never slept around in college. She always thought her head, not her heart. What the hell happened in the last few days?

"GET UP! ARE YOU TWO CRAZY?" Cyrus hollered.

"Cy," Fitz tried to say. "You are not going to come into my bedroom, in my house and scream at me. I am a grown man, and can do what I please."

But that did not deter Cyrus. "What the hell happened after I left last week? I am gone for a week, and come to check on you. I haven't spoken to you very much and I was concerned. I pay a visit and find you two in bed together. Please tell me that you've been using protection? Please tell me for Christ's sakes that I am not going to have to come back up here in six weeks or so to take Olivia to an OB-GYN appointment?"

Olivia and Fitz were so shocked that neither one of them moved. He only moved slightly, so he could lay down and hold her. Cyrus could not see that both of them were dressed in pajamas.

"Fitz, are we going to show him that we're dressed under these covers," Olivia asked him.

"Nope, this is way too much fun. For all the grief Cy gives me at the White House, pack back is a bitch," Fitz told her whispering in her ear.

"Fitz," she squeaked, causing Cy to look at them both continuing his rant.

"I don't see anything funny about this. So have you two been safe?" Cy asked. Olivia broke out laughing and Fitz did too. Then Cy screamed "Please Olivia tell me that this wasn't your time. You know when you can get pregnant easy. Oh God, here I am the Chief of Staff to the most Powerful Man In the World, and I have to ask you about if you are…oh fuck….are you the most fertile?" Olivia saw Cyrus begin to pace more and more.

"Ovulating," Olivia asked looking at Fitz, who finally broke out in a full blown laugh.

"Sir, this is not funny."

"Cyrus," Fitz finally sat up with Olivia and showed him that they were both dressed in their pajamas. Cyrus looked at them both and breathed at sigh of relief.

"You were not having sex." Cy said point blankly.

"No." Fitz stated.

"So what the hell did I walk in on," Cy asked.

"He was negotiating an important treaty with Victoria," Olivia said with a devilish grin.

Fitz looked at her, and then caught on what she meant. "Victoria. OH god, please don't tell me there's another woman in here Sir. I can't handle anything else."

"No Cy, there is not another woman in here," Fitz said kissing Olivia on the cheek. "Olivia is the only woman I want."

"Then who the hell is Victoria?"

"Victoria's Secret Cyrus," Olivia said, pointing to her band of panties sticking out from her pajamas bottoms.

Cyrus cheeks flushed off embarrassment. "You know what I am going to go downstairs before I have a stroke and let you two get dressed. If you are not down in 15 minutes, I am coming up with the National Guard, Marines and Coast Guard. I when we get back to D.C. I want a flipping raise. Mr. President, Olivia," he said and stomped out of the room.

At the door, they both heard him say, "Breeders. This is part one of Cyrus having a stroke; Part two to happen when Romeo and Juliette come down the stairs." All the way down they heard him ranting and raving, cursing up a storm.

/

"**All I Want For Christmas"**

Olivia moved the covers and began to get out of bed. Fitz pulled her backwards, causing her to start giggling.

"And where do you think you are going Miss Pope," Fitz asked with a mischievous grin on his face, cradling her in his arms. "I was not done negotiating matters of state."

"Is that so? Well I was getting dressed Mr. President. We were instructed by your Chief of staff to meet him downstairs."

"Not like that, say it again," Fitz told her lowering his head.

"Mr. President," she told him more seductively, running her fingers up his shirt.

"Mmmmm…..mmmm," Fitz told her back, lowering her down on the bed. He grabbed the covers and threw them over top of them. He began to rub his hands up and down her legs. Next Olivia felt him kissing her above her skirt, going for her neck.

"Fitz what are you doing?"

"Working on that peace treaty," he said, vibrating his words over her body.

She felt his hands, going up the back of her shirt. "A peace treaty," she was giving in to his wishes at the moment. "What kind of peace treaty is this?"

"An important one Livy," he whispered in her ear. He started kissing her neck, causing her to exhaling sharply.

"Fitz we have to…." She stopped when she felt his tongue on her now. "Oh god," she moaned.

"You were saying. You really want me to stop, or do you want to see how well I can negotiate this piece of clothing off your body."

"Fitzgerald," Olivia pulled his head up. "No."

Fitz put on a full blown puppy dog face at her. He quivered his lip out, and pretended to sniffle. "I need you, Livy."

Olivia closed her eyes, and no matter how much she wanted to give into him, she couldn't. She pulled his face up and looked into his eyes.

"I can't. I want to feel our bodies connected but I am afraid that one thing will lead to another and," she stopped and he felt her body begin to shake.

"Oh Livy, I know. You have to know I want you like I want no other. But you are worth the wait. I don't want to lose you."

"You could never lose me. What makes you think you could lose me?"

"Cyrus could say something to scare you away," Fitz told her, now rolling onto his side. He cupped her face into his hands, and had tears in his eyes.

"Hey Professor Cyrus Beene does not scare me. I am not afraid of him Fitz."

"But he can be a political monster. He's my political monster actually," Fitz told him rolling his eyes, letting out a labored breath. "There is nothing he would not do to keep me in office, and to get me elected for another four years."

Olivia could see the brave, strong man before her begin to crumble. Was he really that afraid that Cyrus would scare her away? She took his face in her hands and uttered, "Fitz I am ALL IN this you. There is nothing he will say or do so scare me away."

"You don't know D.C. Livy. It can be a cruel, heartless place. All people care about is their own agendas, reputations, and spending each other's political capital. They all want to use me to get what they want. I don't want you involved in that world. Not yet."

"Oh Fitz," her voice was breaking, along with her heart.

But Fitz had make sure that she knew he was not trying hide her either. "I am not going to hide you away like some secret either. I want to be with you openly, when you are ready. To be in MY world Olivia, you have to have thick skin. To not be afraid to get your hands dirty. I need to make sure you are ready to take that step with me, Karen and Jerry. We need more time to be just US before all that crap happens."

Olivia knew that he didn't want to hide her and she understood. He was trying to protect her. "I am already involved in that world. By agreeing to be with you, I agreed to it all. But luckily we're in Vermont. And it's my state, my rules. Don't worry about Cyrus, okay? I'll handle him if I need to."

"You sure," he questioned. He knew how cold and heartless Cyrus could become. "I don't want him saying anything to change your mind about us."

"Fitz," she leaned in and kissed him. "I don't need you fixing me, or handling me right now. I have to deal with him, my mom, and the rest of my family eventually anyway. I am big girl, and I can do this on my own if you let me. I don't need a savior or a hero, even though in my eyes, you already are both to me."

Fitz was speechless. The only thing he could so was lean down and kiss her. He deepened it, and he moaned in her mouth. As the kiss continued, he pulled her closer. Fitz didn't want to let her go. He was kissing her, like she was his life line - his reason to live. Her lips attached to his, was feeling his lungs with not only oxygen, but the will to fight for their love. Olivia could feel it. He had kissed her before, but not like this. He was becoming frantic. His breathing was increasing, and she could feel his desire for her, climbing.

She took his face in his hands and stopped him. "One Minute."

Fitz finally let out a breath and told her, "One Minute." They started into each other eyes, and placed their foreheads together. She then placed her hands over his heart on his bare chest, and rubbed her fingers on his skin. The more she rubbed her fingers over his heart, the more his heart rate relaxed. Eventually both their hearts began to beat at the same time.

"I. AM. NOT. GOING. ANYWHERE. FITZ."

He let out a labored breath. "You promise." She saw one stray tear, run down his cheek, and onto his shirt.

"I promise," she kissed him lightly this time.

She slowly began to get up, and begin to slide of out the bed. She smiled at she saw Fitz's legs slide on each side of her. Fitz pulled her backwards, and wrapped his arms around her waist. He placed his face in her neck, and breathed her in. She felt his body tense up again, afraid that once they left this room, he was going to lose her.

She wrapped her arms over his, and interlaced their fingers. Olivia rocked them from side to side. He felt him, place a lingering kiss on her neck. This caused them both exhale at the same time. She tried to pull away but he would not release her.

To ease his hesitation, Olivia then sang slowly,

"_I don't want a lot for Christmas  
There is just one thing I need  
I don't care about the presents  
Underneath the Christmas tree"_

She began to turn around to face him, but he still would not let her. Instead she turned her head to face him so she could look into his eyes. The moment their eyes connected, she sang the next verse of the song, just above a whisper._  
_

"_I just want you for my own  
More than you could ever know  
(You've Made) my wish come true  
All I want for Christmas is you"_

Olivia took her one of her arms, reached behind her, and wrapped it around Fitz's neck and head. She pressed her cheek to his face, closed her eyes, and sang another verse. She felt him exhale another breath as she began.

_I won't ask for much this Christmas  
I won't even wish for snow  
And I'm just gonna keep on waiting  
Underneath the mistletoe_

Olivia finally turned around, and wrapped her legs around his torso. She took his face in her hands. She then sang him the final part of the song she wanted him to hear.

_'Cause I just want you here tonight  
Holding on to me so tight _

(Fitz wrapped his arms around her tighter.)

_What more can I do?  
Fitz, all I want for Christmas is you_

_(Mariah Carey, "All I Want for Christmas Is You")_

She leaned forward, and kissed him again on his lips. She deepened this kiss, and pulled him into her body tighter. She felt his body react to her, and pulled away, lost in his eyes.

"Livy," he moaned. "I love it when you sing to me."

"Good. Now you can go down there and show Cyrus who you really are."

"But," he tried to say but she shushed him.

"No. He works for you. It's not the other way around. What did he expect to happen during your Presidency? Does he want to find you the perfect woman to have on your arm? To date, to sleep with or whatever…" she told him. "You can be with whomever you want. Now let's go see what he wants."

He almost told her that he loved her right then and there but stopped himself. Fitz let out a breath and looked in her eyes. "How am I going to survive without you when I leave?"

"I don't know but we'll figure something out." She pulled him up off the bed, grabbed her clothes and went into the bathroom. Fitz went into his mom's room and took a quick shower. By the time they both got dressed, and were down the stairs, they saw Karen and Jerry talking to James. Cyrus was mjnm \ NHNH5pacing in circles by the fireplace.

Before they made their presence known, Fitz looked at Olivia and said, "Here we go…."

/

**Pumpkin Pancakes…**

Karen and Jerry saw them coming and immediately went over, hugging her. They pulled her away from their Dad, and brought her to meet James. Olivia was surprised that he was younger, than Cyrus. He was wearing a light purple sweater, jeans, and shoes. His hair was slightly curly, and he had a great smile.

"Hello James," she said, reaching out her hand. "I'm Olivia Pope."

"The Olivia Pope," James said with a smile. "So you're the prize student Cyrus won't shut up about. He's only told me good things about you."

"Well thank you," she told him. "Unfortunately I had no idea about you. Last time I saw Cy, he was married to Janet."

Cyrus practically spit out his coffee. "Oh Lord, let's not talk about that evil woman. Yeesh."

Olivia and James broke out laughing. Fitz was coming closer, aching to be by her side. James saw the glimmer in his eyes, and noted that he had never seen Fitz this happy before.

"Wow, you've done wonders with The President, Olivia," James said. "I have never seen him smile like this. When you make your relationship known, can I have the first interview?"

Fitz came beside her and wrapped his arm around her. "It's a long way off James," Fitz said. "For now we want to keep us quiet. I want to give us more time to get to know each other privately before the female population and world know I am off the market."

Cyrus rolled his eyes, threw his hands up, and got a drink. Olivia watched him, knowing another blow up was coming. "James is he going to have a heart attack."

"No love he's not. He's just wants best for The President."

"Well," she turned Fitz and wrapped her arms around his neck, surprising James. "I think I know what is best for Fitz, better than anyone. Don't you think?" She leaned and placed a sweet kiss on his lips, surprising everyone in the room.

James raised his eyes, noting how Fitz responded to Olivia's touch, kiss, and words. He looked so relaxed and finally 'home' where he belonged. "I would say that you do Olivia."

Olivia let go of Fitz and wrapped her arm around James. Fitz raised his eyes at her, feeling a little bit jealous. Olivia shook her head at him, and gave him a silly smile. "Come on, I'll make some breakfast for everyone. Then Cyrus and Fitz can have their boxing match."

"I like her more and more Mr. President," James said, letting Olivia lead the way into the kitchen.

"As do I," Fitz said. "More than anything," Olivia heard him and smiled.

Fitz, James, Olivia and the kids, walked into the kitchen and saw Cyrus sitting at the island, with his head buried in the newspaper. She sat next to him and told him that things were going to be okay. Cyrus tried to tell her that he doubted it, but she kissed him on the cheek and walked away.

Cyrus and James sat back and watched Olivia and the kids begin to make breakfast. She luckily had everything she needed and made Pumpkin pancakes and waffles. They all made funny faces not sure if they would enjoy it or not. Once everyone tried a bite, including Fitz, they all wanted more.

"Delicious," Fitz said, leaving powdered sugar on his face, syrup. Olivia wiped if off. She left some sugar behind, and Fitz got up from his bar stool, dipped her down, and kissed her passionately in front of everyone. He pulled back leaving Olivia quite baffled, and began to clean up the mess.

"I need to make pumpkin stuff more often," she said, nudging James.

"I would hate to be around if you made pumpkin pie," Jerry said, teasing his dad.

Fitz wiggled his eyes at her. "I would love some pumpkin pie. Maybe for dessert later," he said. When no one was looking he licked his lips, causing Olivia to stir in her seat. James turned and asked her if she was okay, and she said yes.

"Honey you look a little flush. You sure you not to warm," James asked her all concerned.

Cy looked at Fitz, seeing a smug expression and then Olivia and knew what happened. "Oh James she's fine. Her and DA-POTUS over here just un-dressing each other with their eyes that's all."

"CYRUS," both Fitz and Olivia said.

"What! It's true. If you two cannot control your raging hormones now, what makes you think you'll be able to do it around the press? We have to be careful how we portray you both as a couple to the American people." Cyrus said in a exhausted voice.

"Here we go," Fitz said. He walked to Olivia and asked everyone else if they would like to go into the living room to sit down. Olivia asked the kids if they would like to take Quincy for his morning walk, and of course they agreed. Mitch and Stephen were arriving back tomorrow for the ski trip, so the other agents on duty went with them.

Once Karen and Jerry were outside with Quincy, Fitz sat down on the sofa and waited for Olivia to join him. She looked over at James, and both had a distinct feeling that neither one of them wanted to be there for this discussion.

"James how about you and I take a walk down to my house? I would love to show it to you, and plus I have to pack for this weekend?" Olivia asked him.

"What's going on this weekend?" Cy asked.

"I'm taking Olivia and the kids skiing tomorrow Cy. I am going to go and have some fun with my family. You are not going to stop that from happening." Fitz answered him in a no nonsense tone.

"Great just what every Chief of Staff wants to see in the morning papers. His boss sking the bunny slopes with his hot girlfriend. The country does not need to see you Sir, prancing around the ski slopes like the play-boy of the western world."

Olivia shook her head and got her jacket. "Cy, I am going. Furthermore I don't prance. I have Presidential Swagger. I am not a reindeer. Now if you could wait here, I would LOVE to say goodbye to my girlfriend before she runs off with YOUR husband."

Cyrus grumbled and groaned more, and stormed off to get more coffee. "Why the hell didn't I take that job at Harvard?"

He helped Olivia suit up and placed her scarf and hat on for her. He pulled her into his chest with the biggest smile on his face. "Come back to me."

"Always," she told him, leaving a kiss on his lips. His lips lingered for her afterwards, needing more. She began to walk away, and Fitz watched her walk down the driveway with James.

_**/**_

"**The King of Me…"**

Cyrus walked back into the room and stood at the opposite end staring at Fitz. Fitz picked up his coffee and watched him. Neither one said anything for a few minutes. Both were sizing the other up, for what was coming.

Fitz spoke first, "Cy?" But he did not answer Fitz. He took a drink of his coffee and placed it down on the coffee table. "So you're not talking to me now?"

Cyrus just looked at him. "Sir you obviously don't want to tell me anything. So what does it matter. I'm not someone you trust."

"It does matter. We've been together a long time. Cyrus, I don't know what to say?" Fitz said, not even sure where to begin.

"Let's see how about the beginning. What the hell happened after I left? I knew you swept her off her feet but come on," Cy bellowed. "What did you do? You obviously asked her out."

"Yes I did ask her out, but she invited me over for dinner first." Fitz told him with a smile. He told Cyrus of their first date, the train ride, and how they have spent practically every day together since.

"And she just happens to be your neighbor. How convenient for you both," Cy voiced smugly and sarcastically. "So she's your Vermont bootie call then?"

"No she's not. And you won't talk about Livy that way to me - ever. She is SO much more than that. I'm not sleeping with her Cyrus. But she is my girlfriend." Fitz told him point blankly.

"You're not sleeping with her," Cy asked. "Then why are you in bed together?"

"Because her and I shared a bed and slept. No Sex. She's been sleeping in my arms ever since Christmas Eve and will continue to do so, until I leave. We are not having sex. There's no ding without bling." Fitz finally told him trying not to laugh.

"No Ding Without the Bling," Cy said back. "What the hell does that mean? Oh God don't tell me you met her family already."

"Only her Dad and her Uncle; I have not met anyone else yet, why?" Fitz asked.

"Her mom Sir, she's a real piece of work." Cy breathed out, running his fingers through his hair. "She had a lot of problems with her mom during college and high school if I remember."

Fitz asked him. "Did you ever meet her mother?"

"A long time ago, her mother and I had a brief encounter. She did not seem to care for me. She didn't like that I knew her daughter better than she did. I knew what Olivia could become with the right teacher. Her mother despised me for that. And I am too blunt."

"You Cyrus, Nah. You're always the ray of sunshine in my day," Fitz voiced in a very playful tone. Cy glared at him. "So what happened?"

"Like I told you, I wanted her to go into politics. I asked her back then to help me run your campaign for Governor. She told her parents and her father seemed fine. But as soon as she told her mother, they got into a fight. Olivia didn't tell her mom it was you because she didn't know. But her mom hated the idea none the less. She never told me why her mom hated politics so much. Alas, Olivia fell in love with teaching and I lost her. She would have been incredible in politics."

"Yes she would have been. Olivia is going to make a great First Lady," Fitz told Cyrus with a smile.

Cy's eyes just about came out of his head. "Sir, you've got to be kidding me. You want to marry her?"

"Yes."

"But you've only known her barely two weeks. You've been dating only a week."

"Cy I have been looking for her for over 25 years. She's the little girl in the photo." Fitz told him. "I found her Cyrus, and I am not going to let anyone or anything keep us apart."

"Olivia is the little girl," Cy asked. He watched Fitz shake his head up and down. "You found her."

"Yes Cy I found her." Fitz then went upstairs and grabbed both letters. Cy read the letter from his mother and couldn't believe it. "You're mother left this for you to find. So you could find her Sir."

"Yes Cyrus she did. But she also left me this." He handed Cyrus letter number 2 but did not release it fully. "Before I let you see this Cyrus I need to know that you are on OUR side. That you will defend our relationship and help stay together, especially after I leave. She is going to be my First Lady and become my wife. Make no mistake about that."

"Yes Mr. President I am on your side. Olivia's too." Fitz then let go off the second letter and watched Cy opened it. He watched his mouth drop open and stare at the paper. His breathing increased, and he furrowed his brow. As he read the letter, he watched him shake his head more vigorously in disbelief. He eventually sat down, dropped the letter in his lap, and turned pale. He ran his fingers through his hair. Fitz swore that he saw a tear come down his face.

"Cy?"

"I'm sorry. All this time lost," Cy said to him. "It could…"

"I know Cy. But she is not going anywhere, and neither am I. I am not going to lose her. Not now; not ever." Fitz told him.

"Have you showed her this yet?"

Fitz sat next to him. "Not yet. After the ski trip this weekend," Fitz muttered. "It's going to crush her Cy. To know," Fitz couldn't say the words.

"You can't keep this from her. She has the right to know…" Cy tried to say.

"Yes she does. But it will change who she is. To know that…" Fitz tried to say.

"Yes it will change her Fitz. This will break her, but your love will make Olivia stronger. She has always been very guarded when it comes to her heart. She never really dated in college. If she did, she never let the guy really see her. You are seeing the real her. And from what I've seen she is not let anything keep you two apart now." Cy stopped and looked at his boss. "She's the love of your life, isn't she?"

Fitz looked at him, and nodded. "Yes. I haven't told her what I feel for her but I am thinking she knows. I do Cy. I…"

"Don't say the words to me. Make sure she knows how you feel. I will do everything in my power for help you two."

"If you try to sabotage us, I will ruin you Cyrus. I am telling you that right now. Do not try and set me up on dates with other women when we get back to D.C. I am not interested. I only want her. I don't want to lose her or end up like my father." Fitz told him.

"Mr. President, you've been above approach your entire life. You've always try to live up to your pushy father's image of you in some way. You are not John Edwards. You recognize and get that. But still you wear a crown on your head. You were born into privilege because you are a Grant. But there is one thing that makes you different from Senator Fitzgerald Grant II."

Fitz looks at him, "Oh yah what's that."

"Your heart and you are not cynic. You won the White House on your own without Mellie. Your son and daughter adore you. You are not mean nor cruel to them. If you were, Olivia would not be with you. You are your own man. I am happy to be working by your side. I will always have your back, especially now. But I must say once you both go public the press will go after her. We will have to make sure she is protected once your relationship goes public"

"We will Cy. I have a plan for that to. Her safety is of paramount importance now. Once she is known as _The President's Girl_, her life will not be the same. I'm afraid that she will think all this is not worth it." Fitz said.

"Fitz, something tells me that she knows what she's in for. She did not jump into this relationship with blinders on. Washington and all it's dirty politics is not going to scare her away. She has you and me. I will be her monster if she needs me to be. I will protect her." Cy told him.

"Wow Cy, you actually do have a heart." Fitz told him in a grin.

"Yadda, Yadda. Don't let it get around. I like it better when the staff of scared shitless of me." Fitz and Cy then looked at each other and broke out laughing. Both then looked up and saw Olivia and James coming. Fitz thanked him and ran upstairs and put both letters away. Olivia walked in and went over and hugged Cyrus. She asked him if he was okay, and he said yes. He told her that they had a heart to heart about their relationship.

When Fitz came down the stairs, he saw Olivia, Cyrus and James talking. He stood in the background and watched her with them. She fit in so perfectly. Then Karen and Jerry came with Quincy. James told Cy that he should go and see Olivia's house. Cy said that he would maybe later on.

After Lunch, Olivia told Fitz that she had to go over to her parents for a while. He did not want to see her go, but knew she would be back. Olivia called Abby and Tom, and they met her at her house take the trip over. Fitz kissed her goodbye, and watched her leave.

/

"**Visiting the Parents…"**

When Olivia, Tom and Abby pulled into her parents driveway, she was surprised to see that her mom's car was not in the drive way. She went inside, and her Dad came out to say hello. He saw Abby and Tom, and gave them each a hug. Louis brought them into the kitchen and they all sat down for a cup of hot chocolate.

She asked where her mother was and of course she was doing her "Day after Christmas" sales. She's been gone since after breakfast with her sister, and he didn't know when she was going to be back.

Olivia told him that Fitz was taking her skiing this weekend. "Seriously honey."

"What Daddy?" Olivia teased him, tracing the rim of her cup.

"He does know you can't ski right," Louis teased her. "We can't forget about that tree you kissed the last time you went."

"Dad! I am not getting into that right now," she threw a towel at him. Tom and Abby looked at them and Louis told them how the last time she was on ski's she went right into a small tree plowing it over. It went right between her legs, and then Olivia fell forwards into a hug mound of snow.

Tom and Abby broke out laughing. "Hey it's not funny. I can freaking skate really well, but do not put me on planks for my feet. I'll make do. I have to."

Tom told her. "Do you want me to go and protect you from the evil planks."

"Thomas Jethro Stanton," she screamed, "I swear if you tell HIM anything, I'll make sure he uses his superpowers and throws you in jail."

Abby giggled and responded, "Jethro, no way!"

Tom looked at Olivia and he went after her. "SHIT" she screamed and ran out the back door, with Tom chasing after her. She was throwing snow at him, while Abby and her Dad were inside laughing at both of them.

Her mom, Adelyn finally came back from her shopping exposition. "Well hello Abby dear, if you are here, where is my Livy?" Her mother then saw Tom and Olivia running around outside throwing snow at each other.

"It's about time those two got together. I feel like I've been waiting for forever for her to be with him. Tom is such a good man, isn't he Louis." Adelyn said to her father.

"Mrs. Pope, I'll go and let Olivia know you are here." Abby said, trying to get outside and warm her.

"Thank you dear," Adelyn said. She watched Abby walk outside and join in on the fun for a few moments. She told them that her mom was home and they all went inside.

"Hello Momma," Olivia said coming inside.

"Hello Livy dear. Child you and Tom dust off that snow before you get my tile all wet and someone falls," Adelyn scolded her.

Olivia and Tom rolled their eyes and did as they were told. They dusted off and went and helped her mom bring her bags into the kitchen. They talked about her good deals she found, how her brother and sister are doing, and if she was coming by on New Year's Eve or not.

"I don't know Momma. I am not sure what is going on yet," she said looking to Abby.

"Yes Mrs. Pope," Abby piped in, "I think we are all going out this year." She was trying to save her just in case Fitz had anything planned for them.

"Abigail child, you have known me for how long. Please call me Miss Addie," Olivia's mom told her in her sweetest southern voice.

"Yes Ma'am." Abby said, looking at Tom, who smiled.

Olivia then went and grabbed her mom's Christmas present. Her mother unwrapped the gift and loved it. Her Dad did the same, and smiled when he saw his present.

"So Thomas," her mother said, "You must be pleased to finally have my Livy as your girlfriend. I know I am."

"Ma'am, Olivia and I are not dating. We are still just friends." Tom tried to say. He didn't want her real boyfriend to find out and get upset for nothing.

"Oh hush dear," Adelyn chastised him. "I saw how you two were playing around out there. How you held her, and almost kissed her for a brief moment." Olivia and Tom just looked at each other. "I know when a man clearly loves my daughter."

Tom was so stumped he didn't know what to say. "Mrs. Pope, I am truly touched that you think I could be the right guy for Olivia, but hence that is not me. The gentleman that gets to have Olivia, is one lucky man indeed. She is my BEST friend Ma'am. And she always will be."

Adelyn just looked at him for a moment. "Whatever you say Thomas; just keep making her happy."

"Momma, Tom and I are just friends. And if I am dating someone, you and Daddy will meet him when I am ready for that to happen," she looked to her Dad for help.

"Are you dating someone Olivia?" Her mother asked, now crossing her arms across her chest. She hated it when her children, especially Olivia didn't include her in things.

Olivia looked at her father for help. "Adelyn, if Olivia is dating someone, she will tell us when she is ready. Right now you are going to stop medaling in her personal life. You are going to let this notion of her and Tom getting together. You have two other children, who are married, giving you a grandchild this year."

"WHAT!" Olivia screamed.

"Yes Olivia," her mother snickered at her. "Your sister in law and sister are both pregnant. They wanted to tell you yesterday but you didn't come by."

Just then both her sister and sister and law came into the house. "I am going to be an aunt!" Olivia ran to them congratulating them both. Both ladies were a little annoyed that Louis accidently spilled the beans, but none the less, they understood why he did so. Olivia got along well with her sister in law and at times her older sister. Olivia got their tentative due dates, in the summer, 6 weeks apart.

By the time she realized what time it was, it was getting close to dinner. Her mother asked her to stay but she said that she had dinner plans already. Her mother asked her if it was a date, and she said "No Momma, it'd just dinner with some friends that I haven't seen in a while."

"Okay dear. I will see you this weekend maybe."

"Momma I won't be home all weekend. I am going on a ski trip." She didn't want to lie to her mother but she didn't want to tell her the whole truth either.

"Livy dear you don't ski," her mother said rather sarcastically to her.

"Yes I know that. Don't worry I am going to have a really good teacher. Right Tom - Abby?" Olivia looked to them for help.

"Yes." They both answered. Her Dad smiled and it didn't go unnoticed by her mother.

"Well call me when you get back and we can set something up. I know you're Dad does not want you on that roof taking those lights down, and I can come over and help you put some of your Christmas stuff away."

"I'll think about it," Olivia said. "I will call when I get back." She then walked over and hugged her Dad, Mom, Sister and Sister in law. She told them all she would see them after the weekend.

On the way out, Adelyn told Tom to take care of her baby girl. "If you don't want to tell me you two are together formally dear it's fine. But just so you know, it is fine." Tom almost answered her but decided to let it go for Olivia's sake.

By the time they made it to the car, they all let out a huge breath. Abby looked over at Tom and said to him, "So are you going mention to FA-POTUS that you mommy dearest thinks Tom and you are dating now?"

Olivia rolled her eyes. "I don't know. I need to figure how to introduce Fitz to everyone. I mean he's already met Uncle Bernie and my Dad. Maybe I should have him meet Mammy."

"Mammy," Tom questioned.

"Yes Thomas, Mammy. She is my Uncle Bernard's Wife, Elizabeth. She is my god-mother. She's been like a second mother to me. I think she'll like Fitz and the kids." Olivia thought back and remembered how often her aunt was there for her instead of her mom.

"Well Olivia Dear," Abby said, teasing her. "You best figure something out quick because as soon as Mommie Dearest figures out that you ARE the FIRST girlfriend, the FITZ is going to hit the fan."

"Abby seriously the 'Fitz' is going to hit the fan!" Olivia broke out laughing along with everyone else in the car.

"But Liv," Tom said reaching for her hand, "Your mother thinks that we are a couple. You heard her when we left. What the heck do we do? I can't have The President coming after me or something."

By this time, they made it to her driveway. She stopped the car, and stared at him. "Tom you are not afraid of him are you?"

"No Liv. Remember I was going to go into the Secret Service. Fitz the person does not scare me. But the President of the United States on the other hand, is a man that commands respect. And I hope you know you are dating both. I have never seen you this happy before, and I know he is the cause. I am happy for you both, especially you. But you have to realize you are not just with a normal man. You are with the Leader of the Free World. I hope you know what that entails. I don't want to see you hurt."

/

"**Good Enough…"**

Olivia looked at him, and got out of the car. She of course knows she is dating both. They went into her house and Olivia went into her kitchen. She looked up at Rose Point and all of sudden became afraid. Did she really belong? Could she be with him, especially after he left? How would they make it work?

Abby and Tom looked at each other and then her. "Great now she's going to break up with him," Abby punched him in the arm.

Olivia heard her, gave a faint smile. "Guys I don't want you to leave. But I am going to go in my room and lay down. I guess I've been so wrapped up in Fitz and I's little world, that I didn't…." she stopped and could feel the tears in her eyes.

"Oh Liv," Abby said coming in her direction. "I am going to hug you and you are going to let me." She made it to her and pulled her in for hug. Olivia did not raise her arms, until Tom came and hugged them both. Olivia felt herself beginning to lose it, and pushed them away.

Abby turned to Tom, "Can you go up or call Fitz and let him know she's not feeling well. He'll see her later." Tom agreed. He thought about calling, but decided to go up in person.

Olivia then went with Abby to her room. She changed out of her jeans, and put on a pair of stretch pants. Abby took off her shoes and pulled the covers down on her bed. Olivia looked at her strange. "You didn't think I was going to let you be here in this bed alone did you. You need some girl time, admit it. Plus if Tom were to get in this bed with you, Fitz may hurt him."

"I don't think Fitz would," Olivia told her as she climbed into the bed.

"Liv you have the most Powerful Man on the Planet, head over heels for you. You get that right."

Olivia turned and glared at her. "Head over heels?"

"Oh my god, don't you see how he looks at you. How he can't have you away from him? Gosh, you both breathe better when you're together. I am sure your hearts even beat at the same time. You're everything to him Liv; everything."

"I know." Olivia slid down into the bed. "But in time will it be enough. I've been so confident that nothing will tear us apart. But the real world, HIS world can. I don't want to lose him. But what if I am not cut out for it? What if I'm not good enough? I know it's been a week Abby but what I feel for him, scares me. I…"

"Holy Shit, you're in love with him." Olivia felt the tears come down her face. She swallowed hard, and felt the lump in her throat. "You love him, don't you?"

Olivia looked at Abby, and said "I do. I…"

"Oh honey," Abby said, as she pulled her in for a hug. "Close your eyes and try to think happy thoughts. For example, Fitz in a tux; visiting the White House for the first time seeing all the things you've always wanted to see. I'm sure he'll give you a private tour."

Olivia smiled. "Abby?"

"Oh girl, I am sure he'll bring you to the Oval Office. I wonder how many Presidents have had sex on that desk."

"ABIGAIL!" She buried her head in the pillow.

"What? Oh come on Liv, don't tell you haven't thought about it. Him coming towards you, taking his suit coat off, rolling his sleeves up. His blue eyes, making your panties wet and legs shake."

Olivia was feeling hot all of sudden. She tried to say something to stop her train of thought but it wasn't working.

"Him sitting you on that desk, hiking your dress up…" Abby tried to say more, but Olivia stopped her.

"Abby, that's the Oval Office. We can't have sex in there. I don't think I belong there. What if I am not as strong as I thought? I am acting all strong for Fitz right now; being the Gladiator- his Gladiator. But what if I get to D.C. and everyone hates me. What if the nation thinks I am not the right woman for him?"

"Olivia Carolyn Pope if you were not the right woman for him, then he could not have pursued you like he did. That day in your classroom, when your eyes connected, it was magical. Never did I expect to see you two fall in love instantly. What you have with Fitz, is painful, extraordinary love."

Olivia then began to cry. Abby reached over and they stayed there together for a while. "You are good enough Liv. I know going to see your mom shook you up. I hate that she gets to you. She's always been this way. But don't let her destroy what you and Fitz have before it even starts. If she try's we'll all go over a cliff for you."

Olivia nodded her head and calmed down. A while later, Abby looked up and saw Tom, Fitz and Cyrus coming up her driveway to her house, knowing they were all concerned. Fitz was practically sprinting to get to her. Abby heard her door open, and Olivia knew it was him. "Abby I can't…"

"I'll tell him…."

"Can you send…."Olivia asked in a whimper.

"Yes I'll send Tom in. You need him right now." Olivia shook her head up and down.

Abby came out of her room, and saw all three of them standing there. Fitz looked petrified. He came towards her, but Abby stopped him.

"Miss Whelan let me pass," Fitz told her.

"No, she can't see you right now. She's just overwhelmed with everything." Abby looked to Tom and tilted her head for him to go and see her. Fitz noticed right away, and saw Tom beginning to go towards her room.

Fitz stood in his way. "No. That is my girlfriend in there. You don't have the right. She needs me, not you."

Tom took in a breath and challenged him. "Mr. President, you have only known her for two weeks. You've only been dating a week. You think you know her but right now you are NOT what she needs. If she wanted you, I would not stop you from going to her. But she asked for me, so I am going. I am her BEST friend, so please let me pass."

"No." Fitz boomed.

"Hey," Abby bellowed, "Liv does not need you two fighting over her right now. You both want what is best for her. Both of you are thinking with your hearts. Coming to blows over who she needs, will not help. Fitz she asked for Tom. You need to stand aside."

Cyrus saw Fitz ball up his fists in anger. Fitz went stepped forward, and ready to move Tom out of his way. There were standing only a couple of inches away from each other. Both men had their chests heaving, staring the other down. Abby knew if something was not done, a fight would break out.

But Tom and Fitz still stood there. "What are you two going to beat on your chests now, or arm wrestle? Come on just stop it." Abby said to them both. She looked to Cyrus, for help.

"Fitz," Cyrus called him. He only called him by his first name to get his attention. Fitz turned to face him and watched Cy get in between the two men that loved Olivia.

"Cy, Livy needs me. I am going back there." He saw Tom begin to walk to her room. Fitz got in his path and blocked him. "She is not yours to protect and take care of Tom."

"You right, she is not mine to protect. But you also should remember Sir that she does not need hero either. She is her own woman. But she is asking for me. LET. ME. PASS." Tom sternly told him.

Olivia could hear the commotion but could barely get up out of bed. She felt so weak and tired. She needed Fitz but didn't want to be smothered.

"Tom," she got out, hoping to stop a fight from happening. "Fitz let him pass. Please for me, for us." Fitz heard her sounding so weak and upset.

"Livy we need to talk about what is happening face to face. Please let me see you? I need to see you." Fitz's voice was breaking.

"I can't. Please let Tom in." Fitz looked at Tom, who raised his eyes.

"If you do anything to her, I swear on all my executive powers, I will end you." Fitz told him.

"I will protect her with my life Mr. President. You're not the only one that loves her." Tom said back, knowing Fitz would instantly understand.

Fitz relented and let Tom pass. He stood there and watched him open Olivia's door. He got a quick glimpse of her in the bed, the covers pulled up, shaking. His heart broke, not understanding what happened. Tom gave him one quick look before he closed the door.

The door didn't close all the way, and he saw Tom kneel on the floor in front of her. He watched Tom reach out and hold her hand. "It's okay?"

He saw Olivia get up and Tom sit up. "I've got you. But you will need to see Fitz."

"I know. I can't just yet okay." Olivia whimpered.

Olivia made her way to Tom and leaned into his chest. Tom held her and didn't say anything. Olivia didn't cry but let Tom hold her. It was not Fitz's embrace, but Tom had always made her feel safe in the past. She closed her eyes, and felt Tom rock her back and forth.

Fitz walked away, feeling like he was losing her. "I can't lose her Abby."

"You're not. Just give her time." Abby told him. "Come on," she nudged him to the kitchen with Cyrus and made some hot chocolate.

About 30 minutes later, Fitz asked, "What the hell happened, Abby? She was fine and happy when she left. Now she is crying and won't see me."

"You don't get it do you." Abby told him.

"I don't get what," Fitz asked unsure of her question.

Abby then got mad. "You two have been in your own little world for the last week. I know you how you feel about her. I get it. I really do. She is not running. But right now, she is scared."

"Scared of me?" Fitz asked.

"Yes and no."

Cy then said, "Fitz would never hurt her Miss Whelan."

"I know that. That is not what is wrong."

"Then what is. What is wrong?" Fitz asked. "If you don't tell me I can't fix her."

"She doesn't need fixing or you handling her. That is not what this is about."

Cy then asked, "Then enlighten us Miss Whelan, what is going on with Olivia. Like the President said she was fine when she left. And now she won't see him."

Abby said to him, "What's going to happen to her after you leave the first weekend in January?"

"I don't know. We need to figure that out. There is a lot to talk about." Fitz answered. "I don't want to leave without her. But yet she can't come with me. I can't move here either. The White House is where I belong."

"And Liv," Abby asked him. She was sure of his answer, but she needed to hear it.

"She belongs where ever I am. Where ever I go, Olivia belongs with me. Whether it's the White House, the Ranch in Santa Barbara or Rose Point; home is where the heart is. IF she is here, than my heart is here with her."

Abby didn't know what to say. She smiled slightly at him and began to walk away. Fitz then asked her, "So what happened?"

"I don't think I can do this Fitz." Olivia voiced squeaked out from behind him.

/

**WTF..what the heck just happened? Okay don't kill me. I am NOT going to break them up or anything. There is just going to be a little "snow bank" in their way. Olivia is realizing that she may not be good enough for Fitz. I know it's a bunch of B.S. but try to tell her that. She freaked out and now that she is out of the "Rose Point" bubble, reality is creeping in.**

**OH yes her Momma. Quite the character isn't she. I hope you like the glimpse I gave you of her character. Yes she is #TeamTom but why. Why is she pushing Olivia to be with him so hard? Mommie Dearest is so hard to please. Luckily for Louis, he knows how to protect his daughter from Adelyn. Her mom is this story is not the same person, as in "Fixer." **

**And you also got more of a clue to the contents of the Dreaded 2****nd**** letter. I know what's the deal with it? And from Cy's reaction, does it have you freaked even more. Not much can make Cy upset, so you can only imagine what he read. You will know it's contents when I am ready. Not yet. But I will hint that once I drop that letter bomb, more FITZ will hit the fan.**

**So if you want to know what happens next, and that SECOND LETTER, keep reading. The MORE "crumbs" I get, the next chapter will show up. **

**Take care and not sure what story will be updated next besides this one. I am going to try to get another story updated along with this one this week. (I can't tell you which one cuz I am not sure.)**

**So HANDLE IT Pumpkins and make my email DING with the BLING! The more DINGS the sooner Chapter 13 shows up.**

**Me's**


	13. Ain't No Sunshine When She's Gone

**Hello my darlings. THIS IS A PRECIOUS PUMPKIN announcement…you DO NOT want to read this AT WORK, around anyone that is NOT INTO SCANDAL, or just before bed. Oh don't have anything in your hands either. I don't want any broken computer or any arrested. Trust me on that okay. ;-)**

**Too ALL of reading, and following me along with this on twitter, my humble thanks. Without you, I could not do this. **

**So enjoy. And I want TONS of DINGS and BLINGS by the end. Let's #HandleThis and get the reviews over the top! I hope this exceeds your expectations, and then some. The more I get, the sooner Chap 14 comes out! **

**Go easy on me…ME's**

**/**

**Chapter 13: "Ain't No Sunshine When She's Gone…"**

**/**

"**Life is not black and white…it's grey…"**

"I can't do this anymore," Olivia whimpered out barely looking at Fitz. She wanted to be with him but could she be in reality. She felt Tom behind her edging her forward. She watched Fitz's eyes begin to water, knowing that she was breaking his heart. She wanted him; God in the heavens did she want him. In the end would she be good enough.

Tom leaned down. "Liv, don't do this. Go to him. Don't throw your future away with Fitz because you're scared. You are more than good enough."

Fitz finally voiced, "Olivia."

"Mr. President." Olivia said back, knowing if she said Fitz, she'd in his arms in a heartbeat.

She watched the pain go across Fitz's face. Right now she had to distance herself from him. If she didn't, she would not be able to tell him how she felt.

Cyrus looked at Abby and Tom giving them the head motion to leave. "Sir, we are going to go up to Rose Point. I'll let James, Jerry and Karen know you'll be a bit." Fitz didn't respond. Tom whispered one more time to Olivia to be honest with Fitz and herself.

Before Tom passed Fitz, he stopped him. "Tom I'm sorry for earlier."

"It's okay Sir. If she was mine, I would be just as over protective as you. Maybe even more; she's means a great deal us both."

Fitz put out his hand, and Tom shook it. Both men exchanged mutual looks of understanding. They each knew how much Olivia meant to each of them. Fitz understood that if it wasn't for Tom getting her to come out, he could have lost her.

"Thank you." Fitz said.

The door closed and it was just them in the room. She watched as Fitz began to walk closer. Each step he took, she felt the tears in her eyes. Initially he had his hands placed in his pockets, but the closer he became, they were at his sides.

"Wait. Stop. Please don't come any closer." Olivia whimpered.

Fitz stopped. "Livy."

"Don't come any closer. If you get to close I am not going to be able to get this out. You need to understand what happened."

Fitz sat on the arm of a chair. He knew she was scared, he got that. Hell he was scared too. But losing her was not an option. If they were going to work, then they had to talk to each other.

"I'm….I'm…..scared."

"I would never, could ever hurt you. You know that right?"

"I know it's not that. It's just…," she paused struggling to find the words.

"Just," Fitz said in a lower voice.

Fitz then watched her begin to pace. It started out back and forth, and then next thing he knew she was going in circles. She was going around her coffee table, like it was a NASCAR track.

"You pace in circles when something is wrong you know." Fitz told her. She stopped and looked at him. "I know you better than you think. Why are you scared?"

Olivia smiled and stopped. "You are not my first boyfriend Fitz. You're not. I never felt for them, anything close to how you make me feel. And, that scares the living shit out of me. I have dated, been kissed, but none of it felt like this. These feelings are freaking me out."

"You don't think I feel the same," Fitz asked her. His eyes changed from a blue to a grey, signaling to Olivia he was sad.

"I know you do. But I waited for you, but you're not just a normal man Fitz. You can say you are, but you're not. This last week I pretended we were in this little bubble; just me, you, Karen and Jerry. Nothing and no one else mattered. I know I told you I would take on Cyrus. I'll fight anyone for you, but what if…" she stopped and began to get upset.

"What if?"

"I can't…" she started to walk away.

"Liv," Fitz called.

She kept walking. "Livy," he said this time.

"Olivia, STOP WALKING!" Olivia froze in her slippers. Before Olivia turned around, she felt him standing directly behind her.

"Don't leave me," he whimpered. She turned and looked in his eyes. She could see him breaking. "I've waited all my life to find you. Don't you dare walk away. I refuse to let you."

"I….I…" she couldn't say anything. He started to move in her direction, getting closer. She backed up and he let her move away. He knew once he touched her, held her in his arms, he would not be able to let her go.

"Come on Olivia, what wrong? If you don't tell me, I can't fix it."

"I don't want us to become a Sally Hemmings –Thomas Jeff…."

"Don't you dare finish that statement! I would never let that happen. You are saying that now to push me away. I am not going away Olivia." The boldest in his voice made her jump.

"But, you are the President Fitz. Technically you are unavailable. The Most Powerful Man in the World who lives alone with two teenagers in the White House. What the hell is the country going to do, or your party when you show up with me?"

"For the record Olivia I was available, until I saw you. Then I became unavailable." He told here with a smirk.

"Semantics," she shot back, crossing her arms. "So what are your constituents going to do?"

"That you are drop dead gorgeous. President Grant is one lucky man. What do you think they are going to say?" When Olivia didn't respond, he knew. "You think the country is not going to like you because I am white and you're black. You are from a different ethnic background, and do not belong with me. Actually you don't belong in my world. That's not you Olivia, that is someone else talking."

"But," she tried to say but he stopped her.

"NO," he snapped. "You think that you don't deserve to be with me. You are scared that I'll find someone better. Because I am white - the President of the United States. You are black, JUST a teacher from Vermont. That I can do so much better than you. Life is not just black and white…it's grey."

"You don't understand. It's not just about race."

"That's a big part of it. Despite our connection to one another; how we've waited and watched for each other all this time – you think you are not good enough to be with me. You do not have to be twice as good to be with me. You are the most compassionate, head strong, beautiful woman inside and out. So, just BE WITH ME dammit!"

"Fitz," she raised her voice. "The country is not ready for me. What if they hate me? I've had to work so hard just for everyone's love; twice as hard. My Dad, Pappa, Nana, Uncle Bernard, and Aunt Elizabeth, have always given their love to me freely. But everyone else I have always felt unworthy."

As soon she said that, Fitz knew where this was all coming from. How could one woman make her child think they were not good enough, unworthy of love? His father was the same, and he knew where she was coming from. But being married to Mellie, and in their time together, he never heard her tell the kids those things. Her mother was worse than he thought.

"I don't care. The country's opinion of us, my party's influence mean flipping shit to me. You see, a divorced President has options." He began to walk to her again. She began to move away again. She hit a wall and knew she was stuck.

"Oh yah," she muttered, unable to meet his gaze. He took his hands, caressed her cheeks, and catching her cascading tears. "What are your options? You keep me hidden, you keep your Presidency. Or you show me to the world, they hate me, and your party won't let you seek another term. That is the reality we face."

"That reality Livy, I am going to allow happen, EVER. None of it matters. I would give it all up for you. You are everything. You are good enough. If the nation does not see that, then I don't care. I am not giving you up. You woke me up to my true self. My world is never going to be the same now that I've found you. I am not going away."

"Fitz," she felt him breathe on her face. Her body was already reacting to him. Her heart was pounding and could feel her defenses withering.

"Livy, either way I get to keep you. I get to have a life; a life I've always wanted; with the woman who controls my heart, soul, and mind. He bent his knees so he could look her in the eyes, and kept his hands on her face. "Don't you get it? I EXIST for you."

Olivia finally looked in his eyes, and knew she couldn't live without him either. "I exist for you too." She lost all control of her emotions and threw herself into his embrace. The force propelled Fitz backwards into the couch behind him.

"Oh God," he told her, crying into her neck. He was flat on his back, with Olivia on top of him, burying her head in his neck. He rubbed her back, and whispered, "I've got you my sweet baby. I will always have you."

She stopped crying when she heard "Sweet Baby." Olivia raised her head to look at him, and finally gave him a smile. She rubbed her cheek onto Fitz and left it there. She didn't move it away, and squeezed him tighter.

"Don't let me go. Even if I fight you, don't let me go," she told him, in his ear.

"Anything but that," he murmured. He raised her shirt in the back. He rubbed his hand on her bare back. "You're in my blood Olivia; in my veins – my very essence. You complete me."

She finally pulled away and sat up. Olivia realized where she sitting and shifted her weight lower, blushing. She reached for his hands and hauled his body up to her.

"And you complete me. I'm sorry." She finally told him.

"I know. Don't ever scare me like that again." Fitz told her pulling her back.

/

"**I Do…"**

She un-bent her legs and wrapped them around his torso. She placed his hands over his heart, and felt its rhythm. It was pounding. She knew of only one way to calm him. She took his hand and placed it under her shirt.

Fitz eyes widened, not sure of her intentions. Once his hand made contact with her sternum, above her heart, he smiled. "I trust you," easing his fear. She kept her hand over his and he did the same with her hand on his chest. Neither said a word, and felt their hearts beating as one.

Fitz finally leaned forward and placed a kiss on her nose. "You kissed my nose," she told him with a grin.

"I know. I figured it was better than the other at the moment. If I kiss your lips my hand may get a mind of its own and wander."

"Fitzgerald," she teased him.

"Ouch, I am in trouble." Fitz then moved his hand and wrapped it around her back. He took his other hand, and pulled Olivia into his body. "Are we okay?"

Olivia let out a labored breath. "I don't know. We just need to talk and figure this out. I'm afraid."

"I know Sweet baby." He saw her smile. "What?"

"My Papa called me Sweet Baby. No one has called me that in a very long time." She admitted to him.

Fitz smiled at her words. "Good. But Livy, nothing scared me more than when you came out and told me that you didn't want me. I am the most Powerful Man in the World, and you brought me to my knees. Those words broke me. Now that you are back in my arms, I am whole again. What happened to you after you left?"

"My mom," she told him.

"Is the Wicked Witch of the East?" Fitz told her with big grin.

"She makes Satan look like an angel sometimes." Olivia told him.

"Geez and I thought Mellie was bad. Maybe they are sisters. Mellie is the Wicked Witch of the West."

"Fitz, she's the mother of your children that is not nice." Olivia scolded him.

"Unfortunately," he voiced. "So are we still going skiing tomorrow and spending the weekend together?" Fitz finally brought himself to ask.

"Yes, but…," Olivia said, finally moving off his body, and sitting herself next to him. She was trying to find the words to tell him what she was feeling and thinking, but wasn't sure how to put it.

"Olivia," Fitz said to her.

"Liv," he said again, trying to get her attention.

"Livy," this time, she met his gaze, and gave him a shy smile.

"You've never gone away with a guy either," Fitz said, thinking that was it.

"I have but not like this. This is different Fitz."

"Then it will continue to be different. NOTHING will happen physically between us Olivia unless you want it to. Now I can't promise to keep my hands off you totally, but I will behave. Have I done anything so far?"

"No, but all this is new to me. It is making me mistrust my gut. My gut has never been wrong. However, I recently discovered that is has an Achilles' Heel." Olivia reached up and touched his face.

"Me I am guessing."

"Yes. I trust you, and I know we'll have fun. It's what the kids need and I don't want to ruin it for them. You just best not laugh at me, if I plow you over or a tree."

"But if you plow me over there is one advantage to that," Fitz leaned in and told her.

"And what would that be, Mr. President" Olivia asked, dropping her voice.

"Mmmm," Fitz reached out for her. She squealed, as he picked her up and brought her to her room. He placed her on the bed, and crawled on top of her. "If you plow me over you get to be on top. So right now, I am going to take full advantage that you are not on ski's and enjoy my girlfriend."

"Fitz," Olivia told her, placing her hands on the side of his face, attempting to stop him from leaning down, and capturing her lips.

"No. I have needs Olivia."

"You have needs. Now what could they besides eating, drinking, and grooming. You're a man Fitz."

"Well I recently discovered Miss Pope that I have an addiction," he hummed in her ear. He heard her gasp. "Would you like to know what it is?"

Olivia nodded as a response. "Yes," she finally whimpered out.

"I am addicted to this beautiful woman I am dating, and falling head over heels over." Olivia eye widened at his confession. "You see she has this great body, that no one probably has ever been able to touch. This turns me on, more than I thought possible. When she walks, I love watching her hips sway back and forth. It's so sexy."

Olivia placed her hands behind her head. "Really now, anything else?"

"Why yes. Her legs are long, smooth, and when I run my hands up them, all I can do is imagine them around my body." Olivia lifted her legs, and wrapped them around his hips, causing him moan.

"You were saying," she smiled at him. She felt 'him' respond to her, and knew exactly what she was doing. She started to rub her legs up and down his body. The friction against his skin, was making him want her more.

"You so don't play fair," Fitz teased her, as he began to find the bottom of her sleep pants. He found his destination, and ran his hands on her bare skin. He felt her respond, knowing two could play at this game.

"Anything else you're addicted to," she asked him biting her lips.

"Plenty," he told her removing his hands, and placing them on her face. "You see she has the most beautiful eyes. Her eyes are the windows to her soul. I could look in her fresh melted chocolate eyes forever is she would let me. In her eyes, I see everything I could ever want in one woman."

"Fitz," she felt the tears.

"And when she cries, my heart shatters. All I want to do is hug," he pulled her closer, "kiss," he bends down to place the lightest of kisses all over her face. "Then tell her that she will always have me, to take her pain away. I would sell my soul to save her from anyone. I hope she knows that."

"I do," she tells him back. She could have told him "yes" or "she does" but instead she says those two words instead.

"I do," he utters back, without hesitation. He's about to lean down and places his lips on hers when he hears Karen and Jerry with Quincy come running into her house.

**/**

"**Pasta Night…"**

She hears both kids calling for them. "We're back here." Fitz moves off her and lays beside her.

"Oh god, don't tell me you were making out Dad?" Jerry teases him.

Fitz's cheeks become hot and Olivia doesn't say anything. She turns and looks at him, and kisses his nose. "Ew, don't kiss Dad's nose. Who knows where it's been Libby." Karen tells her.

"Liv you okay?" Jerry asks.

"I'm okay guys I just had a mini-meltdown."

Karen and Jerry come and sit on her bed. Fitz

"Yes it's just, reality came and paid me a visit. Do you know what that means?" Olivia asks them.

"You finally figured it out that you are really the President's girlfriend. And if you guys work out, and get married you'll come to the White House and live with us." Karen said in her excitement.

Olivia's mouth dropped open. She was just trying to get through day by day, not thinking that far. She knew she loved Fitz, and guessed he felt the same, but moving to D.C. and married, whoa.

Fitz could hear her thoughts screaming in her head. "Livy and I have only been dating a week guys. Let's not freak her out anymore today."

Olivia turned to him and kissed him on his lips. "I'm good, really. I promise. If you ALL won't let me go. I won't let all go either." She turned and faced the kids.

Jerry and Karen told her, "Deal."

Then she looked to Fitz, "Deal, but you had me at "Hi" at the school." Olivia rolled her eyes and leaned into his chest.

"Liv, what's for dinner?" Jerry asked.

"We can make some pasta. I have some sauce I can take out, and homemade meatballs."

The moment she finished her sentence Jerry bolted out of the room and Karen rolled her eyes and followed him, "Karen, garlic bread is in the downstairs freezer. Send Jerry."

Olivia got up and began to walk around the room. She turned and saw Fitz watching her with a gleam in his eyes. "What?"

"Come here," he motioned to her.

She sat in front of him, and he reached up and caressed her face. "Do you know how much you've changed my kids and me? Do you have any idea how wonderful you are?"

"Fitz," she tried to say but he stopped her.

"I meant what I said Olivia. You are everything and without you I am nothing. I don't know how I'll sleep, breath, and act when I leave you behind. I don't know how I'll function with you so far away. The thought of it is breaking me, and you're right here."

She reached up and wiped a stray tear that came down his face. "You have my Pappa's pin, so I'll always be in your heart and by your side. After skiing and New Year's we will figure it out, what to do next. How to see each other, and how to be together?"

Now Fitz was unsure. If she wanted to end things after he left, he would be a mess in Washington. "But…"

"No. You JUST told me to have faith in US. You asked me to trust in all those things. Now I am going to ask you to do the same. I am not saying it won't be difficult because it will be, but we will work through it together. I know who you are Fitz, and I don't care. I am the hell and high water, and like you said, nothing will tear us apart now."

Without warning Fitz, lurched himself forward, crashing his lips to hers in a scorching kiss. He laid them both down, and lost himself in her. His mouth opened hers, and he felt her tongue fighting his for control. She didn't give in and neither did he. He positioned himself above her.

He moved his kisses down her neck, and found his hands sneaking into her shirt. "Liv," he moaned in bated breathes. "God, I have to…." And he stopped. She sat up and saw his dilemma.

"Fitz I want you to. You have to know that. I want us…."

"I know."

Olivia smiled. "Come one let's go help them before there is huge mess." She pulled him off the bed, and they cooked dinner there with the kids. Cy and James came down, with Abby and Tom. Abby and Tom made sure she was okay and left shortly.

By the time dinner was over, Cy and James decided to head up to Rose Point for bed. The kids asked Olivia if they could sleep there tonight and she said it was fine. Fitz didn't have an issue and went up with the kids to get everything they needed. When they arrived back, Olivia had the guest rooms ready. They spent a little more time together and by 11:00 everyone was tired.

Olivia crawled into bed, and Fitz walked out of the bathroom in sleep pants and his Navy t-shirt. She smiled at him, and pulled the covers so he could climb in. She told him that she checked on the kids and they were already passed out. Normally they stayed up a while but tonight, they were out.

"It must be your house." Fitz told her.

"Maybe so," she told him. She opened her arms, and he went into her embrace. Fitz placed his head on her chest, and he listened to her heart beat. He wrapped his arms around her even tighter, afraid that he would still lose her. She began to rub and push into Fitz's muscles on his back and neck.

He loved feeling her dainty hands all over his back. She seemed to know all his pressure points. "You should be a massage therapist. I'll make a position for you at the White House if you want."

"Oh I'm sure Cyrus would love that," she teased him.

"Ha, who says I am sharing. You are mine," he told her, and squeezed her tighter.

"And you are mine," she whispered. "Fitz what was in that other letter from your mom."

"Liv, if you want to see it, before we go, I can go and get it."

"No I don't want anything to spoil our trip. But I have to know something." Olivia said to him.

"Three questions," he told her.

"Are we related? Are you my brother or something?" Olivia asked him afraid of his answer.

"Christ NO woman are you crazy." Fitz told her raising his voice from his baritone form to a tenor.

"Did your family or your Dad try to hurt my family?"

"No," was all he said.

"Did my family do something to yours to make the Grant's hate us," Olivia asked.

"No."

"Then," she started.

"Nope that's all you get till we get back. I am not telling you anything else. This is our time Livy. I don't want it ruined." Fitz told her. She knew he was not messing around.

"I freaking hate you." Olivia said to him with a sexy smirk.

"Well I. Hate. You. Too." Fitz leaned up and kissed her. Her hands went to his hair, and he pulled her down. They deepened the kiss and found themselves lost in each other. Finally they pulled away breathless and she kept her forehead pressed against his for a few moments.

"Fitz, I just," she tried to say.

"When we get home. I promise."

"Say that again."

"When WE get home," Fitz said with a smile. She rolled over and nuzzled his face into her neck. She relaxed and drift off to sleep. He kept his head on hers and watched her for a while. He saw her smile in her sleep. If he tried to move away, she reached for him, and pulled him closer. He kissed her one more time, and snuggled in behind her and drifted off to sleep.

/

"**Ain't No Sunshine…"**

Olivia woke up the next morning alone. It was before seven, and she swore she heard noises in her kitchen. She rolled over and sniffed the pillow that Fitz had been sleeping on all night. She could smell his scent on the sheets, and his shampoo on the pillow. She took a deep breath, pulled everything on his side of her bed, and hugged them.

She then heard more noise, and realized that Quincy didn't come to her up either. She assumed that Fitz had let him out but she wondered why he didn't come back to bed. They had only shared a bed the last few days, and she was amazed at how much she needed his body's strength and warmth.

"Ouch," she thought she heard, and decided to get up. She snuck out her bedroom and saw her boyfriend, the President, in her kitchen wearing a pink cupcake apron, attempting to make everyone breakfast. He had her hand mixer out. He found a box of blueberry muffins in her pantry. He mixed the wet ingredients first. She sneaked closer, keeping herself close to the wall, so he would not notice.

"Come on Mr. President," she heard him say, "you can take on World Leaders and you can't make your woman blueberry muffins out of a box. This is not supposed to be this hard."

"It's not," Olivia said, "maybe you just need a little female persuasion there handsome."

"Hi," Fitz stopped and stared at her coming into the light. God she was beautiful. Her hair was up, but she had lose curls down on her neck. She had this special twinkle in her eye, telling him that she had been watching him for a while. Her skin had this glow from the morning sun. It made him see that without her, there was no sunshine in his life.

"Hi," she told him back. She saw that he had flour on his face.

Fitz then put everything down and began to walk to her. He then started to sing. He watched Olivia's mouth drop open, in amazement.

"_Ain't no sunshine when she's gone,  
It's not warm when she's away.  
Ain't no sunshine when she's gone,  
And she's always gone too long  
Anytime she goes away"_

He walked more to her direction, with his eyes, not leaving hers. Her breathed hitched, pulse quickened, knowing the closer he became she would not be able to resist. His voice sounded like velvet. She of course had heard this before. Her Pappa loved "Bill Withers" and played this many times. But how did he know that?

Fitz finally made it, and pulled her into his body. Her body responded to his touch. She smiled against his face, and could feel him wrapping his protective arms around her, as he carried her over to the stool. Fitz touched her face and sang;

"_But ain't no sunshine when she's gone,  
Ain't no sunshine when she's gone  
Only darkness every day.  
Ain't no sunshine when she's gone,  
And this house just ain't no home,  
Anytime she goes away."_

She is eye level with him, and finds herself mesmerized by what she sees; hope, happiness, joy, love, and everything she could ever want in a man. His smile is contagious with his dimples showing, and it is reaching his eyes. They are a bright blue, with grey streaks.

"Fitz," she attempts to say, but he hushes her by placing his lips on hers. He snakes his tongue into her mouth, parts her legs. She wraps her arms around his neck. He feels her smiling as he kisses her and his own body, responding. She moves her hands off his neck and rakes them down his shirt. She traces her small finger tips over his chest muscles, and down his sides. She finds the hem of his shirt.

Olivia sends her fingers onto his bare skin, causing Fitz to moan and breathe heavily into her mouth. They open their eyes and continue to pleasure each other. Olivia loves the feeling of his skin underneath her fingers. She finds his chest hair over his heart, and begins to massage the area.

"Livy," Fitz whimpers. He's at lost for words. The way she is making his body feel – the way he wants her is like nothing he's ever experienced. She stops her movements on his chest and finds the bottom of his t-shirt, ready to yank it off. Fitz grabs her hands, and squeezes them, halting her movements.

"What," she mouths.

He pulls away, staring at her. He's at a loss for words. No woman has ever made him feel this desire, passion, and want before. Her lightest touches, kisses, the way she looks into his eyes, sets his entire body on fire. A weekend practically alone, maybe be his undoing – their undoing.

Fitz steps back. "I need a minute."

"Fitz," she questions. "Did I do something wrong?"

He sees the pain of rejection in her eyes. "Oh god Livy no, there is not a thing you could do or say that I couldn't forgive you for."

"Then what's wrong. Karen and Jerry are still sleeping. Talk to me."

Fitz wasn't even sure where to start. "I…um...," he lets out a labored breath. Fitz smiles, then crosses the space between them. He places his hands back on her face. He presses his forehead to hers, needing the physical contact. He then takes his hands. He runs his hands down her arms, to her hips where he keeps them.

"Fitz?"

"Can we just stay here for one minute; one minute where I am not the President and you are not the Teacher that makes me turn to mush. Can we just stand here and be just us. Stay here one minute with me," he pleads. "I need one minute Livy."

Olivia looks at him, not sure what's wrong. She knows he'll tell her when he's ready, and obviously he needs time to process his thoughts. "Okay. One Minute. Then you're spilling your state secrets Mister." Fitz smiles and holds her in his arms.

He closes his eyes briefly, then opens them again. Both begin to breathe as one person, not caring that there were sounds in the back of the house. Quincy runs the hearing movement.

Karen and Jerry begin to come into the room, and see them. They smile giving them a hard time. By the time Fitz's muffins were done, it was almost time to leave for skiing. Everyone ate quickly, enjoying their breakfast, and headed up to Rose Point. The unmarked cars were ready, along with the agents.

Before they left Fitz asked the staff to take the weekend off. They No one needed to return till Monday morning. Then everyone would have New Years Day off and the day after. December 31st the staff only needed to stay till lunch then they could go home.

Fitz watched as Karen, Jerry and Olivia pull Quincy along to get into the car. Stephen would be riding in their car with the driver, and Mitch would be in the car behind them. Olivia saw Stephen and gave him the biggest hug. They chatted briefly before finally leaving for Rose Mountain Ski Resort.

/

**Rose Mountain Ski Resort…(Not a real place)**

The ride to the ski resort was about an hour. Olivia had no idea where they were going but apparently the "Grants" in the car did. Karen and Jerry chatted about what they were going to do all weekend, along with their respective agents. Fitz snuggled Olivia in the car, and whispered what he liked to do to her once they got to be alone.

"Your incorrigible," she teased.

"You just wait. You haven't the half of it." He told her with a side wink.

"Dad, we're here." Jerry said. "Look Liv."

Olivia sat up and took in the road they were now on. It was secluded, and was aligned with many tall pine trees covered in snow.

"Fitz, where are we going?"

"You will just have to wait and see. It's a surprise."

"Uh I hate surprises," Olivia told him crossing her arms.

"Oh trust me sweetheart, this one is worth it." Fitz told her, with a playful smile.

"Look."

Olivia looked out and could see the massive pine trees clearing. The sky was a brilliant blue, and in the distance she could see a medium sized cottage. Her eyes widened, taking it all in. The roof, with its massive logs, hung over the edges.

The archway, with its triangle peek, and huge bay windows gave the cabin warm open feeling. She could look inside and see part of the interior ceiling, and skylights on the roof. The walls were not painted in the natural logs finish.

"Fitz where are we?" She asked.

"Libby," Karen said, "Welcome to Rose Mountain."

"Rose Mountain," she turned to Fitz. "Is this named for your grandmother?"

"Yes. I am not sure why though. My mom never told me. I used to come here with her before she got sick to get away from my Dad. My father never knew this place existed. This was our special place to go away from Rose Point. Come on, let me show you all around."

Fitz knocked on the car, and the agents opened the doors. Fitz stepped out first and reached his hand for Olivia. She came out behind him, then the kids. The kids all looked around, not believing where they were. She saw a frozen fountain of the cobble stone driveway.

She looked to the side of the house and saw a ski lift ready to take them up whenever they were ready. "So this is how no one will know you are here. This is a private mountain because of your family."

"Yes. Being the Leader of the Free World also helps." Fitz told her. "We also can go snow tubing, sledding, and ice skating. The groundskeepers cleaned off the pond for us. Come on," Fitz told her taking her hand.

He let her up the stairs and she felt like a kid, going into her favorite chocolate factory. The agents opened the doors. Karen and Jerry went in first. Before she entered, Fitz scooped her up in her arms, making her squeak out in delight.

"What are you doing? I can walk." Olivia playfully told him.

"I am carrying you over the threshold." Fitz said to her, making his kids roll their eyes.

"Yah Liv, he's practicing. If the time ever comes, he won't drop you for real." Jerry blurted out, teasing Fitz.

"Thanks Jerry, you can sleep with the horses." Fitz said putting her down, shortly after they came inside.

"There are horses?"

"Yes there are," Fitz told her with a gleam in his eyes.

"Fitz I don't know how to ride."

"Oh don't worry I won't let you go at it alone. You'll be with me." Fitz told her with a wink, telling her he was not just talking about horses. She pushed on his chest, causing a chuckle out of him.

The staff took their jackets, and Olivia walked around. The room was warm, and inviting. The windows were covered with neutral covered fabrics. The flooring was stone, with a huge rug. A fire place in the center of the room, made from intricate stone work. Fitz told it her it was made by hand from materials from the area.

The furniture was nothing fancy and when she sat down she "sunk" into the couch. Quincy made himself comfortable next to Karen, laying his head in her lap. She asked to see the kitchen and Fitz told her she was not allowed to cook or bake all weekend. He wanted to spoil her, treat her like a "Grant."

"That's not necessary."

"Well tough. Consider it handled Olivia. No cooking or baking. Karen, Jerry and I won't let you." Fitz told her with a smile.

"Fine," she said getting up, walking around.

She looked around more and finally asked to look upstairs. Karen and Jerry chased her up the stairs, with Quincy following them from behind. Fitz shook his head, and told the agents what was going on the rest of the day. By the time they came down, it was time for lunch.

Shortly after eating, the kids ran outside to ski. Fitz and Olivia suited up and a member of the ski staff came out and measured Olivia for boots, bindings, and skis. Once everything was settled, and Olivia had her skis, Fitz took her outside.

Fitz helped her get Olivia into the bindings. Luckily it was a flat surface to give her traction. After almost falling a few times, she started to get the hang of it. Fitz led her to a small hill that one would use to go sledding. Olivia put her ski's on and with Fitz's help went down.

Olivia screamed all the way but once she hit flat snow, she slowed down and stopped. She didn't fall and felt Fitz come behind her. "I didn't fall or plow a tree over!"

Fitz laughed and when they made it to the top, Olivia saw Karen and Jerry coming down the other hill. She again went down her small hill and told Fitz that maybe tomorrow they could try something bigger.

They stayed out almost all afternoon skiing and tubing with the kids. The hills were bigger, and Olivia screamed all way down. Fitz went down with her in a long tube, and when they hit the bottom, it bounced sending them out flying out. She fell right on top of Fitz, causing him to laugh.

"You are terrible. IF you wanted me on top just ask next time." She chastised him, getting up.

"I'll remember that," he told her, bringing the tub back up the hill. As it got close to dinner, Fitz signaled to the kids that it was time to go in. Once the fabulous meal was over, they all got to relax.

Karen and Jerry asked what was up for tomorrow and Sunday and Fitz told them that they could do whatever they wanted but had to stay in this area. They didn't want to alert the press to their whereabouts and have them hounding Olivia. The kids had no problem and eventually left Olivia and Fitz alone by the fireplace.

/

**Happy Anniversary…**

After they watched a movie and snuggled, Fitz picked her up and carried her upstairs. She was so sleepy that she didn't have the strength to argue with him. He walked them in their room and placed her gently on the bed. He told her he would be back and left her there to relax.

She got up and changed into her sleep pants and rummaged through his suitcase and found his Navy shirt. It smelt just like him from earlier, and hugged herself in it. She lay back on the bed, on the blankets and began to fall asleep.

Fitz came back into the room and saw her there in HIS shirt and stopped. Her hair was all over the pillow behind her. It looked shiny under the lights from the moon, and her skin was glowing. He watched her chest rise and fall, knowing that she was practically out.

He walked closer and placed something on her chest. Olivia woke up and looked down. "Fitz, what is this for?"

"A week ago today, you agreed to be with me. A week ago today, you made me the happiest man on his earth. Happy Anniversary Livy," Fitz told her picking up a long stem red rose, and rubbing it across her cheeks, nose and lips. As he pulled the flower away, she let it's smell go into her nose. She placed it on the nightstand.

Fitz went to place it in water but she reached for him pulling him on top of her. "Happy Anniversary, Fitz or," she stopped and began to pull his sweater off his body, leaving him in his white undershirt, "shall I say Mr. President."

"Mmmm…say it again." He told her, leaning in for a kiss.

"Mr. President," she told him, trailing her fingers up his face, "kiss me."

"Yes Ma'am." He leaned down and kissed her slowly. His tongue found his way into her mouth. At first touch, each kissed tenderly and smoothly. Then as deepened, Fitz could taste raspberries. This made him want her more and he began to move his hands to touch her face. He was lost in the warmth of her mouth. Nothing in this moment mattered.

Olivia's fingers found their way into his hair, causing Fitz to moan and groan. Fitz pulled away and started to trail kisses down her neck. With each kiss he lingered more, leaving wet marks behind. Instinctually she began to move her hips, causing Fitz to only desire her more.

He finally pulled away, and stared at her. "Do you have any idea how much I want you. How much I want to make love to you Livy?"

"Fitz," she said, staring into his eyes. "Are you upset that we can't?"

"No it's just. Being with you like this scare me Livy. Never in my life have I ever been with a woman that I've ached for as much as I want you. You never being with a man is not even a factor. It just makes me want to be with the right way more."

"What's wrong? Are you mad that we are waiting?" Olivia asked him.

"No. But I want to you to know how you make me feel. It's like nothing I've ever experienced Olivia in my life. It's like my soul wants to be as close to you as possible. My body wants to be a part of you, and never to be separated. My heart feels like it's joined to yours in every way. Of course I've had sex Olivia I have kids and I was with others before I married Mellie, but you are different."

"Fitz what are you trying to say," Olivia said sitting up. She was looking in his eyes and he looked anxious. "I am not going to run."

"Olivia I've never been with anyone…I mean…I've never made love to a woman. Sex and love making are two totally different things. Do you understand?"

"I think so. Fit." They sat up and faced each other on the bed. He took her hands.

"Olivia if I just wanted sex, then before I leave I would pressure you into doing something. That is not who I have ever been. I am not my father, nor do I intend to ever become that awful man."

"Fitz," she told her, touching his face. "I know you are not going to use me. I told you that I trusted you and I do. IF I didn't then I couldn't sleep in your arms."

"I have had sex many times Olivia. Geez I am in my late forties. The women who I have been intimate with, I never felt for them, in any comparison the way you've make me feel. Sex is just physical. No real emotional attachment to it. You get the job done and move on."

"Okay," she said, not sure where this conversation is going.

"When you make love to someone, is about you giving yourself completely to that person. You give them your heart, mind, body and soul on all levels. It's not just about the physical connection of being joined with someone. Making love Olivia, is letting you soul merge with another. When you feel your bodies finally become one, you know without a doubt, from that moment on you can't live without them. They are part of you - forever. Without them you are nothing. And if I ever did anything to hurt that person, you'd never forgive yourself"

"Fitz, are you afraid you'll hurt me?"

"Yes. I had never wanted to be with one woman as much as I want you. Olivia that scares the living shit out of me. I am afraid, that I'll be aggressive and hurt you. I'll push too hard, and you'll never want me to touch you again. I don't think I could handle that." Fitz told her with a tear in his eye.

"Oh Fitz," Olivia said, and climbed into his lap. "I know it's going to hurt, but it will be worth it because it's with you. You'll take my pain away. I am not worried. I can't be. You shouldn't be either. Until then, no Ding without…."

"The Bling…" Fitz told her with a smile.

"Well if you ever give me bling, then yes."

Fitz didn't respond but something told him he didn't need to. Olivia then climbed off his lap and into the bed. She told Fitz to go and change and he did so. He came out of the bathroom in his pajamas pants and his naval academy shirt. He got next to Olivia in the bed, and watched her nestle herself to his frame.

She draped one leg over his body and rested her head on his chest. She squeezed him tightly and gradually began to drift off to sleep. Fitz ran his hands up and down her back and within five minutes she was out. He shortly followed her, dreaming of the things they would do the rest of the weekend and how to surprise her for New Year's Eve.

/

**December 31, 2013**

The next day after they arrived at Rose Mountain, Olivia took everyone ice skating. Karen and Jerry did pretty good, but Fitz still had some issues standing on his ice skates. She had to stay with him because, he would fall down. He fell a few times, taking Olivia with him. Eventually he sat down, and watched her skate.

Karen sat with Fitz, and Olivia and Jerry played a game of hockey. Jerry picked it up pretty well, and won against Olivia on more than one occasion. Stephen and Mitch even went out on the ice, and played a game with her and Jerry. Jerry and Olivia won hands down, causing Fitz to shake his head, chuckling.

Fitz decided by Saturday night, that they would stay in Rose Mountain till New Year's Eve. He telephoned Nigel, to have the staff report to Rose Point on December 31st only.

The rest of the weekend, was filled with more skating, skiing, tubing and sledding. By the time it was time to leave, Olivia was sad. She could ski and not take out any trees, not fall on her bum, which made everyone happy. She was so tired, that she fell asleep on Fitz on the way home in the car.

They made it back to Rose Point, late morning. The staff greeted the cars, and helped everyone inside. After a quick lunch, Olivia relaxed on the couch. Fitz still didn't allow her to do anything.

"Fitz I can do these things."

"Nope, my house, my rules and you need rest. We all are going out for New Year's Eve tonight. I have something special planned. So relax."

Olivia glared at him, and settled into the couch. All she managed to get out of him was to dress warm, and plan out being out till after midnight.

Jerry and Karen decided to watch some TV, and in the process she fell asleep on the couch. Fitz was on the phone with Cyrus upstairs. When he came down, he saw Olivia, Quincy, Jerry and even Karen asleep. He did not disturb then. He went and relaxed in a chair, reading the briefs he brought from the Oval.

Late afternoon everyone woke up and Olivia found Fitz asleep with his brief in the chair. Olivia took it away, and covered him up with a blanket. The moment he felt the blanket, he reached, pulling her into his lap. He covered them both up, smelling her hair, and perfume.

"I missed you." Fitz told her.

"You've had me all day and all weekend Mister." Olivia teased him.

"Yes, you've been out of my arms, for at least six hours; much too long Livy." She looked into his eyes and he leaned down for a kiss. He deepened the kiss only slightly and held onto her.

"So, I've been thinking."

"Oh no." Fitz told her.

"I don't want to see the other letter till after tomorrow." She told him.

"What? Liv, are you sure." Fitz needed to sure that she was okay with this.

"Yes. If it's as bad as I think, I don't want to ruin our New Year's Eve or tomorrow. I don't have school till Monday, so show me Thursday."

"Okay," Fitz said. By the time they discussed what they would be doing the rest of his trip, it was time for dinner. The staff stayed and prepared it, and Fitz placed everything in the oven. The kids helped with the vegetables, and set the table. They sat, ate, and before you know it, it was time to leave for their adventure.

Fitz, Karen and Jerry were waiting downstairs for Olivia. Fitz let her get ready, in his mom's room so he could be surprised. She ran home and grabbed something out of her closet, and came back up to Rose Point.

Karen and Jerry were looking up at the top of the stairs when the saw Olivia. Before Fitz turned around, Jerry said, "Holy Shit, Olivia looks incredible."

Fitz began to turn around and said, "Jerry watch your…,"and became speechless at the vision descending the stairs.

Olivia was coming down the stairs in a black-lace knee length dress with lace covering the entire dress. The lace from the sleeves, just covered her hands. She had on black boots, with high heels that gave her a few extra inches. It had a heart-line neck line, and when she hit the middle landing on the stairs, she turned around for him. Her back was open part of the way and he gasped at her caramel skin.

"Holy Shit is right." The closer she became, he found himself unable to breath. He looked her up and down, causing his mouth go dry. She bit her lip and watched him fidget and squirm. He placed his hands his pockets, attempting to hide his "problem." She looked down, causing her cheeks to flush in embarrassment.

Fitz met her at the bottom stair, handing her a white rose. "My Lord, are you stunning."

"Why thank you kind Sir."

Jerry then came up to her, handing her a peach rose. Then Karen a yellow rose. Olivia understood the significant to each rose's color. She kissed Jerry on the cheek, causing him to walk away fanning himself. She kissed Karen on the forehead, and gave her a hug.

When it was Fitz's turn, he pulled her into his body. "Do you know incredible you look? I am a lucky man."

"Flattery will get you everywhere Mr. President."

"Good, I am hoping for that. You just wait till midnight," he whispered in her ear. He kissed her softly, and she wrapped her arm in his own. He walked her over to the living room and helped her into her jacket, white scarf and hat.

All of sudden they heard noises. Fitz instructed them to go and looked out the window and saw lights approaching the property. Olivia then recognized the sound. "Helicopters?"

"Yup. No it's not Marine One."

She watched the choppers land, and the Secret Service escorted them on board. There were three choppers. Everyone road in one, but Fitz had to have the extra security because he is the President. Mitch and Stephen, road with them to their destination.

/

**Happy New Year…Presidential Style**

The entire ride, Olivia attempted to get Fitz to tell her where they were going but he was not having it. He kept telling her that it was a surprise. Then off in the distance, they could see lights.

"Dad, look at all those lights. That's a city over there."

Fitz smiled and had Olivia look. Immediately she recognized the skyline. "Oh My God, we're in Time Square. You took us to New York City to see the ball drop."

"Yes Ma'am." She told her.

"How?"

"Let's just say I owe a favor to the head of the Secret Service. He's knows I am trying to impress my girl. I wanted her to have a New Year's to remember." Fitz told her. "So how am I doing?"

Olivia touched his face. "Perfect."

The choppers flew around the outskirts of the city. Fitz had special clearance from the Mayor to fly over Times Square before landing. They were pretty high up so no one could see who they really were. About 11:30, the choppers began to close on a building that had a clear view of the ball.

Olivia looked out the window and saw the helicopter landing platform. She also noticed the Secret Service standing over the roof. She was sure they were sharp shooters in position to protect Fitz and the kids also.

The chopper landed, and the Agents outside let them out. They continued to patrol the entire roof of the building, keeping a close eye on there surroundings. Anywhere they all walked, taking in the sights, the agents followed them. Fitz touched her hand, signaling that no one knew he was there.

"You're incredible," she told him, leaning into his chest.

"Only for you Livy," he told her kissing her forehead.

Finally midnight was sixty seconds away. They looked out and watched the ball begin it's decent down the track. The crowd on the ground was screaming. Everyone on the roof, counted along with the crowd. Fitz wrapped his arms around Olivia from behind, resting his head on her neck.

When it reached the last ten seconds, he turned her around so he could face her.

"Ten. Nine. Eight. Seven. Six. Five. Four. Three. Two. One….Happy New Year," everyone screamed on the roof, watching the ball light up. Fitz picked Olivia up and twirled her around. She screamed to put her down, but he refused. He lowered her down his chest and when they were eye level, he just stared at her.

"Happy New Year, Fitz."

"Happy New Year, Livy." He finally leaned in for a scorching kiss. The kiss was so powerful and passionate, the agents, and kids egged them on. They pulled apart breathless, but lost in each other's embrace. He leaned in and kissed her one more time, dipping her backwards. She giggled at him, and held onto his neck for dear life.

They stayed up on the roof for about 30 minutes later, and then the Secret Service wanted Fitz to get back in the helicopter so they could take off. The pilot gave another quick tour of the city and brought them all by the Statue of Liberty. She held Fitz's hand the entire trip, and he couldn't wait to get her alone once again.

By the time they reached Rose Point it was almost 2:00 am. Karen and Jerry thanked Fitz for a great night and dragged themselves upstairs. Fitz bent down and took off Olivia's heels and then carried her up the stairs. She thought about telling him to put her down but she knew he wouldn't listen.

He reached their door, and went inside. He put her down and let her walk away. She placed her things on a chair and saw him staring at her. "What?"

Fitz was against the door and all he wanted to was take her in his arms and ravage her. This was something he could not do, and stayed there just taking her in. Olivia noticed his nervousness and began to walk to him.

"Livy if you touch me I'm done. I don't think I can control myself."

"Yes you can. Come here."

"No," he told her. He saw her approaching and was mesmerized by her walk. The sway of her hips, the bounce of her curls, and how she glowed in the lights from the bedroom.

"Livy please," he pleaded.

She made it to him, and got up on her toes to kiss him. The kiss was sweet at first, but the most he felt her tongue he wrapped his arms around her. He turned her around, bracing up her against the door. He bent down picking her up. He walked her over to the bed, and placed her right in front of it.

He took a step back. "I am going to go change. I need to calm down Livy. If I don't I won't be able to stop."

"It's okay. I'll get changed and meet you in this bed. Five minutes Mr. President. Don't make a lady wait."

Fitz went to grab his Naval Academy shirt, but she snatched it from him. "Nope I am wearing this. You mister are sleeping shirtless." She winked at him, and waltzed in the bathroom.

"Olivia Pope you are going to kill me." Olivia heard him and giggled in the bathroom.

When she came out, she saw him in the bed waiting for her. He wiggling his eyes, making her laugh. The moment she got close to the bed, he latched on to her, pulling her down. He threw the blankets over them, and kissed her with everything he had. He eventually pulled away, but kept himself perched above her.

"We're going to be okay Fitz. I promise. A new year, means a fresh start to a new beginning."

"Our fresh start Livy," he told her, snuggling in behind her. Olivia felt him pull her into his body, and him let out a huge sigh. Within minutes he felt asleep. She reached behind her, and caressed his face. Fitz nuzzled his face in her neck, breathing her in again. She heard him moan her name, and watched a smile appear. She then drifted off, in his arms.

/

**January 2, 2014**

After spending New Year's Day together, Olivia, Fitz and the kids were beginning to realize that they were leaving in a few more days. Olivia also new this was the day she was to see the second letter. She was nervous, but knew no matter what the contents were, nothing would take her away from Fitz and the kids.

Jerry and Karen were playing "Candy Crush" on their phones, when she saw Fitz come down the stairs with the letter. He sat next to her and placed it in her lap. She looked down at it, and then up to him.

"You ready," Fitz asked her.

"I think so."

"Olivia this is going to change you. I want you know that. This is going to change who you are. And I want you to know that I don't care. I want to be with you." Fitz told her.

"I'm ready." She told him and FINALLY opened the letter. Fitz watched her read the letter and looked for any emotion. He scooted next to her, wrapping a protective arm around her back, in case she needed him. As she read, he saw her breathing increase, her swallowing quickly, and finally tears come down her eyes.

Her jaw started to shake along with her hands. She dropped the letter to the floor and could only look forward. Fitz rubbed her back, trying to help her process what she just saw.

"Liv," he called her name. No answer

"Livy," he said this time. But she didn't respond.

"Sweet baby," he called her this time, and she looked at him. She reached down, picked up the letter and handed it back to Fitz. She kissed him passionately and then pulled away leaving him stunned.

"I've have to go," she said. She grabbed her coat before he could stop her. She made it out the glass door and turned to see Fitz staring at her. She reached her hand up to the glass, and gazed into his eyes. Karen and Jerry were now there, not sure what just happened.

She then turned and ran to her house. She made it inside, and ran down the basement. She remembered her grandfather kept a safe down there. She had not been in it since his death. He told her that she would know when the time was right. She found the hidden key and opens it.

She looks through her grandfather's things and stops when she sees something 'familiar." She picks up the item and gasps for air realizing what it is after a closer looks at it's contents. She keeps it in her hand, and begins to go up the stairs.

Olivia then hears, as she reaches the top step, "Livy where are you? We know you're here," out of Karen and Jerry. She emerges, and looks pale.

"I don't know guys," she answers, still not showing them what she found.

She is about to ask where Fitz is when she looks to her door, and she sees her Dad following her mother into her house. "Olivia dear, how are you?"

"Fine," she snips. Backing away from her.

Olivia father sees Karen and Jerry, and attempts to get them out of there before her mother sees them or Fitz arrive. "Louis, what are you…oh and who are you?"

"You must be Olivia's mom," Jerry says, stretching his hand out. "I'm Jerry and this is my sister Karen. Olivia is dating our father."

Adelyn turns to her daughter. "Tom has kids."

"No, they are my children," answers Fitz coming into the room. Louis saw him coming and opened the door when no one was looking.

"Hello Fitzgerald." Adelyn says to him.

"Hello Adelyn," Fitz says, giving her a death glare.

Olivia looks at them both somewhat stunned and begins to read;

"_My Dearest Olivia, if you are reading this letter I know that my son Fitzgerald finally found you and you him. This is the __**THIRD**__ letter I left behind in the hopes that…."_

Olivia whips the letter around showing her mother the signature of "_**Lillian Rose Grant**_," before continuing.

/

**#HOLYFREAKINGFITZ WHAT IN THE HOLY HELL JUST HAPPENED! Well let me give you a summary darlings! **

**Olivia and Fitz made up and are not breaking up. **

**Fitz gave her three guesses to letter number 2 and she got all of them wrong. I hope that helped ease your mind.**

**They went skiing and you got your ski trip.**

**Fitz took her to Time's square for New Year's Eve. (Swooning moment.)**

**Then she read LETTER Number 2, which lead to her FINDING LETTER NUMBER THREE! Yes you read that right…LETTER NUMBER 3! WHAT THE HELL! **

**Oh and the last bomb…Fitz and Adelyn KNOW each other! Say what!**

**Now if you want to know the contents of BOTH letters, make my email go nuts! I mean NUTS! ALL comes out in this BLIZZARD of letters and reunions in the next chapter! I ain't holding anything back…SO GET READY!**

**I WANT tons of BLINGS, DINGS, and DONGS…with crumbs. Take care of keep breathing. IT's going to be okay!**

**Toodles….Me's**


End file.
